gohan en la academia yokai
by kratos-destroyer
Summary: Años después de que Gohan derrotó a Cell, el medio-saiyan finalmente pasa a la escuela secundaria. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando entras en una escuela de monstruos? Bueno, la normalidad no es exactamente lo que puede esperar ..pacen y leanla
1. Chapter 1

chicos este es mi primer fic la verdad la trama no me pertenece la verdad lo edite en algunas cosas espero les guste como a mi

Descargo de responsabilidad: soy dueño de nada de Dragon Ball Z o Rosario + Vampire.

capitulo: 1

Gohan se sonrojó de vergüenza que su madre, Chichi comenzó a sollozar. No hacer las cosas mucho mejor para escuchar a su pequeño hermano, Goten llorando también. que había pasado varios años desde Gohan había derrotado a Cell y ahora el joven muchacho se había convertido en un apuesto joven-adulto.Él estaba listo para pasar a la educación en el hogar y la experiencia más fuera de su familia.

"Oh, mi bebé está finalmente creciendo! Va a la escuela secundaria y no voy a ser capaz de ver nada!" Chichi-exclamó mientras se mantiene un pañuelo de papel cerca de su mejilla.

"Yo no quiero que te vayas hermano!" Goten añadió, tirando al uniforme de su hermano.

Gohan intentó mantener la compostura mientras las lágrimas derramó sobre é un poco difícil, aunque con el nuevo uniforme que la escuela, la Academia Yokai le había enviado por correo. Había recibido la invitación misteriosamente cuando apareció en el buzón de su casa. Parecía la escuela secundaria bastante ideal y la idea de alejarse de la casa se sentía un poco agradable.

Gohan intentó calmar a su madre en primer lugar. "M-mamá! No va a ser tan malo! Te voy a visitar durante el verano!"

Chichi se secó las lágrimas fuera. "Yo sé hijo ..." a continuación, su tono sorprendentemente cambió, "... o bien te prometo que voy a dar un pedazo de mí como yo lo hice con tu padre!"

Gohan suspiró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su madre. "Lo haré mamá", aseguró. En el interior, sin embargo, temía que la sartén de la condenación. Su padre, el héroe más grande de la Tierra sucumbió a Chichi y su sartén. Fue una de las formas Chichi mantiene a su marido en línea. Ahora, con la que se había ido, Gohan estaba justo al lado de la línea de recibir una paliza sartén a cabo por unos pocos años sin duda parecía adecuado.

Gohan miró a su hermano pequeño, que seguía tirando de él. Parecía que estaba tratando de evitar que más lágrimas que bajan. Gohan le puso la mano hacia abajo y dio unas palmaditas en el pelo de punta de su hermano menor.

"No te preocupes, Goten, te prometo que no se ha ido por mucho tiempo. Tenga cuidado de nuestra madre ¿verdad?" , preguntó.

Goten asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero que sólo parecía causar más a caerse.

Gohan se miró en un espejo por última vez y trató de aflojar el cuello un poco más. "Hombre, este traje es tan incómodo ..." se quejó.

Chichi se rió entre dientes. "Eres igual que tu padre ¿no? Goku sentía lo mismo respecto al uso de los trajes".

Gohan trató de imaginar a su padre vestido con un traje y no pudo evitar reí duda era algo que no podía ver a su padre hacerlo de forma natural y tal vez por eso era lo mismo para él.

Por Dios, ¿por qué los estudiantes van a la escuela usando estos uniformes? se quejó en su mente. Gohan comprobar un reloj cercano y vio que ya era hora de ponerse en marcha. Gohan salió corriendo de la puerta de agitar a su madre y Goten.

"Bueno, mejor que te vayas ahora! Bye mamá, Goten!" salió corriendo de la casa. Chichi rápidamente lo siguió y le devolvió el saludo. "¡Adiós! ... Tenga cuidado y no te atrevas a meterte en ningún lío, ¿me oyes?" Gohan asintió con la cabeza cuando llegó a la aureola de vuelo que su padre había fallecido. Gohan casi se olvidó de sus artículos y la ropa que envasados que Goten rápidamente brang.

"Gracias, Goten ... Te veré más tarde amigo," le alborotó el pelo y, finalmente, salió volando en la distancia.

Chichi mantuvo agitando hasta que ella no podía verlo más, entonces se quedó en silencio, con sólo el sonido de la naturaleza de llenar el medio ambiente. Ella respiró hondo y miró a Goten con una mirada determinada.

"Ahora ... supongo que debe seguir a la derecha de formación? Creo que tu hermano se impresionó cuando vuelve para el verano, no creo que usted?"

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Goten se amplió y comenzó temblorosa."Llévame contigo hermano!" Goten gritó con desesperación a su hermano mayor.

En los altos cielos, Gohan vio la mayor parte de la ciudad de Occidente y la escuela secundaria iba a haber ido a si no hubiera oído hablar de la Academia Yokai. Gohan se preguntó lo que la escuela sería como. Por desgracia, no había ninguna información con respecto a la escuela, excepto lo que fue enviado por la escuela para él. De lo que pudo reunir, que no iba a estar en un ambiente de la ciudad-como, que Gohan no le importaba. Sólo esperaba que iba a ser capaz de encajar y, posiblemente, hacer nuevos amigos.

Como Gohan se acercaba a su destino dentro de la ciudad que estaba en una pequeña parada de autobús. Se deslizó fuera de la nube Nimbus y cayó varios metros hasta el suelo sin problemas. Un grito de sorpresas y suspiros sonaba a los transeúntes, ya que muchos atrapados visión del desembarco no era consciente de lo indiscreto de su aterrizaje apareció como una persona normal se rompería las piernas si hubieran volado por debajo de su altitud. Todos los transeúntes desestimó el desembarco, aunque como una ilusión en sus ojos.

"Por Dios, ¿por qué no me acaban de informar a su ubicación? Sería más rápido para mí para volar ahí", se quejó de Gohan a sí mismo como aflojó el uniforme de cada cantidad posible sin destruirla.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el autobús llegó causando el alivio Gohan mucho. Casi pensaba que tenía el mal lugar de recogida. Las puertas se abrieron con un crujido y un conductor de autobús con un uniforme azul y gorra con sombra apareció, extrañamente sonriente a Gohan con un cigarro en la boca.

"Yokai Academia ... ¿Listo?" -preguntó con un tono de omious.

Gohan estaba un poco confundido por la actitud del conductor de autobús de. "Er ... seguro? Supongo ..."

Él subió al autobús y vio a un hombre joven, muy probablemente su edad mirando por la ventana. El joven se apresuró a mirar hacia arriba y ver a rostro se iluminó un poco al parecer para tener a otra persona en el autobús a un lado de sí mismo. Gohan con mucho gusto se sentó a su lado.

"Gracias a Dios!" Tsukune le susurró: "Yo estaba empezando a pensar que iba a ser el único en este autobús, mi nombre es Tsukune Aono."

"Hola, encantado de conocerte, Aono-san, mi nombre es Son Gohan" Gohan saludó

"¿Eh? Gohan? Es un nombre interesante", declaró Tsukune.

Gohan tomó como un cumplido. "¡Gracias! Era el nombre de mi abuelo antes de morir."

"Oh ... lo siento por eso, Gohan-san", se disculpó.

Gohan estirado, tratando de relajarse tanto como sea posible en el uniforme incómodo. "No es gran cosa. A veces me gustaría poder conocer y ver cómo era", explicó Gohan mientras se preguntaba.

Los ojos de la Busman brillaron. "Yokai Academia, ustedes dos ... mejor preparado. Espero que sepas lo que estás metiendo", de repente se interrumpió la conversación de los dos muchachos y luego continuó centrándose en la conducción.

"H-hai," se estremeció Tsukune. Gohan parecía imperturbable.

"El hombre ... no debe salir mucho ..." Gohan le susurró a Tsukune.

"Y sí," estuvo de acuerdo Tsukune un poco temblorosa.

Gohan y Tsukune empezó a hablar de sus familias y lo que planea hacer una vez en la Academia Yokai. Parece que pronto se convertiría en amigos, que era un alivio para Tsukune como se sentía un poco inseguro de ir a la Academia Yokai, sin conocer a nadie. Gohan sentía lo mismo y me alegré de conseguir una ventaja en ganar un amigo normal. Los únicos amigos que tenía antes eran los que siempre lucharon al lado de. Estaban seguros genial estar ahí con, pero no eran exactamente verdaderamente humana. Algunos de ellos eran súper humanos como Krillin, Tien, y Yamcha.

A medida que el autobús pasó, pasó a través de un túnel. La piel de Gohan se animó. Se sentía un poco raro ... más apretado un poco más, incluso después de aflojar el uniforme. Él decidió que no estaría de más para aflojar la corbata un poco más.

"Jeje ... nos estamos acercando", dijo el conductor de autobús. Gohan y comenzó a Tsukune para agarrar sus maletas y pronto se encendió la luz brilla de nuevo en el autobús, pero no era un sol perfecto. Gohan no podía creer sus ojos cuando vio a una tierra árida, sin vida, los árboles simplemente muertos. Más adelante, había un cartel con una cabeza de calabaza adjunta que decía: "Yokai Academia"

I. .. sabía que esto no sería en un ambiente de la ciudad-, pero aún así ... este ...Gohan no pudo terminar la frase dentro de su mente para describir, incluso la cantidad de vida escaso que estuvo presente.

El conductor de autobús dejó a los muchachos que estaban totalmente confundidos. El conductor de autobús se echó a reír: "Hemos llegado ... Ten cuidado de los niños ... jejeje ..."

"¡Espera! Tiene que haber algún error!-Nosotros"

"Oh, no hay error ... He estado conduciendo esta ruta desde hace varios años chico ..." la busman cortado Tsukune, la eliminación de cualquier duda, "Vas a ver la escuela será más adelante a través de los árboles ... no te pierdas! Jaja ..."

El conductor de autobús se quitó antes de escuchar Tsukune y las preguntas de Gohan. Gohan suspiró y decidió elevar el juicio hasta más adelante. Claro, las instalaciones no eran las más bonitas de las escuelas secundarias que había visto, pero eso no significaba que la Escuela Superior estaría mal, ¿verdad?

"Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de error, Gohan-san," murmuró Tsukune, todavía sorprendido por la ubicación de la misteriosa busman los había dejado en el. A pesar de las palabras del Busman, Tsukune aún dudaba de la legitimidad de este lugar. Gohan miró a su alrededor y vio un cartel que decía 'Yokai Adelante '. "¡No! Parece que este es el lugar adecuado Tsukune-san," dijo Gohan, poiting a la señal.

El niño gimió. "Así que ... creo que realmente va a tener que cortar a través de los árboles ¿eh?" Tsukune pidió.

Gohan se encogió de hombros. "No parece que tenemos una opción", dijo, mientras él comenzó a moverse hacia adelante en los árboles. Tsukune se sorprenderá de cómo Gohan era capaz de permanecer componer en esta situación. Todo el ambiente dio Tsukune los escalofríos. Tsukune oído un llamado cuervo que le espetó fuera de temblar. Se dio cuenta de Gohan estaba muy lejos en el bosque, apenas visible.

"Oy! ¡Espérame!" le gritó a sabiendas de que no quería correr el riesgo de perderse.

Gohan parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que iba demasiado lejos. Se detuvo por un minuto y utiliza el tiempo de espera para sentir el lugar en torno a él al igual que Piccolo, una vez le enseñó. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. En ningún momento, sintió que los muchos estudiantes alrededor de la Academia que se adelantó.Había algo extraño en las auras de los estudiantes, sin embargo. Era casi como si algo se esconde en todos y cada uno de ellos. Se hizo Gohan pregunto si estaba delirando.

"Gohan-san, ¡cuidado!" Tsukune llama!

Abrió los ojos, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, algo que se estrelló en él lo suficiente como para que su visión de ir un poco borrosa. Oyó un grito detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo.

En ningún momento, con los ojos reajustarse cuando vio a una joven con el pelo rosa vistiendo el mismo uniforme verde-azul Yokai. Parecía que había chocado contra un árbol. Más cerca de ella, vio una bicicleta que se precipitaron al ía corrió hacia el árbol? Gohan se dieron cuenta rápidamente que no era la colisión inicial tan pronto como empezó a sentir el impacto de la bicicleta que le causó la visión de ir un poco borrosa.

En respuesta, Gohan no podía dejar de frotar su cabeza tímidamente. Se le había olvidado a veces, lo poco que el mundo que le rodea por lo general le afectó, además de los enemigos que se había enfrentado.

La chica se quejó débilmente. Desafortunadamente para ella, golpeando a Gohan era como golpear una roca de metal. El impacto de golpearlo proabably hizo caer de su bicicleta y el derecho Slam en un árbol.

"Gohan-san!" Tsukune gritó agitando, "Eso es increíble! ¿Cómo se puede permanecer después de que ella te golpeó! Por un segundo, pensé que se iba a quedar inconsciente!"

Gohan continuó frote la cabeza tímidamente. No estaba seguro de cómo responder. Se podría decir que era un medio humano y medio Saiyajin de un padre que salvó a dos planetas en su vida, incluida la Tierra ... pero eso sería demasiado. Sería mejor mantener todo sobre sus poderes y la raza de sangre, especialmente si quería encajar

"Bueno, eh ... ¿qué puedo decir? Hago deporte mucho ..." Gohan se rió entre dientes. Ciertamente no fue una mentira, aunque no había estado entrenando a sí mismo casi tanto después de la célula.

Tsukune estaba un poco escéptico, pero se encogió de hombros simple. Miró a la chica con la compasión que parecía estar inconsciente o en un sueño. Si alguien, Gohan era al parecer la pared equivocada de golpear.

"Es mejor que la lleve a la guardería de esta escuela", sugirió Tsukune.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza: "Sí, tienes razón. No podemos dejarla así." Por supuesto, Gohan considera esto muy minúsculo en comparación con las muchas lesiones que tuvo en todo el camino desde el principio. Suspiró en el pensamiento de eso, era un poco deprimente.

Gohan se acercó y levantó a la niña sobre su espalda. Tsukune no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la chica de pelo rosa que parecía ser una chica real.

Kawaii, pensó Tsukune, para okawaii, ella se ve como si estuviera durmiendo tan plácidamente ...

Como Gohan llevó a la chica de cabello rosa en la espalda, algo le chica se veía tan inocente, sin embargo, como todo el resto de los estudiantes, se sentía como su energía se comprime o se ocultan ... tal vez aún más.

Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esta escuela, Gohan pensó y volvió a mirar a la chica, lo mejor que debería haber en contacto con Bulma sobre esta escuela, antes de venir aquí.

Finalmente, la escuela entró en sitio llano de los árboles y, sorprendentemente, parecía que una escuela secundaria normal, aparte de el ambiente esté miraba la escuela, Gohan oído el gemido de una niña poco.

"Ah, sí? Parece que se está despertando", afirmó Tsukune. Gohan no dejar ir, aunque a sabiendas de que probablemente no sería capaz de-

"W-¿qué es esto ... huele ... huele a ..." murmuró con los ojos cerrados. Tsukune y Gohan ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Tsukune le preguntó desde atrás, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica. La muchacha no le oyó, ni fijarse en él cuando empezó a acercarse al cuello de Gohan.

"... Que huele tan bien," la niña bien abiertos, dejando al descubierto dos colmillos afilados! Se mordió en el cuello de Gohan es de una manera muy pequeña. Ojos de Tsukune rápidamente se amplió al ver que Gohan se congeló y se vuelven más pálidos en su piel.

Chuuu ~

Justo en ese momento, la vida de Gohan en la escuela secundaria, no podría haber conseguido una relación normal que esto.


	2. Chapter 2

este es el primero Descargo de responsabilidad: No hacer nada a partir de Dragon Ball Z o Rosario Vampire +

"Eeee ..." Gohan cómicamente chilló como él apretó los dientes. Tsukune empezó a temblar más y sintió que su cuerpo se congeló también.

Me voy a morir, me voy a morir, me voy a morir, pensó frenéticamente.

La niña se detuvo después de un par de segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

"¡Oh, lo siento! Es sólo que ... que olía tan bien ... yo .. no me pude resistir! Usted tiene la sangre tan deliciosa!" disculpa de la niña se volvió más a un cumplido chillando que he sido bastante inapropiado para una persona que había sacado su sangre.

Gohan quedó helado mientras miraba a cabo en la escuela delante de él como un zombi. Había unos pocos estudiantes que lo miró pensando que era un canalla.

"¿Q-qué diablos fue eso?" Gohan se dio la vuelta después de haber recuperado un poco de color. Miró bruscamente hacia la chica con incredulidad mucho.

La niña bajó la cabeza shly. "Lo siento, yo no debería haber hecho eso, después de todo, ha intentado ayudarme. Ya ves ... I'mavampire", explicó, colocando suavemente su mano sobre una cruz de metal que se envuelve alrededor de la cabeza .

Gohan no lo podía creer ... Bueno, en realidad, podía desde que luchó monstruos increíbles, pero esta fue su primera vez que veía a un vampiro. Ni siquiera se parece a un vampiro que Gohan tenía en mente! Ella en realidad se veía muy lindo, pero ella había chupado su sangre, literalmente!

Gohan dejar que la niña de vuelta para que pudiera examinar su cuello. Tsukune continuó de pie con un shock después de ver a su amigo de haber sido picado por un realvampire! Estaba claro que Tsukune no estaba de humor para obtener su sangre succionada tampoco.

Gohan sintió que la niña había perforado el cuello, pero se sorprendió al sentir nada! Era como si ella nunca había mordido!

"Usted ... es probable que me odio a mi ... y los vampiros. No te preocupes, yo entiendo si quieres me odian", dijo tristemente la muchacha.

Gohan se sentía recuperarse por completo del ataque. Él suspiró y empezó a frotar el cuello. No había manera de que no podía perdonar a nadie esta , su padre siempre le dio oportunidades a todo el mundo.

"Eso está bien. He estado, aunque peor ... trustme", explicó dándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Fue una verdadera declaración de hecho.

La niña parecía brillar, feliz de ser perdonado y odiado no. Sus ojos parpadeaban al ver una ventana de oportunidad para hacer su primer amigo.

"Entonces, eh ... ¿eso significa que podemos ser amigos?" -preguntó ella con timidez.

Gohan fue sorprendido por la brusquedad de la niña, sin embargo, no podía negar lo linda que era a pesar de su naturaleza vampírica. "Ehh ... seguro ... mi nombre es Gohan, esto es Tsukune ..." señaló en el ser humano que todavía estaba en modo congelado.

Ella gritó y de inmediato abrazó a Gohan con mucho acababa de conocer y ya lo estaba abrazando, como ella lo había sabido siempre. Ella se apartó al parecer ya sentirse cerca de los niños

"S-lo siento, mi nombre es Moka Akashiya por el camino. Estoy tan feliz de tenerte como amigo. Yo no conozco a nadie así que me alegro de tener a alguien para empezar a hablar."

"Eh ... no hay problema", respondió Gohan, sonrojándose. Ella gigled con deleite y luego se volvió a Tsukune que casi había olvidado. Una vez más, actuó sin lugar a dudas tímida otra vez.

"Tienes razón Gohan-kun amigo? Um ... ¿te importa estar con amigos yo también?" -preguntó ella.

Era una obviedad para Tsukune, incluso si ella es un vampiro. Tookawaii, pensó.Al instante, se encontró afloje un poco a pesar del hecho de que un vampiro de verdad estaba frente a él. "S-seguro", respondió él, tartamudeando un luego, no iba a decir que no aunque la muchacha parecía peligroso.

Justdon'tsuckmyblood ... en el pensamiento, añadió.

"¡En serio!" De repente se abrazó a Tsukune, golpeando sobre él.

Tsukune se puso rojo como se sentía de Moka "activos" de empuje contra su propio pecho. Tsukune podría morir feliz así, pero no estaba seguro si debía estar excitado o asustado que un vampiro estaba en la cima de él.

Se bajó feliz de Tsukune, que ya se hicieron dos nuevos amigos. "Gohan-kun, Tsukune-kun, espero que podamos tener clases juntos! Tengo que volver a mi moto ahora, cya!" se espantó cuando ella corrió hacia el bosque.

Tsukune era tan rojo que se hizo sentir realmente como que se iba a un largo silencio entre ellos en lo que había sucedido.

"Gohan ... lo hicimos ... sólo conocer a un vampiro de verdad?" Tsukune pidió.

Gohan pensaba en ello, "Mmm ... sí, probablemente." Ella era sin duda muy diferente que incluso los estudiantes de esta escuela. Gohan lo sabía tan pronto como él sintió que sus dientes afilados hundir a través de su cuello. Aún podía sentir su ki, incluso después de la picadura. Lo más sorprendente fue que Gohan no sentía ningún marcas de mordidas en el cuello, fue sólo inflamación.

La campana de la escuela sonó y los tipos se dieron cuenta de que eran ya tarde a su clase. De inmediato se apresuraron a sus clases homeroom que fueron asignados. A medida que corrían, sino que también se dio cuenta de que estaban corriendo en el mismo salón de clases exacta que fue un poco sorprendente.

"Ah, creo que este es nuestro salón de clases! Esperemos que no vamos a ser penalizado por llegar tarde el primer día, ¿verdad?" Tsukune señaló. Miró a la puerta numerada y lo confirmó.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, pero la penalización no estaba en su mente después de que el incidente de hoy. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo un vampiro se matriculó en una escuela secundaria regular ... pero por otra parte, había algo en particular frente sobre esta escuela, se había unido.

El corazón de Gohan estaba bombeando un poco más rápido de lo normal después de correr y ser mordido por un vampiro por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando Gohan se rompió el picaporte como él se apoderó de ella para entrar. La puerta se abrió de golpe y fue puesto inmediatamente en el centro de atención como el autor de romper parte de la entrada.

Gohan se congeló y se convirtió en colorado. El día no podría ser peor. Esto en cuanto a tratar de actuar con normalidad.

Todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a Tsukune le miró con sorpresa al ver que el picaporte en la mano. Al instante la clase irrumpió en carcajadas. Gohan se volvió aún más roja y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Ciertamente, este día no podía tener ser peor, ¿verdad?

"Mew?" el profesor reponded como su cabeza ladeada y su cabello ondeaba pronto como orejas de gato. Gohan se abrieron los ojos y negó con la cabeza rápidamente pensando que era posiblemente un poco delirante después del incidente de chupa-sangre.

Gohan escuchó la tos a alguien, "idiota ..."

Gohan sudor cayó y dio a su nuevo maestro su horario. "Oh, eso fue una entrada fantástica que hizo! Me alegro de tenerte en mi clase. Mew! Mi nombre es Miss Nekonome", saludó ella. Miss Nekonome tenía que ser el maestro más entusiasta de todos los maestros de aula. A ella le gustaba a cada estudiante a su manera ... incluso las personas que rasgan picaportes de las puertas también, sin embargo, eso no hizo que Gohan sentir mejor.

"No te preocupes acerca de la manija de la puerta, ya que probablemente ya estaba cayendo a pedazos. Su asiento está en ese lado", señaló ella a la que tímidamente se dirigió a Gohan y se sentó admist risitas. Esto, definitivamente, tenía que ser el peor día de todos para Gohan.

Tsukune vino tras él siente un poco simpática para Gohan para que su centro de atención no deseada primera, además de recibir su sangre succionada. La media saiyan suspiró con un gesto de decepción y miró hacia la ventana mientras pensaba en su época hasta el momento. Se tendrá que mantener su fuerza a un mínimo, si no quería llamar la atención demasiado a sí mismo como si él ya está hecho.

Tan pronto como Tsukune se señaló a su asiento, que era casualmente detrás de Gohan, la señorita Nekonome miró a su alrededor y observe el aula de una persona que faltaba. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, una chica de pelo rosa entró en el salón de clases en un apuro, jadeando.

"Gomenesai! Lo siento, era tarde", se disculpó Moka como ella se inclinó respetuosamente hacia el alcanzador aula. De repente, todos los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos, y se abrían al ver a la bella vampiro. La señorita Nekonome trató de asentarse los chicos, pero con pocos resultados.

"Por lo tanto, kawaii ..."

"Tan hermoso ..."

"Quiero abrazarla!"

"¡Yo también!"

"Definitivamente, voy a encontrar una manera de entrar. Er me refiero a ella!"

Moka miró a su alrededor el salón de clases, se siente incómodo cuando los muchachos se pusieron inquietos. Entonces vio a Gohan y Tsukune en el lado de la sala de clases. De repente, ella se convirtió en ajeno a todo ojo que estaba en ella como ella corrió hacia los dos muchachos.

"Gohan-kun! Tsukune-kun!" -gritó saltando del piso y el primer abrazo a Gohan, sorprendiendo por completo de él de su tren de pensamiento. Todo el resto de los chicos rápidamente se quedó en silencio y su admiración se convirtió en odio hacia el medio-Saiyan. La conciencia de Gohan planteado como él miró a su alrededor y se sintió más el odio de lo que jamás había sentido antes. Todos los ojos estaban matando a Gohan. Esto en cuanto a llamar la atención no deseada.

"Um ... Moka, estás haciendo una escena," susurró Gohan. Moka miró a Gohan confusión.

"¿Qué? Ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos ¿no? Está bien para abrazar y amar a un amigo!" ella sonrió haciendo que Gohan se sienta un poco preocupado. Qué inocente pero ingenua era esta chica? Suspiró. En este punto, que no estaba seguro si debía sentirse preocupado o simplemente ir con la corriente.

Moka se volvió hacia Tsukune y le dio un abrazo también. Después de Tsukune vi los ojos llenos de odio hacia Gohan, sabía que si ella lo abrazó, seguramente iba a morir ... y si él la rechazó ... moriría, así ...

OhCrap, Tsukune pensado, me voy a morir de cualquier manera!

Tan pronto como Moka abrazó Tsukune bien, todos sus miedos desaparecieron y sólo disfruté el abrazo de Moka. Ya era oficial! Los dos niños estaban ahora en el Yokai lista negra!

Gran, Gohan pensó, esto no es lo que yo tenía en mente.

"Um Moka, le ruego que tome asiento", preguntó la señorita Nekonome.

"Hai!" ella respondió con entusiasmo y se fue a tomar su asiento no muy lejos de Tsukune y Gohan. Los ojos llenos de odio todavía estaban en Gohan y Tsukune, pero poco a poco se calmó como Miss Nekonome empezó a hablar.

"Por lo tanto, invitamos a todos los Youkai Academia!" saludó con entusiasmo, como de costumbre.

"Antes de que todos te presentes, vamos a echar un vistazo a las reglas!" señaló a tres reglas en la pizarra. "Como todos ustedes saben, esta es una escuela para monstruos. Eso significa que cada uno de ustedes están en una forma u otra es un monstruo. El objetivo de esta gran escuela ha de ser capaz de coexistir pacíficamente con los humanos", comenzó.

Tsukune estaba empezando a sentir náuseas en el estómago, así como tiene que ser una broma, Gohan y Tsukune pensó, al mismo miró a otro sin saber que la media saiyan sintió tan sorprendido como lo hizo Gohan.

La señorita Nekonome continuó. "... Con el fin de poder llegar a esa meta, hay tres reglas principales importantes de esta escuela. Uno! Los estudiantes están prohibidos de revelar a los demás lo que son ... ¡Dos! Los estudiantes deben permanecer en su forma humana, sin excepción ... y, por último, tres! Cualquier acto de la lucha en este campus entre ellos está estrictamente prohibido. "

Tsukune se congeló de repente aterrorizada. No quería creerlo, pero después de convertirse en amigo de un vampiro, era difícil no creer. E-... todo el mundo es una m-monstruo! ¿Qué clase de lugar se me he metido! Tsukune gritó dentro de su cabeza.

Gohan mismo no podía creer que una escuela realmente existió. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento tenía sentido. Los monstruos tenía todo lo comprime a una forma humana. Por eso, si se sentía tan extraño. Tendría que intentar encontrar una salida a esta escuela antes de que él se convierte en quería hacer algo que lamentaría más tarde, sin embargo, había un problema que molestaba a Gohan, si se las arregló para volver a casa ...

[Gohan Imaginar]

"¡Tú! No puedo creer que mi hijo más brillante abandonó la escuela secundaria! Usted! ... No tienes idea de cómo es la madre siente. Usted debe estar avergonzado de sí mismo!" Chichi sollozó mientras que Gohan trató de arrastrarse lejos.

De repente su humor cambió radicalmente. "¿Dónde crees que vas, ¿eh?" -preguntó levantando la sartén de la fatalidad.

"M-Mamá, perdóname! ... Pero y-hay que entender! Fue una escuela para monstruos!"

"No hay excusas! VOY A BATIR entrar en razón a usted ahora!"

De repente, la sartén creció diez veces!

Gohan sólo podía mirar con horror cómo iba a recibir su primera paliza sarté repente, Goku apareció de la nada para tomar el golpe y Chichi se desvaneció en la distancia.

"¡Ay! ... Por Dios, Chichi es realmente va a estar enojado con usted. Confía en mí ... no deje que la institución académica, si usted sabe lo que es bueno para ti ... además ... cuando no han sido nunca capaz de para hacer frente a los monstruos? Mi hijo no se asusta de esa manera! " Gokuexplained.

"Papá ..." Gohan parpadeó de pronto confundido. "... Espera, ¿por qué estás aquí de todos modos?"

Goku le puso las manos en la barbilla como él pensaba. "Bueno ... para convencerlo de quedarse. Pero de todos modos, yo sólo soy un producto de tu imaginación! Usted debe saber todo esto, hijo mío ..."

[Volver a la realidad Gohan]

Gohan suspiró. No hay realmente no hay vuelta atrás en absoluto. No puedo ...pensó y miró a Tsukune. Eso significa que Tsukune es un monstruo también? ... Maldita sea! No puedo decir lo que está comprimido y lo que no es más! Es todo muy confuso ...

Gohan sólo podía tratar de mezclarse lo más normal posible para evitar sospechas, pero el único problema era que ésta era su primera vez en la secundaria. No estaba seguro si podía manejar la presión, aunque.

De repente, un accidentado, el punk-como la voz se levantó. "Maestro Oy! ¿No sería mejor comer los seres humanos podridos ... y molestar a las muchachas bonitas ¿eh?"

La señorita Nekonome se animó y buscó en los registros de los estudiantes."Mew? Oh ... eres Saizou Komiya? Bueno, para responder a su sugerencia. No debe haber ningún ser humano en torno a esta escuela. Esta escuela está protegido por una barrera especial que no permite el acceso para los seres humanos. Mew ... si en teoría , un ser humano se inscribió en esta escuela y se descubrió, la pena sería la muerte ... ", explicó.

Tsukune ojos se abrieron cuando empezó a sudar como un sauna. D-d-la muerte! ¿Qué hay de 'coexistencia'!

Gohan no podía dejar de mirar por encima de Saizou. ¿Cómo puede pensar así?, Gohan pensó. Se lo hizo enojar a pensar en los seres humanos como alimento. Simplemente no estaba bien. Saizou captó su mirada y le devolvió la mirada amenazante.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué estás mirando? Picaporte automático?" él sonrió. Toda la clase, excepto Tsukune y Moka se reían.

Gohan no le gusta. Él era el tipo de monstruo Gohan no podía soportar estar con él. Después de luchar contra muchos monstruos, Freezer ... Celular ... Bojack ... refrigerador ... que no tenía ninguna simpatía por los seres humanos, y mucho menos la vida de cualquier raza. Se le hizo demasiado enojado. Gohan rápidamente se alejó de él, tratando de calmar a sí mismo hacia abajo.

Tsukune tragó saliva al ver la cara enojada de Gohan. Espero que Gohan y Moka me va a entender si ellos sabían que yo era un ser humano ... Espero ...


	3. Chapter 3

Principio del formulario

En este capítulo se reescribe o parcialmente editado como parte de un objetivo de aumentar la calidad de la situación actual de este fanfiction. Un gran cambio con respecto a Gohan se lleva a cabo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No hacer nada a partir de estas series.

La campana sonó antes y Gohan fue el primero en salir de su asiento y dejar el salón de clases. Moka fue el primero en darse cuenta de cuán enojado estaba Gohan. Ella no entendía muy bien lo que podría molestarlo.

"Gohan!" llamó tratando de llamar su atención. Tsukune Moka vio perseguir a Gohan. Estaba más preocupado por sí mismo.

Yo no debería estar aquí más tiempo, pensó. Le entristece tener que dejar ya dos amigos tan rápido, pero si se quedaba, seguramente estaría sujeto sospechoso de ser un ser humano. Sus amigos no pueden estar con él cuando se enteran de que él es humano también.

"Lo siento Gohan-san ... Moka-san", murmuró para sí mismo y comenzó a correr a la oficina principal de la escuela.

En los pasillos, Moka trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse al día con Gohan. ¿Por qué está tan enojado? ¿Hice algo mal?, Moka se pensaba. ¡Oh, no!Creo que está enojado por el abrazo que le di en la clase! Voy a tener que pedir disculpas a él!

"Espera Gohan!" gritó ella. Gohan fue a través de las puertas exteriores, sólo para detenerse en un banco y sentarse.

Moka con cuidado se acercó a él con la esperanza de no hacerlo aún más enojado. Gohan, sin embargo perdió toda esa ira tan pronto como él salió.

"Gohan?" le preocupaba. Gohan miró y sonrió.

"Gomen Moka-san. Yo sólo tenía que salir del salón de clases", explicó.

Moka se sintió avergonzado y miró hacia el suelo, jugando con la grava. "Gohan, probablemente se enojó conmigo por" hacer una escena de '¿no? "

Gohan parpadeó y luego meneó la cabeza. "No, no, ese no es el problema de Moka-san. Es sólo que ..."

De repente irrumpieron en su Saizou fuera de la conversación. "Ah, sí? ¿Qué es una bella dama como usted que hace aquí con esta puerta automático?"

.. Él, Gohan terminó en el pensamiento.

"Saizou! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!" Moka le preguntó preocupado. Saizou sólo sonrió y le acarició la barbilla. Él soltó la lengua en una expresión horrible.

"Eh ... ¿por qué no volcar la basura y venir conmigo?" le fulminó con la mirada, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Gohan estaba a punto de tomar una posición de Moka cuando ella golpeó la mano de distancia de entrada de Saizou.

"No, gracias ..." se dio la vuelta y luego se alejó con Gohan en su brazo.

Saizou se quedó allí, mirando muy divertido. Gohan no le gusta nada y deseó no haber estado aquí en la escuela, pero era él y no parecía que iba a tomar un "no" respuesta de Moka.

Tsukune estaba listo para irse a casa. En su primer día y el último, volvió a mirar a la escuela por última vez.

Como Moka estaba feliz con su tira Gohan, Gohan vio caminando Tsukune de distancia de la escuela. Parecía que se iba. Gohan se detuvo al instante la captura de Moka con la guardia baja. Se dejó caer en el suelo tirando de Gohan muy difícil.

"¡Aah!" -gritó antes de Gohan la tomó. Sin embargo, esta vez Moka gimió cuando Gohan darse cuenta de que la agarró de sus pechos.

"¡Oh! Lo sentimos Moka-san ... no era mi intención ... eh ... eh ... que fue un accidente!" rápidamente comenzó a sentir pánico. Por lo general, el Maestro Roshi por lo general sería el que hace estas cosas a propósito. Él siempre termina por ser golpeado o abofeteado si ... muy duro. Gohan empezó a temer que Moka le haría eso a él.

Moka Sin embargo, al parecer no le importaba lo que estaba viendo Tsukune."Blanco ... en el que se Tsukune va?"

Moka corrió a su amigo con el siguiente Gohan.

"Tsukune-kun!" gritó ella. Tsukune se detuvo para ver a Moka y funcionamiento Gohan. Sus ojos se cayó, sintiendo la vergüenza de dejar a sus amigos.

"Tsukune ... ¿por qué te vas ya?" Gohan le preguntó.

Tsukune suspiró preguntándose si sus amigos nunca se lo perdonaría. "I. .. No puedo soportar esta escuela nunca más!" explicó.

Este Moka sorprendido sin embargo, no sorprendió a Gohan un poco. "Tsukune ... Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Esta escuela no es precisamente el más simpático, lo sé. Pero este es el primer día y te vas ya?" Gohan revisado.

Tsukune manos se tensaron. "Yo solo ... Me siento mejor si me iba de regreso a mi escuela humana, eso es todo", respondió.

Moka se sentía odio despreciable ahora. Gohan se siente en ella. "Moka-san?"Gohan le preguntó preocupado.

"¿Por qué quieres volver a una escuela humana ... seres humanos ... ¡Los odio! Siempre fui tratado de manera diferente de ellos!" Gohan y Tsukune se sorprendió por la reacción de Moka. Esto sólo parecía justificar la razón de Tsukune sin embargo.

"Ustedes odian a los humanos ¿no? W-lo que si te digo ... yo era un ser humano también?" Tsukune le preguntó, con los ojos ensombrecidos.

Gohan inmediato se comenzó a ver hacia dónde iba.

"H-humano? I. .. eres mi amigo, Tsukune. Además, es imposible para los seres humanos para conseguir en el interior de este lugar ... usted ... usted no puede ser ..."

Tsukune miró a Gohan y Moka, angrilly. "Humano? Bueno, eso es lo que soy! Un ser humano! Odias a los seres humanos ¿no? Y yo que pensaba que ... fueron ... y Gohan diferente ..." Al instante comenzaron a salir corriendo.

Moka estaba en shock. "Tsukune de ... humano?" Sus piernas no sobre ella y cayó al suelo. "W: ¿por qué ..."

Así que Tsukune es realmente un ser humano ... Gohan pensó. Se preguntó si debería revelarse a sí mismo también.

Moka miró a Gohan, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Gohan ... ¿Q-qué debo hacer? Yo sólo ... no sé qué más hacer. Usted no es humano también es así?"

Gohan movió la cabeza, aunque sabía que estaba ignorando el hecho de que era mitad humano. Él se arrodilló y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Moka. Ella pareció sonrojarse un poco. "Moka-san ... Tsukune-san es un derecho nuestro nuevo amigo? ¿Qué importa si es humano? ¿Alguna vez te odian porque eres un vampiro? Él te acepta como lo hice yo ... ¿verdad?"

Moka ojos se amplió en la realización. Estaba en lo cierto ... Moka sabía que tenía malas experiencias con los seres humanos en el pasado, pero Tsukune era diferente. "Gohan ... arigato ... voy a convencer a Tsukune para quedarse!" Ella se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr el camino Tsukune tomó.

Gohan sonrió sintiéndose bien que cambió la mentalidad de Moka sobre los seres humanos ... por lo menos algunos de ellos. Sabía que algunos seres humanos son malos. Gohan no siguió a sabiendas de que podría convencer a Tsukune de otra manera ... pero entonces, "¡Aaaaah!"

Todos los sentidos de Gohan se animó cuando reconoció que se trataba de Moka. Empezó a correr a toda velocidad lo más rápido posible al lugar donde fue Moka, pero ya era difícil. De alguna manera, la atmósfera extraña se impide su capacidad para detectar correctamente.

Kuso! Gohan maldito, ¿Qué clase de lugar es este!

Tsukune comenzó a escuchar el grito del vampiro, así, excepto que era muy cerca de su ubicación. Dejó de correr y miró hacia atrás. "Eso suena como ... Moka-san?"

Luego, al oír una risa horrible. "Kuso! ¿Q-qué voy a hacer!" Tsukune entró en pánico. Él comenzó a temer por su vida de nuevo. Su consciente, aunque le decía que ir a ayudar a Moka.

¿Q-qué voy a hacer? Yo sólo soy un ser humano! Un débil ... humano ... -pensóó en sus amigos que había hecho ya. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería yo si que me fui? Aun cuando yo acababa de les salió al encuentro ...

Tsukune se animó y empezó a correr hacia donde escuchó el grito.

Moka estaba empapado en un árbol que estaba sonriendo maliciosamente Saizou a ella. "Te lo dije ... Vas a ser mía ... y yo no voy a aceptar" no "como respuesta!"

"¡Detente!" Tsukune le gritó mientras se paraba delante de Moka, tratando de protegerla.

"Tsukune ... kun ... volviste," ella murmuró débilmente.

"Gomen Moka-san ... yo era egoísta. Por favor, perdóname", respondió Tsukune.

Saizou se echó a reír. "¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo tocar ... eso es todo, voy a disfrutar de matar y hacer que la mina Moka!" Sus músculos se hincharon rápidamente creció en todas partes y lo que le hace crecer. Su expresión parecía matar aumentando a medida que su rostro rápidamente se hizo más y más distorsionada. Él sonrió.

"Eso es correcto! Soy un orco ... y estás muerto!"

Tsukune estaba aterrorizado, así como Moka. Ella no quería ver a Tsukune morir."Tsukune! ¡Corre!" ella gritó. Tsukune aunque no pudo. No podía aunque quisiera hacerlo. Su propio miedo lo paralizó.

Saizou empezó a correr con mayor velocidad hacia Tsukune. "¡Muere!" Tsukune cerró los ojos con miedo, esperando a que su vida termine por un orco.

El orco gigante pasó su brazo grande y puntiagudo, pero de inmediato se perdió cuando el viento barrió rápida Tsukune y Moka fuera del alcance y desapareció.

El orco no podía creer lo que veía como los dos amigos estaban a salvo de cualquier daño. No podía haber perdido. "¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo-¡Argh!". Él comenzó a cobrar a ellos de nuevo, decidido a no perder Tsukune nuevo. Se volvió de nuevo y Tsukune visto en el miedo, aún muy impactada por lo que había sucedido y demasiado miedo a moverse.

"Eso es suficiente!"

Al instante, el brazo de la orca fue detenido a mediados de tiro. Tsukune y Moka se sorprendieron al ver a Gohan en frente de ellos, pero aún más sorprendentemente, había dejado de primer gran del orco sólo con su palma de la mano.

"¡Tú!" el orco furioso gritó.

Gohan retrocedió un poco y volvió a su posición de combate. El orco lanzó un gruñido y empezó a cobrar. Gohan tomó la iniciativa, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en cuestión de milisegundos para entregar una patada. "¡Ja!"Gohan le gritó el orco se envió volando a través de muchos árboles.

Gohan miró a Tsukune y Moka, que se asustaron. "Son ustedes ¿de acuerdo?"

Los chicos simplemente asintió con la cabeza, asombrado de la fuerza de Gohan. Gohan le sonrió a Tsukune. "Eso fue muy valiente por tu parte Tsukune. Déjame manejar desde aquí. Tome Moka-san en un lugar seguro ..."

Tsukune sólo tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza y tiró de Moka por el brazo fuera de la lucha. Gohan se centró en su enemigo, que estaba muy cabreado que no tiene fin. Fue gravemente herido en el brazo izquierdo, que no le impidió hacer uso de su derecho de embargo.

"¡Desgraciado! Vas a pagar por eso!" se abalanzó contra él. Pero entonces, Gohan al instante desapareció de su vista lo que le hace parar. Él comenzó a olfatear tratando de encontrar aroma de Gohan, pero sin suerte.

"NO SÉ COMO EL INFIERNO ¿Hiciste eso antes, pero no funcionará de nuevo!"-gritó aún más fuerte que antes. Gohan se reveló demasiado rápido para Saizou aunque para empezar a reaccionar. Un golpe sólido se cayó de su intestino, que lo empujó salida, dejándolo en cuatro o cinco árboles.

El orco estaba aturdido y sin aliento de lo que parecía ser el golpe de gracia que gana. Miró a Gohan que caminaba hacia la gran bestia.

"No te atrevas a poner la mano sobre mis amigos ... o cualquiera de los estudiantes en la escuela ... ¿entendido?" -preguntó con una voz fuerte y estricto.

Saizou asintió débilmente antes de ir inconsciente. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron bien, ¿Qué demonios es?

De la nada, Moka repente lo abrazó por la espalda. "Gohan! ¡Lo lograste! Eres tan fuerte! I. .. me Tsukune temía que iba a ser asesinado".

Tsukune acercó por detrás sentirse avergonzado. "Moka-san ... no tienes que decirlo de esa manera!"

"¿Eh? Pensé que te dije chicos a moverse en un lugar seguro!" Gohan miró a Tsukune.

Tsukune se encogió de hombros. "Moka-san insistió en la observación de que ..."

Moka se rió y le dio un abrazo Tsukune. "Me alegra que hayas venido, aunque ... nunca nadie me defendió de esa manera." Tsukune se sonrojó, mirando a otro lado. "N-no hay problema ..."

Gohan dio un paso adelante. "Así que no vamos a salir de la Academia Youkai?"le preguntó a Tsukune.

Tsukune suspiró. "Bueno ... he venido para ayudar a Moka ... todavía estoy seguro acerca de esta escuela, aunque."

Moka miró a los ojos de Tsukune con afecto. "I. .. no me gusta ver a un amigo que ya he reunirse ir ... No me importa si eres humano! Tú eres una de las primeras personas que me aceptan como soy. No puedo dejarte ir así de fácil! "

Tsukune Moka, simplemente miró boquiabierto, sintiendo en reposo que ella lo aceptó como un ser humano. "Moka-san ..."

"Además ..." Gohan interrumpió el momento, "... que te protegeré mientras estés aquí. Usted no está solo en esto ..."

"Arigato Gohan", agradeció a Tsukune, "Por cierto, ¿qué clase de monstruo es usted?"

Gohan estaba sudando un poco. No se sentía como si quisiera revelarse a sí mismo. A pesar de que ya, Moka y Tsukune se habían desvelado.

"No es contra las reglas a sí mismo revelan?" Gohan le preguntó.

Moka recordado. "¡Oh sí! Estoy tan tonto! Jaja ... Yo sólo di a conocer a ustedes porque yo no sabía que estaba en las reglas de la escuela." dijo se encogió de hombros, no le importaba no saber ... de alguna manera era mejor así.

Gohan suspiró de alivio. Su había manera de que iría a los saiyans y esas sí se preguntan si esta escuela verdaderamente apropiado para él, después de todo, es un medio-Saiyan. En cierto sentido, su madre siempre se preocupó por convertirse en un "monstruo" como su padre.

"¡Oh, Gohan! Usted tiene un rasguño minúsculo en el brazo!" Moka gritó de repente. Gohan estaba un poco sorprendido. Fue apenas perceptible, pero parecía que ella era capaz de atraparlo.

"¿Eh? Bien Parece que uno de los picos del orco me empujó un poco," Gohan explicó, "no es gran cosa, Moka-san."

"No, no ... Voy a limpiar ... o de lo que va ... que va ..."

"Moka-san?" Gohan le preguntó, preocupado de que iba a desmayarse. Se acercó a Gohan y lo miró a los ojos, rubor. Gohan no estaba seguro de qué hacer cuando ella comenzó a dibujar los labios más cerca de la suya.

"Moka-san ... espera, no vamos a hacer-"

* Capu-chuuuu *

"Eeee ..." Gohan chilló un poco como Moka apuntó a su cuello. Tsukune un salto hacia atrás un poco, temiendo por su propia sangre ahora. Duró segundos y luego Moka terminado satisfecho.

"Ooh ... la sangre de Gohan es realmente el mejor," caía la baba que, por fortuna.

Moka miró a Tsukune, que tenía miedo en sus ojos y la espalda a Gohan, que tenía un aspecto pálido, zombie en sus ojos.

"¿Eh? ¿Hice algo mal?" -preguntó ella avergonzada. Gohan y Tsukune rápidamente se dirigió a su color de piel normal y se rió un poco. Volvieron de nuevo a dejar la escuela Saizou en su árbol de aterrizaje cómodo.

Mientras caminaban, Tsukune se decidió. Él definitivamente me quedaría en la Academia Youkai. Tenía ya dos grandes amigos que mantendrían su secreto. Él sólo podía preguntarse cuánto tiempo duraría sin embargo.

Capítulo 3 hecho. Usted puede notar que Ch. 1-3 es todo dentro de un episodio de Rosario + Vampire. Yo no lo hacen en todos los capítulos uno, porque quería centrarse especialmente en los procesos de pensamiento de todo el mundo, mientras que en esta escuela. Especialmente Gohan es ... Debe ser uno de los capítulos, un episodio a partir de ahora. Habrá algunos casos en que no será sólo un capítulo.

Opina sobre este capítulo

Final del formulario


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Encantado! Gohan vs Moka!  
>En este capítulo se reescribe o parcialmente editado como parte de un objetivo de aumentar la calidad de la situación actual de este fanfiction. No hay grandes cambios o que requieren una re-lectura se llevaron a cabo.<p>

Descargo de responsabilidad: No hacer nada propio en ambas series.

Tsukune se dirigió a su escuela a la espera de altura con la lengua seca, su rostro comenzaba a sudar. En todas partes se veía, había un chico normal de secundaria o de una chica de secundaria. El único problema era que en el interior, que eran monstruos realmente aterradora! Hace sólo un par de días que se enfrentó a un temible orco. Él no hubiera estado aquí si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Gohan. Las únicas personas que sabían que era un ser humano eran Gohan y Moka. Si alguien más lo sabía ...

Yo, ciertamente morirás! Tsukune pensó, temblando. De repente, todo el mundo alrededor de él se detuvo para ver Moka caminar con gracia a la escuela.

"Moka-chan es tan hermoso!"

"Yo iba a morir por ella!"

"Voy a lesbianas por ella!"

Muchas chicas empezaron a estar de acuerdo con el último. Tsukune se volvió a ver a la mujer sonriendo.

Oh ... Moka-san es realmente sorprendente, pensó. "Um ... Moka-san!" que él llamó.

Moka se volvió para ver Tsukune y saltó hacia él para abrazarlo. "Tsukune!"chilló. Todo el ambiente se volvió más oscuro ojos oscuros en rodajas bien de él.

"Ese hijo de puta ..."

"Lo voy a matar ..."

"¿Por qué lo hace tiene que tener la misma suerte ¿eh?"

Todos los presentes tipo empezó su lento avance de Moka y Tsukune. Tsukune empezó a sudar loco ahora, pero Moka no era consciente de todo el mundo. Ella estaba feliz de ver a su amiga.

De repente, todo el mundo se movió de nuevo en lugar de avanzar, cuando Gohan empezó a aparecer caminando, cansado. Bostezó como todo el mundo se estremeció de su presencia. Estaba demasiado cansado para tomar aspira para él tener que levantarse por la mañana. Algo que él no tenía que hacer por un tiempo desde que había sido educada en el hogar.

"Yo-no es él el que la papelera Saizou tan rápidamente?"

"Th-dicen que es inmortal!"

"De ninguna manera! Creo que es caliente!"

Gohan estaba demasiado cansado para cuidar siquiera de lo que los estudiantes se pensaba. Admitió sin embargo que él pudo haber sido un poco dura Saizou. Moka soltó Tsukune y comenzó a correr hacia Gohan.

"Gohan!" chilló una vez más. Pero ella no se detuvo en el abrazo. Ella de inmediato se fue a su cuello y poco.

* Capu-chuu *

Esta vez, Gohan no chillar de dolor. Él pudo haber sido demasiado cansado para eso también. Su expresión cambió de ojos soñolientos a los ojos hundidos. "M-moka-san ... por favor no ..."

Moka soltó y comenzó su disculpa. "Gomen Gohan! Creo que soy adicto a la sangre!" Gohan se limitó a suspirar. "Vamos a ir a clase, Moka-san ..."

Tsukune no pudo evitar sentir un poco celoso. Al principio, estaba aterrorizado, si Moka llegara a suceder, a beber su propia sangre. Parece sin embargo que ella realmente es un adicto a su sangre. De alguna manera dio a Gohan más atención de Moka.

¿Qué estoy haciendo de todos modos? Ella es nuestra amiga! ¿Por qué debo ser celoso! Tsukune pensaba. Los celos no parecen desvanecerse sin sabía que no podía seguir adelante si se sentía celos de Gohan, que no estaba bien. No fue su culpa por esto tampoco. Ahora era propia de Moka banco de sangre del personal.

Gohan Tsukune notado que tiene una expresión extraña en su rostro. "Ohayo Tsukune! ¿Qué pasa? Te ves un poco ... raro", que examinó.

Tsukune rápidamente sonrió. "Ah, sí? Gomen ... Sólo tengo que salir ... un poco. Voy a estar de vuelta!" Dijo que corrió hacia los árboles cercanos. Gohan simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Probaby tiene algún tipo de ansiedad alrededor de la gente, pensó. Sin embargo Moka estaba preocupado.

"Gohan, voy a comprobar en Tsukune-kun y ver si él está bien", dijo ella y luego a la izquierda, detrás de él.

Gohan suspiró, espero que no hay nada de extraño que va a suceder de nuevo ... oh wait ... estoy inscrito en una escuela para monstruos ... pensó y siguió hacia la clase con eso en mente.

Haga copias de seguridad en los bosques cercanos. Tsukune, mientras trataba de alejarse de sus sentimientos de celos, de repente oyó un gemido.

"Por favor ... que me ayude", se oyó. Fue bastante cerca para que no sea ó a su alrededor y sólo para encontrar rápidamente una pequeña niña en el suelo a pocos metros delante de él.

"Ayuda ... mi cuerpo de repente se sintió mal ... Creo que voy a ..." Ella gimió débilmente. Tsukune rápidamente la cogió antes de que ella plenamente aterrizó boca abajo.

"Espera que te llevaremos a la enfermera. Espera, alto ..." Tsukune no podía creer el tamaño del pecho era! Se sentía como que iba a perder.

"Por favor ... abrázame así", le sugirió, y pronto sus pechos estaban en contra de Tsukune.

Aaah ... son tan grandes y suaves, pensó. De repente, se sentía débil a sí mismo y su cabeza fue capturado por las manos de la niña.

"Mírame a los ojos ... Tsukune-kun. Vamos a ser buenos amigos", dijo.

Tan bella, pensamiento Tsukune pero algo era extraño, cuando de repente, de repente la abrazó, apretando.

"Kyaa! Tsukune-kun!" Ella gimió.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí ... no puedo controlar mi cuerpo ... ... Tsukune pensó frenéticamente.

Moka entró justo en ese momento sólo se sorprendió al ver las burlas Tsukune con una niña de pecho grande. "Wha-lo que se Tsukune haciendo?" -Preguntó, y al instante salió con los sentimientos de remordimiento. Tsukune era capaz de ver salir de Moka.

¡Oh, no! Ahora Moka-san va a pensar mi como un pervertido! I. .. debe obtener ... de nuevo en control! Tsukune luchado. Era inútil.

En los pasillos de la Academia youkai, Moka se detuvo en una escalera cercana sólo para preocuparse por Tsukune.

Lo que se Tsukune haciendo para esa chica ... ¿quién es? ¿Son amantes de la ...? Se preguntó. Se sentía extraño y solo de repente. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que quería Gohan con ella de repente.

Sólo lo que está mal conmigo? Se preguntó: ¿Por qué me siento tan egoísta?

Eres una niña tonta ... es mejor despertar. Que usted ha sido! Una voz misteriosa advirtió dentro de su mente.

"Wha-"

"Huhuhuhu! Akashiya Moka-san ... el vampiro hermoso! Por lo menos eso es lo que dice la gente ..."

Moka se volvió, en estado de shock al ver a la chica que estaba con Tsukune antes. "Tú eres ... tú eres el que estaba con Tsukune antes!" Moka señaló, "... pero cuando lo hizo ..."

La muchacha sonrió, con picardía. "Ah, sí? Celoso mucho? Ya sabes ... Tsukune-kun se sentía de la misma manera ... pero eso va a cambiar pronto. Estoy Kurono Kurumu y yo he venido para derrotarte!" señaló.

Moka estaba confundido y conmocionado. "Me derrota? Espere ... ¿no es prohibido descubrirte a ti mismo!"

Kurumu comenzó a enojarse. "No me importa! Akashiya Moka, que me ha causado muchos problemas!"

"El problema? Mí?" Moka señaló a sí misma, inocente.

"Sí, usted! Usted está obstaculizando mis planes para hacer que todos los chicos de esta escuela de mis esclavos!" explicó.

Moka de sudor cayó, así como otros niños que escucharon su plan.

"Fue perfecto! Cada hombre debería haber centrado más en mí desde el principio ... es decir, hasta que apareció! Yo no voy a tener que pegarme con su encanto femenino!"

"Th-eso es ridículo! Usted no tiene que involucrar a Tsukune en esto!" Moka gritó.

Kurumu sonrió. "Él me eligió a mí, aunque ... después de todo, se sentía tan sola. Es una pena que no le dio la atención que se merece. Sólo quién diablos le están dando su atención ¿eh?"

Moka dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. "T-eso no es cierto!"

"Moka-san!" Tsukune llamada. Kurumu y Moka se sorprendieron al verlo entrar en la discusión.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun! Usted vino para mí no es así?" ella lo agarró y empezó a frotar sus pechos en él.

Tsukune pronto sintió una oleada de intensidad. Trató de alejar.

"N-no ... Yo vine a pedir disculpas a Moka-san!" , le dijo.

Kurumu fue tomada hoy sorprendido e inmediatamente se metieron dentro enojado. Ella le tiró cerca de su cara y le hipnotizado. "Mírame a los ojos ... Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune se convirtió nuevamente en trance, se fijaron sólo en Kurumu. "Ku-chan ... rumu", murmuró.

Moka se sentía una especie de dolor mientras su amigo se fijó en Kurumu. Ella no podía dejar de llorar, pero finalmente como ella a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

Kurumu miró como ella desapareció de los pasillos. "Huhuhuhu! Hice Moka-san grito de ¡Esto es genial! Ven Tsukune-kun ... vamos a ir a alguna parte ... privado".

Como Moka gritó, su Rosario repente brilló y oyó la voz misteriosa de nuevo.

Baka ... no te das cuenta! Tsukune está encantado. Esa chica es una sucumbus después de todo. No dejes que besar a tu amigo ... o de lo contrario, va a ser para siempre ... Kurumu la voz explicó.

Moka se detuvo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. "¿Q-quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?" -preguntó, sintiendo aun más peor ahora que estaba escuchando voces.

Yo soy tu otro que se está comunicando con usted directamente a través del Rosario. Ahora, eso es suficiente hablar. Debe advertir a Tsukune!

"Siempre ..." Moka procesar esta información. No podía permitir que su amiga que se pierda el estilo.

Tengo que decirle a Gohan-san ... que me pueda ayudar, pensó. Corrió tan rápido como pudo a Gohan, que todavía estaba en su clase salón.

Gohan no podía dejar de bostezar durante la clase. No fue sólo a él. Otros niños no podía dejar de dormir con la señorita Nekonome una conferencia sobre la física del cuerpo humano real y las diferencias entre algunos monstruos. Gohan no tiene que preocuparse de reprobar en la prueba sin embargo. Había aprendido la física hace mucho desde que era un niño. Eso es lo que sucede cuando usted tiene una madre que te obliga a estudiar y aprender tanto como sea posible.

De pronto la puerta (que ahora tenía el pomo de la puerta sustituido) abrió con Moka corriendo in "Gohan!" llamó.

Toda la clase levantó la vista para ver el Moka maravillosa y una vez más, los chicos comenzaron a alabarla. Ella simplemente no les hizo caso y miró al maestro.

"Um ... Nekonome-sensei, ¿podría tener Gohan-san por unos minutos?" -preguntó ella.

Fue deja-vu de nuevo como los ojos llenos de odio de los niños miró a ó, preguntándose qué Moka es necesario. Probablemente un poco de sangre ...

"Mew? Bueno, si es una emergencia entonces seguro!" ella estuvo de acuerdo con entusiasmo.

"Gomenesai", se inclinó y Gohan se puso de pie, un poco contento de salir del salón de clases con toda la mirada fija y tal. Miró a Moka y su cara de preocupación lo explicó todo.

"Algo malo ha pasado ... ¿verdad?" Gohan adivinado. Moka asintió con la cabeza y tiró de Gohan.

"Tsukune está en problemas! Tenemos que ayudarlo!" se detallan a él.

"¿Eh? W-espera! Espera un segundo Moka-san! ¿Qué le pasó?" , preguntó.Gohan sabía que ella estaba preocupada mortal, su agarre en su muñeca fue el más apretado que ha sentido alguna vez.

"Tsukune está encantado por un súcubo! Tenemos que ayudarle antes de que ..."

"Antes de qué?"

"Antes de que él se convierte en un esclavo de Kurumu!" ella gritó, pero rápidamente bajó la voz al darse cuenta de que ella no tiene idea de dónde Kurumu y Tsukune puede ser ..,

"¿Quién es Kurumu?"

"Ella es el súcubo del mal!"

"Oh ..."

Gohan sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, sin embargo. "Deténgase un segundo Moka-san. Puedo ser capaz de encontrar", explicó.

Moka se detuvo, "¿Eh? H-, ¿cómo?"

Gohan cerró los ojos. "Al detectar el ki ..." él respondió: enfoque y tratar de localizar a su energía de fuerza vital dentro de la escuela.

"Ki?" Moka ladeó la cabeza.

Gohan sentía que estaba bien para explicar un poco. "Se trata básicamente de la energía dentro de un ser."

"¡Ah! A continuación, puede ver la energía, así Youkai! Sugoi!"

Gohan concentra y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar a Tsukune, sino también, posiblemente, con la Moka súcubo estaba hablando. Era difícil mantener un mantener sus energías, aunque debido a la atmósfera que rodea raro del mundo.

"Se parece a ... Tsukune es en la enfermería ..." Gohan deducido. Cuando abrió los ojos, se le tiró con gran fuerza y velocidad.

"Ella Debió haber hecho algo con él! Tenemos que darnos prisa Gohan!"

Gohan estaba tratando de mantenerse al día con ella. Tenía que estar muy preocupados por qué ser así. "S-frenar Moka-san! Incluso estoy teniendo problemas para mantenerse en contacto con usted ahora mismo!" , gritó. Gohan fue ignorado, pero que llegó a la enfermería rápidamente antes de que Gohan se da cuenta.

Ellos se sorprendieron al ver Tsukune en la cama con los sucumbus. Él la estaba abrazando lo que parecía.

"Tsukune! No le dé a ella! Ella está usando un encanto en"

"Espera Moka-san. Mire cuidadosamente ..." Gohan interrumpido. Sabía que algo andaba mal en el abrazo. Kurumu parecía bastante sorprendida, mientras Tsukune parecía que estaba luchando para mantener su figura.

Al instante sintió el ki de Gohan del súcubo, o más bien la energía Youkai ir rápido. Oh, oh ... -pensó-.

"Tú ... que me rechazan, después de todo he hecho? ¿Qué es Moka a usted que yo no? ... He hecho cosas vergonzosas para muchos, y esto es lo que me pasa? ESO ES TODO! ESTOY PISSED! "

Tsukune soltó y comenzó a temer por sí mismo al ver Kurumu empezó a transformar.

En una rabia loca, Kurumu brotado como diablo, alas y crecieron las uñas más largas y más nítida. Moka ojos se abrieron y ella inmediatamente corrió hacia ella.

"Tsukune, corre!" ella gritó. Kurumu no tenía conocimiento de que el vampiro que estaba cerca de ella. Pronto se perdió de vista, como Moka la empujó. "¡Ah!"Ella se estrelló a través de la ventana, pero e inmediatamente se levantó en el aire con sus alas.

Gohan se quedó impresionado por la fuerza Moka tenía. Kurumu no estaba fuera de combate sin embargo.

"I. .. AM ... VA A MATAR A TODOS! Venir aquí!" ella gritó.

El tres de ellos sólo podía aceptar que tenía que luchar o de lo contrario iba a volverse loco en esta escuela. Todos ellos se presentaron fuera de la ventana estrellado.

"Esto no es como lo planeado ir a través, pero creo que no hay huhuhu elección ... prepararse para morir Akashiya MOKA!"

Ella voló a la baja a Moka, listo para atacar con sus afiladas uñas. Moka empezó a entrar en pánico, es decir, hasta que Gohan desapareció y luego reapareció repentinamente en el aire, frente a Kurumu.

Kurumu quedó sin aliento, tomado de repente por la aparición de Gohan. Gohan miró con ojos serios.

"Eso es suficiente ... no hay necesidad de luchar imprudente!" Gohan dijo con severidad-.

Kurumu sorpresa se convirtió de nuevo en la ira. "¿Es eso qué es? Sólo la lucha? NO PUEDO TENER MI ORGULLO PARA PERDER SUCUMBUS a esa perra!"

Succumbus 'tiene el orgullo? Gohan pensó cómicamente.

"Araaaggh!" Ella dirigido a Gohan que inmediatamente bloqueada fuera la mano de Kurumu antes de que ella se puso en contacto con él. Kurumu fue sorprendido por una increíble velocidad de Gohan.

"¿Quién ... quién es usted?" -le preguntó, temblando un poco mientras miraba a Gohan.

Gohan no dejar a sus ojos. "Mi nombre es Gohan ... y yo no voy a permitir que herir mis amigos ..." afirmó.

Kurumu sentía en su interior aún más enojado. "¿Es eso así que ... usted es el Gohan", dijo ella en voz baja y luego su voz se hizo mucho más fuerte. "AUN ESTOY PERDIENDO DE MOKA CON EL INDIVIDUO MAS PELIGROSO EN LA ESCUELA, no puedo soportarlo más! CHARM! "

Gohan fue puesto fuera de guardia cuando se dio cuenta que cometió un ía olvidado que la gente podría súcubos encanto como Moka, dijo y súcubos los había puesto los ojos con él.

Kuso ... -pensó-, me he acordado.

Kurumu sonrió al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía la persona que derrotó Saizou en su control. Ella se echó a reír. "Huhuhu! Gohan, derrotarlos ahora!"

Si no puedo tener Tsukune ... entonces voy a tener por lo menos otro amigo de confianza de Moka. Usted pierde, Moka, pensó confía en su victoria.

Gohan se abalanzó sobre Tsukune y Moka con una velocidad increíble. Moka se asustó, pero consciente de que Gohan le encantó. Tenía que salir de ella.

"G-Gohan! S-salir de ella! Ella te está usando!" Moka gritó tan fuerte como pudo para llegar a Gohan. No tuvo ningún efecto.

Gomen ... yo .. no puedo ... grr ... parada ... Gohan pensó, luchando.

"Gohan! Escuche a Moka-san! Usted sabe que no nos haría daño!" Tsukune gritó, dando a su intento. Fracasó como Gohan casi lo tachado. Moka sacó Tsukune hacia ella, justo a tiempo lo que le hace perder el equilibrio. Tsukune alcanzó a agarrar algo, pero terminó tirando de Rosario Moka!

Moka se quedó inmóvil, en una súbita comprensión de que su cruz era de su pecho ahora. Tsukune cayó al suelo y luego vio que tenía a su Rosario. Recordó lo que Moka le reveló una vez.

-Flashback-

"¿Sabía usted que ... ¿por qué llevo esta Rosario en mi pecho?" Moka preguntó un día durante el almuerzo.

Tsukune se detuvo y se ruborizó, como Moka reveló su luchó contra el deseo de su nariz por una hemorragia nasal.

"W-¿por qué?" -preguntó, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su escote.

"Porque si se quita ... me convertiré en un vampiro aterrador!" ella respondió espectacularmente, con sus manos levantadas como una garra.

Tsukune de sudor cayó: "¡Oh-oh, ¿en serio?"

Moka asintió con la cabeza y cerró en los oídos de Tsukune. "¿Crees que debo decirle a Gohan acerca de esto? Probablemente tendrás miedo", susurró.

Tsukune de sudor cayó aún más. "E-eh ... Creo que va a estar bien", respondió Tsukune.

Moka se ruborizó. "No quiero ver a Gohan se vuelven cada vez asustado. Él es tan valiente ... Este es un secreto entre tú y yo ¿vale?"

Tsukune apenas estaba molesto ahora. "Está bien, pero en serio, no es un miedo va a llegar ... confía en mí Moka-san ..."

-Fin del Flashback-

Tsukune se estremeció pensando qué pasaría con Moka. Se preocupaba por ella y se preguntó si sería la misma Moka le gustaba y disfrutaba.

El cuerpo de Gohan dejó de dar su tiempo los ojos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo a Moka.

¿Qué ... es esto. No creo que nunca me he sentido algo como esto ... y es PROVENIENTE DE ... Moka-san?

El mundo se volvió oscuro como Moka comenzó su transformación. Los murciélagos volaron por todas partes a su alrededor como su pelo se volvió blanco puro. Parecía como si sus "activos" también creció.

Los murciélagos, finalmente se fue revelando la verdadera naturaleza de Moka!De pronto se estremeció a todo el mundo siente la intensidad del verdadero vampiro allí, excepto Gohan que todavía estaba en el encanto de Kurumu.

"¿Q-qué es este sentimiento ... Moka, esa perra ... ¿por qué, de repente, mira ... diferente?" Kurumu sacudió y se tapó los brazos, sintiendo la piel de gallina por todos lados.

Moka miró pase Gohan, directamente a los ojos Kurumu, que la sorprendió.

"Tú ..." comenzó con su voz más profunda y severa "... han cometido un grave error".

"Moka ..." Tsukune, dijo, aturdida.

Increíble ... Gohan pensó Parece que voy a estar peleando su verdadera forma lo que parece. Esta es probablemente la mejor manera de ayudarme a salir del encanto de Kurumu. Pégame con lo que tienes Moka!

Kurumu sintió miedo, a pesar de que quería sentirse valiente. Sus ojos vaciló por un momento y luego vio Moka salto de la tierra más alta que ella. El otro era Moka varios pies más alta que la lista para atacar.

Kurumu Quicky se cubrió de bloquear, pero fue inútil ya que bajó con un solo golpe de su pierna.

"Ha tomó el encanto de dos personas sólo para que toda la escuela como sus esclavos? Tonto ... en tu lugar!" ella gritó y golpeó Kurumu abajo a la derecha en los árboles. Ella fue noqueado por el golpe duro de Moka le dio.

Moka con gracia aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo, rayen. Ella miró a Gohan, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Gohan, mirándola con sus ojos como de trance.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo bajo su encanto! Está completamente noqueado! Moka pensaba. Ella suspiró, Parece que no hay más remedio.

Kuso! ¿Por qué estoy todavía bajo el encanto. Ella la tiró a la derecha? , Pensó desconcertado.

El cuerpo de Gohan cobran a sus movimientos increíbles. Moka parpadeó por sólo segundo y al instante apareció Gohan para golpearla con un uppercut! Moka saltó desde el suelo para alejarse de Gohan.

No puedo ni siquiera parpadear, él es demasiado rápido! ¿Qué demonios está Gohan? Moka pensaba. Antes de que ella lo sabía, Gohan apareció rápidamente detrás de Moka en el aire.

"Wha-" empezó a girar en cámara lenta. Ella no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar como Gohan asestó un disparo a saque de detrás de ella. "Ack!" Ella golpeó la sangre del suelo duro y farfulla de su intestino. Sus patadas eran aún más difícil que es ella! Ella no se atrevía a admitir que, aunque.

Kuso! ¿Por qué no puedo volver al control? Soy un monstruo clase S y me está superando a abajo como si nada! Ni siquiera está en control! pensó, jadeando, un hit ... eso es todo lo que necesito para él salir de ella ... solo ... difícil ... falta que le dijera lo que él ha estado haciendo.

Moka cargo de él, mucho más consciente y prudente de Gohan. Mientras ellos luchaban, Tsukune se apoderó de Kurumu para tratar de despertarla. Si ella encantada Gohan, entonces debe ser capaz de salir de ella y evitar que se lastime Moka.

"Kurumu-san! Kurumu-san!" la sacudió. Ella despertó de su estado de aturdimiento y confusión buscado por todas partes. "¿Qué ... que pasó?" -preguntó, confundido.

"Usted encantado Gohan! Tienes que salir de ella!" Tsukune explicó. Kurumu entonces recordó su plan y cómo él y encantado Tsukune. No importaba, sin embargo, Kurumu aceptó que perdió a Moka. Estaba aterrorizada de otros Moka, de hecho.

Miró a la batalla y se dio cuenta de que Gohan se quedó prendado de no iba bien, aunque como ella se centró.

"I. .. No puedo quitar el encanto!" le entró el pánico.

Tsukune comenzó a entrar en pánico también. "¿Qué?"

"Su mente ... es demasiado fuerte. Creo que lo cogió con la guardia baja cuando le encantó, pero ahora ..."

Tsukune Moka preocupado por el otro. Ella estaba enojada tratando de salir de ella y ella seguía hacerse daño.

Tsukune se puso de pie, apretando el puño. "Gohan! ¡Hijo de puta! ¿No ves que estás sufriendo Moka! Déjate de eso ya!"

Gohan y Moka repente dejó de luchar, sorprendió al escuchar uso Tsukune ese tono de voz. Simplemente no era como él.

Gohan luego parpadeó y se dio cuenta el encanto había desaparecido. "¡Hey! Debió WOR-"

"Conoce a tu lugar!" Moka pateó con fuerza con todas sus fuerzas. Gohan, se estrelló totalmente sorprendido en varios árboles. Moka sonrió, satisfecho.

"¿Q-qué hiciste eso Moka-san!" Tsukune pidió. Moka se le quedó mirando con sus ojos fríos, que estuvo a punto de Tsukune se salta un latido.

"Se lo merecía", respondió ella.

Tsukune de sudor cayó. Gohan, en el otro lado, se levantó y se frotó los hombros después de que el saque de una. El hombre, que no tenía que patear tan fuertes ... Yo creo que se lo merecía sin embargo. Después de todo, me hizo daño Moka-san, pensó.

Se acercó a Moka y se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados, como si esperara algo. Ella fue herido sin duda en un montón de lugares.

Gohan bajó la cabeza. "Gomen ... er ... otra Moka-san", se disculpó-. Otra patada fue traído a la cabeza, cómicamente. Un gran joroba apareció en su cabeza.

"Wha-lo que era eso?" Gohan le preguntó, sorprendido. Moka sólo dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Kurumu.

"Usted nos ha causado muchos problemas. Especialmente a mí, un monstruo clase S! Tendrá que pagar por eso!" Moka gruñó. "Uwaa ..." Kurumu tenía miedo a la muerte como Moka caminó hacia ella para acabar con el golpe final, pero pronto se detuvo en seco por Tsukune.

"Mover ..." Moka simplemente ordenó, "... no era ella la que no sólo te ha engañado, sino que trató de matarte?"

Tsukune sonrió, tratando de ser valiente. "¿No es esto suficiente para un día? Kurumu ... ella no es una persona totalmente mala. De hecho ... yo no puedo ver Kurumu tener un corazón malo.

Kurumu se sonrojó como Tsukune se puso de pie para ella. ¿Podría ser ... que es mi destino? , se preguntó.

Moka sonrió y luego le arrebató el Rosario que se encontraba todavía en la mano de Tsukune.

"Está bien, voy a dejarla en vivo ... pero no creo que yo soy como el Moka ya sabes. Soy muy diferente y no dudará en matar a mis enemigos la próxima vez", le miró a Gohan. "Eso te incluye a ti ..." Gohan sonrió haciendo sudar un poco.

Moka vuelve a unir Rosario y regresó de nuevo en su forma de rosa, se desmayó, cayendo al suelo, pero fue alcanzado por Gohan.

"Hombre, lo que un día ..." miró a Moka que parecía herido de la pelea. Gohan se sintió avergonzado. Te prometo ... No voy a permitir que esto vuelva a te protegeré ... incluso de mí mismo ...

Al día siguiente, Moka, Tsukune, y Gohan viajaron juntos a la escuela. El día que se sentía como si nada hubiera pasado antes. Sin embargo, le molestaba mucho que Gohan le había hecho daño de Moka. Debió haber pedido disculpas a Moka muchas veces, una vez mientras estaba en su verdadera naturaleza (que terminó con un tiro en la cabeza ...)

De repente, Tsukune fue llamado por la espalda. "Ohayo Tsukune-kuuun!" Era Kurumu y ella saludó alegremente con una bandeja de galletas en la otra mano.

Tsukune se preguntó por qué estaba tan feliz hoy. Kurumu se sonrojó mientras miraba hacia Tsukune. "I. .. te hizo unas galletas en la actualidad. ¿No quieres comer conmigo?"

Tsukune parpadeó. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?" se señaló a sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos, rubor y comenzó a balancearse. "Usted sabe, siempre buscar nuestra que está destinado el que vivimos siempre con el y yo decidimos he ..."

Abrió los ojos mientras sonreía inocentemente. "... Que es usted, Tsukune-kun. Ahora bien abiertos!" Ella lanzó una cookie como un Frisbie y aterrizó justo en la boca de Tsukune.

Tsukune parpadeó, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaba de marcar?

Moka repente sintió hambre mirando la galleta y se volvió a Gohan con sus propios ojos inocentes. "Gohan-kun ... me siento un poco ..."

Moka abrazó a Gohan y sus colmillos creció a medida que se acercó más al cuello de Gohan. Gohan se la he dejado, si sabía, es muy probable herir sus sentimientos.

Debería haber sabido que esto pasaría, aceptó su destino.

* Capu-chuuu *


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Club de la Pelea!  
>En este capítulo se reescribe o parcialmente editado como parte de un objetivo de aumentar la calidad de la situación actual de este fanfiction. Nada importante, pero un diálogo entre los poco más de Moka y Kurumu. Vale la pena rozando un poco.<p>

Descargo de responsabilidad: No hacer nada propio en ambas series.

"Gohan, que quiere decir ... me dejas ..." Moka se sonrojó, sorprendida de que Gohan estaba ofreciendo a ella.

"Sí ... Quiero decir, no hay ayuda de sus sentimientos hay? Además, ya he acostumbrado un poco a ella ..."

"Oh, Gohan ..." ella se acercó hacia él.

"Moka-san, sólo NO HACER-"

* Chomp *

"Yeow!" Gohan le gritó y Moka rápidamente hacia atrás después de haber chupado un poco de sangre, "¿Q-qué fue eso? Eso no es nada como lo he hecho antes! Hacía mucho menos doloroso!"

Moka sonrió con una mirada pequeña contra el pudor de su rostro .. "Perdóname Gohan, tengo demasiado sobreexcitado. Usted debería estar contento, su sangre es de excelente calidad!"

Había sido un mes entero desde que Gohan se inscribió en la escuela. Después del incidente con Kurumu, era muy parecido a una escuela normal por un tiempo, excepto el hecho de que él estaba en una escuela monstruo. No era como que no encajaba en ninguno. Gohan tuvo que admitir que él no era exactamente normal, también, que tenía su padre como prueba de eso, sino que era más humano en esta escuela que no sea Tsukune que era completamente humano.

Gohan solo se quejó para sí mismo. Él se quedó con Moka, mientras Tsukune era constantemente acosado y asfixiado por Kurumu. A pesar de que Moka no era tan malo tampoco. Ella era muy inocente y lindo para un vampiro, en cuanto a su verdadera naturaleza, sin embargo, que era una historia totalmente única cosa que realmente se molestó él era la adicción de Moka en su sangre y que no podía sacudirse! Ella era simplemente demasiado lindo ...

"Gohan!" Moka gesto con la mano delante de él. "¿Estás bien? Te ves como si estuvieras fuera de embriagador".

Gohan trató de sonreír, como si no pasara nada. "¿En serio? Lo siento, estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo."

Moka Gohan examinó por un momento. Ella fácilmente podría ver su rostro cada vez más viejo y más flaco. "Parece que estás bien!" -respondió ella con alegría.

Gohan sudor cayó. Vaya, gracias por ser honesto. Todo lo que chupar la sangre había hecho realidad su peaje en Gohan. Habría que decirle a Moka para despedir por un tiempo.

Moka enganchado el brazo de Gohan en torno a ella, ya que comenzó a caminar a su clase. Lo que Gohan no se dio cuenta de Moka es que estaba poco a poco cada vez más y más apegado a él. Moka no pensar en ello demasiado, pero se admitía a sí misma para tener un pequeño aplastamiento en él.

"Vamos a Gohan, no queremos llegar tarde a clase!" dijo carismáticamente.

"¡Espera! ¿Por qué se ejecuta? Tenemos un montón de tiempo!" Gohan argumentó, pero fue ignorado. Él suspiró y apretó el paso un poco para mantenerse al día con Moka.

"Ohayo Tsukune-kuuun! Hice un tortillas de huevo para ti!" ella se ofreció alegremente en el salón de clases de Nekonome. Tsukune le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Gracias Kurumu-san, pero yo ya tenía ...-" se redujo su discurso a una parada cuando vio llegar Kurumu lágrimas en los ojos.

"Uh ... gracias Kurumu-san! Lo voy a comer de inmediato!" se enderezó y se comió todo el plato decorado con corazones.

Kurumu juntó las manos en el deleite que Tsukune estaba comiendo sus se quejó en voz baja para sí mismo.

Kurumu-san es un buen cocinero, pero en serio, esto es demasiado para todos los días! pensó, sintiendo en el estómago demasiado lleno. Kurumu había hecho, todos los días desde que lo conocí, traído algo para que coma. Fue bueno por un tiempo pero que ahora estaba recibiendo demasiado para Tsukune.

"¿Cómo es?", Preguntó ella acercándose a él, respirando en sus oídos. Se estremeció un poco, ponerse nervioso.

"Yo-que es genial! ¿Crees que puede aliviar de la cocina por un tiempo? Usted no tiene que cocinar para mí todos los días", explicó. Kurumu parpadeó sugerencia de procesamiento de Tsukune y, de repente, sonrió erótico de él.

"¡Oh Hohoho? Es mi elegido, hambriento de algo más?" bromeó un movimiento brusco en la parte superior de su regazo, luego lo abraza. Sus pechos comenzaron a sofocarlo una vez más.

"Ku-Kurumu ... san ... estoy ahogando ... ..." se esforzaba por decir, entre lágrimas. Kurumu no lo oyó, siguió exprimiendo la vida fuera de él.

"Kurumu-san! Lo estás matando!" Moka gritó.

"Huh?" Kurumu se dio la vuelta para ver Moka y Gohan a su lado.

Gracias a Dios ... Estoy salvado! Tsukune pensó aliviado. Kurumu sin embargo, se sintió un poco avergonzado. No había conocido a nadie que se muestran en el salón de clases tan temprano. Se puso fuera de él tan rápido como pudo y volvió a su auto-burbujas.

"Ohayo Gohan-Kuun!" saludó. Moka ojos le ardían con una llama. No le gustaba cómo se dirigió a Gohan. Ella no iba a permitir a robar a sus dos amigos por el estilo.

Gohan miró a Moka, notó algo extraño. "Moka-san, que son ... loco?"

Ojos brillaban de Kurumu con ella misma sentía victorioso. "Hohoho! Es poco Moka-san enojado?" , bromeó.

En vez de conseguir más loco aún, Moka se volvió rosa llena de embarrasement."Yo. Yo no soy!"

Kurumu sonrió, la decisión de dejarlo ir. "Bueno de todos modos, no vamos a pelear ahora mismo. Estamos en la clase que usted sabe."

Moka suspiró ya se siente miserable. Quería desesperadamente que pase algo hoy.

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la clase entera se llenó. La señorita Nekonome, alegre como de costumbre comenzó la clase.

"Como todos ustedes saben, el objetivo de esta escuela es ayudar a los estudiantes a adaptarse a la sociedad humana. Así que hoy, todos van a participar clubes de la escuela! Mew!" se dirigió emocionado.

"Eh?" toda la clase reaccionó conmocionado. Gohan se sentía de la misma manera ya que esta sería la primera vez que se uniría a un club.

"Además," Miss Nekonome agregó, "... es obligatoria, por lo que todo el que elija cuidadosamente el club al que desea unirse! Por cierto, yo soy el consejero del club del periódico, de modo que no se olvide de pasar por!"

De repente, un estudiante habló. "¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir a los clubes, Nekonome-sensei? No tienen nada que ver con la sociedad humana!"

La señorita Nekonome animó como si oyera peligro dentro de sus oídos. "Mew? Oh, eres tan gracioso!" ella se rió y de repente empezó a rascarse la cara del estudiante con sus pequeñas garras sin ninguna razón.

"¡Aah! Mi cara!" gritaba el estudiante. Todo el mundo cayó muerto, dándose cuenta de su lugar. Era evidente que la señorita Nekonome no sabía cómo tratar adecuadamente con los estudiantes como a la hora de la disciplina. No es de extrañar que ella era la maestra más popular de la escuela secundaria.

Moka estaba muy emocionado, este sería un momento para que todos sus amigos a unirse a un club juntos. Sería sin duda una forma de Moka saber Gohan y Tsukune un poco más.

"Wow, nunca pensé que sería así de opciones mucho!" Gohan examinados. Era como un mercado, excepto con los alumnos la promoción de su club y hacer que la gente a inscribirse.

"Oye Gohan, lo que el club debe entrar?" -preguntó, contento de ver Gohan conseguir interesados.

"No sé, hay demasiadas!" Gohan miró a su alrededor: "Oye, ¿dónde está Tsukune por el camino?"

"Moka-san!" Tsukune llamó y me saludó. Kurumu fue junto con él, un poco triste que no podía pasar algún tiempo a solas con Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune, ¿has pensado en algún club. Yo en serio no puedo pensar en ninguna Quiero unirme en este momento", explicó Gohan. Tsukune pensó por un momento y luego sonrió.

"¿Y el club de natación! Mis padres me obligan a tomar clases de natación, después de todo", sugirió.

Gohan pensó por un momento y en esto, Moka se estaba incómodo de la sugerencia de Tsukune.

"Bueno ... Yo suelo ir en el agua sólo cuando la captura de peces grandes, así que no veo ningún punto de la natación sin ningún tipo de en el agua", razonó Gohan.

Moka no discutió, siempre y cuando ella no iba a ir a nadar, que estaría bien.

"Ah ... yo realmente quería estar con Tsukune-kun en el agua", se quejó Kurumu.

"Bueno, todos queremos ir a un club junto a la derecha?" Tsukune le dijo. Kurumu suspiró, como todo el resto de los clubes no parecía tan divertido.

"Karate-club! Karate-club! Únete a la de Karate-club!" Gohan oído. Una cara ancha, feliz en su rostro.

"Gohan, te ves muy feliz en este momento", dijo Moka. Ella nunca ha visto Gohan haz de esta manera.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si todos se unen al club de Karate-!" Gohan sugirió este momento.

Todo el mundo lo miró con extrañeza. "De ninguna manera! No voy a romper una uña, mientras que ir allí!" Kurumu se quejó.

Moka no tenía quejas realmente mucho, pero sabía que no era un peleador como Gohan era.

Tsukune no creía que era una mala idea ... hasta que él se imaginaba conseguir beatened por super-poderosos monstruos. Él sabía que necesitaba desesperadamente saber cómo protegerse a sí mismo, pero no es un club en el que podría morir.

Gohan no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. "Voy a tener un pico en el club por lo menos." Se fue a la entrada del club y vi a muchas personas en el club, entrenando juntos. Se entusiasma que su Gohan era un club que realmente le interesaba. Era una lástima que no interesará a sus amigos.

"Ah, sí? Parece que tenemos un novato aquí interesado en este club", dijo una voz. Gohan se volvió a ver a un hombre, vestido con un uniforme blanco con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido, mi nombre es Haji Miyamoto, capitán de este club de Karate. Te pareces a tu interés en formar parte", saludó.

Gohan movió la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su decepción. "Lo siento pero no, yo sólo lo estoy mirando, eso es todo."

Moka no le gustaba ver a Gohan de esta manera. Ella sabía que él estaba interesado en este club. Ella se acercó a él y le sonrió, tratando de ocultar su propio egoísmo. "Está bien Gohan", dijo tan alegre como sea posible, "No te decepcionará si decide unirse a este club".

Tsukune y Kurumu asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, no vamos a dejar de hacer lo que quieres hacer, Gohan", agregó Tsukune pulgadas

"Ustedes ..." Gohan dijo sentirse reconfortado, "... gracias."

Se volvió hacia el capitán y sonrió. "Estoy dentro"

El capitán se echó a reír. "¡Genial! Necesitábamos un nuevo reclutamiento! Vamos a tener que probar su fuerza en primer lugar. Te pondré al día con uno de mis hombres y ver si estás en forma para unirse a nuestro club".

"Te animan a Gohan-kun!" Kurumu gritó con entusiasmo. Ella miró a Tsukune."¿Por qué no sumen a ellos? Me encantaría ver a mi lucha destinada una ..."

Tsukune comenzó a sudar un poco, encontrar una excusa para usar. "Um ... eh ... no sólo en el estado de ánimo, eso es todo", mintió Tsukune sin convicció miró a Tsukune, preocupado. Moka y Gohan fueron el único que conocía el secreto de Tsukune. Kurumu ni siquiera sabía que Tsukune era realmente un ser humano y no un monstruo.

Kurumu se encogió de hombros creer en él. "Bueno, supongo que eso está bien también entonces" y le dio un abrazo Tsukune, riendo.

Moka no les hizo caso y miró intensamente en Gohan. Ella se sonrojó un tu mejor esfuerzo, Gohan pensó.

"Bien, el primero que ha derribado o fuera de la línea blanca es el perdedor. ¿Listo? Empezar!" uno de los estudiantes de karate establecido la bandera.

Gohan estaba lista, y miró fijamente a su oponente, que parecía decidido a ganarle. "Yo no estoy conteniendo la vuelta!" advirtió y luego se abalanzó sobre él.

Bueno ... supongo que si debe eh ... Gohan pensó conocer su propia fuerza. No quería hacer daño a este estudiante. Respiró y se fue a la postura.

El estudiante hizo un golpe directo, pero terminó pasando por nada en el estudiantes de karate en el área de inmediato se dio cuenta de la lucha de Gohan fue in

El estudiante parpadeó, sorprendido de que Gohan había desaparecido.

"Por aquí", llamado Gohan. El estudiante se dio la vuelta para ver a Gohan sonriente.

"¿Qué-qué ..." murmuró, sorprendido. "Tú, estás engañando, no es usted! No eres más que el uso de algunos trucos de magia!"

Gohan miró raro. "¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?"

Moka y el grupo miró a Gohan, asombrado. Ellos sabían que por encima de cualquier otra persona que Gohan no estaba usando ningún truco ... era simplemente rápido. El capitán también estaba tomando nota grave de sonriendo, como ningún otro. Moka tenía miedo a preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente del capitán.

Volver a la pelea de Gohan, Gohan decidió poner fin a esta lucha y dejar de jugar con él. Ejerció su puño en el aire y una gran explosión de la energía eólica superó a la arena. El estudiante sorprendido fue tomada de sus pies y voló fuera de los límites de arena. Él aterrizó en el suelo y miró fijamente al espacio, sorprendido.

El capitán comenzó a aplaudir mientras que el resto se quedó en silencio."Hahaha! Eso es bastante impresionante!" se echó a reír.

Gohan miró al capitán y sonrió tímidamente. "Gracias, no era nada", dijo, avergonzado.

El capitán se echó a reír un poco. "Eh ... como usted dijo. Usted se detiene, ¿no es así."

Moka se hizo bastante asustado. Este capitán parecía más feroz cada vez más a medida que hablaba con Gohan.

"Bueno ... no he tenido un buen partido en los años desde que se convirtió en capitán de este club. Gohan, usted y voy a luchar", afirmó. Este tipo ... Puedo sentir su ki más alto que nadie en la escuela ahora mismo. Sólo quien es?Gohan pensó.

El capitán sonrió y al instante apareció en la escena con Gohan. Todo el mundo quedó sin aliento en la sala como el capitán demostró su velocidad.

Gohan se sentía emocionado como nunca antes. Fue realmente va a ir en contra de alguien que posiblemente podría ser tan fuerte como él en esta forma.

"Ir a Gohan le dio una paliza!" Moka vitorearon. El resto aplaudió junto con él, mientras que el miembro del Club de Karate alentados Haji.

"Haji-sempai! No pierdas a este estudiante de primer año!" aplaudieron.

Haji comenzó a quitarse el uniforme arriba, en un instante, todas las niñas y los niños comenzaron a entrar a ver la pelea. Todas las chicas parecían caer de manos del comandante de quitarse la camiseta.

"Te ves incómodo en los uniformes escolares. ¿Por qué no te quitas la corbata y la camisa. Confía en mí, usted querrá toda la velocidad que puede conseguir", advirtió Haji.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "¡Tienes razón! No puede nunca parecen acostumbrarse a estas cosas, sin embargo", dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata y se quitó la camisa. Era un alivio absoluto. Esta vez, todas las chicas empezaron a tener una hemorragia nasal. Los muchachos sólo se abría como los monos.

Kurumu se echó a reír. "Hohoho! Estas chicas en serio no puede manejar la presencia de estas chicos. Qué patético", criticó ella.

Moka sin embargo, era rojo como un pimiento cuando vio a Gohan. Nunca había conocido a Gohan era tan modestamente en forma. Incluso di cuenta de algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo. Se preguntaba cómo pudo haber llegado a los.

Gohan empezó a calentarse un poco, estirar las piernas. Él por fin iba a pelear, y dado que se trataba de una actividad escolar, su madre no tenía motivos para el tejón él acerca de los combates en la escuela. Era una manera de liberarse un poco más.

"¿Has terminado el calentamiento? Vamos a empezar ya. Estoy picando en este mismo momento", preguntó con impaciencia.

Gohan sonrió. "¿En serio? Entonces usted comienza primero", ofreció generosamente, deteniendo su estiramiento y entrar en una suave bajada, la postura de mano dura.

El capitán sonrió y en cuestión de segundos detrás de él ya Gohan, golpeá reaccionó con rapidez saltando arriba y fuera de su brazo y el aterrizaje detrás de él. Continuó con una patada en la cadera, pero el capitán saltó al suelo sólo para repente agarró la pierna de Gohan. Con esto, le arrojó al suelo.

El capitán cometió un error al dejar ir de su pierna temprano, aunque. Gohan tuvo que a su favor, y se hizo un ovillo, balanceándose hacia atrás para aterrizar de vuelta en sus pies. No se detuvo allí, inmediatamente se topó con acelerador a fondo y lo contraatacó con un codo en el pecho impresionante.

El capitán jadeó un poco y tiró un poco hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Gohan, que ni siquiera había sudado.

Haji se recompuso y sus ojos se hicieron más vicioso. "El empuje puño vacío!"Antes de que Gohan lo sabía, fue rápidamente se bloqueo de fuertes golpes poderosos. Haji estaba demasiado lejos de haber golpeado a Gohan. Sin embargo, casi como una explosión de energía, Gohan fue duramente golpeada por sus puños, como una ola. Se detuvo y Gohan exhaló profundamente. Él había conseguido todos los afectados en el brazo mientras que el bloqueo, así como algunos de sus piernas.

"Oh, impresionante!" Haji felicitó, "Por lo general, los opositores bajar desde que se mueven, pero estás de pie. Usted me golpeó muy fuerte en el pecho también, así que parece que estamos en paz."

Gohan sonrió. "Yo no tendría confianza Haji-sempai, eres un poco lento."

Haji-gruñó.

Moka fue ahuecando las manos sobre su boca, ella tenía miedo de Gohan. Esta fue la primera vez que ella lo había visto en realidad se golpeó. Sin embargo Gohan estaba sonriendo, "Ya me está gustando este club".

Haji se rió entre dientes. "Ahora que te he conocido ... este club se ha hecho aún más interesante", agregó.

Ellos siguieron a lanzar golpes el uno al otro, mientras que todo el mundo miraba con asombro.

Kurumu cuenta de Moka con ojos inquietantes y puso los ojos. "Hohoho! Moka, que está muy preocupado por Gohan-kun ¿no?" -preguntó ella, sonriendo.

Moka ruborizó. "O-¡Por supuesto! Él es mi amigo!"

"¿No te acuerdas de la pelea que tuviste con él?"

"Fight? Peleé con él?"

Kurumu estaba un poco sorprendida. "¿Quieres decir que no ... no importa," ella se detuvo, "Es mejor que no lo sé ... de todos modos, si lo hiciera, no tendría que preocuparse ..."

Moka volvió a mirar a la lucha va en la medida que estaba examinando cuidadosamente Gohan.

De repente, el Rosario en su pecho brillaba.

¡Qué tonta ... en vez de acabar con ella, que sigue desempeñando con este chico ...

Moka se estremeció al oír lo que parecía ser su "otro". Ella recuerda vagamente sin embargo.

Um ... te pelean entre sí antes? Pensó de nuevo.

El Rosario no dio ninguna respuesta de vuelta. Moka no sabía qué pensar, pero la lucha de Gohan no tenía ganas de bondad como lo ha sido siempre.

En la lucha, ambos entonces empujó el uno hacia el otro con determinación en sus ojos para derrotar a los otros. Sus puños conectados y de un solo golpe, todo el mundo fue derribado por el viento!

A-increíble ... Tsukune pensó mientras se esforzaba por volver a levantarse sobre sus pies. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Gohan que tiene un aura extraña blanco que le rodea. El capitán tenía el mismo impacto que Tsukune, sin moverse de sus puños cerrados.

"Haaaah!" -gritó el capitán luchaba por permanecer en el lugar del poder de Gohan. No le presté atención cuando Gohan, en un golpe final, hizo un uppercut directo a la mandíbula. El capitán voló en el edificio y golpeó el suelo, fuera de la arena.

Su expresión estaba sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el techo. "Así que Gohan ... que se detiene, después de todo."

"Ganador! Gohan!" el estudiante a cargo, finalmente, dijo, como sorprendido como todo el mundo. De repente hubo aplausos y gritos por detrás. Gohan se estaba sorprendido de ver una multitud se reunió para ver la pelea. Incluso los maestros estaban allí, las raíces Gohan.

Gohan miró a sus amigos que estaban animando. Moka sonrió a Gohan, sus preocupaciones ido todo y se entregó a Gohan un pulgar hacia arriba pequeñas.

Kurumu miró con ojos extraños Moka. "Thumbs up? ¿Cómo puede ser que uncool Moka-san?"

La cabeza de Moka caer en vergüenza. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer entonces?

Los miembros del Club de Karate se detuvo a su capitán hasta que su capitán les hizo caso omiso. Se acercó a Gohan y le puso la mano en el hombro, sonriendo.

"Felicidades Gohan. En todos los 100 partidos que he pasado. Se las arregló para derrotar a mí tan fácilmente ...! Supongo que eso significa que tengo un largo camino por recorrer", dio unas palmaditas en él.

"¿Significa eso que estoy en el club?" Gohan le preguntó, sintiendo la victoria.

"Bueno ... de eso, me temo que nadie va a ir en contra de usted en el club ahora. Además, no se puede luchar todo el tiempo. Así que en realidad tienen vencer al club!"

Gohan se quejó, pero no se sentía decepcionado. Había luchado a un oponente bastante decente por lo que no podía quejarse.

"Aquí tienen esto como un símbolo para pegarme", trajo uno de sus estudiantes con él. Era un soldado negro con un símbolo chino en el guerrero de vuelta diciendo. Se veía un poco cursi, pero Gohan no le importaba, a él, se veía realmente bien.

"Eso es perfecto!" creía honestamente. Sus otros amigos suda-cayó. Tenían la esperanza de Gohan no se lleva que a su alrededor.

Gohan volvió a sus amigos, poner de nuevo en su uniforme incómodo. Moka se precipitó hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

"¡Lo lograste!" ella se sonrojó y sonrió Gohan. "¡Gracias! Haji hizo un gran trabajo la lucha también", dijo.

Kurumu negó con la cabeza. "Usted tiene que dar más crédito!" que ella le señaló, "... como que le doy a Tsukune-Kuun, ¿verdad?"

Tsukune se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, sudando un poco. "S-seguro ..."

"Así que supongo que significa que no se ve mucho ya que vas a estar en un club diferente, ¿verdad?" Moka confirmó con tristeza.

Gohan parpadeó y luego meneó la cabeza tristemente. "No, en realidad el capitán dice que yo era demasiado fuerte así que no podía unirse pulg Valió la pena echar un vistazo a este club, sin embargo," explicó Gohan.

Moka se sintió un poco aliviado, pero ahora estaban de regreso al punto de partida en cuanto a qué club al que debe unirse pulg De repente, su tutora se acercó a ellos, sonriendo como siempre.

"¿Por qué no te unes al club del periódico, entonces! Necesitamos algunos miembros, después de todo", sugirió.

El grupo se miraron entre sí y se encogió de hombros. El resto de los clubes estaban raro después de todo. "Claro, eso suena muy bien", respondió Gohan y entonces la señorita Nekonome lo abrazó con alegría. "Eso es genial! Por fin tenemos algunos miembros!" meneaba la cola.

Con ello, el cuatro de ellos eran oficialmente miembros del Club de tuvo que admitir que no sería tan emocionante, pero al menos sería algo que todos podían hacer.

El capitán se acercó a una última vez. "Ah, y Gohan, si tienes ganas de venir aquí durante un mástil, me encantaría tener una revancha con ustedes", sonrió levantando un pulgar hacia arriba.

Moka quedó sin aliento. "Ver Kurumu-san! Un pulgar hacia arriba no es cool!"ella hizo un mohín.

Kurumu suspiró con aire soñador. "Sólo es bueno cuando los chicos interesantes que hacer." Moka empezó a hacer pucheros aún más.

Gohan sólo podía pensar en este momento si no sería un rival más fuerte después de que él podría luchar. Él siempre prefirió una lucha amistosa, pero por supuesto, a sabiendas de esta escuela, la paz durante un mes no iba a volver a suceder.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Galería del recuerdo bajo la luz de la luna  
>En este capítulo se reescribe o parcialmente editado como parte de un objetivo de aumentar la calidad de la situación actual de este fanfiction. Un poco más dialoge añadido a la Moka y flashback Gohan.<p>

Descargo de responsabilidad: No hacer nada propio en ambas series.

Fue después de la escuela, en el interior de la clase de la señorita Nekonome y el pequeño vampiro estaba dando hambre. "Gohan! Onegai! Déjame chupar tu sangre!" Moka saltó sin esperar a Gohan para responder. De inmediato se pegó a el cuello de Gohan.

* Capu-chuu *

"Eeek!" Gohan chirrió un poco mientras su cuerpo se estremeció de arriba a abajo. Moka soltó y mostró una expresión satisfactoria y refrescante.

"Uh ... Moka-san, ¿por qué siempre me?" Él gimió y miró a su alrededor. Él se apresuró a señalar a Tsukune, "¿Por qué no él! Él es tu amigo también!"  
>Tsukune se sorprendió y sudoración sensación como ninguna otra. "M-mi? Moka es adicto a ti!" señaló hacia atrás.<p>

Moka miraba, de repente discutiendo y ella se rió mientras se ponía Gohan hacia ella. "La sangre de Gohan solo es tan delicioso! No puedo sorber cualquier otra persona!"

Tsukune suspiró sensación de alivio, pero Gohan gemía justo.

"Nunca me recordó alguna vez que le entre esta de mal humor", cuenta de Moka.

Gohan suspiró darse cuenta de nada va a cambiar el hecho de Moka se la sigan chupando su sangre. "Ah, no importa Moka", refunfuñó.

"Tsukune-Kuun! Ohayo!" saltó de la nada, de repente y se abrazó a Tsukune. Ella empezó a frotar intencionadamente el pecho con sus pechos. Sus ojos brillaban como ella se acurrucó cerca Tsukune.

"K-Kurumu-chan! S-No hagas eso!" Tsukune tartamudeó. Su expresión no podía negar el hecho de que realmente lo disfruté.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la facilidad con Kurumu haría una cosa tan sencilla en público. Ella realmente es una sucubbus, Gohan pensó.

Moka se ruborizó. "K-Kurumu-san! ¡No hagas eso a Tsukune!"

Kurumu se detuvo y sonrió. "Hohoho ¿Por qué no? Él es mi único destino, después de todo. Deberías probarlo con Gohan, que no es tan malo", sugirió.

Moka retrocedió un poco, volviéndose aún más roja. "Mi N-no! G-Gohan amigo, yo no haría una cosa así", replicó ella.

Gohan miró hacia otro lado, ruborizándose también. Hace poco comenzó a negarse a sí mismo que él no tenía un agolpamiento de Moka. La gente alrededor de la escuela siempre le estaban haciendo preguntas y comentarios como: "¿Estás saliendo?", "Ustedes dos son tan lindos juntos!", Y "Usted debe ir a por ello, Gohan!"

El grupo finalmente se sentó como Miss Nekonome entró, un poco emocionado."Konbanwa! Gracias por todo lo que llegó al club! Así que vamos a empezar con las actividades!"

Kurumu de sudor cayó como él miró a su alrededor. "Espera Nekonome-sensei, que son realmente los únicos miembros?"

La señorita Nekonome ladeó la cabeza, pensando. "Mew? Hay una persona desaparecida en estos momentos."  
>"¡Oh hombre, lo siento por ser tan tarde! Nekonome-sensei", un estudiante de más edad comenzó a caminar pulg Él tenía el pelo largo, se detuvo un poco con una diadema y una cara bastante fotogénico. Sonrió parecían brillar cuando se dirigía a la habitación. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos en la sorpresa.<p>

"Yo No estoy Morioka Ginei, Presidente del Club Diario. Encantado de conocerlos a todos", saludó.

Tsukune cayó la mandíbula. En serio! Él es el presidente de este club!

Él pasó totalmente por alto Gohan y Tsukune y se dirigió a las dos niñas y les dio a cada uno las flores. "¡Oh hermosa! Sensei me contó acerca de los dos!" Moka y Kurumu que acaba de celebrarse las flores con la mirada perdida en el presidente.

Este tipo me da escalofríos, Kurumu pensó mientras retrocedía hacia ella un destino.

Parece bonito, pero ... Moka podría hacer que las palabras en su cabeza. Ella retrocedió hacia Gohan también.

"Call me" Gin ", sonrió con sus dientes blancos brillando de nuevo.

Gohan no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar en este tipo. Cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos, aunque, no podía dejar de sentir sospechas de este tipo.

"La ginebra es una estudiante de segundo año, lo que quieras saber sobre el club, sólo le pregunto," explicó la señorita Nekonome, "Lo siento, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Ya nos veremos chicos!"

"W-espera, se toma en serio? Acabas de llegar!" Tsukune llamado de nuevo a ella.

La señorita Nekonome sonrió, con los brazos en alto, como las patas. "Lamento tener que dejar así. Tengo algo muy urgente!" Ella se fue dejando a presidente.

Gin se acercó al podio. "Por lo tanto, vamos a empezar con qué tipo de club que es", comenzó. "Somos responsables de la publicación del periódico de la escuela. Es decir, vamos a tener que informar de cualquier actividad dentro de la escuela en el periódico. Va a ser un trabajo peligroso, así que prepárate!"

Parece como si alguien nos puede depender de Tsukune pensó con sarcasmo.

La sala quedó en silencio y luego sonrió. "Es broma! No vamos a tener una conversación seria y simplemente pasar un buen rato está bien?"

Sacó unos cuantos posters que tenía la señorita Nekonome por todas el mundo se tiró al suelo. "Vamos a poner este anuncio en la pared posterior de este momento", dirigida Gin.

Gohan y Tsukune suspiró. "¿Realmente tenemos que poner los de arriba?"Tsukune se quejó a Gohan.

"No hay opción, es una promoción para el club, después de todo," respondió Gohan no demasiado entusiasmados con él mismo.

Tsukune y Gohan se puso a trabajar con poner carteles en las afueras de la habitación, mientras que las chicas ponen un par de ellos en el interior en la parte superior. Gin estaba dirigiendo el grupo de acuerdo en que él pensó que los carteles parecía mejor.

"El hombre, que Gin-sempai, él no está haciendo nada más, excepto para alrededor de nosotros!" Tsukune se quejó.

Gohan pensó durante unos segundos. "Bueno, él es una persona mayor por lo que no puede hacer mucho al respecto. Él sabe que el club mejor que nosotros, de todos modos."

"Sí, lo sé, pero al menos podría ayudar un poco en lugar de-hey lo que Gin-sempai haciendo?"

"¿Qué es?"

"Mira ... es que ..."

Gohan ojos abrieron cuando alcanzó su punto máximo a un lado para ver Gin mirando bajo las faldas de las chicas, como les ordenó el envío de los carteles más arriba de donde estaban de pie, encima de una silla.

"Eso ... pervertido! Está buscando sus bragas ...!" Tsukune gritó. Tanto las niñas saltó repentinamente "Eek!" y se estiró la falda un poco más, de que pudieran ver el culpit, Gin ya estaba de pie, sonriendo perfectamente como si se hubiera hecho nada malo.

Tsukune entró un poco más allá y señaló a Gin. "Tú ... que estuvo viendo a sus pantaletas no lo eran!" acusó.

Gin se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con un rostro decepcionado. "Tsukune-kun, usted sabe mejor que echarle la culpa a alguien, especialmente un alto! Tú eres el que estaba en horas pico, en las afueras de la puerta mientras yo dirigía estas hermosas damas ..."

(Nota: Kun también se utiliza al dirigirse a persona menor de estado por una persona estado mayor, no se limita a los chicos que las chicas les gusta.)

Tsukune se sorprendió de la falsa acusación. "W-¿qué? ¡No! Gin-sempai era el que estaba alcanzando un máximo de ustedes, chicas! Gohan, incluso vio, ¿no?"se volvió a Gohan.

Gohan entró y suspiró. "Sí", y miró fijamente a Ginebra y se le recordó el Maestro Roshi. Él decidió darle algunos consejos. "Confía en mí Gin-sempai, conozco a un anciano que no recibe nada, pero el dolor de las niñas."

Las chicas se miraron con enojo, pero Gin Gin, simplemente se echó a reír. "¿Va usted a creer que una persona mayor que el presidente haría algo como eso?"que haga brillar su sonrisa. "Ustedes, muchachos, están siendo muy inmaduro."

Kurumu estaba empezando a conseguir enumeró por todos ellos. "¡Basta! Ya he terminado por hoy, no me gustaría estar cerca de todos esos mirones."

"Pero-" los chicos empezó todo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, los tres de ellos se dio una palmada en la cara dejando una gran marca de la Mano Roja.

Moka miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ella era la única chica de la izquierda. No estaba segura de que ella creía. Kurumu no creo que ninguno de ellos pero de alguna manera Moka sentía como si debemos creer a sus amigos más, pero sabía que sería un error juzgar de esa manera.

"Um ..." vaciló.

Gohan decidió tratar de convencerla. "Moka, este chico ... no es tan bonito como usted puede pensar. Usted tiene que creer. Nunca te mira o Kurumu-san de esa manera!"

Moka cerrado los ojos hacia abajo. "G-Gohan-kun ..." murmuró Quitely, sonrojándose un poco. Gohan sonaba muy convincente, pero ella todavía no estaba seguro. Se confunde tanto.

Gohan parpadeó y se preguntó si había oído bien, juró que escuchó Moka dirigirse a él con una kun.

"Gomenesai!" -gritó ella y de repente salió corriendo de la habitación.

Esto es simplemente genial ... Gohan frunció el ceño. Nunca pensó que sería en este tipo de situación.

Gin suspiró y se frotó la mejilla de golpe de Kurumu. "Bueno, gracias a ustedes, el club ha terminado por hoy." Salió de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

Gohan simplemente lo miró mientras se alejaba. Realmente no le gustaba este tipo en absoluto. No importaba si era o no el presidente, asomando sólo era equivocada.

"Oh, hombre, espero Moka-san y Kurumu chan-No creo que estamos muy mirones que como Gin-sempai", dijo Tsukune ira.

Gohan no quería tener el mismo se reconoce falsamente como un pervertido o bien. Él miró hacia fuera y se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido bastante rápido, además había una luna llena hasta la actualidad. Se le dio un mal presentimiento de alguna manera ... de alguna manera, la ginebra se sintió aún más peligroso y problemático que antes. Podía sentirlo en su ki ... se sentía bastante inestable.

"Voy a ir a ver a Moka-san", decía él, preocupada por la seguridad de Moka por alguna razón. Sin embargo ya era de noche y todavía había una gran cantidad de estudiantes que todavía permanecen en sus clubes o clases particulares, sino que sólo empeoró las cosas para Gohan para poder sentir la presencia de Moka por eso.

Oh, espera, que me recuerda. Nuestros mediano plazo final son muy pronto, Gohan pensó de repente. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en la frustracióía que debería estar más preocupado por la seguridad de Moka de sus exámenes finales.

Tsukune suspiró la sensación de que todo el día se arruinó. No parecía como cualquier otro club sería lo normal, aunque era común, que aparecen normalmente en las escuelas humanos.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo enojado con Gin de hacer algo indecente así. No tenía sentido para una persona mayor que se asoma en juniors por el ó a correr la decisión de ir tras Kurumu ya Gohan, después de todo, fue en busca de Moka.

Se sonrojó al recordar cómo Kurumu lo sostuvo y siempre permaneció a su lado ... al menos hasta ahora. Sólo parecía justo para pagarle con la misma atención y demostrarle que él no es un mirón.

Moka corrió todo el camino hasta la escuela hasta que ella apareció en la azotea. Allí, ella redujo su respiración y miró a la luna.

Durante el mes pasado, que recordaba a venir aquí ya veces Gohan varios, sólo para conseguir un poco de aire fresco. Cada vez que Moka fue a buscar a Gohan, terminó en la azotea y siempre aprendí algo nuevo acerca de Gohan que ella nunca supo antes. Todos sus secretos estaban cerradas, pero algunas de sus historias que dicen que. Recordó el momento Gohan había hablado poco sobre su padre.

- [Flashback] -

"Gohan, ¿cómo llegaste tan fuerte en el primer lugar? No he visto su verdadera forma del todo cuando se luchó Saizou y Kurumu" preguntó ella, no puede dejar de ruborizarse en presencia de Gohan solo.

Gohan se frotó las sienes como él pensaba volver a sus recuerdos. "Hmm ... bueno, no puedo decir que yo era fuerte en el primer lugar. Tengo Piccolo dar las gracias por que me imagino ..."

"P-piccolo?"

Gohan rió preguntándose cómo debe explicar a ella. "Bueno ... nos vemos ... él era mi sensei. Él fue quien me enseñó a luchar en el primer lugar. Si usted me hubiera visto, no era muy valiente, ya sea ..."

Moka lo miró sorprendido. "¿Eh? Eso suena completamente diferente a ti!"

Gohan miró y sonrió. "... Pero es la verdad. Nunca he sido un luchador en el primer lugar. Mi madre quería que yo crezca en el mundo real ... pero mi padre, él era un verdadero luchador, que llegué a admirar como mi modelo a seguir. Eh ... mi la madre siempre había pensado en él como un modelo a seguir mal ... "

"Suena triste cuando se habla de él ... tu padre", cuenta Moka.

Gohan suspiró y se levantó del suelo. "Murió ... protegerme ... todos nosotros ... No podría haber sido incluso aquí ... si no fuera por él", afirmó.

"Oh ... Gomen Gohan ... yo no ..."

"Está bien", sonrió Gohan: "Yo sé que siempre estarás con nosotros viendo lo que no me siento sola ..."

Moka miró hacia abajo. "Eres muy afortunado de tener un padre tan amoroso ..."

Gohan miró a Moka. "¿Eh, tu padre debe amar así ..."

Moka parecía seguro. "Espero que sí ..."

Gohan miró un poco confundido.

"¿Cuál es tu padre?" Gohan le preguntó.

Moka recordé, era un poco difícil de recordar a su padre y de alguna manera que no se sentía cómodo hablando de su padre. "Yo ... más bien no hablar de ello Gohan-san ..."

Gohan miró la hora y se levantó. "Vamos Moka-san, será mejor que volver a clase ¿no?" sonrió. Moka parpadeó, enrojeciendo.

"Si ..." asintió con la cabeza.

- [Fin del Flashback]

Moka sonrió al pensar en Gohan. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía a salvo y seguro cuando a su alrededor.

De pronto su Rosario brillaron. Baka! Deja de soñar despierto y despertar!

Moka exclamó recordando la misma voz por última vez. "Yo-es ... otra vez!" que tartamudeaba.

Tonto ... recordar que somos uno de la misma. No hay "tú"! También, tenga cuidado de que el hombre, la ginebra. Tengo la sensación de peligro que viene de él. Esté preparado! Se advirtió y poco a poco se calmó.

"D-peligro?" Moka se preguntó.

"Oh, es muy hermosa luna esta noche ¿eh?" Gin repente se levantó de la nada.

Moka quedó sin aliento, esta vez girando rápidamente alrededor para ver la ginebra, sonriendo, pero de manera diferente que la última vez. Hizo temblar Moka este momento. Dio un paso atrás de distancia de la alta dirección.

"Oh, eh ... G-gin-sempai! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó ella.

Gin se rió y suspiró con aire soñador. "Oh, sólo admirar la luz de la luna ... tal como eres ..." Moka podía dejar de sentir su cuerpo dar un paso atrás por su cuenta.

"Yo ... tengo que volver", dijo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta en la mano se agarró de repente por Gin. Él sonrió de alguna forma brutalmente este momento.

"Kyaa! ¡Vamos!" Ella gritó.

Gin le tiró del pelo hacia atrás y sonrió. "Usted sabe, Moka-chan, me he estado sintiendo esta necesidad desde que te conocí. Fue este sentimiento que tenía que hacerte mía. ¿Por qué no acaba de olvidarse de esos perdedores de antes? Son peepers ¿no? "

Moka sacó la mano hacia atrás y dio un salto hacia atrás. Se llevó las manos a su rosario como si estuviera anunciando.

"Yo ... he decidido que confío en mis amigos más. No me importa si son mirones o no! Si dicen que no lo han hecho una cosa tan indecente como el ... entonces ... voy a creer! "

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego de Gin sonrió más amplio que incluso sea posible. Un aura oscura lo rodearon mientras reía.

"¡Jaja! Usted sabe, yo no sé por qué ... pero de alguna manera estoy amando aún más Akashiya Moka! Hasta el punto ... en el que no creo que pueda controlarme a mí mismo ...!"

Como Tsukune estaba corriendo, mirando a su alrededor, finalmente vio a Kurumu, sentado en un banco solo. Parecía que estaba pensando en varias cosas.

"Kurumu-chan!" gritó. Kurumu repente se sobresaltó por un instante y luego volvió a mirar a Tsukune.

"Baka! No me asustan como esa! Casi me da un compás de espera, en realidad vino a buscar ... yo?"

Tsukune parpadeó preguntándose por qué estaba pensando de esa manera. "Sí, por supuesto Kurumu-chan! Yo no voy a olvidarme de que incluso después de que se enojó con todos nosotros. Aún eres nuestro amigo!"

Kurumu tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, algunos un poco. Rápidamente se las secó. "Yo soy ... lo siento, golpeó a todos. II estaba confundido. Que debería haber creído en mi, sin un destino-"

Tsukune suspiró y luego abrazó a Kurumu, que la sorprendió. "No te preocupes por eso ... Kurumu-chan ..."

Tsukune soltó y sonrió dando Kurumu un pulgar hacia arriba. Ella no podía dejar de reír y mover la cabeza. "Baka ..."

Esto le recordó cuando ella por fin a solas con Tsukune por primera vez. Se la hizo sonrojar de pensar en ello.

- [Flashback] -

"¡Ah, por fin estamos solos!" chilló y tiró de Tsukune más hacia sus pechos.

"¡Ah! MMPH!"

Sus ojos brillaron al pensar en el futuro con ella un destino como esposa, amante, y una novia.

"Waah ¡No puedo respirar!" Tsukune luchó para decir. Kurumu despertó de sus fantasías y puesto en libertad Tsukune, se pone roja.

Tsukune, finalmente quedó sin aliento y se apoyó en un banco cercano. "J-jeez Kurumu-san, no debe ser tan fuerte cuando te abrazo!"

Kurumu se sentó junto a él y suspiró, sintiéndose avergonzado. "Es a causa de mis pechos grandes, ¿no es así ..."

Tsukune ojos se abrieron y él hubiera atragantarse con algo si tenía algo. "Um ... er ... no! No es nada de eso!"

Kurumu se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. "Yo, estás demasiado modesto Tsukune-Kuun ..."

Tsukune suspiró. "Bueno ... así es como fui criado, después de todo."

"Huh?" Kurumu la levantó y miró a Tsukune.

"Eres un monstruo y, sin embargo, sus padres le enseñaron el pudor?" -preguntó ella.

Tsukune sudado un poco tratando de no sonar su secreto. "Bueno, eh ... ¿cómo puedo decir esto? Es algo que aprendí de mi primo, Kyoko Aono. Ella es un modelo a seguir, espero ser. Ella es un poco marimacho, pero ella es la única persona que es como una hermana para mí. Ella forma que yo lo que soy en este momento ... "

Kurumu sonrió, sintiendo celos. "Bueno, tú eres Tsukune mucha suerte. Me gustaría tener a alguien a quien admirar. Mi madre ... no puedo decir mucho acerca de ella, pero me gustaría tener a alguien como tu primo en mi vida."

"Kurumu-chan ..."

* Dong Dong * **

Kurumu miró a Tsukune con una cara muy feliz. "Usted dijo Chan en esta ocasión", señaló con un dejo de burla y se fue.

Tsukune parpadeó darse cuenta de que tenía frente a ella de manera no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Miró hacia arriba y luego vio Kurumu delante de él.

"Ah w-Espera un segundo Kurumu-ch-san!"

- [Fin del Flashback] -

"Aaaah!" un grito se escuchó desde por lo menos millas. Kurumu y Tsukune tanto llegó a ser muy conscientes y miró a la azotea de la escuela.

"Eso suena como ..." Kurumu comenzó.

"... Moka-san!" Tsukune terminado estupefacto.

Kurumu rápidamente desarrollaron sus alas súcubo y dio una mano a Tsukune."Coge mi mano Nos da gusto viajar por allí!"

Tsukune asintió con la cabeza, decidido a guardar de forma rápida a su otro amigo.

Volver dentro de la escuela, Gohan oyó los gritos de Moka resonando en sus oídos. Ella está en el tejado! Se dio cuenta. Apretó el paso y antes de que se diera cuenta, Gohan fue desapareciendo y reapareciendo en diferentes lugares a medida que avanzaba en la parte superior.

En la azotea, Moka trató de alejarse de Gin como ella lo vio comenzar a se quedó asustado, sin embargo, incapaz de moverse de su posición. Él se hizo más grande, más voluminosa y peluda como transformó. Tan pronto como se complete en su verdadera forma, que aullaba que parecía que todo vibre con ella.

¿Qué ... que es? Moka se preguntaba, con miedo.

La gran bestia se echó a reír al ver la mirada de la cara de Moka. "No estés tan asustado, Moka ... ¡ya te consuele!"

"N-no!" ella gritó y sorprendió a Gin empujándolo directamente a una de las paredes de construcción de almacenamiento en el techo. Gin salió bien, sentirse más emocionado que nunca.

"Si yo no puedo tenerte, entonces voy a USTED TIENE POR LA FUERZA!" -gritó y se cargó a Moka. Rápidamente cerró los ojos y cubrir a sí misma, temiendo por su propia vida ... hasta que ella comenzó a sentir una brisa del viento.

Moka abrió lentamente los ojos y vi que estaba flotando en el aire! Miró de cerca para ver que fue secuestrado, justo a tiempo por Gohan.

Tsukune y Kurumu llegó justo en ese momento, al ver que Gohan estaba aquí, que le dio a todos un suspiro de alivio. Kurumu miró a la bestia, sorprendido.

"Eso es ... un hombre lobo! Ellos dicen que son iguales a los vampiros!" explicó.

Moka, en los brazos de Gohan, se ruborizó como ningún otro que pudo escuchar los latidos de Gohan ... tan tranquilo y como si no existiera la adrenalina se utilizó.Ella levantó la vista para ver los ojos de Gohan fija en Ginebra. Poco a poco, bajaron a la azotea y Gohan Moka colocado de nuevo a sus pies.

Quite el rosario! Déjame pelear con él ... el Rosario brilló de nuevo. Moka se preguntó si estaría bien hacer eso ya que Gohan estaba aquí. No importaba ya que ella sabía que tenía que escuchar a su otro.

"Um ... Gohan ... mi otro quiere salir ...", dijo. Gohan le devolvió la mirada y parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Ella señaló a su Rosario. "Tirar de mi Rosario a cabo", instruyó. Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que Moka estaba hablando ahora, cuando ella mencionó "otro".Suspiró sabiendo muy bien que su verdadera naturaleza se pone fácilmente enojado.

"Muy bien Moka-san, si tú lo dices ..." ocupó el Rosario.

"¿Qué están murmurando! Me hace muy celoso! Yo mataré a Gohan y Tsukune y llevarlos a MI PROPIA!"

Gin rápidamente lo atacó con increíble velocidad y robó con sus garras, pero Gohan era mucho más rápido y él fue capaz de esquivar y escapar de Gin con Moka, una vez más en sus brazos.

Gohan se alejó del Rosario fácil y se quedó mirando, asombrado ante la transformación de Moka derecho dentro de sus brazos.

"¡Suéltame ..." gruñó Moka, que ahora tenía el pelo blanco y ojos intimidantes.

Gohan rápidamente dejar ir no querer levantarse de su lado malo. Ella sonrió mientras miraba el monstruo delante de ella y luego empujó Gohan retroceda con su increíble fuerza. Él patinó hasta detenerse cerca de Kurumu y Tsukune.

Gohan suspiró. ¿Por qué es que ella es completamente opuesta a la de color rosa Moka?

Moka miró a Gohan "Sé muy bien que se puede superar este tipo ... Gohan, pero no puedo perdonarlo por espiar debajo de mí!"

Todo el mundo se tiró al suelo, sorprendido por la razón interna de Moka.

¿Hablas en serio, Gohan pensó unbelieved.

"Hahaha! Esto es genial! TIENE que ser mío! SU BELLEZA es inconmensurable a la Luna! BE MINE Akashiya MOKA!" se abalanzó contra ella. Tan pronto como él se acercó a ella, Moka golpeó con la mano completamente abierta a la perforación él. Ella fue sorprendida cuando fue sorprendida por el lobo desapareció. Miró hacia atrás y lo vi reír.

"Estoy en mi cuando MÁS RÁPIDO La luna brilla COMPLETO! Usted no puede esperar DAÑAR A MI!" acusó de nuevo a ella en la parte delantera, pero cambió rápidamente detrás de ella, listo para atacar. Moka apenas fue capaz de esquivar sus garras como lo fueron entrante. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás y el lobo se echó a reír sentirse superior.

Gohan miró a moverse en su lucha. Kurumu y Tsukune estaban confundidos, parecía Moka en realidad estaba pasando un momento difícil golpearlo. Todo lo que necesitaba era un golpe para derribarlo.

"No se parece a Moka puede igualar su velocidad", declaró Kurumu preocupado.

"¿En serio?" Gohan dijo divertido, "Parece que está empezando lento para mí."

Kurumu y Tsukune mirar a Gohan con una expresión burlona. "Huh?" Se volvió a mirar a la lucha y vio que Gin fue hecho ralentizar un poco. Moka estaba teniendo un tiempo más fácil esquivar, pero todavía no era capaz de golpear él de todos modos pudo.

"H-¿cómo sabes que Gohan?" Tsukune pidió.

Gohan hacia arriba a la luna y se dieron cuenta de que una pieza de una nube se avanza poco a poco poco a poco en la luna. "Al igual que Gin, dijo, gana más poder bajo la luna llena ... así que supuse que tenía que ser dependiente de ella", explicó.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se cubrió la luna entera. De pronto, Gin detenerse tan pronto como se iba para otra huelga de garra. Maldijo en la boca."Kuso ..."

Moka sonrió, sintiéndose victorioso. "Usted es totalmente dependiente de la luna como su poder. El menor de la luna, menos de su potencial". Ella se preparó para el golpe ganador. "Si usted piensa que está igual o más poderoso que los vampiros, piénselo de nuevo. En tu lugar!" Ella le dio una patada directo a la mandíbula mandándolo a volar a través de la azotea.

"Awaagh!" Gin entró en pánico cuando cayó. Él aterrizó en los terrenos de la escuela cayeron un aturdido. Moka sonrió y luego se dirigió de nuevo a los demás que estaban viendo. Sin decir una palabra, que le arrebató el Rosario de la mano.

"Buen trabajo", comentó Gohan, con una sonrisa. Moka, simplemente cerró los ojos, pero de repente sonrió de una manera invisible.

"Debo admitir Gohan ... que le han hecho que sea más rápido ..."

En un rápido movimiento, le dio un beso Gohan sorprendente para el labio y se lo conectará a su Rosario. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando, como Gohan, ya que se preguntó si el interior Moka había en realidad sólo le dio un beso. Moka cambiado de nuevo a la niña de pelo rosa Gohan sabía. Ella se desmayó y una vez más fue capturado por Gohan, por tercera vez.

"D-hizo que ... en realidad?" Tsukune se preguntó.

Gohan parpadeó sensación de confusión mientras la abrazaba. Parecía que estaba durmiendo en lugar de un desmayo. "No estoy seguro de ...", respondió Gohan. Sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumenta un poco y su lavado de cara. Sacó Moka más y en una posición de transporte.

"Bueno ... eh, bueno ... vamos a volver", gruffed Gohan y la izquierda, llevando Moka con él.

Tsukune y Kurumu miraron unos a otros en el momento. Ella sonrió sensualmente a él como Tsukune comenzó a preguntarse qué estaba pensando.

"K-Kurumu-c-chan ... ¿Qué estás-" se le dio un beso en los labios de forma rápida y su cuerpo se puso rojo por todas partes.

"Ku-chan ... rumu ..." habló y rápidamente se desmayó.

Kurumu rió. "Lo que un niño suave, desmayos como una niña. Te amo, mi destino." Ella lo ha llevado, siente contento de que ella había regalado su primer beso a Tsukune. Mientras que Moka se quedó inconsciente en los brazos de Gohan, su cuerpo se ruborizaba sin control. Gohan no lo había notado, pero Moka probablemente regaló, inconscientemente, su primer beso, así ...

Este fue un capítulo difícil de crear. Originalmente, iba a hacerlo basado en el capítulo trama real del manga, pero no funcionó tan bien. Así que de todos modos, las revisiones son siempre bienvenidos. =)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:  
>Hola a todos, este capítulo ha sido reescrito ya que muchas de las partes se sentía un poco antinatural.<p>

Descargo de responsabilidad: No hacer nada propio, tanto en series de anime, Dragon Ball Z y Rosario + Vampire

"Yo ... yo ... yo no!" un estudiante sollozó cómica y cayó de rodillas.

Los estudiantes lleno de gente en todo el tablón de anuncios en la anticipación y el miedo de sus resultados a medio plazo. Gohan empujó entre la multitud para obtener una mejor visión de donde estaba parado. Él sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era en realidad uno de los máximos goleadores en la novena siendo el mejor en la escuela de estudiantes de primer año. Fue bastante bueno teniendo en cuenta que no sabía mucho acerca de diversos relacionados con el monstruo de las lecciones.

"Gohan-kun! Ohayo!" Moka saludó mientras corría majestuosamente a lo largo del camino de la escuela.

Gohan salió de la croud y fue recibido inmediatamente con un "beso" en el cuello.

"Whaa! M-moka-san!" Gohan gritaba frenéticamente. Moka se alejó con una satisfecha.

Moka sonrió alegremente. "La sangre ¡Aah! Gohan-kun es tan sabroso!"

Gohan se frotó el cuello, como de costumbre después de conseguir el cuello mordido."¿No tienes sangre para el desayuno o algo así?"

Moka sonrió. "Yo solía, pero estoy más que satisfecho con usted!"

Gohan dejó caer la cabeza. Eso es terrible ...

"¡Ah, las puntuaciones son para arriba! Me pregunto lo que tengo!" se acercó a la cartelera.

Gohan miró a Moka y suspiró. No importa lo mucho que bebe mi sangre, que parece que no puede creer lo inocente que parece ...

Gohan era plenamente consciente aunque, por otra Moka, especialmente desde hace varios días que le había dado un beso. No estaba seguro de si se debe estar preocupado o feliz, pero uno con certeza era que lo confundieron. Moka no se acordaba de ella besando a Gohan, aunque sin embargo, el efecto hizo crecer más intensa en sus emociones. Ella no quería arriesgarse a poner fin a su amistad con Gohan en absoluto, sino también porque tenía miedo del futuro.

"Gohan-kun! Tengo 13 mejores!" salió de la multitud emocionada, "¿Qué es lo que recibe?"

"Felicidades Moka-san! Tengo noveno mejor", respondió.

"Oh, wow!" Moka respondió, sorprendido. Él es fuerte y muy inteligente, así!

"Gohan-kun, Moka-san! Ohayoo!" Kurumu llamó como ella empezó a correr con Tsukune arrastrado detrás de ella.

Una gota de agua formada como se vio a la pareja. Tsukune-san, me preocupo por ti ...

"K-Kurumu-san! Usted no debe ser el manejo de Tsukune-san de esa manera!" Moka señaló al muchacho desgastada.

Kurumu risa. "¡Tonterías!" dio a Tsukune hasta sus pechos y comenzó a ahogarme él."Yo doy mi un destino mi amor llena!"

"Mmm! Mmf!" Tsukune agitó los brazos en pánico ya que estaba perdiendo oxígeno.

De repente, un grito salió de entre la multitud y Gohan vio unos cuantos matones molestando a una niña con un sombrero. "Kyaa! ¡Ayuda!"

Kurumu lanzó su bodega de Tsukune cuando vio a Gohan en el paso y bloquearon la niña de tres muchachos pálidos, pero de gran tamaño. La niña de inmediato se pegó a su uniforme, que recuerda a Gohan de su hermano pequeño, Goten.

Los matones gruñó y se alejó. "No crees que vas a escapar!" uno de ellos amenazó que parecía ser el líder. Finalmente desapareció suficiente para que la chica que se sienta relajado.

"A-arigato!" la muchacha dio las gracias.

Gohan sonrió. "No hay problema, ¿qué estás haciendo en una escuela secundaria? ¡Es peligroso!"

"Gohan! ¿No sabes quién es?" Kurumu preguntó.

Gohan parpadeó. "No", respondió.

Moka señaló los resultados. "Ella es el estudiante más goleador en esta escuela!"

Gohan ojos como platos. "¿Eh? Usted es un estudiante de aquí?"

La niña se aclaró la garganta y luego comenzó una agitando su varita mágica. "Mi nombre es Yukari Sendo!" ella presentó. "De hecho, saltó unos pocos grados para llegar hasta aquí", explicó.

"... Unos cuantos eh", murmered Kurumu, poniendo los ojos.

El grupo se presentó de nuevo, excepto Kurumu que parecía un poco molesto.

"Así que ... eres una bruja?" Tsukune le preguntó, suponiendo que el vestido no era todo para el espectáculo.

"Espera," Moka le preguntó: "¿No es contra las reglas a descubrirse?"

Yukari sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de Moka. "Hai! Mi plan es convertirse en el mejor brujo de todos ellos!"

Kurumu rió el cual rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada. "Hohoho! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo! He oído rumores acerca de usted. Todo lo que hacemos es daño causa en torno a la escuela! No eres más que un pastel mal!"

Yukari gruñó. "Por lo menos no he tenido la parte inferior de la tabla de posiciones de prueba!" le sacó la lengua.

"¿Por qué tú!" Ella empezó a moverse hacia adelante, pero Yukari gritó entonces.

"¡Ah! El monstruo boobed grande viene a por mí!" ella gritó y luego agitó su varita alrededor.

"¿Cómo te atreves! I'LL-" sus amenazas fueron cortadas poco antes de un enorme cubo apareció y se estrelló contra la cabeza. Ella cayó aturdido y Tsukune la agarró antes de que pudiera chocar con el suelo.

Moka miró a Yukari. "Oye, ¿no debería usar nada de eso aquí!"

Yukari se rió. "Ella empezó! De todas formas, estoy fuera de aquí! Gracias por salvarme Gohan! Tee Hee!" Ella le picó en la mejilla y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

Gohan miró sorprendido, pero luego se encogió de hombros, sin embargo, Moka se sentía un poco celoso que ella no sabía por qué. Fue sólo un beso, pero la hizo sentir un poco raro.

Más tarde esa mañana, Tsukune Kurumu trajo a la enfermera. Se le dio una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, sin embargo, en el interior que ardía con furia.

"Ese mocoso! Lo juro-i'LL"

"C-cálmate Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune interrumpió: "Nada bueno saldrá de ello!"

"Hmph! Ella es absolutamente molesto. Ella piensa que es mucho mejor que cualquier otro estudiante, porque ella es un genio. Además, ella piensa que ella puede hacer lo que por favor! No me molesta!"

Tsukune no podía dejar de reír un poco. "Bueno, ella puede ser travieso, pero ella todavía es una niña ..."

Kurumu respiró hondo y exhaló. Pero no todo fue malo, aunque considerando la posibilidad de que iba a pasar tiempo con ella un destino.

"Estoy contento de que ... de que estés aquí, aunque ... Tsukune-Kuun", su tono se transformó en un súcubo amorosas.

Tsukune se ruborizó. Era extraño, pero no podía negar los sentimientos que él sentía. A pesar de ser más contundente erupción cutánea y un poco, ella era una persona buena y linda. Tsukune definitivamente estaba enamorado, pero a veces se preguntaba si no estaba siendo cautivado por ella o seducir de forma natural? Él no podía decir.

"Es ... nada. Estoy ayudando a un amigo ..."

Kurumu sonrió. Oh, sólo un amigo ¿eh? Kurumu no lo podía creer ya que ella podía sentir su latido del corazón de un destino cada vez mayor. Ella notó algo.

Eh ... que suena muy parecido a un corazón humano ... Kurumu pensaba. Ella negó con la rapidez que fuera de Tsukune sabiendo que nunca podría ser un ser humano.

Ella lo miró a los ojos de Tsukune y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él. "Tsu-ku-ne-Kuun," whispsered ella.

"K-Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune balbuceó, como se dio cuenta de su acercamiento a él.

"Tsukune-kun, no me amas más que ser un amigo," ella empezó a poner sus brazos alrededor de él.

Tsukune comenzó a sentir las emociones mayores se ejecutan a través de él. Uno de ellos era la necesidad de confesar su amor a ella y la otra era salir corriendo para evitar problemas futuros.

"I. .." Tsukune comenzó, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal cercanía lindo y acogedor.

"Ah, Kurumu-san, ¿cómo estás sintiendo", entró por la puerta de Gohan con Moka a su lado.

Kurumu un grito de vergüenza y se volvió, nerviosa.

Tsukune, simplemente bajó la cabeza, pero por dentro se sentía aliviada por la interrupción. Tendría que hablar con Gohan acerca de esto porque su era tantas cosas que no sabía acerca de él, pero que podría acabar con todo.

Kurumu recuperó su compostura y suspiró. "Estoy bien, gracias!" ella respondió con un toque de ira hacia Gohan para interrumpir un momento tan perfecto.

Gohan notó el tono y empezó a frotar la cabeza, confundido. ¿Qué fue eso?

"¿Todavía estás loco por Yukari, Kurumu-san?" Gohan le preguntó.

Kurumu no estaba loco de eso sin embargo, se recordó lo mucho que odiaba a esa chica. "Ni siquiera hablamos de ese mocoso!"

Moka sentía que necesitaba para defender a la chica. "Usted no debería ser tan dura con ella. Ella es todavía mucho más jóvenes que nosotros y, probablemente, no sabe qué hacer".

Moka recordaba haber visto a la niña antes de que mientras caminaba por el pasillo."Ella se veía tan solitaria en realidad ... Creo que es debido a todo el odio que está recibiendo ..."

Kurumu suspiró. "Bueno, no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que la mitad-humano ..."

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. "Ella es mitad humano?" Gohan planteado.

Yukari suspiró. "Por Dios, ¿dónde has estado todo? Ellos son más o menos odiado por mucha gente incluyendo a los humanos. Ellos no tienen absolutamente nadie en quien confiar ..."

Moka le puso la mano en el pecho a su lado en solidaridad. "Así que por eso ... ella está sola."

Mientras el grupo hablaba en la sala de enfermería, Yukari les estaba oyendo lágrima apareció en la mejilla mientras ella apretó los puños. No podía aguantar más mientras entraba en el punto de vista de la habitación.

"Eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa! Sólo soy una niña! Bueno, yo no necesito a nadie y ciertamente no necesito tu simpatía! Estoy bien por mi cuenta!" ella gritó y salió corriendo.

El grupo se sorprendió de que ella estaba realmente escuchando. Moka empezó a correr tras ella. "Gohan! Necesitamos su ayuda!"

Gohan pensado en ello. Debe haber sido duro para ser odiado por ambos lados por ser un híbrido. Él no podía referirse porque no era odiado, sin embargo, al ser mitad humano a sí mismo, lo hizo Gohan enfadado que una chica podría ser odiado sólo por eso.

Gohan asintió y siguió Moka fuera de la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando perdió su rastro. Ella Debió haber desaparecido.

Yukari estaba en el bosque llorando contra un árbol mientras ella se siguió negando todo. Odiaba a los seres humanos y esta escuela no menos. ¿Qué más, odiaba que se cree humilde, sin importar si se trataba de la simpatía o el odio.

"Ooh? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" una voz maliciosa voz ronca.

Yukari se levantó rápidamente y se aclaró las lágrimas. Ella tomó su varita en la defensa como un zorro comenzó a aparecer lo que hizo aún más incómodo para la niña.

Los tres matones de antes apareció con cara de hambre. "Parece que poco Yukari está solo. Gracias a Dios, estás en el bosque y, sobre todo en la niebla que hace que sea muy conveniente para terminar con su vida miserable!"

Yukari dio un paso atrás en el miedo como los tres estudiantes mostraron su verdadera naturaleza. Ellos crecieron los dientes feroces y la piel en forma de escamas. Sus mandíbulas alargadas y la boca se amplió hasta aparecieron tres hombres-lagarto!

Uno de ellos comenzó a cobrar por Yukari. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con un hechizo para que bloqueó con su varita por instinto.

La vara quedó atrapado en la polilla de los lagartos, pero fue aplastado al instante como el reptil espetó.

El jefe se echó a reír. "Parece que la varita es la bruja ha ido lo que significa que no puede usar sus hechizos estúpidos ahora! HAHA!"

Yukari cerró los ojos y un grito de miedo. "Kyaaaa!"

Que finalmente voy a morir ... Yo realmente no merecen vivir ¿no? Yukari cree que todo empezó a oscurecerse en la cabeza.

Se quedó en silencio y luego Yukari abrió los ojos. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio al hombre que la salvó antes, Gohan! El reptil que se había encargado temblaba de miedo como Gohan miró a los ojos de sus reptiles frío. Él había tenido la mandíbula en su lugar e hizo imposible para abrirlo con la fuerza de la media saiyan.

"Lo siento, pero esta chica no es tu cena!" Gohan le gritó mientras tiraba el lagarto monstruo en un árbol de su cabeza. La lagartija permaneció inconsciente.

"B-jefe! Debemos salir de aquí!" uno de los lagartos se sugiere en el miedo.

El líder gruñó. "Eso no es una opción! Vamos a tomar este bastardo juntos!"

El líder y su cómplice acusado a Gohan con sus fauces abiertas. Gohan desapareció y reapareció justo antes de los dos, el en el aire y golpean a ambos hacia abajo con un solo golpe de sus piernas. Ambos aterrizaron perfectamente en una pila con el primer reptil. Todos ellos se quejó de dolor que significa que habían perdido.

Yukari se contempló con profunda admiración Gohan. Había oído que era de gran alcance entre la escuela, pero ahora se ve lo fuerte que era.

"Yukari-chan, ¿estás bien?" Gohan pide que se rompió Yukari salir de su asombro por Gohan.

Ella no podía dejar de llorar en el uniforme de Gohan. Ella se asustó y pensó que en realidad iba a morir.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" -exclamó ella.

Moka apareció después de encontrar finalmente Gohan y Yukari. Ella vio a los tres reptiles que habían sido derrotados y sólo podía mostrar alivio.

"H-¿Cómo os a encontrar!" Yukari se tranquilizó y se limpió las lágrimas mientras miraba a Moka y Gohan.

"Hemos escuchado gritar desde el exterior y que se presentaron para ayudar," respondió Gohan.

"Queremos hacerle saber que nosotros no odiamos a Yukari-chan", explicó Moka.

Tsukune y Kurumu comenzaron a aparecer después de correr para encontrar todo el mundo. Yukari veía como todo el mundo se había presentado para el.

"I. .. todos ustedes vinieron por mí?" -preguntó ella.

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza como Kurumu aunque ella no parecía feliz.

Tsukune se acercó a ella y al lado de Gohan. "Yukari-chan, si lo desea, nos gustaría que usted puede unirse a nuestro grupo".

Yukari miró a todos y luego Gohan quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Todo el mundo ... a todos ..." sentía que iba a llorar, sino que ella felizmente saltó y abrazó a Gohan. "Arigato Gohan! Sí, es casi como un hermano mayor!"

Tsukune dejó caer la cabeza sintiendo un poco inexistentes todos, entonces se echó a reír.

Fue una nueva amistad. Gohan sólo no le gustaba cómo se estaba metiendo cada vez más estas luchas, sin embargo, era necesario para proteger a sus amigos y otras personas de daños, después de todo, esta es una escuela Monste.

En otros lugares ...

"Piccolo! Maldita sea! Sólo quiero que para comprobar Gohan! ¿No es así de simple?"Chichi gritó.

Piccolo se mantuvo indiferente, como de costumbre, pero esta señora se acercaba a la orilla de la cordura. "¿Por qué no te vas ... tu eres su madre, después de todo. Tengo otras cosas más importantes", respondió Piccolo.

El vapor salía de las orejas de Chichí. "Tengo Goten para entrenar, no puedo dejarlo solo! Además, usted es su maestro no es cierto?"

Piccolo negó con la cabeza, una marca que aparece en su frente. "No ... yo era su maestro. Él es un hombre hecho y derecho! No lo tratan como un niño!"

Chichi se sorprendió de Piccolo gritando. Es la intimidaba un poco. Ella se mantuvo firme sin embargo. "No me importa ... además, si no lo hace. Le diré a Gohan que abusó de mí ..."

Piccolo miró como si estuviera loca. "¿Cómo vas a hacer ta-" Chichi levantó la mano y golpeó a sí misma.

"¡Maldita sea! ERES molesto! Me voy!" finalmente aceptó. Piccolo sabía que no había ninguna ayuda cuando Chichi quería algo. Se enteró de que a partir de Goku.

Él salió de la casa de Chichí lo más rápido posible para entrar en el aire fresco y algo de paz. Suspiró, pensando en esto.

Bueno, yo también podría ver cómo el niño depende de ... de hecho, no he sido capaz de sentir su ki durante un tiempo, Piccolo di cuenta. Era como Gohan acaba de desaparecer de la Tierra. Él también podría investigar.

Piccolo suspiró, recordando lo que Chichi le dijo acerca de dónde ir. "Por Dios, me siento como si me voy a arrepentir de esto ..."

Si una cosa, Piccolo se alegró de que no estaba casada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La diferencia en las energías  
>Este capítulo ha sido editado, pero que sin duda valdría la pena volver a leer un poco, ya que no cambia la trama un poco.<p>

Descargo de responsabilidad: No hacer nada propia de Rosario + Vampire o Dragonball Z

"Usted ha ... tiene que estar bromeando ..." murmuró Piccolo.

El Namek verde fue incómodamente de pie junto a una señal de stop. Sin embargo, todavía había casi nadie pasa por mirar a lo que alivió Piccolo. Él no quería tener trato con la policía o civiles que pensaron en él como ... raro. Lo que más le molestaba era que tenía que subir a un autobús tonto en vez de volar.

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto otra vez? Piccolo se quejaron en sus pensamientos. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos. Al igual que una estatua, medió su mente, sintiendo la fuerza vital de todos, incluyendo los Z-Fighters. Gohan sin embargo ... si él podía sentir su fuerza de vida, sabía que no habría estado aquí esperando el autobús.

"Hey ... ¿Vas a venir ... o no?" una voz ominosa llamada.

"Huh?" Piccolo miró hacia arriba, rompiendo su concentración y vi a un conductor de autobús inquietante mirar, sonriendo como una figura homicida.

Este conductor de autobús ... es un poco diferente que el resto de los seres humanos, Piccolo examinados. Simplemente gruffed y subió al autobús, sentado en la medida del conductor del autobús como sea posible. Él no estaba de humor para nada de una conversación, quería ver sólo en Gohan y se van, eso es todo. Él sería capaz de mediar, siempre y cuando él quería una mujer fuerte, sin llamar a él después de eso.

Piccolo cerró los ojos mientras el autobús comenzó a moverse hacia adelante taciturno. Honestamente odiaba esta posición, fue in Era humillante tener que ir a un bus sólo porque Chichi no sabía dónde estaba exactamente la academia, pero sólo a dónde ir para llegar a la escuela.

"Así que ... eres un tipo raro ¿no?" el conductor de autobús interrumpió el silencio mientras él se centró su espejo frontal posterior en el hombre verde.

Piccolo miró hacia otro lado fuera de la ventana. "¿Hay algún problema con eso?"Piccolo le preguntó con severidad, irritado porque no pudo conseguir un segundo de silencio.

El conductor de autobús se echó a reír. "No ... para nada. Yo no soy tan normal yo jeje ..."

Piccolo no le hizo caso y trató de meditar un poco. Fue demostrado que es difícil, aunque en un autobús ... especialmente uno que era este viejo y débil.

El autobús pronto condujo a través de un túnel y luego sentidos de Piccolo se cortaron de inmediato fuera como un teléfono celular desconectado. ¿Qué más, podía sentir comprimido o en otras palabras, se sentía como su ki estaba siendo limitada. Se levantó furioso y miró fijamente al conductor de autobús, que estaba sonriendo como de costumbre.

"¿A dónde vamos? Pensé que íbamos a una escuela?" -preguntó. El conductor de autobús se echó a reír aún más. "Estamos ... estamos ...", respondió.

Maldita sea Gohan ... ¿qué te metes ... ¿qué diablos se me he metido así? Piccolo se preguntó. Piccolo era plenamente consciente de que este bus estaba más allá de cualquier ser humano uno, sino que podrían viajar entre dimensiones. Este autobús fue la clave y el túnel era su puerta. Se veía a pesar de que tenía algún tipo de compresor que limita las energías de los demás.

"Usted podría decirme que volver, si es eso lo que quieres", se rió el conductor de autobús.

Piccolo se sentó de nuevo un suspiro. Sabía que no quería tratar a la esposa de Goku, pero él no quería venir aquí, ya sea, sobre todo después de saber que esta escuela podría causar problemas. Se veía como Piccolo no tiene una opción.

"Voy a tomar eso como un sí ... Su amigo era más fácil con esta transición de lo que eres", dijo el conductor de autobús, como cuestión de hecho.

Piccolo gruñó. Él no tendría ninguna paz por un tiempo que parecía.

"Gohan-Kuun! Onegai, déjame chuparte la sangre!" Moka dio un salto adelante a Gohan. Ella no esperó a Gohan para empezar a responder y se aferró a su cuello.

Gohan se estremeció un poco, sintiendo que su sangre succionada una vez más, aunque esta vez no chillar. Moka se detuvo con satsifaction.

"Moka-san, que tiene que ser un poco tolerantes", aconsejó que mientras se frota el cuello. Él todavía estaba confundido cómo hay marcas de mordidas que parece.

"Moka-san, ¿por qué es que no hay marcas de mordidas a aparecer en mí?" le preguntó finalmente.

Moka miró a su cuello y le sonrió inocentemente. "Porque yo no quiero hacerte daño, por supuesto!"

Gohan suspiró. ... Y beber mi sangre no es perjudicial?

"Ohayo Gohan, Moka-san!" Tsukune saludó, mientras que Kurumu seguido Tsukune, enganche la mano en la suya. Ella se rió cuando se acercaban y luego abrazó a Tsukune, una vez más, ahogándolo con sus grandes pechos.

"Mmf!" gruñó debajo de la tela del uniforme único de Kurumu. Waah! No puedo respirar! Tsukune pánico una vez más. Todos los demás sólo suspiró sabiendo que era el acto mismo todos los días.

Es lo mismo ... Moka-san chupa mi sangre y Tsukune get está chupado por Kurumu-chan, Gohan pensó.

Kurumu finalmente dejar de Tsukune cuenta de que había sido sofocante Tsukune. Aun así, Kurumu amado un buen abrazo antes de que comience la escuela, especialmente con su uno destinado.

Moka gruñó a Kurumu, desaprobación de sus métodos. "Kurumu! Un día, que realmente va a matar a Tsukune", explicó, apuntando a ella.

Kurumu sacó la lengua a su inmadurez. "Yo no soy así! Que disfruten de mi abrazo derecho Tsukune-kun?" -preguntó ella mirándolo.

Tsukune de sudor bajó un poco preguntándome cómo contestar a esa pregunta. Él tuvo que admitir que estaba empezando a quedar atado a Kurumu más como ella lo envolvía con sus pechos, todos los días ... "Um ..." Tsukune vaciló, enrojeciendo un poco.

"Usted podría ser un poco más suave ..." Tsukune fin propuesto.

"Ehh? Yo no soy amable con mi único destino? Que debe ser una futura esposa horrible!" Kurumu gritó cómicamente.

Todo el mundo se rió un poco y el grupo continuó hacia la escuela. Gohan se detuvo de repente en escasos a una huelga a sus sentidos. Una enorme fuerza de vida estaba cerca y no podía pasar desapercibido. Gohan cerró los ojos por un segundo corto para averiguar quién podría tener una gran fuerza de la vida así, y entonces ... una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Moka fue el primero en percatarse de amplia sonrisa de Gohan. "Gohan? ¿Hay algo malo?" Ella ladeó la cabeza.

Gohan no estaba seguro de si era realmente Piccolo, después de todo, él sería la persona menos para llegar a una academia de esta manera. Yo no lo puedo creer ... ¿por qué ... ¿por qué es Piccolo aquí? Gohan pensó. Se apartó del grupo y comenzó a correr hacia la gran fuerza de vida.

"W-Gohan esperar!" Moka llama, confuso en cuanto a qué Gohan estaba tan emocionado.

"Hmm ... debe de haber dejado algo en su dormitorio," adivinado Tsukune, "... De todas formas, vamos a llegar a clase antes de que llegamos tarde!"

Moka sintió la necesidad de ir después de Gohan, después de todo, su curiosidad era muy alto hoy en día. "Creo que voy a ir y esperar por él. No sería justo dejarlo solo", razonó Moka.

Tsukune y Kurumu se encogió de hombros. "Vamos a estar en la clase ... por cierto, ¿dónde está ese Yukari-palo de golf?" Kurumu preguntó. Moka y Tsukune comenzó a buscar en sus alrededores se preguntan donde la brujita era. Hacía ya varios días desde que la conocí y desde entonces, siempre estaba tirando por ahí con Gohan y Moka. Se molesta el infierno fuera de Kurumu a pesar de cómo estaba tan ceñido.

"De todas formas, ves chicos de clase!" Moka saludó cuando ella se fue a ir a buscar a Gohan. Kurumu exhalado sintiéndose aliviado y un rubor pequeña apareció en su rostro. Tiró Tsukune a su lado y sonrió inocentemente en él, haciendo que Tsukune ser nervioso.

"Estamos solos Tsukune-Kuun", susurró ella, mostrando su lado más suave e í no podía dejar de mirar en los ojos azules agradables Kurumu y enamorarse de ella. Tsukune tuvo que admitir que él tenía un agolpamiento enorme Kurumu. Él no podría conseguir a sí mismo lo confiesa, sin embargo, Kurumu, sin embargo, siempre parecía estar confesando a él todos los días. ¿Cómo iba a ser cada vez un hombre de verdad, si no confesaba a una muchacha que él mismo le gusta? La razón era simple; Kurumu estaba enamorada de Tsukune y ni siquiera sabía que él era un ser no podría conseguir el mismo a confesar Kurumu sin decirle que era ía que tendría que hablar con Gohan ya que fue el único hombre en quien podía confiar.

"K-Kurumu-chan ... yo-" empezó a decir.

"Tsukune-kun ..."-lo interrumpió ella.

Kurumu sacó Tsukune en un abrazo amplio y cerrado sus labios con los suyos. Tsukune apareció con los ojos abiertos como su temperatura corporal mayor de diez pliegues.

"Mff ... K-Kurumu-C-CH-chan", murmuró débilmente Tsukune y no en poco tiempo, cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Estaba sorprendido de que Kurumu hizo algo por el estilo tan bruscamente, pero no era la primera vez que ella le había dado un beso. Lo hizo por primera vez después de la batalla con Gin. Después de eso, que era todas las oleadas de emociones inundaciones Tsukune.

Kurumu suspiró, un poco decepcionado de que un simple beso como el que provocaría un descenso de su único destino así; ella lo disfrutaba, sin embargo, cómo cada vez el tiempo que fue. Kurumu recogido Tsukune y lo sacudió, despertando él de pérdida del conocimiento.

"K-Kurumu-chan? Tuve el extraño sueño ... D-hizo que me encanto?" -preguntó como despertar de un sueño.

Kurumu rió. "Usted baka ... Vamos a ir a clase ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Ahh me perdí Moka-san y Gohan-kun, yo no puedo creer que no se despertó la madrugada de hoy!" Yukari puso mala cara mientras caminaba por el sendero muerto a la academia. No le gustaba estar solo, que le recordó cuando ella era en verdad solo en la escuela sin amigos. Ahora, ella tiene Gohan, Moka, Kurumu (Aunque ella nunca le gustó después de estar con ella durante tanto tiempo), y Tsukune que estaba desesperada en todos los sentidos.

Una idea brillante de repente me vino a la cabeza. "Yo sé, voy a usar mi escoba para volar hasta allí, ¡qué tonta me Escoba"

Su escoba dio un minuto antes de que en realidad comenzó a ver volando hacia bajó en la elevación y suavemente se detuvo justo delante de ella.

"Arigato escoba-chan!" alegremente las gracias, sin embargo, la escoba se crispaba y sorprendentemente se dejó caer al suelo, doblar en la dirección cada vez se pueda imaginar.

Yukari empezó a sentir pánico. "Ehh! D-hice algo mal?" -preguntó ella. Se arrodilló para comprobar en su escoba, mientras que al mismo tiempo, tratando de común que las escobas se vuelven locos por las termitas o por una poderosa presencia.

Una figura de la sombra apareció detrás de ella. Yukari cuenta de la sombra y un aura intimidante. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, pero se puso pálido. "EYEAAAAAH!" ella gritó.

Gohan se detuvo, dando tiempo a Moka para ponerse al día con él. "¿Era eso ... Yukari?" , se preguntó. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Vio a dos fuerzas de la vida, las energías, sino que fue sin duda Piccolo y Yukari. Se rió ante la idea de que realmente se encuentran.

Moka finalmente se encontró con él, pero expresó su preocupación al oír gritos de Yukari también. "Eso fue Yukari! Gohan, ella podría estar en problemas!"

"No, en realidad ella va a estar bien", respondió Gohan.

Moka estaba confundido en cuanto a porqué Gohan estaba actuando tan tranquilo. Tal vez él no veía una amenaza o un peligro para todo lo que Yukari se encontraba en o que se encuentran había. Moka sólo siguió Gohan, confiando en su juicio.

"¡Aléjate de mí que monstruo!" Yukari agitó su varita mágica en todas las direcciones con los ojos cerrados. Ahora estaba en su modo de frenética tratando de mantener vivo. Piccolo se quedó allí, de sudor cayendo un poco. Se sintió un poco molesto que iba a tener esta reacción de la gente cada vez. Él simplemente gruñó y pasó junto a Yukari.

Yukari abrió los ojos, darse cuenta de que Piccolo se iba. Ella sonrió sintiéndose siempre victorioso, "¡Sí! No vuelvas nunca más!" Ella sacó la lengua, pero no era como Piccolo se había dado cuenta.

En unos pocos segundos, Gohan y Moka apareció justo en frente de Piccolo. Yukari la confianza creció sintiendo como ella podía salvar a sus propios amigos y no al revés.

"No te preocupes, te voy a salvar a los chicos!" levantó su varita y al instante un jarrón grande apareció en una nube de humo se cierne sobre él. Piccolo apareció de nuevo para que no haya notado el vaso y fue caminando un poco más hacia Gohan, con una ligera sonrisa genuina.

Gohan miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta lo que Piccolo Yukari estaba haciendo. Aunque Gohan sabía que Yukari no podía hacer ningún daño a Piccolo, él no quería que ella entienda mal. "Espera-Yuk"

Yukari no esperar a escuchar a Gohan y voló el jarrón, apuntando a la cabeza verde de Piccolo. La mano de Piccolo rápidamente voló hacia arriba y en una fracción de segundo, El vaso se dividió en dos. Yukari la mandíbula cayó cuando vio a su ataque no tuvo ningún efecto sobre él al igual que Gohan. Piccolo se sigue haciendo caso omiso de la niña como si nunca hubiera existido y sonrió un poco a Gohan. "Si se siente como una eternidad desde que te vi, Gohan. Has crecido mucho"

Gohan se frota la parte posterior de su cuello un poco, sintiendo vergüenza. "Supongo que soy ... pero ... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Piccolo?"

Moka ojos se amplió al recordar Piccolo Gohan mencionar, su sensei viejo para lo tanto, este es su maestro? Ella, aunque como ella lo miraba. Ella no esperaba que fuera tan ... verde.

Piccolo suspiró y algo nunca ve a Gohan aparece en la cara de Piccolo ... vergüenza, su rostro era un poco de rojo y no hacer mucho para Piccolo mientras se esforzaba por ocultarlo. "Su madre me envió ... ... aquí".

Gohan parpadeó y su rostro estaba nervioso este momento. "M-mi ... mamá?" Él nunca pensó que su madre todavía estaría preocupado, pero supongo que sería lo normal, especialmente cuando Gohan no pudo encontrar una manera de enviar cualquier mensaje a su familia. Lo que es más vergonzoso es que Piccolo se había hecho presente a Chichi. Gohan se asustó de su madre un poco más ahora.

"Creo que es maravilloso que eres los padres se preocupaban Gohan!" Moka dijo sentirse un poco triste sí misma: "Mis padres nunca me preocuparía por mí ..."

Piccolo apartó un poco. "Tu madre no me dejaba en paz ... así que no tuve otra opción", explicó.

Gohan sudor caído un poco. Si Chichi podría hacer Piccolo hacer esto, sólo podía imaginar que la presentación de Vegeta a Bulma de manera similar. La imagen estaba completamente fuera de la personalidad y el carácter de Vegeta ...

"¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando! Él es el malo de la película ¿no?" Yukari le preguntó.

Gohan se echó a reír un poco. "Este es Piccolo, un amigo de mucho tiempo y mi sensei", que introdujo. Piccolo gruñó un poco, no en el estado de ánimo para un encuentro feliz. Él sólo quería salir de aquí y volver a meditar en su salto de agua en calma.

Piccolo negó con la cabeza. "Yo era el sensei de Gohan. Es un chico crecido ahora y se puede manejar mejor que nadie que yo conozca." El elogio hizo Gohan siente un poco avergonzado.

"Así que usted es un hombre de la planta?" Yukari se rió. Una señal apareció en la frente de Piccolo. Él odiaba a esta niña. Le recordó a Gohan cuando estaba desesperada y poco. Rápidamente cambió aunque ya Freezer.

"No ...", respondió, tratando de mantener sus propias emociones. Moka se sintió un poco decepcionado de que no quiso revelar lo que él era así. Era un misterio añadido a lo que Gohan y Piccolo estaban.

Yukari ojos brillaban como ella lo había encontrado otra idea, ella señaló a sí misma."¿Crees que podría enseñarme a ser tan fuerte como Gohan, ne?"

"No ..."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no!" ella hizo un mohín.

"Usted es molesto ..." Sus ojos se quedó mirando, como si la mirada fija en su propia alma. Esta vez, Yukari no hizo ninguna objeción y cobarde como a un pequeño ratón.

Moka se rió y Yukari trajo hacia ella para tratar de consolarla un poco. Ahora sabía que Piccolo era un tipo serio y no era el tipo para jugar. A diferencia de los maestros de todo en la escuela.

"Puedo decir que he estado luchando un poco de Gohan. No se ve como algo que usted no puede manejar, sin embargo," examinó Piccolo.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, nunca he planeado en la lucha, pero probablemente ya habrá adivinado que esto no es una escuela normal."

Piccolo levantó la vista hacia el cielo y vio algo que lo sorprendió. La luna estaba todavía aquí, de hecho, dos lunas. Eso fue más que suficiente evidencia de que dijo que Gohan Piccolo estaba en una dimensión completamente diferente. Recordó que había estalló la luna de la Tierra. Fue un sacrificio con el fin de mantener el planeta de la destrucción por los monos monstruos.

"Piccolo?"

Piccolo se detuvo recordando sobre la parte de atrás el pasado y enfocado a ía unas cuantas preguntas. "Gohan, ¿se nota algo raro ...?" , preguntó.

"Es extraño?"

"Seguro que ya has notar que su poder se siente comprimido?"

Gohan parpadeó cuando él comenzó a recordar la primera vez que conoció a Tsukune y el viaje en autobús. Fue un buen tiempo desde entonces, pero había algo extraño ... No me sentía como si algo le sucedió.

"En realidad, sí!" Gohan estuvo de acuerdo, un poco sorprendido.

Moka y Yukari era muy confuso. ¿Significa esto que Gohan es en realidad más débil? Pensó Moka.

Gohan no quería Moka o Yukari a llegar tarde a clase de más, que no estaba seguro si sería una buena idea de hacerles escuchar por mucho tiempo.

"Moka-san ... Yukari-chan, seguir adelante y llegar a clase. Estaré de vuelta con usted en breve", sugirió Gohan. Moka no quería dejar a Gohan, pero ella sabía que se trataba de una empresa privada entre profesor y alumno momento.

Ella asintió y se fue con tristeza. Yukari seguido a lo largo que te quieras quedar tan malo como Moka. Ambos estaban muy emocionados de encontrarse con su antiguo maestro.

Después de su presencia a la izquierda. Piccolo suspiró. "No veo nada malo con la compresión de nuestros niveles de energía, sino que tenga usted por lo menos trató de ver qué tan lejos puede ir?"

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No realmente, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo"

"¿Por qué demonios tendría que tener miedo de su propio poder?" Piccolo le preguntó.

Gohan bajó la cabeza. "Yo no quiero terminar causando un alboroto, Piccolo"

Piccolo movió la cabeza contrariado. "Una de las pruebas no causan un alboroto, Gohan. Puede que nunca se sabe cuando se tiene que hacer lo que sea necesario Gohan. Tengo la sensación de algunos enemigos muy fuertes y no estoy hablando de los estudiantes de esta escuela."

Gohan se quedó callado.

Piccolo Gohan se dio cuenta de que quería mantener un perfil bajo. "No se puede ocultar lo que son Gohan. Finalmente, se tiene que saber."

La cabeza de Gohan bajó un poco al pensar en ella. "Si ... lo sé, pero no hay nada que yo pueda, pero retrasar la verdad. Me temo que una vez que sepan, que puedan entrar en cualquier problema que pudiera encontrar en el futuro."

Piccolo asintió con la cabeza. "Por desgracia, la paz no dura para siempre. Vas a tener que desconectarse de ellos si usted quiere ver a salvo. El hecho de que son diferentes de los humanos, no significa que puedan defenderse adecuadamente".

Gohan rió al pensar en la otra Moka que parecía lejos de ser capaz de no defenderse.Él no quería ver tanto Moka está herido sin embargo. Él se ruborizó súbitamente después de recordar el beso que el otro le dio Moka. Le hacía sentirse emocionalmente dividido entre el rosa y el Moka Moka blanco. Suspiró, no podía desconectarse de sus amigos. Eso sería imposible de hacer por él, porque al final, eso perjudicaría a sus amigos, así como a sí mismo más.

"Yo ... no puedo hacer eso Piccolo. Pase lo que pase, me va a proteger", explicó apretando los puños.

Piccolo sonrió. "Eh ... que eres igual que tu padre está bien, Gohan."

Hubo un largo silencio antes de Piccolo dijo algo ..

"Gohan ... Todavía me gustaría ver qué tan lejos puede ir. Usted debe saber acerca de los límites de esta dimensión se pone a", pidió.

Gohan suspiró sabiendo que lo mejor sería probar. "Vamos a ir cerca de la costa sin embargo. Todavía estamos un poco demasiado cerca de la escuela.

Piccolo y luego asintió con la cabeza como un cohete, que salió disparado hacia el cielo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar al océano. Se detuvieron a unos dos kilómetros de la ruta de autobús que era un montón de espacio de la escuela.

Gohan se preparó. "¡Aquí voy! Haaaaaa!" -gritó mientras su cuerpo se inunda con un aura blanca que rodea. El agua comenzó a aumento de la marea al incrementar su nivel de potencia. Piccolo estaba sentado allí, mirando intensamente a Gohan.

Así como el cabello de Gohan comenzó a brillar, stangely, el aura hacía más brillante de lo normal. Piccolo se estremeció como lo había hecho para cubrirse de la luz brillante para un poco. Piccolo ojos se abrieron al sentir el ki de Gohan fluctuante como si se vuelva inestable!

De repente, Gohan se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente nunca había sucedido antes, pero tal y como lo describió Piccolo, que se sentía como si estuviera siendo comprimida. Lo que es aún más aterrador, aunque era cómo se sentía su energía propia creación y que no va a ninguna parte ... al igual que la forma de la célula, una vez trató de que su padre fue capaz de desviar a costa de su vida.

"Gohan ... te sentiste .. ninguna resistencia?" Piccolo le preguntó.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, un poco ... se sentía como si estuviera tratando de obligar a la sumisión ... no más bien, me sentí como una bomba de tiempo".

"Todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sentí su energía fluctuante peligrosamente, como si estuviera a punto de ..." Piccolo comenzó.

"... Explotar" una repentina y oscura voz como de acabado. Piccolo y Gohan se volvió a ver a un hombre con capa, con una expresión sonriente. Sus ojos estaba cubierto por su ropa, pero era fácil de ver que brillaba al igual que el conductor de autobús. Él era de algún modo capaz de flotar con un extraño círculo debajo de sus pies.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Piccolo exigido.

La cifra se echó a reír. "Yo sólo soy el director de esta academia".

La mandíbula de Gohan cayó. "Y tú eres el director?"

El director se rió entre dientes, sonriendo maliciosamente un poco. "Sí ... normalmente no me iba a ver desde que yo estaba tan ocupado pero ... sentí algo mal con el aire hoy en día ..."

Gohan se frotó el cuello un poco de vergüenza. "Lo siento", se disculpó-.

El director se rió entre dientes. "Soy curioso en cuanto a que está siendo Gohan ... Tú eres la energía es algo que nunca he sentido. La energía de costumbre aburrida en torno a este mundo estaba siendo provocado por ti ...", explicó.

Piccolo gruñó. No le gustaba este tipo en absoluto, él era igual que el conductor de autobús espeluznante. "Yokai?" -preguntó en un tono poco amistoso.

"Oh, sí ... esa es la energía que nos rodea ... lo que todos los monstruos a menos que usted usa ... Este mundo acepta ese tipo de energía bastante bien con unas pocas excepciones,. Sin embargo, parece que no acaba como la tuya ... lo mejor es cuidado, no queremos que un estudiante a punto de estallar Ahora nos ... "

Gohan no podía creer la facilidad con que el director le dijo algo por el estilo. Gohan estaba volviendo loco en el interior, si no podía usar sus poderes sin explotar, ¿cómo iba a protegerse a sí mismo cuando en realidad hay que usarla?

El director comenzó a salir con una sonrisa aún más amplia que antes. Piccolo se sentía como él rasga aparte. Explicó la situación de Gohan como si ni siquiera le importaba.

El director se detuvo y miró a Piccolo. "¡Ah, el hombre verde. Puesto que usted está atrapado aquí, definitivamente me da la bienvenida a convertirse en un profesor de gimnasia en nuestra academia. El último fue despedido después de haber sido un poco demasiado duro con sus estudiantes," dijo él, y luego a la izquierda .

Piccolo se enojó y luego desapareció y apareció justo delante del director. Agarró la ropa del director y tiró de él hacia él.

"¿Qué quieres decir ... quedarse aquí?" -gruñó.

El director no mostraba signos de haber sido intimidados ... sólo una amplia sonrisa que era aún más que antes!

"Mi amigo, el conductor de autobús no regresa hasta el próximo año", respondió.

Piccolo gruñó, sintiéndose listo para romper este tipo de separación. Soltó sin embargo, sabiendo que no era quién era más, incluso si el tipo es un bastardo arrogante.

Le dio la espalda al director. "No me interesa", dijo finalmente, "voy a ir mis propios medios de encontrar una salida." Empezó a alejarse de el director y Gohan.

"¡Espera! ¿A dónde irás?" Gohan le preguntó. Piccolo no respondió como él desapareció de la vista. Gohan se quedó de pie, con el director.

El director se rió entre dientes. "Usted tiene un interesante amigo de Gohan. En todo caso, espero que no tenga que usar esa forma por la seguridad de la academia y el reino de Yokai. Es posible que desee ir a clase ..." A continuación, en una nube de niebla, desapareció de Gohan.

Gohan apretó los dientes. Él definitivamente no sería capaz de entrar en Super estaba bien para Gohan, pero lo que si no llega el momento que lo necesita?Suspiró y se disponía a salir hasta que vio un par de prendas de vestir cerca del una prenda de vestir como la de Piccolo que Gohan le admiro. Gohan se rió entre dientes y miró hacia el cielo.

"Gracias Piccolo!" gritó saber Piccolo no lo oiría, pero ayudó a por lo menos darle las gracias. Cogió la ropa y desapareció en el sitio.

"Ah, sí? Muy interesante ... Kuyou-sama, ¿qué piensa usted sobre esto?"

"..."

"Kuyou-sama?"

"Es un peligro para esta escuela. Lo vamos a eliminar pronto ..."

"¿Crees que puede derrotarlo?"

"Usted me pregunta? Eh ... sí, lo voy a derrotar, junto con el club periódico entero ..."

"..."

"El único problema es su verdadera forma ... Todavía no sé lo que es."

"Me disculpo Kuyou-sama, su energía es otra cosa ... Yo ni siquiera creo que sea Yokai! Se interrumpe totalmente el video. Él realmente es otra cosa ..."

"Parece que están más convencidos de que es invencible ..."

"Nunca supuse que, Kuyou-sam-¡Argh!"

"Déjame decirte algo ... yo soy el más poderoso de esta escuela. Sin otro monstruo puede comparar a mí! Ni siquiera que Gohan ... o sus amigos. La próxima vez que usted piensa lo contrario, se le cometer traición a la patria ..."

"S-sí Kuyou-sama",

"Voy a estar dando el club de Pociones una pequeña visita ..."

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué Kuyou-sama?"

"... Dicen que las colas son un signo de suerte ..." Él sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9

Una vez más, este capítulo ha sido revisado y editado.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No hacer nada propia de Dragon Ball Z o Rosario Vampire +. Este fanfiction se basa puramente en la imaginación.

Gohan saltó a la clase media que se mueve a una milla por cada salto hacia la academia. A medida que saltó a través, pensó en lo que el director le había advertido.

"... Que mejor tener cuidado, no queremos que un estudiante a punto de estallar Ahora nos ..."

Él negó con la cabeza, no debería importar si estaba limitada. Probablemente era mejor así, ya que le ayudaría a ser menos de un peligro a la escuela, además de Gohan también sabía que cada vez, más vidas estarían en peligro si es que alguna vez sucedió. Sin duda era mejor así.

Gohan se preguntó por qué el mundo Yokai estaba rechazando su propia energía. Definitivamente, fue una circunstancia inusual .. Lo único que se podría teorizar que su energía era diferente de la energía yokai, por lo que ha de ser contenida.

Gohan finalmente se detuvo sus movimientos, al ver a todos sus amigos lo esperaban en la entrada principal. Se preguntó si Moka y Yukari le había dicho a los otros acerca de Piccolo, después de todo, no era como él les dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto.

"¿No deberías estar en la clase los chicos en este momento?" , preguntó.

Kurumu se cruzó de brazos. "Hemos sido ... hasta que todo el mundo oyó un grito escalofriante fuera!"

"¡Oh-oh, ¿en serio?" Gohan balbuceó sorprendido de que todos pudieran oírlo.

Gohan empezó a frotar el cuello como se sentía un poco tenso ahora. Esta no era una manera de mantener un perfil bajo!

Moka le dio una mirada de preocupación hacia Gohan. "¿Hubo algo que ha pasado?" -preguntó ella. Se estaba haciendo más difícil no sentir nada hacia Gohan. Ella no podía dejar de admitir que estaba empezando a sentir más apego emocional a Gohan.

Tonta ... Yo tengo un interés ... lo que usted también. Recuerde, somos la misma persona, la otra Moka habló a través del Rosario.

Gohan decidió mentir, pero es probable que significaría explicar rápidamente sobre Piccolo. Él no veía nada malo en eso. "En realidad, puede haber sido yo jaja ..." que tímidamente se frota la parte posterior de su cabeza, "... mi viejo sensei vino que en realidad hizo un poco de sparring juntos desde que había sido un tiempo. Usted probablemente ha escuchado mis gritos ..."

No parecía haber funcionado como el grupo se sintió un poco decepcionado."¡Ooh! Debes nos han dicho!" Kurumu se quejó la búsqueda de sus batallas muy emocionante.

"Todo el mundo Gomen", se disculpó Gohan, pero se sintió aliviado.

"Entonces, ¿quién es tu sensei?" Tsukune pidió.

Yukari no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando ella comenzó a recordar a su sensei."¡Jaja! Su sensei es una planta-hombre!"

Gohan se rió un poco ver cómo podía hacer esa suposición también. El grupo se quedan en eso y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a sus clases. Gohan cuenta Tsukune estaba caminando un poco más lento de lo habitual, aunque. Él podía ver que algo le preocupaba.

"Tsukune-san, estás bien?" Gohan le preguntó.

Tsukune suspiró un poco deprimente y le susurró. "Usted y Moka-san sabe que tengo razón humana?"

Gohan pensó en cuando confesó que él era un ser humano. "Sí, por supuesto, pero ¿por qué te preocupa eso? Todos nosotros te protege, no importa lo que ... Eso es lo que son los amigos!"

"¿Qué pasa con Kurumu-chan? O incluso Yukari-chan?"

Gohan se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que Kurumu incluyendo Yukari no tenía ni idea de que Tsukune era un ser humano.

Gohan pensó por un momento. "Entonces yo le diría ... y, probablemente, Yukari también. Si te acepta como su amigo, entonces no debería ser diferente cuando se enteran de que eres un ser humano."

Tsukune exhaló profundamente, incapaz de librarse de ese sentimiento de preocupación. "Tengo miedo de decirle a ella ... Gohan"

"Kurumu-san ¿no?"

"Hai ... no se lo digas a nadie, pero nos amamos unos a otros ..."

Gohan sudor caído un poco. "Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido, después de que todos ustedes estaban siempre cerca uno del otro, pero aun así, yo no sabría qué hacer con su identidad no soy realmente un tipo de acaramelados, pero. todos de su confianza ¿no? Por lo tanto deben entender así ... "

Tsukune observó con detenimiento y Gohan. "¿Qué pasa con usted y Moka-san?"

Gohan se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose cómo debe responder. "Bueno ... Moka-san y yo sólo somos amigos, ella me acepta así, aunque si lo supiera ..."

Tsukune suspiró. "... Pero usted se niega a descubrirte a ti mismo ..."

Gohan se sorprendió un poco. Él empezó a rascarse la cabeza. "No es que no confío en ustedes ... me temo que si te digo chicos, es posible tener una participación excesiva", explicó. Era muy cierto a pesar de que ya sea demasiado tarde para eso, ya que ya estaban participando en peleas de que su identidad puede o no puede conseguir que una implicación real y si algo grave ocurre, pero Gohan no podía correr el riesgo.

Tsukune dio cuenta de que podría haber ido un poco por la borda con la discusión. "Gomen Gohan ... no es mi lugar para convencer a descubrirte a ti mismo. Estoy un poco preocupado por descubrirme a Kurumu-chan ... porque ella querrá saber el tiempo ... ¿verdad?"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba acerca de sí mismo también. Él tendría que revelarse a sí mismo demasiado tiempo, cuanto más tiempo se quedó en la academia y cerca de sus amigos, más que lucha los estudiantes intimidan, a continuación, más quieren saber acerca de sus orígenes.

"Muy bien, vamos a obtener estos periódicos a los estudiantes!" Gin ordenado.

"¿Quién eres tú para hacer demandas eh? Usted ha hecho otra cosa que pedir a nuestro alrededor!" Kurumu argumentó.

Gin, simplemente sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y limpios. Debe de haber blanqueado los dientes para que sea tan blanco. "Como presidente del club del periódico y su protector de alto, que es mi responsabilidad para asegurarse de que este club es organizado y listo!"

Todos en el club de sudor cayó. "¿Está espiando calzones bajo la parte de su plan de protección?" Yukari bromeó y se rió. Ella se ha añadido recientemente como miembro del club, de esta manera, llegó a pasar más tiempo con sus nuevos amigos.

Gin ojos tembló, sintiéndose agravado por la chica smarty poco. "No estaríamos hablando de eso; no podría atraer a cualquier persona normal en esta escuela con su plana de pecho!"

"¡Hey! Soy famoso por mi apartamento-chestedness!" afirmó con orgullo

"Entonces, ¿cómo combate 'que les frote hasta que se conviertan en grande! ¿Eh?" él replicó.

Yukari vio esto como una oportunidad. "Eso es acoso sexual!" Ella levantó su varita mágica.

"Wha-¡Uf!" -gritó de dolor cuando una olla de metal grande freír lo golpeó en la cabeza. Mintió en el suelo, aturdida e inconsciente.

Kurumu sonrió. "Por primera vez, Yukari hizo algo que yo realmente aprobar!"

Yukari sólo gruñó y continuó ayudando con la última de las impresiones de los periódicos. Al cabo de sólo unos minutos antes de que muchos de los estudiantes regresaban a la academia de sus dormitorios. El club dejó Gin en el suelo, ya que presentó el periódico en el más alto de la moda presentables exterior.

"Coge el periódico escolar más reciente, onegai shimasu!" Kurumu publicidad, revelando una diminuta poco de su piel. Rápidamente todos los chicos empezaron a llegar a el puesto de periódicos para tomar una, pero sobre todo porque las dos chicas más calientes estaban allí. Incluso los fans lolicon comenzó a acercarse lo que asustó a Yukari un poco. Gohan estaba recibiendo mucha atención también.

"¿Cree usted que nos va a golpear si no agarra un periódico?" un susurró, sintiéndose un poco intimidado.

"Es muy lindo en realidad."

"Oh, Dios mío! Gohan-kuuun está aquí vendiendo periódicos! Yeek!" una niña gritó de alegría. Muchas chicas pensaban lo mismo en esa declaración.

Tsukune sin embargo, no fue el foco principal del grupo. Se estaba haciendo un montón de miradas intimidatorias de los chicos como él era el único que podría verse afectada por ella.

Moka cuenta de cómo un montón de chicas se acercaban a Gohan para recibir un periódico. Ella no podía dejar de humos un poco sobre la forma en que admiraba a Gohan. Ella no podría ser más fuerte, celoso, que pudo?

"¿Cómo fue el club haciendo poción, Kuyou-sama?"

"Están cooperando con nosotros ... sólo habrá tiempo hasta que se hacen. Este hombre ... será castigado por tomar nuestras posiciones de los protectores de la paz ... ¿Te has metido su nombre?"

"Sí Kuyou-sama, su nombre es Gohan, que aparentemente es parte del club de prensa que ha sido también la presentación de informes en las situaciones en la escuela Aquí está el último documento que se entrega ...".

"Ah, sí? Así que el club de prensa está de vuelta? Gin no aprendió la lección de lo que parece. No importa de cualquier manera, que la destruyó de una vez y lo vamos a destruir otra vez ... para siempre. Somos las únicas personas que deberían de justicia a la escuela ... "

"¿Debemos detenerlos?"

"No, nosotros necesitamos más pruebas ... hasta entonces, vamos a tener una pequeña charla con el club. Les daremos una advertencia por ahora ... También me gustaría ver esta Gohan en persona ..."

"¿Vas a interrogarlo, Kuyou-sama?"

"Todavía no ... su participación en el club nos da muy pocas razones para actuar él, pero me gustaría ver ese rostro de Gohan a cara ..."

Fue una hora más tarde y, sin embargo, todavía hay un montón de papel de periódico que necesita para ser regalado. Una enorme multitud ociosa en torno al quiosco de periódicos, como los estudiantes llegaron a captar su lectura del periódico mensual de la escuela, uno por uno, al obtener un asoma pocos a la vez.

"Wow, lo estamos haciendo bastante bien, ¿verdad Gohan-kun?" Moka le preguntó, volviendo la cabeza hacia Gohan.

Sensación de Gohan sonriendo a cabo. "¡Sí! Yo no creo que nuestro periódico mensual primero sería este popular!"

Kurumu exhalado, sintiendo realmente agotado. "Creo que esto es un poco más-aunque excesiva. Me estoy cansando de ver a todos los hombres tener una larga mirada a mí. Todos ellos son pervertidos", acusó.

"Bueno, no puede ser tan malo", razonó Tsukune. "Esto significa que nuestro próximo trabajo será aún más exitoso".

"Bueno, yo no quiero que nadie me miraba que no sea usted ... Tsukune-kun", que facilitó más suavemente al oído de Tsukune. Se estremeció un poco, sintiendo 100 grados de calor. Echó un vistazo a Gohan que sólo se abría. Era evidente que no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sino que casi le irritaba que no le daría algún tipo de mirada para motivarlo a confesar su identidad a Kurumu.

"¡Chicos! Tenemos más documentos para dar!" Yukari recordó que ella trajo un nuevo lote de periódicos con una ráfaga de su varita.

El club se quejó, pero se fue a trabajar como todo el mundo vino a buscar el periódico y tomar un buen vistazo a el grupo de periódicos populares. Su popularidad no iba a durar varios estudiantes con un pie fuera uniforme negro comenzó a empujar a los estudiantes de distancia a medida que se acercaba al quiosco de periódicos.

Sentidos de Gohan se animó al ver que una conmoción muy poco pasando cerca de la multitud. El quiosco se detuvo al ver que la spliting multitud, revelando algunos de los miembros de la policía infames estudiantes. En el centro era el líder, Kuyou, sonriendo un poco. Gohan no estaba seguro de quién era y por qué, pero él no le gustaba este tipo.

Kuyou comenzó a aplaudir con sus manos mientras la multitud quedó en silencio al igual que el bosque muerto cerca. Todo el mundo siente una sensación de peligro y consiguió un poco a la defensiva, sin embargo Tsukune sentí un poco temeroso.

"Así que el club de prensa se ha hecho popular una vez más? Debo felicitar a todos! Por desgracia, hay un poco de un problema con los periódicos ..."

"¿Qué es eso?" Kurumu pidió sentía un poco presionado sólo por su presión creció a medida que la cara Kuyou mostró el ceño fruncido y al instante se derribaron el stand junto con el periódico.

El club se sorprendió por la acción del líder, sin embargo, los estudiantes de todo, especialmente las personas mayores sabía mejor y comenzó a abandonar el área inmediatamente.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso de!" Yukari gritó con enojo.

El presidente de la policía respondió de nuevo con un gruñido. "¡Silencio! Usted no tiene derecho de meterse con los negocios de la policía de los estudiantes. Hemos leído sus impresiones y lo han considerado inapropiado para esta escuela, tú eres para quemar todos los documentos de inmediato ... lo contrario vamos a cerrar el club de prensa como el año pasado ... pero de forma permanente ... "

Dejó al igual que dejar el club enojado, confundido, y tal vez un poco embargo Gohan fue simplemente furiosa. ¿Cómo podía tener el derecho a exigir tal cosa? Uno de los policías de estudiantes femeninas estaba mirando a Gohan y sonriente, sino que irritó a Gohan aún mayor. Fuera de todos los miembros del club, aunque, Kurumu sintió más enojado del.

Kuyou le susurró algo a esa chica que sonrió aún más. Kuyou continuación, miró a Gohan con una mirada sonriendo y se movió a lo largo. Los otros miembros le siguió de inmediato, sonriendo como si fueran lo mejor de lo mejor.

"El nervio de ese tipo! ¿Por qué tenemos que quemar todos los periódicos que hemos trabajado tan duro?" Kurumu exclamó.

"No importa por qué ... quemarlo todo ..."

Todo el mundo miró para ver ginebra que había aparecido justo después de estar inconsciente de la sartén de Yukari. Su expresión era muy seria, pero Gohan también podría sentir un ligero toque de miedo en él.

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso?" Moka preguntó.

Gin suspiró y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. "Usted tiene que entender, que era la Policía del Estudiante Ellos son los que realmente están a cargo de esta escuela y sus actividades no importa por qué quieren los periódicos quemados Si hay algo que se siente será una... amenaza para ellos o para la escuela, tendrán que cerrar o eliminar ... ".

"Eso no está bien, aunque! Nuestro periódico se acaba de informar sobre algunas de las actividades extrañas y malos estudiantes de esta escuela, eso es todo! En realidad estamos ayudando a la derecha de esta escuela la conciencia?" Yukari explicó, todavía completamente impresionado por la actitud de la Policía de Student.

Gin tembló un poco. Gohan sintió que su miedo cada vez un poco. Era evidente que él se había ocupado de la Policía estudiante a la vez.

"Mira, eso es una orden mía! No hay excusas, quemar el resto de los papeles! No vamos a meterse con la Policía de Estudiantes!"

Kurumu fue mirando al suelo con los puños apretados. "Cobarde ..." murmuró. A continuación, salió corriendo de vuelta a la academia con un toque de lágrimas en los ojos.

"Espera Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune siguió con ideas en mente para animarla. No se dio cuenta de la importancia de los periódicos eran para ella. Ella siempre le había parecido un poco cansado de ellos en realidad.

"¿Cómo podría la Policía ... Estudiante de ser así? ¿No se supone que deben soportar este tipo de cosas y proteger a la escuela?" Gohan le preguntó.

Gin suspiró. "Son corruptos ... Ellos sobornar a los clubes y usar la fuerza contra cualquiera que se oponga a sus puntos de vista. Es s de su aparente sentido de la justicia que no podemos ir en contra así que por favor, por tu propio bien, no te vayas jugando con su Policía estudiante ... en especial el líder, Kuyou ... "Él dejó la esperanza de que va a escuchar a su advertencia final. Él no quería tener el club de cierre del periódico como la última vez.

Gohan apretó los puños y maldijo en voz baja. No estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con un problema como este. Estaba muy claro que se trataba de una organización grande y los enemigos que tratan de Gohan se fueron los matones, no los funcionarios corruptos. Gohan también no podía dejar de pensar que la mirada de la última Kuyou él. No podía dejar de sentir que esta Kuyou lo había estado observando durante un rato ...

"Gohan-kun? ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Moka preguntó sintiendo un poco incierto.

Yukari y Moka eran inciertos pero también lo era Gohan. No podía estar muy seguro de qué hacer.

"No estoy seguro ... pero no me siento que debemos quemar estos papeles ...", respondió finalmente. Él sabía que la quema de la ardua labor del club de prensa no era una opción, sin embargo, si Piccolo estaba aquí, él no quiere involucrarse, pero si el padre de este Gohan, que sin duda tratar de arreglar para estaba todavía un poco inseguro de qué hacer, pero sabía que no daría a las demandas de los funcionarios como ellos.

Miró los papeles en el suelo y luego suspiró. "Creo que deberíamos empezar a recoger estos documentos", dijo Gohan. Yukari y se quejó de Moka, un poco enojado con Kurumu y Tsukune para dejarlos atrás, pero su enojo era más dirigida hacia Kuyou y la Policía del Estudiante.

"Esto no es justo! ¿Cómo nos van a pedir de esa manera! Hemos trabajado duro en estos periódicos!" Kurumu argumentó. Ella y Tsukune se encontraban dentro de la aula de la señorita Nekonome. Ella no tenía ganas de quemar nada en absoluto, sobre todo sus preciosos periódicos.

Tsukune suspiró. "No se puede ayudar ¿no? ¿De qué serviría hacerlo cuando podemos tener a nuestro club cerrado?"

Kurumu resopló. "No me importa! Prefiero tener este club cerró sin una lucha. ¿No le parece Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, preguntándose qué es lo correcto que hacer era. ¿Podría ser que él tenía miedo de la Policía de estudiante? Tsukune no estaba seguro de por qué, pero la organización le preocupaba tanto. Tendría que comportarse como un héroe sin embargo.

"Yo ... supongo", Tsukune finalmente aceptó, pero por dentro, estaba un poco asustado y nervioso. Este estudiante de Policía no se parecía a ninguno de los matones que siempre había conocido.

Kurumu tomó el tiempo para observar el interior de la preocupación de sonrió y le tomó las manos. "¿Quieres saber por qué me preocupo por estos periódicos?"

Tsukune preguntado eso también. "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?"

En un instante, Kurumu picoteado Tsukune dejándole un poco sorprendido. Ella sacó la lengua de una manera infantil. "Es porque es uno de los únicos recuerdos de tu y yo trabajando juntos ... jeje ..."

"K-Kurumu-chan ..."

Su preocupación de la Policía estudiante se desvaneció, pero la preocupación de su identidad se convirtió en un problema de nuevo. Tsukune apartó la mirada de Kuorumu sentía un poco avergonzado. Eso no impidió que Kurumu sin embargo.

"Ven aquí ..." le arrulló y trajo Tsukune más cerca de su pecho.

"¡Ah! Kurumu-chan Tsukune sofocante de nuevo!" Yukari irrumpió en la casa, arruinando así el momento en que entre Kurumu y Tsukune.

Kurumu empujó Tsukune distancia vergüenza sin embargo, ella pudo haber empujado un poco demasiado duro como se golpeó la cabeza en la parte de los escaños. Le tomó unos segundos antes de que ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Tsukune-kun! Maldita sea Yukari, que hizo esto!" señaló en la pequeña bruja que tenía su varita en la defensiva.

"¿Yo? Usted fue el que le estaba ahogando y sólo lo empujó contra una pared!"ella dijo, señalando a los súcubo grande de pecho.

"No debemos dejar de luchar? Estamos en un poco de un problema aquí", entró en Gohan en la habitación. Yukari simplemente gruñó a sí misma como Moka seguido Gohan in Tsukune rápidamente se recuperó a sí mismo el éxito.

"¿Qué debemos hacer todos? Yo ... yo realmente no quiere quemar todo nuestro trabajo duro", admitió Moka. Kurumu y Tsukune asintió con la cabeza. Kurumu miró a Gohan.

"Gohan-kun, debe sentir lo mismo ¿no? ¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto?"

Gohan suspiró. "Realmente desearía poder hacerlo ... estos chicos no son simplemente protectores de la paz, como ellos dicen que son ... pero ... no se trata de unos cuantos matones, se trata de toda una organización de funcionarios corruptos! Pero si quemamos estos periódicos como dicen , entonces las peleas innecesarias, no será así como Gin-sempai advirtió, "Gohan explicó. Una cosa que sabía era que él no era como Vegeta, que tomaría en cualquier ó de su padre, que a veces para evitar peleas es mejor ... pero es que siempre tiene la razón?

Moka asintió con la cabeza un poco. "Estoy de acuerdo con Gohan. No me gusta en absoluto o bien ... pero eh ... hemos tenido suficientes luchas no? Y además, yo ... sólo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto ..."

Gohan sonrió un poco, era siempre bueno confiar en su instinto de primera y quizás la que formaba parte de ser un vampiro ... el instinto, sin embargo, Gohan no estaba seguro de sí mismo. Sus sentimientos le dijo que para luchar contra la Policía estudiante, pero me pareció lógico para apaciguarlos.

Yukari miró a su alrededor y no estaba seguro de qué pensar por su , ella no quería que todo el trabajo duro entrado en el periódico es una pérdida, pero, al mismo tiempo, tal vez Gohan tenía razón y que sería mejor no involucrarse.

"Así que es eso ¿no? Vamos a quemar todos estos periódicos?" Kurumu dijo humilde: "Yo no puedo hacer eso ..."

Rápidamente, tomó una pila de periódicos y saltó de una ventana abierta justo antes de que nadie podía entender lo que estaba haciendo.

"Hold on Kurumu-san!" Gohan llama a cabo, pero Kurumu no iba a oír nada de lo que ella aterrizó hacia abajo en los terrenos de la escuela y empezó a correr.

"Ah, sí? ¿Dónde crees que vas?"

Kurumu dio la vuelta y sin previo aviso, una serie de proporciones pegajoso pegado al lote de periódicos en la mano y tiró fue. Kurumu se sorprendió al ver una de las hembras de la Policía del Estudiante. Era obvio que había estado de pie y mirando por un rato ahora.

"¡Hey! Dar vuelta los periódicos!" -preguntó ella. Gohan y el grupo escuchó la conmoción y sabía que era Kurumu en problemas. Gohan salieron corriendo por la misma ventana se abrió sólo para ser golpeado por una ola de sustancia pegajosa que se fija en la mitad de la pared.

"¿Qué?" Gohan miró a la sustancia que lo sostenía en la pared. Era exactamente igual que una cinta de una araña sólo mucho más grueso.

"Uh uh uh ... no podemos tener otros se entrometan con el negocio de la gente ¿verdad?" la dama oscura broma.

Gohan gruñó a ella y luego fácilmente se separó de la sustancia extraña, sin dejar de caer al suelo sin problemas. La señora se enfureció por la facilidad con que se rompió la cuerda blanca y espesa. "¿Cómo te atreves ..." murmuró sombríamente.

"Gohan-kun!" Kurumu exclamó, aliviado de que vino a ayudar. El resto del grupo observaba desde el interior del edificio de la escuela sabiendo muy bien que Gohan era capaz de manejar la situación, pero aun así, sin embargo, Tsukune corrió escaleras abajo preocupante para Kurumu.

"Sólo quien es usted?" Kurumu preguntó.

La mujer en el uniforme oscuro sonrió ampliamente y luego de haberse presentado. "Mi nombre es Keito, uno de los de arriba de la Policía del Estudiante. Kuyou me ha pedido que mantener un ojo vigilante sobre todos ustedes para asegurarse de que usted no hace algo sospechoso ..."

"Tú eres ... la señora de antes! ¿Cómo puedes estar en un grupo tan corrupto?"Gohan le preguntó un poco desconcertado.

Keito se rió un poco, en un tono un poco molesto. "Corrupto? ¡Ja! Nosotros somos los encargados de hacer cumplir de esta escuela? Los únicos corruptos son unos como a nuestras entrevistas con usted baja las vidas no tienen cabida en esta escuela en particular interferir con nuestro negocio! Es igual que el año pasado ... que la ginebra es un idiota cuando no está aprendiendo a dejar de fumar ... lo que un grupo patético ... "

Gohan realmente se sentía como que tenía que dar una lección, sino que probablemente comienza oficialmente los problemas de sus amigos, sin embargo, si estas personas siempre ha sido sospechoso del club de prensa, entonces no puede ser otra opción.

"¡Por favor! Sólo nos devolverá a los periódicos!" Kurumu declaró. Aquellos fueron los últimos de los ejemplares finos que no se la papelera. Para Kurumu, significaba buenos recuerdos con sus amigos, así como Tsukune.

Una rápida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Keito. "Oh, te refieres a los que más me arrebataron ¿eh? Usted pobre chica ... ¿por qué yo les doy a usted? Después de todo, estos periódicos son inútiles y sólo van en contra de nuestra autoridad!" Con eso, se arrojó a los lotes de muy lejos con un disparo de sus cadenas. El lote de periódicos voló a través hacia un triturador de basura en llamas.

Kurumu vio con horror como los papeles se acercó más a la disposición. "No ... no ... ¡NO!" -gritó con lágrimas comienzan a formarse.

Gohan fue antes de Kurumu lo sabía pero, sorprendentemente, Tsukune estaba allí justo antes de que pudiera aterrizar en el quemador de basura.

El miedo se convirtió en Kurumu de alivio cuando vio a su amante coger el lote periódico. "T-Tsukune ..."

Gohan le sonrió a Tsukune, dándole un impulso muy poca confianza. Miró al estudiante como miembro de la Policía con una expresión de disculpa.

"Gomen, pero ... estos periódicos son preciosos para Kurumu-chan ... y todos nosotros", explicó. La señora se enfureció al grupo rebelde. Apretó los dientes.

"Eres un tonto! Esto significa que usted es realmente la intención de luchar contra la Policía de estudiante? ¿Cómo lo impensable!"

"Gohan!" Moka llamó desde la ventana. Gohan miró hacia arriba para ver Moka, un poco nervioso y abrumado que parece.

"No te preocupes Moka-san, que va a estar bien!" Gohan consoló. Moka negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no era la razón.

"El otro quiere salir ..." ella dijo. Gohan comenzó a sudar-gota en el nerviosismo.

¿Hablas en serio? Gohan pensó: ¿Qué es lo que quiere en un momento como este?

Yukari apareció cerca de Moka mientras apretaba a través de mirar a Gohan."Oh, oh, oh! Quiero ver la verdadera forma de Moka-san!" que sqealed.

Gohan suspiró. Sabía muy bien la personalidad de la otra Moka. Si ella le estaba diciendo indirectamente a Gohan a ponerla en libertad luego que también podría hacer para calmarla. Gohan cambió de nuevo en la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se quitó Rosario de Moka. De repente, Moka se sentía más ligero y luego sus cambios comenzaron a ocurrir. Gohan rápidamente intentó volver a la tierra, pero la otra Moka había agarrado de forma inesperada en uniforme de Gohan. Su transformación fue inusualmente rápido.

"Ah, sí? ¿Dónde crees que vas?" ella sonrió y luego se tira Gohan detrás de tropezó un poco sensación un poco sorprendido.

"W-espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Gohan le preguntó.

El otro Moka sonrió y se acercó a Gohan que le causó a quemar. "No siempre se puede tener la acción. Además, esta chica necesita que le enseñen una lección."

Ella saltó todo el camino hasta el suelo, dejando a Gohan con Yukari. Ella lo miró con Keito rojos sedientos de sangre los ojos, deseosos de mostrar su verdadero lugar. Keito contempló con profunda admiración y el temor al ver el nuevo aspecto, pero ella rápidamente se juntaron. Ella estaba demasiado enojado para asustarse por un vampiro.

"¡Increíble! Moka-san se ve tan horrible pero a la vez impresionante,!" Yukari comentó y luego volvió la cabeza a Gohan.

Él era un poco de rojo de Moka es tan cerca de su rostro. Él no podía negarlo sin embargo, que después del beso de hace varias semanas con ella, él simplemente no podía mantener la calma a su alrededor. Su corazón ya comienza a latir como un loco.

"... Por supuesto, Gohan-kun es bastante impresionante también! Usted y Moka son la pareja perfecta!" agregó.

Gohan tosió una vez más. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso! No importa ... Supongo que sólo debe mirar Moka-san", asumió él. Gohan sabía que podía manejar las cosas bastante bien por su cuenta. En todo caso, no quería irrumpir en una batalla que quería pelear.

"Su toda inmundicia ... sólo suciedad ... Te voy a enseñar a meterse con la Policía de Estudiantes!" Keito gritó cuando ella comenzó a transformarse en su forma verdadera. Todo el mundo vio cómo ocho patas creció fuera de su área del ombligo. Se sorprendió Tsukune como las características de su rostro se transformaron en una araña bastante feo.

"Dios ... lo que una mujer fea ..." Kurumu comentó. Tsukune asintió con la cabeza un poco tembloroso de acuerdo. Tuvo que admitir que tenía miedo. Keito parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto y sonrió.

"Eh ... Tenemos que he destruido de nuevo cuando estaban dando sus papeles patéticos. Lo voy a terminar ahora!" -gritó a todos. La mujer araña salió disparado un carrete de la web, pero en lugar de apuntar a Moka, se dirige hacia Tsukune!

Tsukune se quedó allí, incapaz de moverse o alejarse. Él estaba demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar como la web se acercaban a él.

"Tsukune, corre!" Kurumu gritó. Tsukune despertó de su estado de shock y trató de esquivar la web corriendo, sin embargo estaba un poco demasiado lento.

"¿De verdad son Tsukune patética ..." murmuró Moka y rápidamente agarró la cadena antes de que pudiera llegar a él. A continuación, se torció la mano alrededor de la cadena, cerrar con llave. Keito miró con pánico, ya no se cuente con la confianza que necesitaba. Ella había subestimado la presencia de un vampiro pura ... y le costaría.

Moka miró hacia Tsukune y suspiró. "No me importa si eres humano o no, usted debe aprender a esquivar!" Moka susurró.

Tsukune asintió lentamente, un poco intimidado por la verdadera forma de Moka y la autoridad.

Moka se volvió hacia la mujer araña que realmente estaba entrando en pánico ahora. "W-espera! ¿Te das cuenta lo que sucederá si me llevas? La Policía estudiante realmente se apaga! Déjame ir y quemar los papeles!"

Moka cerró los ojos un poco molesto. "No me importa acerca de estos documentos sea, sin embargo, que sí se preocupan por el hecho de que usted y su grupo patético pensar que eres superior a todos los que deben aprender ...".

Moka se retractó de su brazo hacia atrás, tirando de la mujer araña con mucha fuerza, el levantamiento de la mujer en el aire. Ella gritó mientras volaba hacia el vampiro feroz.

"... Para saber tu lugar!" terminó, dando una patada en la cara de la araña. Ella soltó la cadena que permite a la araña a estrellarse directamente a los árboles muertos. Allí yacía inmóvil e inconsciente, con todos los huesos de su cuerpo, roto. Moka patadas eran un arma poderosa.

Increíble ... ella es todavía fuerte teniendo en cuenta que no sale mucho, Gohan pensó.

"Oh, woow! Yo quiero ser como Moka-sama!" Yukari chilló. Gohan se limitó a suspirar. No había vuelta atrás lo que parecía. Gohan sólo podría tener que luchar contra la Policía de Estudiantes, que fue mucho más allá de una pelea de pandillas que parecía sencilla.

Pensó en el líder, Kuyo, el líder orgulloso y arrogante, posiblemente. Si esta era su definición de la justicia, a los clubes de espionaje y soborno, a no ser tolerantes con otras personas que les rodean; Gohan sabía que tenía que ser detenido por el bien de todos.

"Parece que estamos viendo algo aquí ..."

Gohan miró, sorprendido de lo Moka apareció frente a él. Miró a lo lejos, un poco avergonzado.

Moka gruñó un poco. "No estés tan patético ... Usted tiene su propio orgullo Gohan ... Confía en tus primeras sensaciones, después de todo, tengo después de la pelea que tú y yo tenía ..."

Gohan miró a. Poco confundido y luego sacó por la fuerza Moka Gohan en un beso con ella Se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, sorprendió a la mujer de pelo blanco. Sus labios eran muy suaves y reconfortante, pero frío. Ella vuelve a unir el Rosario que Gohan no se había dado cuenta estaba en sus manos. Luego lo soltó y luego le sonrió cuando ella fue volviendo lentamente a su forma de esconderse. "Una última cosa ..." murmuró y luego se mordió la ya apedreado Gohan.

* Capuu-chuuu *

Gohan no squeel cualquier bit como la chica de color rosa ya estaba bebiendo un poco de su sangre, sin embargo, seguía siendo tan frío como una piedra. El Moka de color rosa que ir con una expresión satisfecha, sin embargo sus ojos se veía un poco cansado.

"Es tan bueno ..." gimió y se desmayó.

Yukari la atrapó, pero ha costado un poco. "¡Ah, Moka-san es más pesado de lo que pensaba!" resopló.

Gohan tomó la iniciativa de volver al mundo real y ayudar a Yukari. Antes de que Gohan lo sabía y tomó Moka, todo el resto del grupo había regresado a la un poco sorprendido de que habían visto el beso justo antes de Moka transformado de nuevo.

"Ah, sí? Así que supongo que no estaba viendo las cosas en aquel entonces," Kurumu bromeó, recordando aquel entonces, cuando se preguntó si la había besado intimidante Moka realidad Gohan después de la batalla con Gin.

Gohan tímidamente se frotó la nuca. "En serio, esto no es lo que había parecido!"

Yukari puso los ojos. "Yo estaba aquí mismo, mientras usted y el miedo Moka besó!"

"Um ..." Gohan vaciló. No era como se dio el primer paso ... que era la verdadera Moka! Ella era tan directo en sus acciones que hizo a Gohan un poco nervioso.

"No importa ... ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Tsukune le preguntó, preocupado más que nunca.

Gohan se alegró el tema cambió. "No estoy exactamente seguro, pero sí sé que no debemos dejar que cierren este club ... o cualquier otro para el caso."

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza que hizo que Kurumu feliz de que había decidido proteger el club. De alguna manera, las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos ahora. "Arigato ... todo el mundo," gracias a ella.

Gohan le sonrió en un gesto de confianza. Miró a la Moka se desmayó en sus brazos y se acordó de lo que el otro había dicho Moka. Confíe en sus primeros sentimientos ...

Esa fue probablemente la única opción ahora. Gohan no quiere tener peleas innecesarias, pero parecía que no iba a ser el caso, especialmente la forma en que utilizan la fuerza de sus métodos.

"Esos tontos! ¿Realmente la intención de luchar contra nosotros?"

"La derrota de Keito había quedado todo el mundo repensar nuestra autoridad ... ¿cómo tiene la intención de cerrar el periódico abajo?"

"Voy a apagar con mis propias manos si necesito, necesito una prueba más importante para tomar medidas al respecto."

"Entonces, tengo una noticia tan buena para usted Kuyou-sama ..."

"¿Qué?"

"Uno de los club de prensa se sospecha que es humano ... Tsukune Aono"

"Humano?"

"Sí ... Si es verdad, entonces usted podría cerrar el club por tiempo indefinido."

"Hmm ... yo sabía que había algo raro en ese muchacho. Eso es todo lo que necesito para ser interrogado. Parece que el club periódico tiene un punto débil, después de todo ..." 


	10. Chapter 10

Ya estoy de vuelta de entre los muertos!

... No realmente, pero si había visto la actualización, se entiende por qué había tanta demora en el capítulo. De hecho, no va a haber un retraso continuo de los capítulos con frecuencia! Las prioridades tienen que ser lo primero y esto se considera una de las prioridades más bajas en mi lista por desgracia.

No dejes que eso te impida la espera de más capítulos, aunque! Le prometí que no iba a dejar que este fanfiction ir hasta que se hace.

También quiero señalar que tengo una cuenta de correo electrónico con el único fin de mi cuenta de fanfiction es decir puedo obtener actualizaciones constantes en las personas que revisaron y lo que no. Personas que se suscriben en alguna forma a este fanfiction, que me recuerda un montón de veces la cantidad de gente como este fanfiction. Es lo que me motiva a seguir haciendo los capítulos sin importar cuánto tiempo los obstáculos que tengo que terminar va a tomar.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece, ni Dragon Ball Z Rosario + Vampire.

"Solo para aclarar, que esté seguro de Tsukune Aono es humano?"

"Usted lo ha dicho, sino que huele a una ¿No es eso suficiente para empezar al menos un interrogatorio.?"

"Hmph ... Yo no necesito a alguien como tú a darme órdenes."

"Pido disculpas, Kuyou-sama. Sólo estoy dando sugerencias."

"Su cortesía es irresponsable, no voy a poner al día con las sugerencias razonables Esto no es algo que debe tomarse a la ligera un ser humano en la academia sin sentido..?"

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con el club de prensa ... sobre todo el llamado Gohan, estoy en lo cierto?"

"..."

"Según la ley, si no me equivoco, y Tsukune Aono es humano, entonces estaría bien que lo ejecutara ... la derecha junto con sus amigos en el club de prensa, que incluye que el hombre, ¿correcto?"

"..."

"Baka! ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho?" Gin le gritó, demasiado furioso al saber que ellos no prestaron atención a su advertencia.

Gohan y el resto simplemente se quedó en silencio sabiendo muy bien lo que habían hecho, sin embargo, era un poco vergonzoso tener una conferencia principal Gin, como a ellos de esta manera.

"Te lo dije antes ¿no? Son una banda podrida que muestra su sentido de la justicia podrida ... pero también son una organización de malos, aburridos!" Gin continuó.

Kurumu comenzó a despejar la garganta y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Gohan. "Está bien, tenemos nuestros propios rudo aquí!" ella anunció, señalando a Gohan con entusiasmo. Gohan se rascó la mejilla una sensación de poco más de vergüenza.

"No digas eso Kurumu-s ..." murmuró Gohan.

Gin golpeó la pared haciendo saltar un poco a todos. "Realmente no me importa!" -gritó, "Esto podría hacer que todos en problemas y de hecho, se podría conseguir este club cerrado! ¿Es eso lo que queremos?"

"¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer si? Uno de ellos estaba a punto de quemar los periódicos!" Kurumu argumentó.

"Son sólo los periódicos! Debe he dejado que la mujer se quema!" Gin argumentó atrás, "Ceder a sus demandas no pueden ser lo correcto, pero es lo único que salvará a este club!"

"Pero Gin-sempai, hemos trabajado duro con ellos ¿no?" Tsukune añadido.

Gohan tenido suficiente de este argumento, no había ninguna razón para preocuparse por el pasado. "Gin-sempai, entendemos que usted nos ha advertido antes, pero ¿cómo es dar una conferencia que nos va a ayudar con la situación en este momento?"

Ginebra apretó los dientes, todavía irritado que esto haya sucedido, pero sabía Gohan estaba en lo cierto. Era inútil discutir en este momento. "Tienes razón Gohan ... entonces ¿qué nos dices lo que estás planeando hacer?" Señaló con una mirada en blanco. De repente, los otros miembros le devolvió la mirada preguntaba si tenía algún tipo de plan, después de todo, él fue el que por lo general tomó la iniciativa.

Gohan se rió un poco nervioso, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello. "Bueno ... no puedo decir con certeza lo que tengo en mente."

Yukari se puso encima de la sensación de aventura. "Yo digo que marchar a su cuartel general!"

Gin suspiró. "Ese es un plan estúpido ..."

"¿Qué? No, no lo es! En lugar de esperar a que nos atacan, debemos atacarlos nos da la ventaja de la sorpresa!" explicó.

"¿Desde cuándo fuiste un estratega! Yo digo que conseguir todos los clubes a levantarse con nosotros! Nos gustaría ser capaces de acabar con la Policía de Estudiantes para siempre!" Kurumu tope pulg

"Una vez más, no va a suceder", dijo Gin con suavidad.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Probablemente están tan enfermos como estamos con la policía!" razonó, sin embargo Ginebra, simplemente movió la cabeza con los brazos cruzados frente a la pizarra.

"Miren, ustedes pueden ser el grupo más aventurera que he visto, pero todos los clubes en esta escuela tienen miedo de ellos. Ellos no van a ser cualquier apoyo a esta ..." Gin explicó.

Yukari y Kurumu bajó la cabeza, finalmente ceder a la razón de la ginebra. Hubo un ligero toque a Moka para dar una sugerencia, sin embargo, ella estaba un poco tranquilo y preocupado.

"U-um ..." murmuró tratando de pensar. Todo el mundo miró preguntándome si tenía la mejor sugerencia.

"... Podríamos intentar razonar con ellos ... ..."

De repente, el grupo se quedó corto, no había manera que iba a suceder. De hecho, de que tenía que ser la peor de toda la propuesta.

"Ah ... Moka-chan, que realmente tienen las mejores sugerencias de todos!" Gin halagado. Todo el mundo cayó en la cabeza.

"No se puede ser serio Gin-sempai!" Kurumu gritó.

"No hay manera de que van a razonar con nosotros!" Tsukune estuvo de acuerdo.

"Acaba de estar de acuerdo con Moka para llevarla!" Yukari acusado.

Gin mostró sus dientes brillantes, "Mi objetivo es por favor ..."

"No ... usted acaba de apuntar a chupar ..." respondió una voz.

La cabeza de todo el mundo se volvió hacia la puerta del aula y se sorprendieron al ver la cabeza del club de karate, Haji sonriendo Miyamoto.

Gin creció una garrapata. "¿Qué sabes tú! No eres más que un tipo que nunca pensar bien las cosas! Siempre empujando a la batalla!"

Haji se rió entre dientes. "En este caso, no hay realmente una opción hay?"

Gohan parpadeó. "Espera ... que quieres decir ..."

Haji sacó un pulgar hacia arriba y sonrió. "Yo estoy con ustedes! Ya he tenido suficiente de esta mierda la policía!" De repente, Haji notado la niña pequeña bruja con el grupo y un sentimiento de emoción creció en él. Yukari notó de inmediato la mirada en sus ojos. No había ninguna duda al respecto ...

"Kyaa! Otro Lolicon!" agitó su varita mágica y una sartén apareció en una nube de humo encima del capitán del karate. La medida tomó por completo el capitán ágil por sorpresa y lo derribó al suelo.

Moka y Kurumu miró un poco sorprendido al descubrir que el capitán tenía un interés en las chicas más jóvenes. No había ninguna duda al respecto o bien, Yukari tenía miedo de lolicons desde que entró a la academia.

"Eh ... pervertido ... aún en ese ¿no?" Gin se rieron de él. El capitán luchó y se frotó la cabeza con dolor intenso.

"No se debe hablar! No lo hago ni pío a las niñas durante todo el día", replicó Haji.

Gohan trató de ignorar el hecho de que el capitán luchó fue en chicas más jóvenes. "¿Por qué estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos?"

Haji se rió entre dientes. "Sí, he tenido buenos miembros caigan en manos de la policía. He dudado bastante tiempo y no tengo ninguna duda en mi mente de que ganaremos si nos mantenemos unidos ... y además, quiero ser capaz de a tener una revancha con usted pronto! "

Kurumu saltó de emoción. "Woohoo! Definitivamente vamos a ser capaces de ganar con Gohan y Haji de nuestro lado!"

Yukari empezó a saltar con entusiasmo mientras que los otros asintió con la cabeza al ver que no había otra opción plausible, sí.

Gin suspiró. "¡Maldita sea, no hay que ayudar ... Voy a luchar también creo que ..."

Moka miró a Gohan a los ojos y trató de poner en su acto de valentía. "Yo estoy con vosotros hasta el final ... Gohan-kun" no ella para ocultar su rubor, mientras lo miraba. Gohan parecía sonrojarse demasiado. "Uh, gracias Moka-san ..."

Tsukune pronto se siente vergüenza. Comenzó a sentir que era la única persona que era inútil. Aquí estaba con Haji y Gin, todos ellos eran luchadores capaces ... bueno, al menos Gohan y Haji era ... además, las chicas eran más que capaces de manejar, sin embargo, Tsukune era humano. No había manera de que él podría ayudar a excepción de animarlos. ¿Qué era? El hecho de no proteger a sus amigos?

Tsukune se sintieron presionados por este sentimiento horrible y él sabía que no podía permanecer con el grupo siente de esta manera. "Uh ... voy a salir a la calle un poco", afirmó.

Kurumu cuenta Tsukune mirando un poco hacia abajo. "Tsukune-kun? ¿Estás bien?"

Tsukune sonrió lo mejor que pudo. "Sí, estoy bien ... Estaré de vuelta. No te preocupes por mí. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo por mí mismo."

Kurumu asintió con la cabeza y luego le dio un abrazo a Tsukune mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Todo el mundo parecía estar ajeno a los sentimientos visibles Tsukune, excepto por Kurumu, sin embargo, Gohan miró para ver Tsukune salir. Sólo un sentido de Tsukune algo preocupante era evidente para él, pero él podía ver en Moka un poco, así por lo que asumió que era normal que se sientan preocupados. Gohan no era consciente de que Tsukune se sentía inútil.

Tsukune no estaba seguro de por qué debe estar sintiendo vergüenza. Moka y Gohan sabía que él era un ser humano a entender que él no sería capaz de luchar, pero entonces ¿por qué le molestó tanto?

Me pregunto si es tan mala que soy humano? Tal vez esa es una de las razones que hay una separación de los seres humanos y monstruos. No pueden valerse por sí mismos de forma individual ... Tsukune pensaba.

"Realmente no hay nada que yo haga ..." murmuró Tsukune. Caminó hacia el banco más cercano y luego volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. Se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta en permanecer en la academia. Aquí, su vida fue el 99% de probabilidad de que terminará temprano, mientras que sería muy menor en el mundo de los humanos. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de encontrar una manera de ser útil? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar una manera de ser menos de una carga?Moka y Gohan fueron cuidadosamente guardando su secreto y la lucha simplemente para mantenerlo con vida.

"Hmph, patética ... que la mujer sólo puede tener razón acerca de ti ... humano ..."

Tsukune se quedó inmóvil, los ojos inmóviles, su corazón latía cada vez podía respirar, hablar, cualquier cosa que vio el jefe de la Policía del Estudiante, Kuyou. ¿Qué le asustó más sin embargo, fue lo que escuchó la cabeza le acusa. Eso fue todo, que iba a morir ... al igual que el valor humano que era.

Kuyou sonrió a sabiendas de que era verdad. El horror en el rostro de Tsukune Aono era genuina suficiente para iniciar un interrogatorio de él para averiguar si realmente es humana.

"Usted está bajo arresto temporal ..." Kuyou comenzó como varios de los miembros de la policía con sus uniformes negros que se mueven en recuperar Tsukune, "... porque la probabilidad de ser humano ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? No tenemos ni idea de donde está la sede de policía de los alumnos se encuentra!" Gin-exclamó.

Haji, que se determinó como siempre hizo crujir los nudillos. "No importa. Vamos a tener que agarrar uno de los miembros bastardos y los obligan a derramar!"

"Er ... eso es un poco demasiado, ¿no?" Gohan le preguntó, el sudor cayendo un poco.

"No me gusta admitirlo, pero que parece ser la mejor opción de la derecha de no"

"Aaaaaah!"

Kurumu fue el primero en reaccionar ante el grito que provenía de fuera de la escuela. "Tsukune-kun!" ella gritó y de inmediato corrió hacia la puerta con sus garras y las alas hacia fuera.

La puerta se estrelló Kurumu abierto y el golpe por sorpresa golpeándola contra la pared detrás de ella. Gohan, Haji, y Gin estaban en alerta máxima, mientras esperaban a ver a su enemigo que se aproxime.

"Kurumu-san!" Gohan le gritó.

"Big-boobed-san!" Yukari añadido.

Moka y Yukari corrió para ayudarla a recuperarse del golpe la puerta. Gohan apretó los puños mientras miraba a Kurumu herido e inconsciente del golpe.¿Cómo podía no han visto esto? Más importante aún, ¿cómo pudo dejar que Tsukune deje!

"Jeje ... toc toc! No era mi intención hacer daño a su amigo delicioso ..."

Gohan creció sorprendió al ver los tres lagartos que Gohan no había peleado hace mucho tiempo. Había algo que era raro en ellos, aunque ...

"Ustedes hijos de puta ..." Gohan gruñó como ellos ", pensé que había aprendido la lección ya!"

Los lagartos se rió un poco brutalmente. Ellos estaban babeando más que nunca, y era evidente que tenían mucha hambre, pero es como si no han comido nada durante semanas.

"Es posible que nos han derrotado por última vez Gohan ... y gracias a ustedes, que había sido encarcelado por la Policía de Student para revelar a nosotros mismos! Pero no más, porque usted ve, que nos han dado una oferta que no podrá rechazar. Si tener con vida, entonces vamos a ser libres y poder comer Tsukune Aono ... si es humano! " el líder explicado muy emocionado.

Todo el mundo se congeló a lo que oían. Gohan miró horrorizado de que la Policía se enteró del Estudiante. ¿Cómo sabían que si?

"Basta ya de tonterías! ¡Fuera de nuestro camino!" Haji gritó.

Uno de los lizardmenn se rió entre dientes y se cargó a Haji, sin embargo, Haji conocía muy bien y dio un paso al otro lado del lagarto de carga. El lagarto sacó su cola alrededor de Haji y azotado por la habitación.

"¡Uf!" gruñó al tiempo que tocaba el resto de los asientos en las aulas. Él fue capaz de mantenerse firme después de sentirse un poco aturdido por un momento.

Algo está mal aquí ... no me acuerdo cuales es tan fuerte antes ... Gohan observó.

"¡Jaja! ¿Te sorprende Gohan! Eso es porque no nos dan de comer cualquier cosa maldita en su base! NADA! Prefiero comer a todos lo que usted toma con vida!" El líder cobran a Gohan con una velocidad de golpeteo y dio un gancho en él con su brazo de reptiles de punta, sin embargo Gohan repelido con éxito el brazo y lo usó como base para levantarse y lograr una rodilla en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

El monstruo retrocedió un sentimiento poco aturdido, sin embargo, la ginebra, que ya había transformado en un hombre lobo cargada en el líder aturdido, sólo para ser montada de distancia por uno de los Hombres Lagarto otros.

"Va a tomar más de que Gohan para detener a mí ya mi hambre!" el líder gruñó mientras se recuperaba de su aturdimiento. El monstruo miró hacia las chicas que estaban viendo y llevando a Kurumu. Él sonrió y se cargó a su lugar.

"No puedo resistir! No dijeron nada acerca de sólo llevar a las niñas con vida! HAHA!"

Gohan desplazado de su posición y con una velocidad sorprendente apareció delante de las chicas. "No ... no va a llevar a las niñas con vida ..."

"ARGHAAAH!" el líder gritó y abrió su boca lista para comer Gohan y, sin embargo, no todo fue como estaba previsto, el líder siente un enorme dolor en las entrañas. Yukari, Kurumu, Moka y miró con asombro como Gohan plantó su rodilla de un pie de profundidad en el estómago del monstruo.

"... Porque me aseguraré de que no se tiene el estómago para eso!"

El líder se quedó inmóvil, temblando y sus ojos finalmente se puso blanca mientras caía hacia el suelo. Sangre ejercida por la boca. El resto de los Hombres Lagarto se congeló a ver a su líder hacia abajo. La confianza cayó con él. "N-no puede ser! El jefe es ..."

Gin y Haji aprovechó la oportunidad para acabar con ellos mientras que ellos no estaban prestando atención. "Come esto, lagarto! Empuje puño vacío!"

Un millar de puños apareció y golpeó la del lagarto constantemente hasta que finalmente fue fuera de combate. Gin gritó en el oído del lagarto del otro lo que le causó a cubrir en el dolor. Finalmente, ejecuta una garra rápida en el pecho haciendo que el lagarto de volar en una de las ventanas del edificio.

Moka vio los blancos en los ojos de los líderes. Se preguntó si fue golpeado o simplemente por si estaba realmente muerto.

Gohan miró a Moka y suspiró. "Siento que las chicas tenían que ver que ... Yo solía mucha fuerza ..." luego apretó los puños, "... los estudiantes de policía ... no puedo creer ... Ni siquiera estaban alimentando a los monstruos que aprisionan! Ellos no están haciendo justicia en absoluto! Ellos eran como un campo de concentración!"

"¿Es ..." Moka comenzó demasiado centrado en el lagarto.

Gohan miró a los Hombres Lagarto llamó y él negó con la cabeza. "No ... no está muerto, pero más lejos, podría haber matado por accidente ..."

Que surgió un pensamiento completamente nuevo que podría matar a Gohan. No estaba segura de por qué eso le hizo sentir incómodo. Tal vez fue porque no podía soportar la idea de que una persona tan amable como Gohan podía matar con tanta facilidad.

Kurumu despertó de su estado inconsciente y sus preocupaciones acerca de Tsukune fueron los primeros. "Tsukune, ¿dónde está!" -preguntó ella frenéticamente.

Gohan suspiró. "La Policía de estudiantes ya han llevado. No puedo sentir su energía en cualquier lugar cerca de aquí, nunca más ... pero es débil."

Las lágrimas formaron a los ojos al pensar en lo peor que le puede pasar a su amante. "No ... no ... tenemos que salvarlo!"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Vamos a Kurumu, te lo prometo ..."

Yukari miró a Gohan con curiosidad. "¿Cuáles fueron los Hombres Lagarto hablando? Dijeron Tsukune era un ser humano? ... Eso no puede ser verdad, ¿no?"

Kurumu se animó un poco, como signo de shock corría por las venas de Kurumu."Tsukune ... humano? ¿Cómo puede mi Tsukune ser humano? Eso es ridículo!"

Haji y Gin fue a vivir con la conversación. "Usted sabe ... siempre ha habido un olor a humano, cuando me encuentro con él", analizó Gin.

Moka Gohan miró a los ojos con una expresión de miedo. No se veía como si hubiera una manera de salir de esta conversación. Gohan se preguntó si debía mentir, pero teniendo en cuenta que la Policía se enteró del estudiante, no haría sino retrasar lo inevitable. Gohan cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Kurumu miró a Gohan en lágrimas. "Están mintiendo bien! Tsukune no puede ser humano!"

Gohan abrió los ojos y le devolvió la Moka, que asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. No serviría de nada, sino para decir la verdad. "No estábamos seguros de si se debe decir a ustedes, pero ... sí, Tsukune es humano ..."

Además, Feliz Día de Gracias para los que lo celebran. Si no lo hace, de todos modos a continuación Thankgiving felices.

Una vez más, no sé cuando tendré tiempo para trabajar en el próximo capí finales se acercan, junto con mi última semana de pruebas y esta ruptura es un momento para que yo estudiara para los últimos exámenes ... y mis finales!¡Wow! Semana muy ocupada ...

Ahora, sobre este capítulo, hay muchas maneras que podría haber ido con estos capítulos, pero no podía estar de acuerdo con la dirección del manga en este capítulo, puesto que acabaría de comenzar la pelea con Kuyou demasiado pronto. Así que decidí llevar a los Hombres Lagarto hacia atrás y ahí vamos! Ya estoy de vuelta junto a las vías de la manga ... un poco, supongo. lol que es fanfic, todo lo que es importante es que ustedes disfrutar de la historia :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos, aquí hay otra actualización para el fanfic. Espero que les guste!

Edit: En este capítulo se ha cambiado un poco. Más o menos la información que Gohan se derramó sobre él sea menor.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece Dragonball Z ni me Rosario Vampire propia +. Este fanfiction se basa puramente en la imaginación.

"W-¿qué? Gohan ... ¿qué estás diciendo?" Kurumu preguntó en estado de shock. El resto de los otros explotados algún tipo de choque. Moka no podía creer que había llegado a bajar a revelar el secreto. No fue hasta el final de su primer año en la academia!

"Lo siento Kurumu-chan. Moka-san y yo habíamos mantenido en secreto durante bastante tiempo, pero creo que ustedes deben saber la verdad ... Tsukune es un ser humano completo que de alguna manera accidental matriculados en esta academia ..."

Kurumu y Yukari se encontraban en una pérdida para las palabras. Gin y Haji se limitó a asentir como si esta información no les sorprendió. Ellos estaban seguros de tener sospecha de Tsukune ser humano.

"Lo he estado posponiendo, pero Tsukune siempre olía a ser humano, pero yo no quería volver a empezar a las acusaciones de ese tipo", admitió Gin.

Kurumu, que ya estaba un poco débil por el golpe la puerta, cayó de rodillas. Ella no podía creer que Tsukune, a quien amaba desde que había defendido con valentía a su interior desde el Moka era un ser humano. No había manera de que podría haber sido humano que ha durado tanto. Las lágrimas se formó en sus ojos pero, sorprendentemente, nada de odio eminated de ella, ella simplemente se sintieron traicionados.

"Baka ... baka! ¿Por qué ... ¿por qué mantener esto de mí?" Kurumu murmuró en el pensamiento de su destino una.

Yukari se sentía muy confundida. Se sentía como si supiera que Tsukune desde el principio y que había hecho realmente otro buen amigo, sin embargo, el sentimiento de odio hacia los seres humanos en conflicto dentro de ella.

Gohan suspiró. "Mira, le dije a todos la verdad. Ya han dado cuenta de que es humano y va a ser sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudieran ejecutar! No podemos estar aquí!"

Kurumu intentó despejar las lágrimas como poco a poco de regresar a sus miró a los ojos de Gohan y asintió. "Ya sea o no humana mi amor, él sigue siendo mi un destino ... No puedo dejar que se muera!"  
>"Kurumu ..." Gohan declaró sorprendido. No esperaba que continuara de permanecer fiel a Tsukune.<p>

"Por Dios, esto es demasiado Eh ... Supongo que no puedo dejarlo morir ... ya sea que está bien,. No me gustaría perder a un miembro de mi club, después de todo", sonrió Gin. Haji le puso la mano sobre los hombros de Gohan y asintió con confianza.

"Yo no sé mucho acerca de Tsukune, pero desaprueba a nadie morir, humano o no", explicó Haji.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa. "Arigato Haji y Gin ..."

Moka, simplemente asintió con la cabeza; de todos, ella y Kurumu fueron los más preocupados que parecía. Todos miraron a la brujita que todavía estaba en una profunda reflexión.

Gohan se arrodilló a la altura de las matemáticas de Yukari. "Yukari ... ¿y tú? Entendemos que si no quieren ayudar ..."

Yukari miró hacia otro lado. "Yo soy ... confuso. No sé qué más hacer ... Odio los seres humanos, pero me gusta Tsukune es humano ... tan ... tan ..."

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "... Eres un ser humano ... También es posible que odian a los humanos, pero sin ellos, no han existido ..."

Yukari pensar que la explicación y ella se estremeció un poco. Ella no podía negarlo, las brujas nunca habría existido sin los seres humanos, sin embargo, no podían coexistir con los seres humanos. Tsukune era diferente pero de alguna manera,. Ella asintió con la cabeza con valentía. "No puedo permitir que Tsukune-kun muere, ya sea!" Se disipó cualquier duda, puede odiar a los seres humanos, pero se enteró de que no todos los humanos son malos.

Gohan sonrió. Él no podía creer que sus amigos todavía se mantuvo fiel aun cuando él era humano. "Démonos prisa! Puedo sentir su energía ... ligeramente ... Creo que también me enteré de su cuartel general!"

"Uf ... ¿dónde me llevas? ..." Tsukune gimió débilmente cuando se sintió arrastrado por varios miembros aleatorios de la policía. Parecía herido y golpearon a la moda.

"Cállate ...", respondió uno de los miembros de la policía con disgusto. Dio una patada al Tsukune débil y sonrió sintiendo el poder agradable de control. "No puedo creer que este hombre podría ser un ser humano ... voy a decir, que huele como un ..."

"Eh ... no te emociones demasiado. Kuyou hará que el juicio sobre esta débil. Él podría ser un monstruo simple gusano ... je, son por lo general bajo los seres humanos de todos modos ..."

Los demás se rieron, mientras Tsukune sólo podía pensar en lo que lío se metió pulg Si se hubiera quedado con el grupo, puede que nunca haya estado en esta situación, pero ¿qué diferencia habría? Él sería de todas formas inútiles.

El movimiento y la sensación de los escombros-en sus piernas se detuvo cuando se sintió presionado y atado a una silla. Tsukune miró a su alrededor y se encontró en un cuarto oscuro con nada más que una luz dirigida él. Era evidente que no iba a ser algunos interrogatorios antes de que pudiera morir.

Moka-san, Gohan, Yukari-chan, chan-Kurumu ... Lo siento ... pensó sabiendo que nunca llegaría a ellos.

"Tsukune Bien ... tienes dos opciones, admiten que es un ser humano ... o tendremos que ver que no es humano ..." Kuyou, cuya voz se oía, sin embargo, Tsukune no tenía conocimiento de dónde estaba en el oscuro. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, admitir o encontrar alguna manera libre ... Lo que pasa es que no había una manera.

"Si usted no es Tsukune humano, usted puede fácilmente liberarse de las cuerdas. Incluso el más débil de los monstruos puede encontrar alguna manera de liberarse en una silla."

"Yo ..." balbuceó Tsukune.

"Transformar ahora! Demuestre que usted no es un ser humano!" Kuyou gritó en su intento de conseguir Tsukune a admitir. Eso era todo lo que se necesitaría para que le permitiera matar a este hombre débil. Sería un paso más en la destrucción de prensa del club también.

Tsukune temía lo que iba a pasar a él. Esto realmente era su fin lo que parecía.

"Hmph ... patético ..." Kuyou finalmente salió de la oscuridad, él estaba muy impaciente con el niño. Tsukune pulso se aceleró cuando se acercó más. Sin un momento de vacilación, Kuyou brutal patada Tsukune en el pecho que le causó a volar en la pared opuesta.

"Urgh ..." murmuró Tsukune siente su corazón y el carcaj cuerpo como nunca antes. Si este mantiene, en realidad iba a morir, incluso antes de admitir su "naturaleza". Kuyou no se detuvo allí sin embargo, se golpeó el pie derecho sobre el pecho del humano.

"Aagh!" Tsukune gritó de dolor. Kuyou hizo una mirada desagradable."Debilucho ... eso es todo lo que eres. Tú eres un humano y un debilucho! Imagine ... esto es lo que tus amigos se sentirán como ... Este es su castigo por desafiar a la policía!"

"Urgh ... salir ... fuera ... de esto", declaró Tsukune como su cuerpo se lastime en cada momento.

"Ah, sí? No hay duda en mi mente ... el cuidado de tus amigos tanto ¿eh? Usted realmente no son más que un ser humano ... Admítelo ... va a ser menos sufrimiento para ti ..." Kuyou presionó más fuerte en el pecho de Tsukune está causando le grita aún más fuerte.

"¡Ah ...!" Kurumu se detuvo de repente como el seguimiento de Gohan fue el ki de Tsukune. Cada vez más, el reloj seguía corriendo como fuerza de vida de Tsukune se está debilitando y se estaba haciendo más difíciles de rastrear debido a eso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si se había perdido, donde su ubicación era ... todo era relativo.

El resto del grupo se detuvo cuando se dieron cuenta de Kurumu temblando."Kurumu-chan, estás bien?" Gohan le preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza como dificultad apareció en su rostro. "Yo ... puedo oírlo ... gritando ..."

Kurumu tendría el mayor conexión a Tsukune por supuesto. Gohan recordó cuando oyó gritar a su padre en la batalla, incluso cuando él estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Podía sentir la presencia de su padre, incluso cuando él había muerto.

"Esto sólo puede significar que estamos cerca! Kurumu, donde se le oye gritar?"-preguntó mientras Kurumu estremeció aún más.

"... Bajo tierra", respondió ella.

Gohan se tocó el pie en el suelo y parecía a él que la tierra estaba inusualmente vacía. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. "Vuelve todo el mundo!"

No tardó muchos de ellos a darse cuenta de lo que Gohan estaba pensando mientras levantaba sus puños y lo arrojó al suelo. Rápidamente se extendió a cabo lo más rápidamente posible, pero todos ellos no podía darse cuenta que el radio de la energía de Gohan, de modo que, hasta que llegó a la Tierra se derrumbó.

Una gran agitación de la tierra se produjo y se desvaneció segundos más sonrió, contenta de que los amigos de Tsukune se había llegado finalmente. Podía sentir la onda de choque en la tierra que sólo podía suponer que era el alumno, Gohan. Le enfureció que un hombre como él podría crear dudas en la mente de los estudiantes de quién era el más fuerte. Pronto se demostraría ser el más fuerte de los monstruos y demonios por destruirlo a él y la eliminación de esta amenaza misteriosa del mundo Yokai.

Miró a Tsukune con una sonrisa y soltó el pie en él. La mujer, que reveló que Tsukune Kuyou antes, se acercó a él desde la oscuridad y miró con una mirada de asco al ver a Tsukune. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el profesor de arte antiguo de la escuela que recientemente había sido suspendida gracias a sus amigos ... Ishigami Hitomi.

- Flashback -

(N / A:. No suelo hacer este tipo de notas en el texto pero me siento como que necesito aquí Si seguimos con el manga, el grupo tenía otro monstruo-incidente con el profesor de arte que simplemente no se lo puso. . en este fanfiction, ya que, básicamente, termina de la misma manera como todo el resto de los monstruos sin importancia me olvidé de que era ella quien se enteró de la naturaleza Tsukune la tarde, de modo que, sólo para que sea menos como ella apareció de la nada en el principio , yo voy a añadir al flujo un flashback!)

"Así que ... magnífico!" el profesor de arte, Ishigami elogió.

"Um ... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir como modelo?" Moka preguntó.

"Sólo por un rato", sus ojos brillaban bajo su misteriosa tela que cubría su cabeza, "Les aseguro que este es el modelo anterior, y luego su deuda de aprender a pintar se hará."

Moka asintió con su vestido blanco, sin embargo, el tiempo se está acortando, especialmente en el mundo de Yokai. Ella sabía que el cumpleaños de Tsukune fue subiendo, y sería muy poco tiempo que tendría que terminar la pintura de Tsukune como su regalo de cumpleaños.

"Hecho, absolutamente precioso, tú eres una adición bien para mis obras de arte!" el maestro finalmente terminado.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, "Arigato. Puedo irme ahora?"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mal de Ishigami. "Mi obra de arte no puede simplemente salir ..."

"Así que estos son los estudiantes que faltan las mujeres?" Gohan preguntó Gin le dio varias fotos de algunos alumnos y no atractivos.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, muy lindo también. Sé que no somos un equipo de investigación, pero ya que parece ayudar a muchos estudiantes, sólo puedo suponer que usted se daría cuenta de todo esto."

Gohan se rascó la cabeza con timidez, "No es como lo intento."

Tsukune bajó la cabeza en los asientos, al parecer, no prestar atención a la situación. Todo lo que pudo se preocupe deprimen y se sienten como muchos de sus amigos no parecía darse cuenta de que su cumpleaños se acercaba rápidamente.

"Kyyaaaaa!"

Tsukune tuvo un choque grande para su cuerpo mientras se levantaba oyendo un grito muy agudo. Gohan cayó alerta y se dio cuenta quién era, de modo que lo hizo Tsukune.

"Moka-san!" que tanto gritó y corrió hacia la puerta.

Kurumu entró justo después de Tsukune a la izquierda sólo para ver que era ginebra que se quedó en la habitación del club. "¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi Tsukune-kun y Gohan?" -preguntó ella.

Gin sonrió. "Oh, están ocupados. ¿Por qué no vienes a hacer ocupado conmigo, ¿eh?"

Kurumu golpeó Gin y salió de la habitación sólo murmurando lo pervertido el sempai fue.

Gohan y Tsukune llegado donde escucharon las luchas de Moka y gritos. Ellos se sorprendieron cuando llegaron a la sala de arte, sin embargo, estaba cerrada con llave. Gohan abrió la puerta con facilidad, pero se reunió de inmediato con la hostilidad como dos trenzas del pelo con los dientes de morder extendió hacia ellos! Gohan esquivó sin saber que Tsukune estaba detrás de él.

"¡Aaah!" Tsukune gritó como el pelo trenzado poco en el brazo de Tsukune. Se retrae hacia atrás y miró Tsukune en estado de shock como su brazo comenzó a convertirse en piedra!

Gohan miró a Moka, que ya estaba a mitad de camino se convirtió en piedra y de nuevo a Tsukune que estaba empezando a convertirse en piedra. Miró a la maestra de arte aparente con la ira. "¡Hijo de puta ..."

"Hoho! Un estudiante muy musculoso de verdad! Estaré encantado de añadir a mi colección de obras maestras!" Trenzas viciosos de la maestra del arte de pelo golpeó de nuevo en el medio-Saiyan. Gohan se alejó un poco y agarró la trenza de hilo. Él fácilmente se desprendió de su cabeza, pero se sorprendió cuando vio la sangre que viene del cabello.

La mujer gritó en voz alta en el dolor que se hace sumamente enojado.

Esta mujer ... es mucho más parecido a mi padre una mujer me contó acerca de la forma de serpiente. Ella tiene el cabello como las serpientes, excepto que no es exactamente una serpiente completo críar a sí misma. Tengo para asegurarse de que las trenzas no me toca. Pensó.

"Usted ... usted infiel! Me aseguraré de que usted paga por eso! Aragh!" envió unos trenzas docena de mortales en él. Gohan se lanzó en el aire, esquivando todos los ataques entrantes y sorprendió a la maestra de arte, como él la enfrenta de cerca para arriba.

"No sé por qué estás haciendo esto, pero yo no le permitirá convertir mis amigos en la piedra!" Gohan empujó el puño en el estómago lo que la hizo entrar en shock. Ella retrocedió un poco sintiendo la fuerza de ataque del estudiante.

"Voy a tener que ... para esto ... hijo de puta ..." tosió débilmente y, finalmente, cayó en la inconsciencia. Todas las serpientes se retractó de sus viciosos de distancia y gritó de un silbido agudo, ya que consideraban el dolor de su amo.

Gohan miró frenéticamente Moka, pero se sintió aliviado cuando su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad al igual que de Tsukune. Moka dio un paso y se abrazaron llorando Gohan. "Gomen Gohan! Que no debería haber hecho un trato con ella! Lo único que quería era ser bueno en la pintura para que yo pudiera hacer un regalo para el cumpleaños de Tsukune ..."

Gohan volvió a mirar a Tsukune que se había desmayado al parecer, por el cambio. Se sentía un poco de vergüenza ya que no tenía ni idea de que el cumpleaños de su amigo iba a venir. "Er ... Sabía que ... Tengo un regalo para él también ..." le mintió. Pensó rápidamente de un regalo para el próximo cumpleaños, tal vez un reconocimiento de deuda? No estaba seguro de ...

"¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de presentes se lo vas a hacer?"

"Uh ..."

"¡Ayuda! ¿Hay alguien aquí?" declararse un vino de los armarios de la habitación. Gohan revisadas y abrió las puertas sólo para encontrar a una chica a tropezar!

"Wha-lo que pasó aquí? Espera" Gohan miró a la cara de la chica sólo para descubrir que ella era exactamente igual que la ginebra de imagen le mostró!

"Tú eres la niña desaparecida! No me digas que se había convertido en piedra!"

Ella asintió con solemnidad. "Hay otras chicas que fueron víctimas también! Estoy tan contenta de que nos ha salvado!"

- Fin del Flashback -

El ex profesor de arte gruñó al recordar su posición de llevárselo. Después de que se descubrió sus planes, ella fue ridiculizado y expuesto por el club de prensa. Ella quería vengarse de ellos, especialmente en el hombre que destruyó su cabello trenzado hermoso! Después de uno de sus cabellos tenían Tsukune poco, ella sabía que él era un ser humano desde el sabor de su sangre. No había duda de que junto con el olor nauseabundo que ejerció.

"¿Por qué tienes que conseguir que admitirlo ... es, obviamente, humana. Su olor no se parece a ningún otro en este campus", explicó.

Kuyou se limitó a asentir. "Yo sé que ... pero llegar a admitir que me ahorrar un poco de problemas como la gente comienza a cuestionar este evento. ¿Sabía usted que la sustancia?"

La mujer sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño tubo de líquido de color azul sonrió. "Así que el club de la poción por fin terminó ... Voy a estar seguro para recompensarlos por sus esfuerzos."

"Recuerda nuestro trato ... Voy a llegar a ser el de destruir el club de prensa. Se merecen destruir con mis manos!" recordó. Kuyou se rió entre dientes.

"Desafortunadamente, eso no va a suceder. El club periódico viene sin ninguna razón, sino para salvar a su amigo. Según las normas, que asciende a muerte por asociación con un ser humano. Yo soy la justicia y voy a ser el de hacer cumplir esta sucediendo ".

La mujer se enojó. "¿Cómo te atreves! Teníamos un trato!"

"No hubo acuerdo ... debe haber sido asesinado por su acto criminal en lugar de suspendido." Él gruñó.

El grupo había caído en lo que parecía ser un pasillo subterráneo por debajo de los terrenos de la escuela. Sólo parecía adecuado que la policía los estudiantes que tienen su sede central en el que no podía ser visto.

"Oh, Dios mío Gohan! Usted nos podría haber dado más tiempo para evacuar! Casi me rompió una uña!" Kurumu se quejó. Ella parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Ginebra, Yukari se encontraba en los brazos de Haji, y Moka se encontraba en los brazos de Gohan.

"Está bien, nos aseguraremos de que ustedes no se hagan daño", prometió Gohan. Gin no podía dejar de babear al ver esos pechos deliciosos que se celebra en sus brazos.

"Kyaaa ¡dejadme que pervertido!" Se apartó con gracia y aterrizó de nuevo en sus pies.

"¡Tú también!" Yukari gritó mientras luchaba fuera de la Haji lolicon. Él no estaba de humor que es golpeado por otro objeto que soltó a la chica. Sus manos temblaban en secreto, aunque cuando se le ocurrió una niña en el brazo.

"Sicko ..." Yukari murmuró mientras se sacudió el polvo de la tierra.

"Um ... Creo que puede llegar a pie por mí mismo," parecía que a Gohan, sonrojándose. Gohan volvió la cabeza, ya que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de mirar a la cara linda de Moka.

"Claro ... no hay problema," que se vaya de Moka, se volvió hacia la dirección donde se sintió Tsukune pero esta vez, se sintió otra presencia claramente en torno a Tsukune.

Que el ki ... se siente tan familiar, Gohan pensaba mientras trataba de recordar cuando había sentido este tipo de presencia antes.

"¡Vamos!" Kurumu empujada mientras corría hacia la dirección se enfrenta a Gohan. Gohan rompió lejos de sus pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza. El grupo continuó recibiendo muy cerca de Tsukune y Kuyou. Gohan no pudo evitar sentir un aura un poco extraño, pero pequeño que estaba cerca de Kuyou. No era la presencia de familiares o Tsukune ... era otra cosa y no podía dejar de preguntarse quién podría ser.

A kilómetros de distancia de la academia en una isla pequeña y oscura. Piccolo hizo una mueca cuando fue mediado por parte de la cadena y extraño sólo podía pensar en cómo iba a volver a la Tierra. Sopló en gran medida y trató de concentrarse. Con el tiempo llegaría a él en la manera de escapar sin tener que esperar un año para coger un simple autobús.

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en absoluto y mucho menos meditar. A diferencia de la Tierra con su atmósfera tranquila y pacífica, este extraño mundo estaba oscuro y siempre de alguna manera interferir con Piccolo. Este iba a volver loco si no encuentra una salida.

"Juro Goku, ¿cómo pudieron ponerse de pie una mujer exigente como Chichi ...", murmuró.

Muy bien, estoy contento de haber llegado a trabajar en otro capítulo. A partir de este día, tengo un examen más ... un examen más jodido ... lo que será mañana, y entonces puedo trabajar hasta en este fanfiction tanto a mi deseo.

Así que, originalmente, en este capítulo iba a ser el comienzo entre Gohan y Kuyou, sin embargo, sentí la necesidad de poner un poco de historia sobre por qué el ex profesor de arte expuesta Tsukune (en el último capítulo) y odia a la prensa tanto. Así que, esencialmente, que está recibiendo dos capítulos en uno (supongo?).

El próximo capítulo será sin duda el comienzo de la batalla que estoy asumiendo que todos ustedes están esperando.

Hasta la próxima (que será pronto), Cia


	12. Chapter 12

Descargo de responsabilidad: No hacer nada propia de Rosario + Vampire o Z. Dragonball se basa esta historia puramente en la imaginación.

Así que he terminado con todas mis escuelas académicas y otras cosas lo que significa que puede trabajar en algunos capítulos de este fic.

Los pasos rápidos del grupo se podía escuchar mientras corrían por los pasillos de la sede de la Policía de Estudiantes de metro. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por su amigo, Tsukune, así como la batalla obvio que se llevaría a cabo. Moka podría normalmente sólo se siente preocupado a pesar de que tenía confianza en Gohan. Ella nunca le gustó participar en las batallas, pero ella sabía que existían monstruos hostiles en la escuela y lo más probable es herir a sus amigos. ¿Quién sabía que la organización que ayude a mantener el orden en la escuela sería tan hostil como así? Parecía que no había nadie de confianza, sólo a sus amigos que habían estado con usted durante el más largo de tiempo.

"Nos estamos acercando", dijo a Gohan ya que la energía débil de Tsukune se sentía más evidente. Apretó los dientes en el pensamiento de la tortura Kuyou lo puso a través. Él y Tsukune habían sido amigos desde el primer día que se conocieron en el autobús. Gohan sólo podía admirar su persistencia y el coraje para continuar en una escuela llena de monstruos, pero de alguna manera, parecía que era su culpa y la de Moka para tratar de convencerlo de quedarse en el primer lugar.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Gohan pensó y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. No debo pensar en el pasado en estos momentos. Todo lo que es importante es el ahorro de Tsukune antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Kurumu estaba tratando de mantener la cordura mientras trataba de preocuparse menos de Tsukune y más en el ahorro de él. Si se preocupaba demasiado, ¿cómo iba a ayudar o dar apoyo en la lucha?

"Um ... que todos sabemos que esto es una trampa ¿no?" Yukari pidió que los demás hizo una mueca.

"Sí ... lo sabemos, pero ¿qué otra opción hay disponible? La forma más rápida y sólo es para entrar en la trampa", respondió Gohan.

Yukari asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, sin embargo, se sintió un poco asustada de esta Kuyou. Ella sabía que Gohan sería capaz de patearle el culo fuera de toda duda, pero la presión que emana de la Kuyou era más que cualquiera de los monstruos que había conocido. Gohan no emanaba una presión de esa manera, él era muy amable pero era horrible ... a sentir algo así como la Kuyou. Se preguntó si los demás también lo sintió, o era ella la única, porque ella era mágicamente orientado?

Haji no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, que finalmente se tome alguna acción y se enfrentan a algunos rivales fuertes. Él no iba a permitir que Gohan el centro de atención con tanta facilidad.

Mientras tanto, la ginebra de alguna manera estaba lamentando la decisión que tomó. Era demasiado molesto estar luchando de esta manera. Se sentía un poco inseguro de cómo se va a acabar, pero si una cosa era segura, que no participan haría que se sintiera débil. Él no era débil, sino que simplemente tenía otros intereses que no sean Haji que le encantaba pelear.

Poco a poco, empezaron a oír gritos y gemidos. La ira, la depresión y la locura aumentó a medida que avanzaban más. De repente, el grupo se encuentra dentro de la sala de la prisión donde al parecer todos los monstruos de la policía capturó en lugar. Kurumu tapó la boca al ver a los monstruos de llegar fuera de los bares con suplica y gritos. Parecía que no había comido nada. Casi todos ellos eran por lo menos en su forma de monstruo tratando de encontrar modos de escapar de la cárcel llena de gente.

"LET . FUERA! ARGHAAA!" un grito estudiante varón como una enorme garra Según los barrotes de la prisión.

"Eyaa!" Yukari gritó mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Poco a poco las garras de otros monstruos y trató de alcanzar para el grupo. La mayoría de los estudiantes en jaulas tenían hambre, mientras que otros estaban desesperados y dispuestos a matar si no pudiera escapar.

Gohan pateó lejos de la garra que iba a sacar Yukari. El monstruo gritó cuando su brazo fue golpeado en una de las barras de metal.

"Si ... los dejamos fuera?" Moka pidió seguro teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos se siente sediento de sangre.

Gohan movió la cabeza. "Vamos a dejarlos salir más tarde. No podemos gastar más perder el tiempo aquí!"

Todas las manos estaban llegando a salir de sus jaulas que hacen que sea difícil para ellos para avanzar a través. Gohan sólo vio una forma de mantenerlos en sus jaulas durante un ratito.

"Aléjese si usted no quiere que sus brazos se vaporiza!" Gohan amenazada soltó una pequeña explosión de energía de su mano, directamente a través del pasillo de la cárcel. Todos los monstruos de inmediato captó el mensaje, ya que se alejó de la esfera luminosa de las carreras de la luz por los pasillos hasta que finalmente desaparecieron. BOOM!

El grupo no pudo explicar lo que habían visto o escuchado de la aparente explosión.

"Lo que-" comenzó a Moka.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde! Démonos prisa antes de que empiecen intentando agarrarnos!" ordenó.

El grupo entendió la situación, sin embargo, sólo se podía adivinar que lo que vieron apareció en la mano de Gohan.

¿Sabía hacer que Gohan pequeña bola de luz? No puede ser, yo nunca lo vi hacer una cosa así antes ... Moka se preguntó pensando que sabía mucho acerca de Gohan ya, además de su identidad secreta, pero aparentemente no.

Corrieron por el pasillo la cárcel como todos los presos dio un paso atrás, aún desconfían de todo lo que Gohan había despedido ya. Lo hizo a través de las cárceles con facilidad y finalmente llegó a una puerta. Justo al lado se trataba de una pared parcial que había se rompió. Parecía que era el lugar donde la explosión había sido escuchada.

Hmm ... malo también se curvaba y se perdió la puerta ... Gohan pensó, un poco incómodo ...

Moka y los otros sólo se podía suponer que la bola de luz causado esto, sin embargo Moka estaba confundido en cuanto a donde la bola de luz apareció de la mano de Gohan. ¿Era eso?

Yukari sólo podía sentir su aumento de la curiosidad como nunca antes. Sabía que tenía que preocuparse de Tsukune, pero lo que Gohan le era algo que no se ve. Me pregunto ... es Gohan a una bruja como yo? He visto algo así antes, pero ... nunca he visto que viene de la mano desnuda, Yukari sólo podía adivinar y teorizar tan inteligente como ella estaba al llegar a conclusiones.

Gohan tuvo ningún retraso en la toma para su disparo se perdió como él pateó la puerta hasta llegar a una habitación luminosa. Allí, vio a Gohan Tsukune, así herido, con los huesos rotos, pero posiblemente todavía se aferran con su respiración corta. Los ojos de Gohan se centró en dos personas que estaban de pie y sonriendo.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu gritó a la espera mientras ella comenzó a correr hacia él, Gohan la detuvo con el brazo extendido hacia fuera. "Deja de Kurumu ... no seas tan de prisa. Tenemos un problema más grande en nuestras manos."

Kurumu apretó los dientes mientras ella dio un paso atrás, pero le dolía el corazón para ayudar a su amante. Era insoportable para ella ver a Tsukune ... casi muerto en el suelo, tratando de aferrarse.

"Bienvenido, por fin llegó ... el club de prensa," saludó Kuyou en un acogedor, pero el tono oscuro.

Gohan parpadeó después de notar que la mujer que tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza.Él la miró fijamente durante un rato tratando de recordar quién era.

Yukari se detecta antes de Gohan hizo y señaló con su varita a ella. "Me acuerdo de ti! Usted es ese maestro de arte que trató de herir a Moka y Gohan!"

La mujer se echó a reír. "Ah, sí? Me alegro de todos ustedes para que me recuerdes, porque no puedo olvidar lo que todos ustedes me hicieron a mí!"

Se quitó el pañuelo que revela la existencia de cabello gracias a las malas tenía odio en sus ojos dirigidos hacia Gohan.

"No le hará daño a nuestros huéspedes, Ishigami. Sólo estoy autorizado para hacerlo." Kuyou advirtió.

"Basta de esto! Yo no voy a dejar que me quitas la venganza Kuyou! Araagh!" el ex profesor de arte gritó cuando ella se despertó y se envía lo que queda de las trenzas de serpiente en el grupo de viciosos de pie.

"Mujer tonta ... no escuchas ..." murmuró Kuyou como una expresión del mal se apoderó de su rostro sereno. Levantó dos dedos y creció una bola de fuego y atacó a la profesora de arte de la parte posterior!

"Maldita sea Kuyou! ES MI VENGANZA! Mío!" -gritó mientras su cuerpo se encendió el fuego. Sus trenzas de cabello no terminó de llegar al grupo que no podía dejar de ver como el profesor fue suspendido hincha con el fuego.

El fuego poco a poco fue suspendido como el ahora profesor de muertos cayó al suelo. Ella fue quemado por todas partes y su ropa se desintegró fue.

Gohan no pudo evitar sentir un ardor en el interior de él. La mujer estaba definitivamente loco y merecido se han suspendido, pero ... ella no merecía haber muerto. Gohan estaba en contra de eso.

"Tú ... ¿No tienen vergüenza?" Gohan le gritó a Kuyou. Se rió y señaló a Gohan. "Yo soy el único que tiene la autoridad para matar a los traidores. Todos ustedes están condenados a muerte en venir aquí para salvar su preciosa existencia humana, Tsukune!"

Gin se rió para sus adentros. "Así que esta es la trampa eh ... Supongo que eso significa que no podemos dar marcha atrás ..."

"Idiota ... que era el punto, usted no tiene que venir", se convirtió Yukari a Gin en la ira leve en la forma en que se estaba quejando.

Gin suspiró. Supongo que tienes razón ... yo no tenía que hacerlo, pero lo hice.

Haji apretó los puños mientras miraba a la profesora de arte ha muerto. ¿Cómo es la justicia chico? Claro, la mujer estaba tratando de matarnos, pero no había ninguna razón para que matara a ella! Autoridad ... la autoridad de mi culo!

Kuyou miró a cada uno de los miembros y se dio cuenta Haji. "Interesante ... He oído hablar de ti ... Haji Miyamoto, el presidente del club de karate. ¿Está pensando en poner a su club en peligro así? Volver abajo ahora y no será considerado un traidor con el resto del periódico club ... "

Haji-gruñó. "No, no dar marcha atrás!"

"Hoh? Entonces eso significa que será la incineración de todos ustedes, traidores!" -gritó uno arrojó un chorro de fuego en el grupo concentrado. Gohan pensó rápido y lanzó una ráfaga de ki de su mano y la arrojó en el fuego dispersa lejos del grupo, pero la explosión explotó en el centro de la habitación.

Kuyou gruñó irritado, pero se mantuvo en su compostura. "Parece que no soy el único que puede controlar algo. Parece que puede controlar la energía ... esto será interesante".

"Ya basta de esta mierda!" Haji le gritó a su límite de paciencia. Él se lanzó sobre Kuyou y al instante apareció detrás de él.

Gohan parpadeó, sorprendido de lo rápido Haji había llegado de repente. Era evidente después de la batalla con Gohan, que había estado entrenando duro.

Kuyou fue tomada por sorpresa y por la velocidad de Haji, pero antes de que pudiera volverse hacia él, Haji utilizó su movimiento de la firma. "Puño vacío ... empuje!"

Cientos de golpes tomó por sorpresa Kuyou al golpear por todas partes en su cuerpo. No tenía forma de bloquear o hacer cualquier cosa como las visitas aumentó lo que le causó ser golpeado poco a poco en el aire. "Esto es para mirar hacia abajo en el club de karate!" Él terminó con una patada voladora en el estómago! Kuyou amordazado mientras era golpeado con toda la fuerza del capitán y fue enviado a chocar contra una pared.

"¡Guau! Haji, que era increíble!" Yukari elogió.

Haji sonrió y tiró de los pulgares para arriba en la victoria. De repente, Yukari recordar que él era un lolicon y no se debe alabar perversos como él. "Todavía eres un pervertido, aunque!" agregó que causó Haji caer su cabeza que había ganado el corazón de niña.

Gohan, sin embargo, sabía que era Kuyou mucho por hacer. Haji había éxito les ha dado más tiempo para comprobar si Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu gritó mientras corría por la habitación para ella un destino. Las otras chicas siguieron a través.

Kurumu levantó la cabeza Tsukune desde el suelo. Gracias a Dios, que aún respiraba, pero muy muy. Tsukune abrió uno de sus ojos y trató de sonreír a Kurumu.

"Kurumu-chan ... gomen ..."

"Baka! No digas nada ... ¿por qué tuviste que dejarnos ... usted ... usted no estaría en este tipo de situaciones!"

Tsukune, simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzada. Kurumu lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. "Yo lo sé todo ... usted no tiene que ocultar que eras humano, ya sea ... baka ..."

Kurumu-chan ... Tsukune pensado lágrimas sensación en la mejilla de los ojos de Kurumu, yo realmente le duele ... ¿qué estaba pensando?

"Hold on Tsukune!" Yukari exclamó sintiéndose un poco a sí misma con los ojos llorosos.

Moka asintió con la cabeza con decisión. "Todos nosotros estamos aquí para proteger a ... cada uno de nosotros sabe que somos humanos, pero hemos venido a rescatar a ...", añadió.

Ellos ... realmente no me importa si soy humano ... me vinieron a proteger ... je ... realmente soy patética ... Tsukune pensamiento.

Gohan y Gin apareció junto con Haji en sus posiciones propias, mientras se preparaban para enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

Su energía está aumentando ... ... ¿qué diablos está pasando? Gohan señaló a sí mismo ..

"Todos ustedes son infieles! No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mí!" Kuyou gritó mientras su voz se volvió más violento.

De vapor aparecieron a su alrededor y volaron en todas direcciones, como el resto del grupo vio como una forma completamente nueva había aparecido. Era una criatura como el del zorro con la piel de oro luz que parecía iluminar el colas apareció en una forma de energía y como el fuego, que se diferencia de cualquier otro tipo de llama antes. Gohan se preparó al igual que la ginebra y Haji, ya que el zorro se enfrentan, sin embargo, Gohan di cuenta de que uno de sus colas llevaba algo extraño en el medio, se veía como una especie de tubo con una sustancia misteriosa.

"Ese es un zorro demonio ... un kitsune. Se trata de uno de los más altos niveles de los monstruos ... algunos dicen, incluso superior a los vampiros. Tenga cuidado de Gohan ..." Gin explicó.

"Vamos a patear el culo de todos modos! Un monstruo así no me asusta!" Haji audazmente amenazada.

La criatura parecía sonreír a Gohan como su cola agitó en el aire. Gohan repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Kuyou como sus colas comenzó a sentía la energía de la criatura que se concentra en la punta de su cola."¡Vuelve!" Gohan advirtió. No tenía idea de que Kuyou podría concentrar la energía, así, sólo que en este caso, era el fuego ... la energía, no obstante.

"Hazy MATERIAL LLAMA!" anunció la criatura mientras se movía en una posición en cuclillas, con sus colas de girar muy rápido. El fuego se está concentrando en un movimiento circular rápido como las colas fue más rápido, pero fue todo lo que existe en torno Kuyou que estaba en el centro de todo.

Esto es casi como el disco de Krillin Destructo! ¡Mierda! Gohan maldita como la criatura finalmente, dejar de lado el fuego concentrado que él creó. Kuyou arrojó a los tres hombres ya que todos ellos sólo se podría bloquear el disco de fuego acercarse a ellos. Gohan sabía que no podía dejar que el fuego girando ser más grande o de lo contrario podría perjudicar a los niñas y Tsukune.

"Haaaaaa!" Gohan le gritó al tiempo que abría sus brazos hacia arriba. Levantó su energía lo suficientemente alta como para rodear Gin y Haji como la llama en movimiento circular, voló a ellos. Gin y Haji visto con asombro como la llama fue repelido por la energía que ejerce la Gohan. Moka, Yukari, Kurumu y Tsukune visto también increíble como Gohan brillaba con un aura blanca y fue repeler la llama sin ningún tipo de parte de su conmovedor cuerpo!

Kuyou gruñó en voz alta mientras que empujó con más fuerza en la barrera tratando de quemar a los chicos. Gohan movió como se hizo cada vez más caliente por lo que es más difícil concentrarse. Él no quería que el fuego se quedará como se estaba haciendo demasiado peligroso.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -gritó por última vez el aumento de la fuerza de la barrera y su propia fuerza. El aumento de la energía creada una ráfaga de viento que empuja Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, y Moka de vuelta con el arrastre de resistencia. Tan fuerte, aunque, como Moka trató de cubrirse el rostro de conseguir la tierra a la cara, sintió que su Rosario repentinamente electrificado y soltar. Su transformación comenzó como el calor de la batalla crecía.

Como se transforma, la llama de la Kuyou finalmente cedió y se dispersa la energía en la llama de rodadura ... pero no como se esperaba. La llama dispersa, que había fracasado por completo bajo el poder de Gohan, ahora se dirige hacia las niñas y Tsukune! El zorro sonrió mientras intentaba hacer daño a cualquier persona sin protección otros. Las llamas eran más débiles y menos concentrada, pero no menos dañinos.

"¡Mierda!" Gohan murmuró mientras dejaba de lado la barrera en un intento de proteger a las niñas, sin embargo, las llamas eran rápidos y casi va a llegar a las niñas antes de que él sería capaz de llegar hasta allí en frente!

Tsukune se levantó lentamente como Yukari y Kurumu sólo se podría congelar en el horror de la llama se acerca. El interior de Moka finalmente apareció y abrió los ojos, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Tsukune con su cuerpo debilitado por delante de ella.

Esta es mi oportunidad ... para proteger a todos ... sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos. Ojos Kurumu ampliado al darse cuenta de Tsukune había llegado al frente, sin embargo, todo parecía más lento, como la llama cada vez más cerca en el pecho de Tsukune. Gohan corrió a una velocidad lo más que pudo para estar frente a su lugar, pero no parecía que iba a suceder ya que la cantidad parcial de los dispersos llegó finalmente y conectado.

"Tsukune!"

Piccolo ojos se abrieron al instante cuando sintió una perturbación grave. Se sentía la energía de Gohan aumentan más de lo normal y que sólo significaba que Gohan se encontraba en una pelea real. Se levantó y se despegó con los desechos de un momento.

Maldita sea ... Gohan no por no hacerlo, pensó, mirando hacia el horizonte ..

Piccolo Gohan sabía que tenía un límite en este mundo. El mundo era terriblemente Yokai intollerant del poder de Gohan o energía a un cierto punto.

"No llevar al niño de riesgos ...", murmuró.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! No ... Tsukune!" Kurumu lloró cuando vio a Tsukune sigue y lo quemó todo a partir de los bits de fuego que le había golpeado. Ella se levantó rápidamente y atrapó Tsukune antes de que pudiera chocar con el suelo. Tsukune miró Kurumu-chan y sonrió débilmente.

"Yo ... te amo ... Kurumu-chan", jadeó y luego se desvaneció su visión.

"No ... no puede morir ... incluso si eres un ser humano ... no puede morir! Te amo demasiado ... demasiado para usted a morir ahora!"

Yukari ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua mientras miraba a Tsukune. "¿Es ..."

"No, no lo es ... Puedo oír los latidos del corazón ... apenas sin embargo," examinó el interior de Moka. Yukari y Kurumu miró sorprendido de que el Moka rosa había desaparecido y en su lugar fue el blanco de Moka.

Se sentía un poco desquiciado de lo que acaba de ocurrir, especialmente durante su transformación. Miró al hombre gravemente dañado. "Qué tonto eres ... ¿cómo puedes ser tan valiente?" -susurró-.

"Kuso! ¿Cómo podría yo no he visto esto!" Gohan golpeó el suelo donde se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros lejos de tomar el golpe en su lugar.

"No tome la culpa de esta Gohan! No siempre va a salvar a todos! Rápidamente Kurumu, dar el ser humano para mí. Yo pueda salvar su vida ... pero con una pequeña posibilidad".

Gohan miró y se sorprendió de que el Moka interior había aparecido. Justo al lado de su pierna, se dio cuenta del Rosario había caído. Volvió a mirar a la Moka de pelo blanco y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio hundir sus dientes en Tsukune.

"Moka! Lo que son"

De repente, su cuerpo junto con Tsukune se iluminó con un aura misteriosa morada. Moka miró a Gohan con ojos intensos para él llegar a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Ella es ... la transferencia de energía a él ... Gohan observó con asombro.

Moka soltó Tsukune y lo tendieron en el suelo después de unos segundos. "No estoy seguro si va a sobrevivir, pero yo le di mi propia sangre. Si es fuerte, él va a usar para sobrevivir", explicó.

Gohan sólo podía sentir un pequeño alivio, como ella explicó. Incluso si se trataba de una pequeña posibilidad de Tsukune supervivientes, que era mejor que también se acordó de las Esferas del Dragón. Si todo se redujo a Tsukune morir, que iba a encontrar las siete bolas de desearle a la vida, sin embargo, que espera que Tsukune fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir con un corazón que late por completo.

Tsukune ... mantenerse fuerte, Gohan deseado. Se volvió hacia Kuyou que estaba sonriendo, pero de repente se invirtió alrededor de la Moka interior. Ella lo miró con determinación. "Gohan ... vi su poder y habilidad, pero sólo puedo asumir que usted está ocultando más ... que me enfada ..."

"Moka ... yo ..." balbuceó Gohan.

"No me decepciones Gohan ... después de todo ... Nunca he estado más interesado en que alguien que tú." -susurró-.

Gohan se sonrojó.

"Basta de esto! Esto ha ido demasiado largo para mi gusto!" El zorro aullaba y se empezó a transformar de nuevo.

"Al igual que el infierno me voy a dejar que hagas eso!" Haji volvió a la carga, la ginebra cargada, así como él comenzó a moverse en su forma de lobo.

"HAA!" ambos gritó como Haji atacó con un puño y Gin atacado con una garra-huelga.

"Tonto ... Todos ustedes son TONTOS!" Kuyou gritó tanto como de sus ataques se bloqueó de repente por sus brazos. Tanto de los estudiantes de mayor edad parecía en estado de shock como la forma siguiente Kuyou de acabado en un espacio tan corto de tiempo. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo de un ser humano y la mitad del cuerpo de un zorro toma su nueva forma una especie de híbrido. Kuyou agarró el brazo de Haji y las garras de Gin de su parada y luego sonrió.

"¡Muere!" -gritó, mientras las llamas se disparó de los brazos y se conectan con los dos estudiantes.

"Graaah!" ambos gritó de dolor a medida que se apartó de las llamas y se desplomó en el suelo, quemada, pero respirando aún.

"K-kuso ..." Haji maldito.

Maldita sea, pensó Ginebra mientras se esforzaba por levantarse. Las quemaduras habían herido cuando intentaba moverse ni un centímetro.

Ambos se levantó con un poco de lucha y se disgustó seriamente, sin embargo, Kuyou simplemente se rió con su calma compostura renovado. Señaló a Gohan."Estoy interesada en todo lo que los débiles ... Yo no soy más que interesados en la amenaza número uno a esta escuela ... Gohan!"

Gohan parpadeó un poco sorprendido de esa declaración. "" Amenaza número uno '? ¿Cómo son diferentes, entonces! "

"No espero que entiendas mi sentido de la justicia! Ahora ... vamos!" hizo un gesto con las manos. Gohan sintió un ardor en el interior de él como él pensó en su "justicia". No hubo justicia en él ... ninguno!

Haji apretó los dientes. "Nosotros ... débil? Te voy a demostrar quién es el wea-"

"Deja de Haji ... si es tan interesado en mí ... entonces tal vez eso es lo mejor ..." Gohan explicó con calma, sin embargo, sentir la ira innegable hacia la Kuyou.

"¿Qué ... ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Gohan! ¿Quieres que nos pongamos de pie y no hacer nada!"

Gohan movió la cabeza mientras seguía mirando a la nueva forma de Kuyou, que sonreía. "Quiero que para proteger a las niñas y Tsukune a medida que los acompañará de distancia ..."

"¿Qué? Yo ..." Haji comenzó.

Kuyou se rió entre dientes. "Eso está bien para mí ... me va a matar más tarde después de que te mate ... Gohan".

Gohan miró con frustración. "Ambos por favor deje con ellos ahora!"

Gin y Haji fueron tomados por sorpresa por la sugerencia de Gohan, pero asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión de saber que se trataba al parecer, la batalla de Gohan ahora. Haji todavía lo odiaba, pero él echó un vistazo a las chicas que asintió a excepción de la Moka de pelo blanco.

"¡Vamos!" Gin llamado como Yukari y Kurumu encontramos con otro pasillo, diferente de la que provienen. Kurumu llevado a Tsukune a sí misma a pesar de ser un poco débil a sí misma. Haji casi a la izquierda hasta que se percató de la Moka otra no se mueve y solo viendo como el calor entre Gohan y Kuyou.

"Um ... que no van a venir?" Haji se preguntó. Moka dirigió una mirada fría a Haji que entendía lo que eso significaba. "Um ... bien ...", respondió un poco nervioso y la izquierda para seguir al grupo que huía.

Gohan miró a Moka, preguntándose por qué no se iba, pero era evidente que ella quería ver esto y no iba a salir. Gohan suspiró y miró fijamente a Kuyou. "¿Puedo pedir Kuyou ... ¿por qué me ven como una amenaza? ¿Por qué el club periódico?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Durante años, el club de periódico ha sido meterse con el negocio de la Policía ... llegó el punto en que comenzó a criticar a la policía y se convirtió en una amenaza para la escuela. En cuanto a ti ... no hay registros de su especie ... Es obvio que usted está no es humano, pero para un estudiante como tú, que fue capaz de derrotar a todos los monstruos sin aparente debilidad es un peligro ... ".

Gohan frunció el ceño. "El peligro sólo para ti, ¿verdad?"

Kuyou se enojó. "Un peligro para todos en esta escuela! Usted no debería haber venido a esta escuela!"

"No ... estás enojado porque usted está preocupado acerca de su dominio sobre esta escuela ... te da miedo porque nunca has visto a alguien que podía igualar a ti ..."

"¡BASTA! Estás en ninguna parte CERCA DE MI ESTADO!" afirmó que él tiró una bola de fuego a Gohan. Rápidamente se lo esquivó y comenzó su asalto a un alivio que no había nadie más que a Moka que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Gohan sonrió sabiendo que Kuyou había dado una ventaja en esta batalla.

Kuyou se hizo aún más irritado como Gohan esquivó y se avanza de otra bola de fuego dos tiros. Se comenzaron a tejer de nuevo con sus colas detrás de él, tratando de concentrar el fuego de nuevo.

Gohan no iba a dejar que el fuego lo detuvo de nuevo como él rápidamente se desvaneció y reapareció justo en frente de Kuyou. El presidente de la Policía de Estudiantes rápidamente sacó los brazos en defensa, pero en lugar de Gohan le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen que le causó a volar en otra pared.

"Grr ..." Kuyou rápidamente se copia de seguridad y aunque se alejó de la pared, perder la concentración que tuvo con las colas. Gohan no se detuvo allí, aunque como él desapareció y reapareció detrás de él.

"Graah!" Gohan ejercida al captar las colas Kuyou y lo golpeó en la pared. Kuyou tosió un poco de sangre mientras los escombros fluyó a su alrededor.

Gohan dio un paso atrás, como Kuyou trató de recuperar. "Kuyou ... te rindas ahora! Esta lucha no tiene sentido! Sólo perdonar y olvidar!"

Kuyou limpió un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca y gritó con enojo. "NO ME PIENSO LO DÉBIL Gohan! USTED Y TODOS LOS TRAIDORES LOS MERECE MORIR!"

Gohan suspiró sabiendo que este hombre no iba a ser motivada sobre todo con su sentido de la justicia. Se acercó y de repente dio una palmada en la cara Kuyou inesperadamente.

"¿No lo entiendes? Estás luchando una batalla perdida! No hagas daño a ti mismo tratando de ganar!" Gohan le gritó.

"Grrr ... ¡Cállate!" -gritó la espalda y las piernas atrapadas Gohan con sus se echó a reír al tiempo que tocaba a Gohan en la cara con un brazo de gancho. Gohan no hizo nada sin embargo, como él simplemente tomó el golpe como si nada y se quedó mirando Kuyou.

Kuyou parecía en estado de shock en el puño, incluso en su forma última batalla, no hacer nada para Gohan. Soltó su dominio sobre Gohan, pero se dio cuenta de que era un error, ya Kuyou Gohan dio un rodillazo en el abdomen una vez más. Kuyou se cubrió la boca de dolor mientras la sangre se recuperó de sus entrañas.

Gohan suspiró y le dio la espalda lejos de Kuyou. "Yo no voy a seguir para luchar contra la Kuyou. Darse cuenta de que no tiene sentido en este juego nunca más."

Moka miró a Gohan en un poco de sorpresa. "No vamos a acabar con él?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No hay razón para, que ha perdido. Que sea ..."

Moka frunció el ceño. "No puedo soportar que ... usted es demasiado amable, Gohan. Vendrá de nuevo a usted pronto o más tarde", advirtió.

Kuyou apretó el puño al oír Gohan le compadezco. ¿Pensaba que era superior a él? No había manera de que era posible! Él era inferior a su ser! Inferior!

Kuyou se echó a reír, a sabiendas de que lo ataca de nuevo, no parece estar haciendo nada, pero él no iba a permitir que seguir así ... ¡NO! Uno de sus colas se movió hacia adelante, ya que adelgaza un poco y se soltó el tubo de Gohan había visto antes.

Gohan sentía Kuyou no vaya a darse por vencido. Él se volvió hacia él sólo para ver lo de abrir el tubo con la misteriosa sustancia antes.

Espera un minuto, se dio cuenta de Gohan, El aura ominosa me sentía antes ... que viene de ese tubo? ¿Qué es el pensamiento Kuyou?

Kuyou sonrió débilmente a Gohan, "tengo que admitir Gohan ... que son mucho más fuertes de lo que pensaba. Su ventaja ganadora es más bien ... yo te mostraré ... el verdadero potencial de un kitsune!"

Moka ojos se abrieron como ella recordaba haber visto una sustancia con un aura similar al respecto en su vida pasada. "Gohan! No dejes que beba eso!"

Gohan no esperar a ver qué iba a suceder ya que comenzó a cobrar a Kuyou una vez más. Kuyou sonrió y de pronto sus brazos quemados con fuego por todas partes.

"LO TENGO!" él se rió locamente como un estallido más grande de fuego arrojó a su alrededor y se acercaba a Gohan.

Gohan gruñó y se llevó las manos a su lado sabiendo que esto era un poco más grande que cualquier otro antes de los incendios. Él estaba poniendo todo lo que tenía en esta bola de fuego de entrada.

"Ka ... Yo ... Ja ... Me ..."  
>El fuego estaba a punto de alcanzar el cuerpo de Gohan, hasta que finalmente ejerció todo el ki que se habían concentrado en sus manos. Gohan planeado no utilizar este tipo de técnica, mientras que cerca del edificio de la escuela, y mucho menos bajo tierra, pero en este tipo de urgencia para detener Kuyou, no había otra opción.<p>

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" soltó cuando se enfrentó a sus manos, abiertas hacia la bola de fuego. Toda la sala que se estaba poco a poco dañado, brillaba con el azul como Gohan desató una gran cantidad de energía a la bola de fuego y luchado por mantener su terreno mientras miraba con asombro el poder que Gohan había sido secretamente escondido.

Increíble ... Moka pensó mientras observaba un flujo de energía azul de golpear la bola de fuego. El haz de energía penetró en la bola de fuego y se dispersa en el aire como el rayo continuó avanzando hacia el Kuyou. Ya había empezado a beber la sustancia misteriosa, pero no prestó atención a la viga de entrada, mientras sus ojos se cerraron, el consumo de los contenidos.

Yo no quería hacer esto Kuyou ... pero no tengo otra opción que parece ... Gohan pensaba en la vergüenza que él no pudo salvar a Kuyou ni podía hacerlo de otra manera sin él represalias.

Kuyou abrió los ojos ya que el rayo se acercó a él. Él sonrió y abrió los brazos como si él estaba dispuesto a abrazar la muerte. No era lo que parecía, aunque cuando de repente el rayo lento al llegar a Kuyou y un vórtice de fuego comenzó a gatear por el Kamehameha, envolviéndolo, ya que comenzaron a llegar a se maldijo y dejar ir de la viga. Rápidamente se trasladó con el ritmo y se encargó de llevar a Moka antes de que el vórtice de fuego podía tocarla también.

Todo parecía ser una falta de definición a Moka, no importa cómo la experiencia que estaba en la lucha. La cantidad de energía que se libera de repente por Kuyou y Gohan llegó a ser abrumadora. Ella no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando. Muy pronto se encontró siendo llevado por Gohan en la luz que empezaba a desarrollarse alrededor de ella ..

La mujer orgullosa que no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Baka ... Yo no necesito tu ayuda. Concéntrese en sus batallas! Ella pensó.

Una luz enorme envolvió toda la habitación y luego murió segundos más tarde a medida que la fuerza entre el Kamehameha y el vórtice de fuego al azar desaparecido. Gohan apareció con la Moka arrogante en sus brazos, pero los dos estaban mirando Kuyou en estado de shock al ver que ya era demasiado tarde y se había bebido toda la sustancia. Kuyou no cambió en absoluto, sino algo que hizo a sus espaldas. Parecía que tenía ocho colas ahora ...

Este capítulo fue un poco más difícil que la mayoría, ya que está más concentrada en la acción. Es difícil para mí describir las secuencias como para que donde yo prefiero ver algo de lo que en realidad lo han descrito. De todas formas, yo estaba pensando en hacer esto, el capítulo final de esta saga de "Kuyou" pero al parecer eso no va a pasar por mi forma de visionar la misma.

Bueno, supongo que eso significa que todos tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo (que será en aproximadamente un año ... es broma). Estoy seguro de que todos tenemos una idea aunque en lo que va a ocurrir en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Descargo de responsabilidad: No hacer nada propia de Rosario + Vampire o Z. Dragonball se basa esta historia puramente en la imaginación.

Considero que este capítulo un significado puesto de control voy a agradecer a todos ustedes que revisó, suscrito y / o simplemente leer este fanfic. Hasta ahora, este fanfic ha recibido cerca de 100 comentarios (muchos de los cuales fueron principalmente positivas retroalimentación y sugerencias).

Gin se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia atrás desde la que el grupo y viajó han. No podía dejar de sentir una presión ... una presión que viene de mal que la batalla entre Kuyou y Gohan estaba en su apogeo en el.

"Gin-sempai? ¿Qué pasa?" Yukari le preguntó.

Ginebra negó con la cabeza en un intento de sacudir este sentimiento incómodo."Nada, vamos a apresurarnos", exhortó mientras continuaba corriendo con el grupo. Él y Haji fueron por delante de las niñas y Tsukune con el fin de luchar contra cualquier otro miembro de la Policía de Estudiantes que puede aparecer por delante.

Gohan ... no me preocupo por ti, el infierno no, pero voy a patearte el culo si Moka vuelve con un rasguño en su hermoso rostro. Gin pensaba. Miró a Tsukune con el apoyo de Kurumu y Haji. Gin di cuenta de algo extraño que sobre Tsukune y él no podía poner su dedo en la llaga.

Él no se siente del todo humana en este momento ... Gin analizado. Él se encogió de hombros. La única cosa que era importante era él un lugar seguro.

Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. En un repentino estallido de energía, Kuyou había duplicado su poder! Las llamas parecían comprender a su alrededor mientras miraba las manos con un renovado sentido de poder. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido a partir de una sustancia simple? Esta era la primera vez Gohan oír hablar de algo que podría aumentar el poder de una persona.

Esto es malo ... ¿cómo iba a bajar la guardia ... Moka-san tiene razón, tal vez soy demasiado blando, Gohan lamentó.

Moka salió de los brazos de Gohan a sí misma y miró a la Kuyou sonriente que ahora se ha duplicado las colas que tenía antes. La presión a la que se emite es intensa y no podía dejar de preocuparse por Gohan ... te preocupes. Eso era algo completamente nuevo para ella. ¿Cómo diablos podía preocuparse de Gohan?

"Hahaha! ¿Qué te pasa Gohan? Soy tan inferior ahora? Usted es tonto pensar que había ganado. Esa será su perdición!" Kuyou cobran a Gohan con una increíble zorro-como la velocidad de dar Gohan no hay tiempo para esquivar alguna. Se puso los brazos en defensa como Kuyou saltó y le dio una patada con sus patas arriba-derecha del zorro.

Gohan patinó cuando fue empujado hacia atrás desde la fuerza de salir de Moka para enfrentarse a Kuyou. Ella lanzó una de sus poderosas patadas a él, pero Kuyou bloqueado, simplemente, parando por completo retroceso del gruñó y se retrocede un poco como él le sonrió.

"Interesante ... una clase S de vampiros en la academia? Es una lástima que no tuvo la oportunidad de atacar a mi antes ... pero por otra parte, puedo decir que son más débiles que antes ...", observó y se presiona hacia delante con sólo unel puño listo para golpear. Moka se preparó como se maldijo. Era cierto que ella era más débil ahora desde que dio a Tsukune parte de su sangre. Se esperaba que el esfuerzo no fue en vano sin embargo.

"No, no lo hagas!" Gohan le gritó como él mismo criticó y se estrelló Kuyou en la pared. Kuyou se echó a reír, aunque como si la pared afectada no era nada. Él agarró la garganta de Gohan por sorpresa y revocó su propia posición, cerrando la saiyan en la pared adyacente. Gohan cayó de rodillas al respirar largo y tendido con el fin de abrir sus vías aéreas un poco más. Kuso! Esto es malo ... él ha conseguido a lo bestia!

"Gohan!" Moka gritó. Dio media vuelta y gruñó Kuyou. "¿De dónde sacaste esa sustancia? Estos tipos de mejoras están prohibidas en el mundo Yokai! Es considerado como traición a la patria!"

Kuyou sonrió. "Vampiro tonto, no importa hasta qué punto está prohibido, siempre y cuando se utiliza por la justicia. El club de pociones ofreció un intercambio bien a cambio de limpiar sus delitos ..."

"Tch ..." retumbó Moka. Ella miró a Gohan que ahora estaba en una posición diferente que nunca había visto antes. Maldita sea Gohan, debería haber acabado con él!

Moka sabía que era inútil desear en el pasado, aunque ya se ha hecho, pero ahora, se sentía como que era la única cosa que hacer. Sus ataques eran inútiles sobre todo ahora que Kuyou era un zorro de ocho la cola del demonio. Tenía que haber algún tipo de efecto secundario a la sustancia Kuyou bebió! Una sustancia química como el que no podía estar sin un trade-off.

Kuyou miró a Gohan que todavía estaba en el suelo, tratando de volver a la pelea. Él sonrió pensando en lo patético que Gohan miró ahora en comparación con él. "Voy a hacer más fácil para que Gohan ... se puede ver, mientras que su amante muere por mi mano antes de matarte."

Gohan ojos ensanchados y apretó los dientes contra él. Kuyou sin embargo, ignoró a sabiendas de que el efecto de golpe de la garganta no iba a desaparecer por un tiempo. Él no sería capaz de hacer mucho. Kuyou ante Moka como empezó a prepararse a sí misma.

Ella gruñó. "Esto no va a probar nada de su superioridad, Kuyou. Se le conoce como un cobarde. La ingestión de una sustancia sólo para vencer a tu oponente, patético."

Kuyou gruñó furioso. "¿QUÉ SABES VAMPIRO! BEBES DE SANGRE PARA REJUVENECEDOR!" Acusó a Moka, pero un poco descuidada en su carácter creció a un vampiro. Moka sabía que no podía hacer ningún daño real significado sólo podía tratar de esquivar y contraataque.

Kuyou golpeó con una llama armando a lo largo de su brazo, pero Moka rápidamente se agachó y se deslizó por debajo de sus piernas peludas. Como se dio la vuelta, le disparó una pelota pequeña, pero rápida de las llamas en Moka. Ella saltó a la derecha antes de que pudiera conectarse a ella, pero se sorprendió por completo a Kuyou apareció justo en frente de ella.

Kuyou gritó mientras pateaba con sus patas duras en la cara de Moka. Moka era demasiado lento para bloquear incluso antes de que ocurriera y se estrelló hacia abajo en el suelo. Un pequeño cráter se creó, la evidencia de algunos de los Kuyou poder que poseen ahora. Moka tosió un poco de saliva de la colisión y se levantó lentamente.

"Moka ..." Gohan tosió. El golpe de la garganta era más duro que Gohan había pensado. Cualquier otra con el golpe, podría haber muerto. Kuso! No hay realmente de todos modos para mí para luchar de esta manera. No puedo permitir que Moka sufre, se sufre!

"Hahaha! ¿Cuál es vampiro malo? ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti?" Kuyou se echó a reír al aterrizar en el suelo. Miró a Gohan con malas intenciones luego de vuelta a Moka. Al levantarse, Kuyou agarró por el cuello y la levantó del se estremeció un poco, tratando de respirar lo más que pudo, pero fue capaz de mirar a Kuyou con malicia en sus ojos. "Eh ... es cierto, como dicen, la imagen de un vampiro puede dar miedo, pero no estás en condiciones de estar enviando un mensaje a mí!"

Kuyou dejar de Moka y se estrelló contra un uppercut en el estómago. Ella siguió adelante con tos con sangre y se quedó inmóvil en el puño Kuyou en un poco de shock.

No ... no puedo tomar esto! Tengo que levantarme, Gohan pensó que luchaba por levantarse sin embargo, su garganta se sentía como que estaba siendo golpeado. Fue sin duda el significado dolor que no podía respirar más. Acusó a la energía en un balón con la mano derecha y mano izquierda apretada. "Haa!" -gritó mientras tiraba el ki en Kuyou.

Kuyou se dio cuenta y dejar de Moka, dejando caer al suelo de dolor. Fácilmente se dio una palmada de distancia de la explosión ki con las manos. Sonrió al ver lo patético e inofensivo que era ahora.

"Bonito intento de Gohan pero no tiene que preocuparse por sus explosiones de energía más!" Kuyou levantó su brazo, haciendo un gran bola de fuego contra é atención de Gohan fue levantado y lo esquivó, pero no es tan conectado a su brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse.

"Aaaah!" Gohan gritó de dolor cuando la llama se extendió un poco y luego desapareció dejando el brazo de Gohan, con quemaduras en todo. Todos ellos eran quemaduras de segundo grado, que hacía difícil para tirar de su brazo sin haber dolor que viene con él.

"Kuso ..." Gohan murmuró bajo su respiración pesada.

Moka se tomó el tiempo para moverse Kuyou e intentar una patada circular interna a la espalda, golpeó! Moka retrocedió en estado de shock, como Kuyou no reacciona en absoluto y simplemente se rió entre dientes mientras se mira alrededor de su espalda. "Buen intento vampiro ... es una lástima que sus patadas son débiles!"

Estamos luchando una batalla imposible de ganar aquí ... Gohan, cálmate y utilizar cualquier otra técnica que tienes! Moka gritó en su mente mientras ella se retiró un poco hacia Gohan.

"Si usted tiene cualquier otra técnica, usarlos ahora!" -susurró, como Kuyou comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja.

"Es hora de acabar con esto ... Ya veo que quieres que se ejecutará en conjunto. Mucho gusto voy a hacerlo!" se echó a reír como sus colas comenzó a girar y concentrar la energía.

Gohan sólo podía reír un poco cuando vio Kuyou empezando a hacer el movimiento antes. "Ojalá pudiera Moka, pero ninguno de ellos sería bueno en este momento ..." Gohan respondió a Moka. Su garganta se sentía un poco mejor ahora la sala se estaba calentando por lo que es cada vez más difícil respirar.

Moka maldito como las colas de la Kuyou comenzó acelerar más. Las llamas comenzaron a formarse alrededor de un círculo como el zorro demonio aumentó la concentración y la velocidad.

Gohan, con su brazo quemado y falta de aliento, reunido los brazos lentamente y twinged de los efectos de las quemaduras. "Kame Hame ... ..."

Kuyou se echó a reír. "Vaya por delante e inténtelo de nuevo! Esta forma de energía que intentó antes será inútil contra mí ahora!"

Gohan no le importaba. "Haaaaaa!" empujó con todas sus fuerzas en la explosión de Kamehameha.

"Hazy MATERIAL LLAMA!" Kuyou gritó quien dio a conocer las llamas en todas direcciones.

Las llamas de las colas de Kuyou giró y golpeó contra la viga grande de energí un punto muerto, pero las llamas Kuyou fueron aumentando a medida que comenzó a concentrarse más. Se apartó de la explosión cada vez más como Gohan luchado por mantener su posición. Moka vio con asombro a la técnica Kamehameha sin nada borroso ahora, pero ella sabía que la técnica Kuyou de que iba a salir adelante. No parecía haber otra opción.

Ella arrancó el resto de las indicaciones geográficas de Gohan que no había estado bajo la presión del fuego y reveló sus arterias más. Gohan traté de concentrarme, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba planeando su sangre?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa Gohan, Gohan algo que nunca había visto tanta sinceridad. "Parece que este es el final ... te voy a dar el resto de mi sangre. Ya se lo he dado a Tsukune, pero estoy dispuesto a darle otra vez."

Gohan ojos se abrieron como platos. Se empezó a ponerse más difícil concentrarse cuando las llamas comenzaron a cortar el Kamehameha. "Argh ... no, no lo hagas! Te vas a morir!" Gohan gritó cuando él comenzó a recibir un empujón hacia atrás.

"Entonces que así sea ... pensar en esto como mi regalo para ti. Es una tontería que yo daría mi vida a un hombre que ni siquiera es un vampiro ..."

Sus dientes se acercaba y Gohan no podía hacer nada. Si dejaba ir, iba a destruir a los dos. Si él no lo hizo, posiblemente, podría recuperar su fuerza de nuevo pero pierden Moka! Ambos ... el vampiro lindo, inocente, y el vampiro fuerte, valiente y hermosa.

"¡Eso es! Su existencia en esta escuela termina aquí!" Kuyou gritó haciendo eco en el cerebro de Gohan.

No ... no ... no puedo dejar de Moka morir ... No puedo dejar a mis amigos morir ... No puedo dejar que nadie muera ahora! Gohan pensado como una sensación de ardor llenaba su corazón. No era la sensación de ardor en Kuyou pero era de lo que él osó más. Se habían convertido en parte del resto de los amigos que conocía, aquí en la academia, era como que se había convertido en una familia con momentos memorables y sólo dentro de un año!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan gritó de repente lleno de energía. El Kamehameha, finalmente volvió a crecer como Kuyou comenzado a luchar con su propia posición.

¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el conseguir esta energía? Se trata de otro de sus trucos!Kuyou pensaba. Sus llamas fueron rápidamente empieza a reprimir. Gruñó con enojo a Gohan y Moka, finalmente dejando que sus llamas se mientras esquivaba el haz.

Moka se detuvo y se retrasó un poco por la fuerza de Gohan como él comenzó a cobrar para arriba. Ella miró sorprendido, pero luego cerró los ojos y sonrió.Bastardo ... él estaba ocultando algo. Estaba a punto de dar mi vida por la borda, pero parece que no es necesario.

Todo el ser de Gohan estaba rodeado por un aura blanca que rabia. De repente, Moka se sentía algo diferente en el aire. No estaba segura de lo que era, pero la hizo sentirse un poco presionado en torno a Gohan. Sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto es ... la energía yokai ... ¿cómo se atrae a Gohan? Se preguntó.

Gohan cerró los ojos. Estoy Piccolo lo siento ... mamá ... papá ... todo el mundo, tengo que tratar de ascender, y si no lo hago, voy a por lo menos acabar con Kuyou cuando explotan! Gohan rápidamente desapareció y reapareció como él se aferró a Kuyou y encerrado todo el cuerpo. El aura blanca Kuyou envuelto ahora.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Qué estás haciendo!" Kuyou gruñó mientras trataba de luchar por salir de las manos de Gohan. Gohan utiliza toda su fuerza para seguir Kuyou al alcance de lo que cobraba. Fue difícil, aunque con el brazo quemado por lo que sabía que tenía que cargar rápido.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Piccolo llegó a volar al sentir la energía de Gohan aumentará aún más. Estaba a punto de alcanzar su super-saiyan estado. "Maldita sea Gohan! No tome el riesgo!" gritó y atacó a través de las aguas Yokai, pudo ver a la academia y él sabía que Gohan no estaba cerca de él. Él estaba bajo tierra lo que parecía.

En la oficina del director de la academia, el director misterioso con sus dientes blancos, sonrientes bajo su capó se echó a reír un poco. "Así que ... lo que realmente va a intentarlo. Esto será interesante ..."

"Um, señor ... ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir el resto de la policía de los estudiantes encerrados? Ellos están bastante escandaloso", pidió a su asistente.

El director suspiró molesto. "Haz algo al respecto, entonces! Todos están bajo cuarentena por desviación de poder. Hasta Kuyou está muerto, no se debe permitir que ayudar a su líder."

"Sí señor", se inclinó el asistente y abandonó la habitación. El director miró hacia el exterior con la sonrisa siempre lo mismo. Tengo que conseguir un asistente mejor, pensó.

(A \ N: Hmm ...)

Gin no podía dejar de sentir malestar al sentir una energía misteriosa que viene de Tsukune. Tenía que ser de la sangre de Moka cuando ella se lo dio. No estaba seguro de si los demás se sentía, pero cuando se volvió para mirar a Haji, que tenía un aspecto urgente en su cara. Gin sabía que no era el único que se sentía así.

Otra cosa que era extraño era que no había topó con cualquier otro miembro de la policía de los estudiantes. De hecho, muchas de las jaulas de prisiones estaban vacías, que era extraño, ya que se había reunido a los estudiantes cuerdos y locos en jaulas antes de llegar a Kuyou. Quizás esta zona no era necesaria ya que era un corredor diferente.

Haji se detuvo de repente creando un efecto de sacudida de Kurumu con Tsukune en ella. "¡Hey! ¿Qué Haji infierno! Por qué te detienes? Tenemos que Tsukune en un lugar seguro!"

"¿No lo sientes?" Haji le preguntó sin rodeos Kurumu.

"¿Qué?"

"Latidos del corazón de Tsukune ..."

Kurumu ojos se abrieron como platos y me sentí Tsukune más. De hecho, su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal y se aumenta ía ganas de llorar. "Gracias a Dios ..."

"Eyaaaah!" Yukari gritó y luego la atención de todos fue de Tsukune a la pequeña bruja. Todos ellos se congeló cuando un hombre verde, amenazando con orejas puntiagudas estaba de pie delante de la Yukari.

"Aaaaaaaah!" todos ellos gritó.

"Bastante usted mocosos! ¡Cálmese!" Piccolo le gritó.

Haji era el primero en atacar el monstruo siente como una amenaza. Piccolo suspiró y luego tomó un puño de Haji antes de que pudiera hacerlo. "Wha-¿Cómo se hizo ..."

"Escucha, o de lo contrario podría resultar lastimado ... déjame pasar ...", ordenó.

Haji se derrumbó bajo la presión del hombre verde y se deslizó hacia atrás con el grupo.

El cerebro de Yukari se rompió. "Oh, espera! Me acuerdo de ti! Tú eres ese hombre planta!" ella se rió.

Una señal apareció en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Piccolo, al pasar del grupo. Se volvió un poco molesto. "Yo no soy una planta-hombre al que la bruja!"

"Espera un momento ... ustedes saben uno del otro?" Gin le preguntó.

Yukari asintió con la cabeza, pero Piccolo gruñó y siguió caminando en la dirección opuesta del grupo. "Él es el antiguo mentor de Gohan!"

"Eh?" todos ellos reaccionado.

Gin parpadeó. "Así que ... él es probablemente aquí para salvar a Gohan entonces"

Todos la oyeron ... un eco que era de un grito. Yukari y Kurumu escucharlo se estremeció, pero todos sabían quién era.

"Gohan ... Nunca me he sentido algo de él antes de presionar ..." declaró Haji.

Gin asintió con la cabeza. "Yo tampoco,. Parece que esto va a poner feo Mi instinto me dice que salir de aquí ..."

Todos se fueron, olvidando el misterioso hombre verde que es al parecer el antiguo mentor de Gohan. Si ellos supieran bien, sería por lo menos sorprendido por Gohan grita desde lejos.

Tengo prisa ... no te mates niño! Piccolo cree que empezó a chorro a través de los pasillos en el aire.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan gritó mientras sostenía Kuyou. Gohan ahora brillaba como una lámpara. Moka sólo pudo mirar, sin saber qué hacer.

Gohan ... que realmente son otra cosa. Algo no está bien, aunque ...

"Haaaaaa!" Gohan no paraba de gritar como él y Kuyou comenzado a cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Usted y yo vamos a morir Kuyou, no hay vuelta alrededor de él ahora", susurró.

Ojos Kuyou ampliado como la energía alrededor de Gohan comenzó a brillante resplandor, que iba a explotar!  
>"Nooooooooo!" -gritó, como la sala de repente se volvió blanco. Moka luchado por mantener su terreno como una fuerza sin precedentes, la empujó. De repente se sintió algo raro. Ella puso su mano sobre el corazón y no sentía nada. ¿Se siente un golpe ...? No ... que no puede estar bien. Era otra cosa ... el dolor.<p>

"Gohan!" ella gritó, como todos los recuerdos de ella en ambos lados pasó por la cabeza. Recordaba lo amable que Gohan era ella cuando era inocente y que el vampiro lo fuerte y valiente que fue durante la batalla. A medida que más batallas se producen, el interior de Moka se sentía cada vez más atraídos por Gohan, que al final, le afectó otros. Culpó a Gohan para esto, pero no podía dejarlo morir ... no es como esto.

Gohan sonrió cuando se sintió más ligero que antes. Por fin estaba muriendo ... pero se sentía esa sensación extraña viniendo por encima de su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de lo que era ...

"Despierta Gohan!"

Él lo oyó, no había duda de quién era. Era su antiguo mentor, su amigo, triste que él no había aparecido antes, pero Gohan podía hacer sólo lo que él sabía en ese momento.

"Deje de perder el tiempo chico! Usted ha ascendido con éxito en el medio ambiente!" Piccolo gritó.

¿Qué? Gohan le abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que no estaba muerto. Se sentía más fuerte, más ligero y, sobre todo, fresco. Él parpadeó y luego sonrió.En realidad lo hizo.

"Haaa!" Gohan sacó a sus sentidos juntos y levantó Kuyou que estaba un poco aturdido por la situación. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y golpeó Kuyou en el suelo, de cabeza! El resto del cuerpo de Kuyou de golpe en el suelo. Rápidamente tomó la cabeza como él se quejó de dolor.

Moka parpadeó, incapaz de comprender lo que había sucedido. Ella vio a Gohan, ahora completamente diferente con el pelo de punta de oro y ojos como si otra persona lo había reemplazado.

No puede ser ... es la verdadera forma de esta Gohan! Moka se preguntó. En realidad, parecía gustó que iba a explotar. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la puerta del pasillo para encontrar a un hombre verde con orejas puntiagudas ó que él era de ella otra. Él fue el mentor de Gohan, Piccolo. Desapareció cuando parecía interesada en ver la pelea. Ella frunció el ceño sabiendo que tenía un montón de preguntas que el hombre podría haber respondido con seguridad.

Kuyou se levantó con un nuevo significado de la ira mientras miraba fijamente a la Gohan fresca. "¿Cómo? ¿Es ésta su verdadera forma! No importa, te juro que INCINERE todo el cuerpo!" Kuyou gritó cuando él creó un gran chorro de fuego y disparó a Gohan.

Gohan no avanzar lentamente un poco ni se inmutó en la llama entrante. Gohan aura era ahora de color amarillo que parecía brillar aún más brillante que las colas de oro de Kuyou! Las llamas casi llegaron a Gohan antes de que se parecía a dispersarse sin previo aviso. Kuyou miró a Gohan, atónitos con lo que pasó. Fue este sentimiento nuevo ... era la sensación de debilidad!

Se mordió el labio de rabia y gritó con ira masiva. Las llamas estallaron alrededor de él y sus colas se movió violentamente. "¿Crees que he ganado? USTED NO TIENE No estoy siendo más fuerte que tú!" Se concentró el fuego una vez más con sus colas, pero en menos de un segundo, Kuyou detuvo y tosió sangre. Miró hacia abajo y vio que Gohan había plantado un puñetazo en las tripas.

Kuyou retrocedió lentamente y se cubrió el estómago en el dolor. Miró a Gohan con los ojos tensos y la sangre que bajaba la boca.

Tal poder ... ¿por qué no utilizar esto antes? Moka se preguntó. Pensó en lo que sucedió al sentir la energía Yokai en la atmósfera atrae a él. Casi era como si fuera un imán, excepto que no tenía ganas de que le estaba haciendo más fuerte.

.. Se dispersa ... Gohan poner mucha más energía que dispersa! Moka ... finalmente entendí que ella entendía por qué Gohan no se podía mover en su forma verdadera. Fue porque no había un riesgo! Pero ... ¿era esto realmente su verdadera forma?

Ella miró a Gohan que estaba completamente en calma compostura. Parecía que las quemaduras en su brazo derecho se había ido o por lo menos sanado un poco. Un aura de oro, rodeado a su alrededor que lo hace lucir casi como un dios. Se sorprenderá de Moka, justo cuando pensaba que Gohan había llegado a su límite, no había más para él.

Gohan ... que realmente son interesantes, que ella admiraba.

"Usted ... usted ... ¿Cómo te atreves! CÓMO TE ATREVES me mires ESTOY inferior!" Kuyou gruñó.

"Basta Kuyou ... se acabó ..." Gohan dijo.

"¡Ah! Usted ha dicho que antes! Yo no he terminado aún-"

Gohan, literalmente, tenía lo suficiente como desapareció tan rápido que Kuyou no sabía que Gohan había agarrado sus ocho colas de varios segundos atrás, dejando una imagen de detrás de él. Gohan tiró con todas sus fuerzas de distancia y con eso, los ocho colas de Kuyou fue arrancada. Extrañamente, las colas comenzó a arder una vez que se ha eliminado. Gohan dejarlo ir y antes que cualquiera de los pelos tocado el suelo, todos se quemaron en el aire.

Kuyou gritaba en agonía cuando finalmente llegó a darse cuenta de que sus restos habían desaparecido. Miró a Gohan de una manera loca. "Tú no eres nada ... NADA comparado conmigo!" En un levantamiento de la quema, que volvió a crecer sus colas, y luego el fuego brilló sobre él mientras se preparaba para hacer su asalto a Gohan.

Gohan tiene un poco molesto. "¿No lo entiendes? La lucha es inútil ahora! No continúe tratando de ganar una batalla perdida!"

"¡Cállate! NO pensar que sólo porque usted está en un nuevo formulario no significa que usted va a ganar!" él cargó con las llamas ardiendo a sus los puños listos, le dio un puñetazo a Gohan en la mandíbula, sin embargo, no había ninguna señal de dolor, la reacción, o cualquier cosa como Gohan, simplemente se quedó mirando Kuyou. El fuego alrededor de los puños Kuyou no fueron siquiera le afecta!

"¿No ves, Kuyou ... esta es una batalla sin sentido", explicó con los puños de fuego Kuyou todavía conectada en su mandíbula.

Kuyou congeló, el sudor cayendo de su rostro. Se apartó, temblando en su postura. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Gohan? Kuyou lo negó, pero su cuerpo mostraba claramente el miedo.

"No ... no ... ¡NO!" acusó a Gohan, una vez más, pero Gohan simplemente agarró el puño de entrada y con eso, él aterrizó un golpe final a la cabeza del zorro demonio. El zorro demonio voló en línea recta, sin proyección de curvatura, en la pared opuesta de Gohan. Aterrizó de profundidad en la pared, mientras que su expresión de la negación y el miedo estaba presente. Finalmente fue inconsciente.

"Se detuvo un poco en eso", observó Moka como ella se acercó a él.

"Tienes razón. No me gusta matar a nadie ... nunca. Eso me hace mejor que un monstruo ...", explicó.

"Ah, sí? Todos somos monstruos y demonios aquí ... así que dime Gohan, ¿qué eres?" -preguntó ella.

Gohan suspiró y se recostó en su forma normal. El aura dorada y brillante se desvaneció al igual que los ojos azules y cabello dorado. "Puesto que usted ha querido saber, yo soy medio saiyan ..."

"Sayain? Nunca he cabeza de un monstruo como ese ..."

Gohan se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que los dolores y molestias se había caído sobre él. "¡Ay! Um ... bueno, supongo que en realidad no es un monstruo. Más bien como una raza alienígena ..."

Moka parpadeó y luego se echó a reír. "Eso está bien ... Todo lo que quería saber. No me importa mucho por su historia, saiyan, pero al menos sé lo que eres ..." Ella se acercó a Gohan. Sus labios en silencio apoyados contra la ahora congelado Gohan y luego se retiraron de inmediato.

"Espero que haya disfrutado de eso ... porque yo voy a disfrutar esto! En tu lugar!" ella anunció que ella comenzó a Gohan en una pared.

Gohan se encogió cuando él ya estaba en el dolor. Se dejó caer sobre el piso dejando una imagen en la cueva de sí mismo.

Moka volteado hacia atrás su cabello y se acercó a ella Rosario que había sido afortunadamente sin daños.

"¡Espera!" Gohan extendió el brazo en el dolor. "W-¿por qué me echan!"

Moka sonrió. "Para que me preocupa .." Le guiñó un ojo y volver a colocar el sello de sus cadenas.

El Moka de pelo blanco, poco a poco desapareció y en su lugar, llegó la otra de pelo rosa Moka. Se despertó como una nueva persona y vio a Gohan, aturdido cerca de la pared.

"Gohan!" gritó en la preocupación que ella corrió hacia él. Ella puso sus manos sobre él, pero no se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado a un punto de quemadura.

"Yow! No me toques ahí Moka-san!" Gohan gritó.

Moka, rápidamente fueron a sus manos hacia atrás. "Oops! Lo siento Gohan! ¿Estás bien ... yo ... yo ... vi su pelea y ... y ... y su sangre ..."

¡Oh, no ... nooooooooooooo! Gohan pánico sin poder hacer nada.

* Capu-chuuu *

Gohan se despertó con una venda todo su cuerpo en la sala de enfermeras. Miró a un lado para ver a la linda de pelo rosa de vampiros, con una expresión de preocupación, por encima de él.

"Gohan! Estás despierto!" ella gritó y luego abrazó a Gohan. De repente, ella se sonrojó y soltó al recordar su haber besado a otra y sin embargo ... Gohan tuvo que beber su sangre. ¿Qué clase de persona era?

"Así que ... supongo que te acuerdas de la lucha ..." Gohan asumido.

Moka parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza. "Yo hago ... eh ... es que tu verdadera forma entonces?" -preguntó, "Te veías ... como una persona completamente diferente".

Gohan suspiró. "Bueno ... yo no lo considero mi verdadera forma. En realidad, creo que decir que estoy en mi verdadera forma ... allá, se llama un Super Saiyan."

Moka parpadeó como ella lo procesa. Ella sonrió y luego felizmente bonked la cabeza de una manera linda. "Lo siento ... yo no entiendo", respondió ella.

Gohan se puso rojo un poco. Ella es tan linda ...

"Gohan! Está despierto!" Kurumu gritó cuando ella golpeó en la habitación de la enfermera. Gohan y Moka tanto se estremeció de sorpresa repentina cuando ella entró

"Kurumu! ¿Cómo es Tsukune!" Gohan le preguntó un poco preocupado.

Kurumu señaló a la cama, que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Tsukune se quedó allí totalmente la respiración y parecía que estaba en buenas condiciones ahora. "Él sanó tan rápido ..." Kurumu volvió a Moka, "Gracias Moka-san."

Moka agitó las manos en la vergüenza. "No, no! Usted debe agradecer a mi otro".

"Um ... son la misma cosa ¿no?" Yukari pidió seguro.

"Um ..." Gohan balbuceó mientras pensaba en los dos. Realmente parecía como dos personas diferentes, pero en realidad eran la misma persona. Uno es tan firme, y el tímido otra manera.

"Supongo", respondió Yukari.

Haji y Gin se unió en la habitación. "Yo! ¿Qué pasa!" Gin llamado, "No puedo creer que te ganan Kuyou Gohan!"

Gohan frunció el ceño. "No ha sido fácil ... él bebió un poco extraña sustancia que lo hizo para aumentar el poder! Sólo tengo la suerte de que yo era capaz de ascender ..."

Haji parpadeó. "Ascender? ¿Quiere decir que usted tiene más poder en ti? ¿Qué diablos!"

Gohan sudor caído: "Bueno ... eh, sí, supongo."

"Hablando de eso ... Creo que sería genial si usted nos dijo lo que eres, Gohan ..." Gin se cruzó de brazos. Todo el mundo, además de Moka miró a Gohan en la anticipación.

"Bueno, supongo que puede ser que también. Estoy medio-Saiyan sentido yo vengo de una raza alienígena ..."

La habitación estaba en silencio, entonces Haji miró a reír. "Hahaha! Una raza alienígena ¿no? No es de extrañar que estás tan avanzar! HA! Creo que puedo besar a mi suerte en vencer a continuación."

"Así que .. ¿cuál es tu otra mitad?" Yukari le preguntó.

"... Humano", sonrió Gohan.

Haji y de repente se echó a llorar. "Waaah! Así que lo hice ser derrotado por un ser humano!"

Gohan sonrió un poco, un poco de vergüenza, mientras que Kurumu, Yukari, y el tratado de Ginebra para procesar esto. "Eso está muy bien hecho", felicitó a Kurumu.

"¡Sí! No es de extrañar que fuera tan misteriosa! Pensé que podría ser una bruja como yo!" Yukari añadido.

"Eheh ..." Gohan fingió una sonrisa. Su expresión se volvió seria. "¿Qué pasa con Kuyou ¿Qué le pasó?"

Nadie sabía la respuesta a eso, sino otra figura encapuchada entró Gohan parpadeó al ver que el director aparente. Todo el mundo era consciente de la figura encapuchada.

"Hola ...", el director de distancia. Todo el mundo saltó y finalmente di cuenta de que el hombre misterioso.

"¡Eh! Director?" todos en duda su aparición, sorprendido.

"Jeje ... tengo que felicitarlo por su batalla con Kuyou, Gohan", que felicitó a director.

"Espera, ¿cómo-"

"-Sabe? Todo era parte del plan. Que sé sobre todo en esta academia. Estábamos planeando en el cierre de la policía hace un tiempo ... hasta que te conocí Gohan ..."

"Esperar? ¿Me estás diciendo que lo sabía todo el tiempo?" Gohan le preguntó con enojo.

El director se rió entre dientes. "De hecho ... Tuve que eliminar al presidente para que manera puedo obtener más información acerca de su ... tipo. Ahora sé que toda la información que requiere ..."

Gin asintió con la cabeza. "Eso explica por qué no nos reunimos a cualquier otro miembro de la Policía del Estudiante. No quería que en el camino."

El director simplemente sonrió más amplio bajo el capó. "Tengo que despedirme ahora. Disfrute el resto de sus clases y ... proteger el Tsukune humano, bien en el futuro ..."

Los ojos de todos se estremeció en shock. El director realidad lo sabía todo ahora. Gohan se levantó y alzó los brazos como él llamó al director.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué pasó con Kuyou! ¿Qué quieres decir con que yo le eliminación!"Gohan le preguntó todavía lleno de muchas preguntas.

El director mantuvo una sonrisa. "Muerto ... los efectos secundarios de la sustancia que bebió", respondió sin rodeos y dejó a su necesaria-business.

Gohan no lo podía creer. Trato de no matarlo ... y se muere de todos modos?

"Bueno, ya era hora, que pueden continuar con los periódicos, sin preocuparse por ellos ..." Gin con mucho gusto respondió.

Gohan sólo pudo suspirar. "No creo que merecía morir. Su sentido de la justicia estaba mal ..."

"Él era también para el control de hambre", agregó Gin. "Voy a decirlo una vez más, estamos mejor sin que la policía. Puede que tengas razón Gohan, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Lo hizo a sí mismo."

Gohan pensó en las Esferas del Dragón y que desean revivirlo, pero tal vez lo trae de vuelta sólo causaría problemas. Gohan sabía muy bien que probablemente no debería traerlo de vuelta.

"Maldita sea, que me hace enojar, ¿quién se cree que el director es planificar todo esto!" Kurumu apretó las manos.

Haji sacó las manos por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Terminemos con eso, la reina de belleza", respondió.

Una marca-la marca apareció en la cabeza de Kurumu. Quería matarlo, pero ella sabía que tenía que quedarse con sus amigos y, sobre todo Tsukune,. Ella lo miró un poco preocupado. "¿Cuándo crees que va a despertar?"

Ginebra comenzó a salir de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta antes de llegar a la puerta para mirar Tsukune. Él sonrió, "Él va a despertar pronto, él es un ser humano muy difícil después de todo lo que ha vivido y sigue viviendo ahora ..."

Gohan puso su cabeza sobre la almohada, como Moka, aparentemente había caído dormida con la cabeza tumbada en la cama. Gohan se volvió un poco de rojo. Sus sentimientos fueron creciendo constantemente con los dos. El problema era cómo decirle a su madre que estaba enamorado de un vampiro?Se rió ante la idea. Eso probablemente no volvería a suceder. Todavía no he confesado a la externa-Moka ... No estoy seguro si pudiera.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Efectos de un vampiro  
>Ha sido un largo tiempo, pero vamos a volver a esto, ¿de acuerdo? Todos los capítulos han sido revisados y editados en una forma u otra. (Capítulo 7 se ha reescrito por completo).<p>

No hay cambios en el terreno que sea, pero me sentí hay algunas partes que necesitan ser escritas / cambiado y más diálogo que tenía que ser añadido.

En esencia, si has llegado hasta aquí, usted no necesita preocuparse por la relectura (a menos que quieras).

"Gohan ..."

"Gohan-kun ..."

Gohan puso sus ojos en el lindo de pelo rosa de vampiros que se veía muy feliz.

"Gohan-kun, ¿me amas?" -preguntó ella adorable.

Gohan se sonrojó. "I-" balbuceó. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes sabiendo que su no es razón para retenerlo.

"¡Sí! Que hago!"

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver la otra Moka en su lugar y sonriendo, divertida, aparentemente.

"... Bueno, después de todo ... tú eres el que quiero!" ella respondió que sus colmillos crecieron, listo para tomar.

"¡Ah!" Gohan le gritó que se despertó en su cama en un sudor frío. Él suspiró, aliviado de que era sólo un sueño. Él se sentía muy nerviosa de todo el evento.

Gohan miró a su lado y luego se puso rojo cuando vio a Moka para dormir con él en la cama. No parece que ella iba a clase y en lugar de dormir con Gohan todo el tiempo.

"Gohan-kun ..." Ella gimió, mientras ella se volvió y agarró a las piernas. Gohan se estremeció ligeramente. Sabía que tenía que levantarse.

"Um ... Moka-san, tengo que levantarme", dijo Gohan mientras se movía un poco de Moka.

Bostezó, pero no se parecía a él la había despertado. De repente, Moka sacó Gohan hacia abajo y se envolvió alrededor de su espalda.

"Gohan-kun ..." Ella gimió de nuevo.

Gohan se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir sus pechos en la espalda. Tenía que alejarse de Moka, pero parecía que tenía el sueño pesado o más bien ella estaba en un sueño que no quería irse.

"Ohayo todo el mundo!" Kurumu gritó cuando ella irrumpió en la habitación, Moka, Gohan, y Tsukune todos saltaron de la intrusión. Gohan se sintió aliviado cuando.

"Mira lo que hizo que el aire de cabeza!" Yukari acusado como todos en la sala se quejó.

Kurumu ignorado la bruja y se dirigió hacia el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos."Oh, Tsukune! Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Nunca nos deja así de nuevo ¡Oh mi dulce ... dulce destinada uno!" Kurumu lloró cuando comenzó a ahogarme Tsukune con sus grandes pechos.

En su lecho, Tsukune no estaba seguro de lo que sucedió, pero él comenzó agitando los brazos como que estaba perdiendo oxígeno. No puedo respirar!pensó en pánico.

"Lo estás matando!" Yukari señaló que ella agitó su varita. Una sartén grande apareció por encima de Kurumu y golpeó en la cabeza.

Kurumu, sin embargo, no se inmutó, pero que aflojar el Tsukune. Ella chilló felizmente mientras abrazaba a Tsukune a pesar de una sartén en la cabeza.

Moka había finalmente se despertó, pero quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormido en su cama. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se ruborizó.

"Gomen Gohan! II no tenía la intención de estar tan cerca de ti ...-" balbuceó.

Gohan se rió entre dientes. "Está bien Moka-san. No hay necesidad de disculparse."

Moka feliz suspiró, aliviado. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse preguntaba si Gohan había oído en su sueño. Ella puso sus manos sobre su rostro en embarrasement.

Por supuesto, Gohan tenía la sospecha de que el vampiro se siente atraída por él, pero él no quería asumir nada todavía. No podía negar su atracción por ella sin embargo. De cualquier manera, el problema era Gohan no sabía la forma de proceder con tal situación. Él nunca tuvo que lidiar con la confesión o niñas. Es, definitivamente, algo que su madre o su padre nunca le habló de muchas ía el único que fue capaz de Procede sin previo aviso fue otra personalidad de Moka y que por sí mismo, hizo Gohan un poco incómodo.

Gohan miró a Tsukune que recuperó el aliento después de haber sido bloqueado por Kurumu. Se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se recuperó teniendo en cuenta que sólo había sido un día desde la pelea con Kuyou. Los ojos cerrados Gohan al recordar cuando el otro Moka le había dado parte de su sangre a él en una ocasión que él puede sobrevivir. Gohan sin duda se sintió aliviado de que su amigo había vivido desde que él no estaba seguro de cómo podría haber manejado a sí mismo sabiendo que no podía salvar a su amigo.

"Así que ... ¿qué pasó exactamente? Yo no recuerdo mucho después de que el fuego ..." Tsukune pidió.

Gohan no estaba seguro si era la mejor manera de decirle, ya que era evidente que él no sabía nada de Moka dar su sangre a él para que él para sobrevivir. No se parecía a Tsukune se sentiría cómodo con eso, incluso si se trataba de salvar su vida.

Gohan sonrió alegremente. "Digamos que ... no vamos a tener que lidiar con la Policía estudiante más".

Tsukune suspiró, aliviado. "Eso es bueno para escuchar ..."

Moka miró a Gohan con la incertidumbre. No estaba segura de si era bueno tener algo importante como una transferencia de la sangre de él. Gohan simplemente negó con la cabeza dando a entender a ella que es lo mejor.

Kurumu y Yukari también entendió el mensaje y decidió que era probablemente lo mejor, después de todo, no parecía que había algún daño en la transferencia de la sangre, ya que sólo sanó a Tsukune.

Tsukune recordó algo. "¡Espera! ¿Ustedes ... um ... saben que soy-"

"... Humano?" Kurumu preguntó. Ella lo abrazó, pero a diferencia de antes suave."Sí, todos sabemos ... y no me importa si su Tsukune humano! Tú eres mi destino una!"

"Kurumu-chan ..." Tsukune, dijo, sorprendido. Pensó que en realidad iba a perder todos sus amigos, pero aquí todavía estaba de pie junto a él.

"Arigato a todos ..." Tsukune dio las gracias.

Un rumor se ha extendido rápidamente a lo largo estudiantes y profesores en la escuela. Se trataba de que acabó con el líder de la Policía de Estudiantes infame. Su era una gran incertidumbre en torno a la escuela debido a la cantidad de personas que habían participado ya sea o no.

Las tres personas eran grandes Tsukune, Gohan, o Moka. A todos, parecía que Gohan era el mejor supuesto, debido a su gran reputación en la escuela como el matón de combate.

Gohan y Tsukune fueron finalmente dejó fuera de la habitación de la muy felices se dan cuenta susurros entre los estudiantes, ya que pasó de largo.

De repente, el estómago se quejó de Gohan. Tsukune saltó pensando que era una especie de monstruo. Él se sorprendió al enterarse de que era el estómago de su amigo.

Gohan se frotó la cabeza en embarrasment. "Gomen! Creo que voy a tener que ir a la cafetería por un rato!"

"¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con la clase?" Tsukune le preguntó, sorprendido.

Gohan pensado y se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes! Nekonome-sensei debe entender! No creo que voy a sobrevivir por más tiempo, si yo no como ahora!"

Dejó Tsukune mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo hacia la cafetería. Tsukune suspiró. Caray, su mayor enemigo debe ser su estómago ...

Tsukune estaba a punto de continuar cuando se topó con un estudiante ... un estudiante de gran tamaño. Él empezó a sudar profusamente mientras vio a uno de los chicos de la mayoría de pulir en marcha que jamás haya visto! El estudiante tenía un lugar físico de musculación, por no hablar de un mentón más bien largo. Llevaba un peso libre con él mientras trabajaba en sus bíceps.

"Usted debe ser el llamado Tsukune ... ¿en serio? Me sorprende que usted es supuestamente una de las personas que haya intervenido en Kuyou ..."

"¿Yo? Espera, w-¿quién eres?" Tsukune pidió.

El estudiante musclular sonrió. "Mi nombre es Rikiishi Chopper No estoy a cargo del Club de Lucha Pro!"

Tsukune tragó saliva cuando el hombre dejó caer el peso libre que parecía estrellarse contra el suelo! Holy crap! Este tipo está loco!

"He estado esperando para derrotar a Kuyou mí mismo, pero luego lo tomó! Te reto a una pelea!"

"L-Mira, yo no soy el tipo que te está buscando!" Tsukune comenzó a mover los brazos.

Chopper sonrió. "Ah, sí? Entonces dime ¿quién es el que derrotó a Kuyou!"

Tsukune se estremeció. No podía decir que era su amigo. Aunque Gohan podría derrotar a este tipo, no sería justo darle una pelea que no le gustaría.

Mierda, ¿qué debo hacer? Tsukune pensaba.

"Um ..." Tsukune vaciló.

"Tsukune-Kuun!" Kurumu llama como ella empezó a correr hacia él.

Chopper miró hacia la muchacha y soltó un gruñido.

"K-Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune volvió a llamar, aliviado.

Kurumu vio la wresteler sonriendo y al instante supo que no le gusta. Ella agarró la mano de Tsukune y tiró de él de inmediato.

"Vamos Tsukune-kun, nuestro profesor se preguntaba dónde y Gohan son! La clase hizo una gran fiesta!" los súcubo explicó y luego miró a su alrededor, haciendo caso omiso de que el luchador musculoso, "¿Dónde está Gohan por el camino? ¿no es así con usted?"

Chopper apretó los dientes con furia. "Celebración ¿eh? ¿Me estás tomando por tonto, Tsukune!"

Tsukune tragó saliva al ver que el brazo se extienden masivamente Choppers y caer a la pareja. Hubiera estado bien si Kurumu no había dicho nada acerca de una 'celebración'.

"¡Cuidado!" Tsukune advirtió mientras se ponía el súcubo en sus brazos y salió de la manera antes de que el brazo se estrelló contra el suelo. Los azulejos se dividió en frente de ellos por la fuerza del brazo del luchador.

"Wah!" Kurumu gritó, pero rápidamente se transforma en un grito cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de su amante. Rápidamente se sacó de él cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una situación peligrosa.

"Vamos a pasar!" Tsukune llama como él agarró la mano de Kurumu y comenzó a huir de la wrester profesional.

El luchador gruñó en respuesta a Tsukune falta. Él miró a la pareja en marcha y apretó los puños .. "No creo que se pueda tratar de escapar de mí! Si eres un hombre, ven a mí y pelea, cobarde!"

Gohan feliz comió como platos cada vez más comenzó a acumularse delante de él. La señora del almuerzo se sorprendió con la cantidad de este estudiante era capaz de comer! Ella sabía que los monstruos tenía un gran apetito, pero esto ... era un poco demasiado.

"U-eh ... que usted está comiendo un montón de muy señor alimentos para consumo humano, tal vez algo de comida monstruo podría satisfacer?" -preguntó ella a sabiendas de que no habrá inventario de más de alimentos para consumo humano si se mantienen.

Gohan recordaba haber visto a algunos alumnos de comer sopa de ojo y de inmediato cayó enfermo. No había manera de que se iba a comer ese tipo de comida. "N-no, gracias te extraño," rechazada Gohan, sentir menos hambre ahora.

Empezó a terminar su comida restante, cuando de repente sintió un disturbio. Se veía como Kurumu y Tsukune se encontraban en problemas! Aquí vamos de nuevo ... Gohan suspiró.

"Gracias por la señora comida! Voy a pagar de nuevo más tarde!" le di las gracias y salió corriendo de la puerta de la cafetería.

"W-espera!" La señora de la cafetería, dijo al ver la cantidad de limpieza que tenía que hacer. Ella bajó la cabeza. "No me gusta este trabajo ..."

Moka apareció justo antes de la puerta de la cafetería para notificar a Gohan sobre la celebración del salón de clases hasta que salió corriendo de la abrió la boca, sorprendido por la repentina explosión, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura al ver que la media saiyan se puso serio.

"Gohan! ¿Por qué se ejecuta?" -preguntó ella intentó seguir Gohan.

"Kurumu y Tsukune está en problemas! Démonos prisa!" Gohan explicó, sin mirar atrás al vampiro confusa.

Kurumu y Tsukune corrió por los pasillos de la escuela, ya que trató de alejarse de la wrester profesional. Tenían la esperanza de que algún maestro se acercó y puso fin a esta locura, sin embargo, su no había profesores en los pasillos!

"Tsukune-kun! ... Tenemos que encontrar ... Gohan y los demás!" Kurumu jadeaba mientras seguía a Tsukune con la mano.

Tsukune se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás para ver si el wrester los perseguía, y para su horror, que era y no se veía nada contento. "Yo-Yo no creo que pueda si esto sigue así!"

De repente, Tsukune decide hacer un giro rápido en el patio de la escuela, con la esperanza de que tendrían más espacio para escapar de la wrester. Para su decepción, sin embargo, estaban en un lote cerrado lleno de tubos de construcción y el metal.

"¡Ja! No puedes escapar de mí ahora!" Chopper gritó como él irrumpió por la puerta del patio trasero, rompiéndolo.

Tsukune y Kurumu rápidamente hacia atrás al ver cómo su no había manera de escapar de "L-Mira, no tiene por qué haber ninguna lucha!" Tsukune, dijo.

"¡Sí! Agregar a mi amante en paz!" Kurumu gritó. Ella rápidamente sus alas negras brotaron de su espalda, mientras que las uñas se hicieron más largas y más cortante. Ella se puso delante de Tsukune, a la defensiva.

Chopper gruñó. "No te metas en mi camino, muchacha! Aono Tsukune robó mi pelea con Kuyou y ahora que va a pagar por ello! Permítame que le muestre mi verdadera forma!"

Tenía la camisa desgarrada cuando empezó a crecer. Sus mandíbulas se hizo más ancha que permite a los dientes para crecer más nítida, pero un poco torcida. Gritó como finalmente terminó transformando, revealng a sí mismo como un troll.

"Ahora que me muestres tu verdadera forma!" -preguntó en un tono mucho más duro.

Kurumu se mantuvo firme y entrecerró los ojos un poco. No estaba segura de si ella podría asumir un troll, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ella no iba a dejar a su destino-un herido otra vez!

Tsukune cerró los ojos y maldijo a sí mismo. Kurumu cuidó de él profundamente y estaba dispuesta a protegerlo, pero no podía dejar que eso suceda si eso significaba que iba a salir lastimado! Él no quiere sentirse inútil.

"Hola ..."

Tsukune ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio Kurumu mirando sobre su hombro para sonreír a él. "No te preocupes, Tsukune ... Yo te protegeré ... No voy a dejar que nadie hace daño nunca más ..." -le aseguró.

Tsukune empezó a temblar. Él ... no podía aceptar que, por lo que fue si no podía proteger a Kurumu así?

"MUY BIEN! Me aplastará a los dos!" Chopper gritó mientras cargaba a la pareja con su uno de sus puños levantados en el aire. Kurumu gruñó y se mueve rápidamente hacia Tsukune fuera del camino con sus alas para que no tendría que resultar herido.

Tsukune jadeó cuando se deslizó por el suelo del ala de Kurumu. Se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio desde el aterrizaje en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron con el miedo como Kurumu empezó a esquivar a un lado del puño de Chopper, pero ella sin saberlo, no se dio cuenta que el luchador es otra enorme mano listo para agarrarla.

Bu-Bump!

Tsukune se inclinó hacia adelante y rápidamente agarró el pecho. Trató de gritar, pero nada salía de su boca. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cayó de rodillas, sensación de mareo.

"Hya!"

Antes de que nadie sabía, Gohan apareció a través de las puertas rotas, e inmediatamente plantaron una patada en el lado del troll.

"Urgh!" el troll gruñó como la fuerza de la media saiyan lo expulsó en el aire y más lejos de comprender el súcubo.

Moka seguido, jadeando por correr. Ella vio a Tsukune en el dolor y sin aliento, tirando de sus brazos a su cara. ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué pasa con Tsukune! Ella pensó.

El troll se fue chocando contra los tubos de metal que fueron varios por la que se unen en un grupo. Las tuberías metálicas volaron por el aire y el sonido del timbre que se hizo eco en todo el lote, rebotando de otros grupos de tuberías.

Gohan miró a Kurumu. "¿Estás bien?" , preguntó.

Kurumu asintió con la cabeza y miró a su gusto para ver si su amante estaba bien. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror como ella lo vio agarrándose el pecho de dolor. "T-Tsu ... kune?"

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió al instante cuando sintió un emisor desconoce la energía negativa muy cerca. Gohan quería creer que podría haber sido el troll, pero él sabía que no era cierto ya que centró sus ojos en Tsukune.

El ser humano se puso de pie, ya no se agarraba el pecho y definitivamente sin mirar como si estuviera en el dolor ya toda Su tez se había vuelto profundamente oscura.

"Kurumu ... volver", instó a Gohan, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Era esto realmente Tsukune?

"Tsukune? W-¿qué pasa?" Kurumu preguntó con voz temblorosa. Tsukune volvió a mirar con los ojos recién Kurumu color rojo sangre. Frente a Kurumu palideció y no podía dejar de retroceder un poco.

T. .. Tsukune?, Pensó.

De ninguna manera ... esto no puede ser Tsukune ... a menos que ... Gohan recordado cuando la Moka interior se había inyectado un poco de su sangre en él para salvar su vida. Lo más probable, se trataba de otro resultado de que la inyección.

Su era un accidente más grande que las tuberías de metal voló alrededor de la zona. El troll gimió cuando él comenzó a sacudirse de las tuberías que lo estaban cubriendo.

Una vez que se recuperó, apretó los dientes y gruñó a Gohan, "RAH! Maldito seas ... debe ser el hombre que derrotó a Kuyou sin duda."

El troll se acercó a la media saiyan y gruñó con rabia. "Te voy a mostrar todo el que es el más fuerte! Hiyaa!" él cargó con los puños listos.

Gohan se centró de nuevo en el troll y preparó su postura. Lo que estaba pasando con su amigo tendría que esperar hasta que se aseguró de enseñar a este monstruo de una lección.

Gohan se estremeció cuando el Tsukune oscura había entrado de repente en frente de él rápidamente.

"Espera Tsukune! NO HACER-"

"Deja que me ocupe de esto Gohan", interrumpido en un tono feroz. Gohan se sorprendió. Estudió cuidadosamente el hombre que estaba delante de él.

"Está bien ..." Gohan le respondió con cierta uncertaintly.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza que hizo que Moka se llenan de preocupació-lo que es el pensamiento Gohan? Eso es Tsukune, ¿verdad?

"Voy a matar a todos!" el troll gritó ahora apunta su mirada al Tsukune. Lanzó los puños y se conecta con el ser humano. Él sonrió victoriosamente, pero fue de corta duración cuando se sentía increíble resistencia. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al niño parar el puño con su propia mano.

Kurumu, Moka, y Gohan estaban totalmente sin habla al ver a Tsukune con una nueva fuerza y de manera oscura.

Ahora, el troll tragó saliva mientras sentía que superar el miedo a su cuerpo. Miró a los ojos de Tsukune y vio que eran de alguna manera diferente. ¿Qué demonios ... cuando él consiguió de esta manera! Chopper pensó con incredulidad.

Tsukune agarró el puño con todo su cuerpo y soltó un gruñido. El troll fue demasiado paralizado por el miedo de ver incluso lo que iba a suceder. Sintió que su cuerpo levantada del suelo.

"W-espera! Vamos a hablar de esto durante un minuto-" el troll se inició, pero Tsukune no escuchó lo que él comenzó a girar él.

"¡Ja!" Tsukune gritó mientras tiraba el troll grande en el aire ya través de la escuela.

"¡Aaah!" el troll gritó en el terror a su paso en altura. Sus gritos se diluyó a medida que se fue más lejos en la distancia.

Con eso, Tsukune finalmente desmayado al suelo. Kurumu rápidamente corrió hacia él con la preocupación que el aura oscura que había estado emitiendo desaparecido.

"Tsukune!" ella me llamó y lo sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció un poco, un poco asustada de que el cambio repentino con Tsukune.

Ella miró a Gohan con preocupación. "¿Q-qué le pasa a mi amor?" -preguntó ella con la esperanza que ella sabría la respuesta.

Gohan se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. "Tengo una corazonada ... pero vamos a llevarlo a la primera enfermera."

Kurumu se sentó al lado de la cama Tsukune con sus manos entre las suyas. Ella pensó que cuando ella vio que sus ojos oscuros y una nueva y oscura le gustaba todo. Su dulce, amable Tsukune suave, repentinamente, volviéndose así que ... negativo. Fue muy similar a cómo el Moka alegre puede convertirse en un vampiro oscuro y fuerte que asustó profundamente.

Yukari también estaba en la presencia de todo el mundo y ella era tan preocupados sobre todo porque Tsukune no era hace mucho tiempo en la habitación de la enfermera antes.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, incluso después de Gohan se lo había explicado a ella. No tenía mucho sentido para Tsukune que han actuado de manera mucho menos adquirir un troll ya que él era un ser humano.

"¿Qué pasa con Tsukune?" Kurumu preguntó sin siquiera mover los ojos de su amante.

"No estoy seguro ... pero creo que esto puede tener que ver con la transferencia de la sangre de Tsukune Moka de antes", la teoría de Gohan.

Yukari asintió con la cabeza. "¡Sí! No podía haber otra razón, pero eso!"

Moka encerró en sí misma sensación de vergüenza. "I. .. Esto debe haber sido por mi culpa!"

Gohan puso su brazo alrededor de Moka, que le hizo saltar un poco. Ella se ruborizó. "G-gohan ..."

"No se culpe! Me lo hiciste a salvarlo!" Gohan explicado.

Moka asintió con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de la mejilla de Kurumu. "D-quiere decir esto que es ... va a terminar como Moka? I-Estoy muy bien con Tsukune ser humano ... pero no quiero que se convierta en un vampiro!"

Moka bajó la cabeza. "Gomen Kurumu-chan-me", se disculpó.

"¡Cállate! Esto es todo por tu culpa! Mi amante va a ser un vampiro por tu culpa!"-gritó ella.

Gohan se puso de pie en defensa de Moka. "Kurumu-san, no debe ser tan duro con Moka! Tsukune no podría estar aquí con nosotros en absoluto!"

Kurumu sólo resopló, dándose la vuelta. "Yo no quiero perderlo ... yo no lo quiero nunca dejar de ser Tsukune porque es quien es que me encanta ..."

El resto del grupo permaneció en silencio. Gohan no puede discutir con eso, ya que tenía ganas de Tsukune había cambiado ese momento, pero se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente dedicada Kurumu era Tsukune. Moka no podía dejar de salir corriendo de la habitación de las lágrimas.

"Moka" Gohan llama.

Kuso, esto no es bueno ... Gohan maldijo a sí mismo.

"Moka" que él llamó de nuevo como él la persiguió.

Yukari y Kurumu se quedó con Tsukune, ya que preocupado por su propio ser.

"K-Kurumu ... chan ..." Tsukune llamada.

Kurumu sonrió mientras su amante le abrió los ojos. Fue el alivio de ver a los ojos normales que amaba en lugar de las de color oscuro de antes.

"Tsukune! Gracias a Dios el bien!" ella lo abrazó.

"Gomen ... Kurumu-chan, tengo miedo que no lo hice?" -preguntó mientras se abraza a su espalda.

Kurumu hacia atrás, un poco sorprendido de que él parecía ser consciente en aquel entonces. "Y, estás convirtiendo en un vampiro! Por supuesto que tengo miedo! ¿No?"

Tsukune bajó los ojos. "En realidad soy un poco de miedo a mí mismo, pero estoy un poco contento de que Moka le hizo esto a mí ..."

Kurumu no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "¿Es usted Tsukune loco! ¿Quieres dejar de ser humano?"

Tsukune levantó la vista hacia el techo. "Por primera vez, sentí que podía proteger a todos ustedes ... por una vez, sentí que no estaba siendo una carga para Gohan, usted, o Moka-san", explicó.

Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de nuevo. "Baka! Usted no tiene que pensar de esa manera! Yo te protegeré o más bien, a todos nos protege, porque Te amo ... y lo mismo ocurre con todos nuestros amigos."

"¡Sí!" Yukari estuvo de acuerdo: "No cambiar sólo para que nos proteja!"

Tsukune miró a las dos niñas y se echó a reír. "No voy a cambiar ... Te prometo que no lo haré ... yo .. yo sólo quiero llegar a ser fuerte ..."

Kurumu ojos parecían brillar muy bien. "Prométeme ... que no va a cambiar", abrazó a ella y se unió a Yukari pulgadas

"No lo haré ..." que prometió. Tsukune sabía que se trataba de una gran opurtunidad, pero también la esperanza de que él no poner en peligro el ser humano. Él no tenía la intención de hacer llorar a Kurumu a causa de él nunca más.

"Creo que deberías pedir disculpas a Moka-san. Creo que me siento mejor ahora, así que Yukari y voy a venir también", sugirió Tsukune.

Kurumu gimió pero ella sabía que estaba siendo duro con Moka. Gohan estaba en lo cierto que ella le salvó la vida y para que ella debería estar agradecida con el vampiro. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Tsukune rápidamente se incorporó de la cama y se fue a buscar a Gohan y Moka.

"Moka" Gohan llama, en busca de ella. Él la encontró llorando en un banco de la derecha fuera de la escuela.

Gohan suspiró y se sentó a su lado. "Moka ..."

"Soy una horrible persona Gohan!" Moka lloró.

Gohan no era bueno en este tipo de cosas pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo. Él trató de consolarla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Moka ... no hiciste nada malo ... además, era el otro que lo hiciste bien?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No importa ... ella y yo somos lo mismo. No sabía que ... Tsukune resultaría así. Es probable que me odian también!"

Gohan pensado en ello. El otro Moka en realidad no transferir una gran cantidad de energía a él, pero lo justo para sobrevivir. Si tuviera que usar lo que queda de ella, entonces tenía que haber sido su elección o al menos su saberlo, será, sin embargo, él no podía estar seguro.

"Moka ..."

Miró hacia Gohan con lágrimas, pero luego se sorprendió cuando Gohan la abrazó.

Gohan ... ella se sonrojó. Su corazón empezó a correr.

"No quiero verte llorar por salvar a alguien! Moka ... yo sé que él puede estar cambiando, pero incluso cuando él estaba allí como una persona completamente diferente, me sentía su determinación, aunque para proteger a todos. No mecreer Tsukune le odio! "

"Gohan ..." -susurró mientras lloraba.

Se detuvo de repente cuando estaba el resto de sus amigos de pie junto a se sonrojó avergonzado de estar con Gohan reloj como este.

Ella se apartó y bajó la cabeza.

"Moka-san Gomen ..." Kurumu se disculpó.

Moka miró sorprendido.

"... Yo estaba siendo irrazonable ... que salvó a él después de todo", explicó Kurumu, "... estamos ... siendo amigos?" ella sonrió dando la mano.

Moka sonrió cuando se dirigió a Tsukune que estaba justo al lado de ella.

"Arigato Moka-san por haberme salvado", agradeció a Tsukune.

Moka estado de ánimo al instante se volvió hacia la mejor como ella lloró y abrazó a los dos. "Estoy tan feliz! Pensé que todos me odiaban!"

"Oye, ¿qué hay de mí!" Yukari saltó y se unió a Gohan in sonrió, aliviado de que se había dejado de ser tan dramático. También fue contento de ver Tsukune bien y normal de nuevo ... o por lo menos por ahora.

El grupo separado de los demás y Tsukune miró a Gohan con determinación. Se inclinó de forma rápida y torpemente.

"Onegai Gohan, entrenarme para ser más fuertes!"

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al oír esto. Gohan se sentían avergonzados de ver a su amigo como este, pero eso significaba que hablaba en serio. Gohan se frotó la cabeza mientras pensaba en ella.

"¿Está seguro? ... Y no me inclino Tsukune, soy tu amigo!" sacó a Tsukune.

Tsukune se rió avergonzado.

"Gomen, pero no quiero que se sienta cada vez una carga para todos ustedes", dijo mientras miraba hacia la everyrone, "Me gustaría aprender a protegerme a mí mismo!"

Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Tiene tanta determinación... Sólo tal vez...

Gohan suspiró. "Claro, pero nunca he enseñado a nadie, aunque."

Tsukune sonrió. "No te preocupes, sé que va a ser un gran profesor!"

Kurumu lugar del brazo de Tsukune. "¡Hey! No tengo algo que decir en esto? Es mi futuro marido!"

Tsukune sudor comenzó a soltar. "D-¿no te parece que es un poco demasiado pronto para decir eso!"

El grupo se echó a reír. Gohan entonces recordó algo. "Espere, no son los exámenes en breve? Vamos a tener que empezar a estudiar!" recordó.

Kurumu congeló. "Eh?"

¡Qué bonito final feliz para este capítulo. Por supuesto, la Tsukune y Gohan no se puede empezar a entrenar hasta que los exámenes han terminado!

Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece Dragonball Z o Rosario Vampire +.

Piccolo gruñó mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de abismo en el director. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podía controlarse a sí mismo con una presencia como él, que siempre está sonriendo, sobre todo, cuando se enteró de todo lo relacionado con Piccolo a ser divertido.

"Así que, ¿qué dices?" , preguntó.

"No es que tengo una opción ¿no?" dijo de una manera brusca.

El director se rió entre dientes. "Tienes razón ... no tienen otra opción ... a menos que me gustaría alojarme aquí ..."

Piccolo apretó los puños y los dientes. Mataría a este hombre si podía, pero sabía que no le haría ningún bien. Suspiró.

"MUY BIEN!" , gritó.

El director se apoyó en el escritorio con las manos juntas. "Excelente ... usted tendrá que firmar un contrato en la sangre sin embargo. Usted estará obligado a este mundo hasta el final del año ..."

Piccolo gruñó y se pinchó el dedo. Y poniéndose la mano sobre el contrato y una caída de púrpura de la sangre derramada en el papel.

El director se rió una vez más. "Interesante ... No creo que tenemos una persona con sangre morada aquí en esta escuela ..."

Voy a matar a este hombre ... Lo juro por Dios voy a matar a este hombre!Piccolo se pensaba.

El director sonrió más amplio. "... ¡Oh, vamos a tener que hacer algo acerca de su forma ... que sea más parecida a la humana ..."

Piccolo golpeó la mesa con sus manos y miró amenazadoramente al director sonriente. "No empujes a tu amigo suerte!"

Gohan caminó por los pasillos una gran sensación. Había aprobado el examen final que le dio vacaciones de verano en la mano, sin embargo, recientemente se descubrió algo que le sorprendió. No podía dejar el mundo Yokai hasta que se graduó. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su madre de esto?

Gohan suspiró. Bueno, no se parece a mí o Tsukune que en cualquier otro lugar para ir por ahora. Será una oportunidad de ayudarle y entrenar a él ... al menos si pasa.

Gohan realmente se Esperaba que Tsukune pasado o de lo contrario su tutoría fue inútil. No hacer las cosas mejor cuando el tiempo se redujo a la mitad debido a su profesor de matemáticas problemático.

[Flashback]

"Gohan, espero que esto no es mucho pedir, pero puede ayudar a mi tutor en matemáticas para los exámenes!" Tsukune declaró.

Gohan suspiró. "¿No es esto un poco demasiado? En primer lugar, me dicen que se entrena y ahora usted me dice que en el tutor de matemáticas?"

Tsukune se puso a llorar cómicamente. "Gomen! Estoy totalmente perdido en la clase Ririko-sensei!"

"Ririko-sensei? Ella es tu profesor de matemáticas?" Gohan le preguntó.

Tsukune asintió con la cabeza. "Ella es una maestra tan buena, pero ha sido difícil de seguir en sus clases, después de todo la cantidad de problemas que hemos tenido ..."

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Mmm ... sí, eso es cierto", asintió mirando hacia atrás en todas las batallas que habían tenido que pasar.

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo has sido capaz de estudiar o concentrarse en la clase con la cantidad de interrupciones que hemos tenido?" Tsukune le preguntó, con curiosidad.

Gohan le puso la mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba en la espalda. "Bueno ... en realidad, yo ya sé mucho de lo que mi profesor de matemáticas ha estado enseñando desde que mi madre siempre estaba tratando de salir adelante", explicó.

Tsukune cayó la mandíbula. No sólo era increíblemente fuerte, pero él era muy inteligente también! "Tienes que ayudarme, entonces! Estaré en deuda con usted lo prometo!"

Gohan rascarse la cabeza, avergonzado. "¡Muy bien! Así que deje de actuar de esa manera!"

"Ah, sí? Usted pobre muchacho!" una voz susurró. Gohan y se volvió para ver Tsukune Tsukune profesor de matemáticas, Ririko-sensei.

Tsukune se sonrojó invadido su espacio y mantener su cuerpo cerca de Tsukune."¿Por qué no deja que te ayude Tsukune ... Yo creo que será mucho mejor que un niño que no presta atención en clase ..." miró a Gohan.

Una marca-la marca apareció en la frente de Gohan. Eso es porque ya he oído todo eso antes!

Tsukune no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero parecía que esta vez sea mejor así que no tienes que preocuparte Gohan.

"I-Supongo que ..." Tsukune, dijo.

El maestro sonrió. "Excelente, venir a mi oficina después después de la escuela. Estaré esperando por ti", le guiñó un ojo que lo que hizo crecer aún más Tsukune rojo.

Gohan miró al maestro con los ojos irritados en su acusación, pero aparte de eso, él se sentía un malestar inquietante de ella. Él la ignoró, aunque pensando que puede haber sido lo cerca que llega a sus estudiantes.

[Fin del Flashback]

Gohan suspiró. Al final, ella no era un profesor de matemáticas buena como ella simplemente implantado métodos y conceptos en su cerebro en lugar de ayudarle a aprender la forma correcta. Se sorprendió al ver que ella no fue suspendido al igual que el profesor de arte.

No parece que puedo confiar en nadie! Ni siquiera los profesores! Gohan pensó y luego recordó algo, espera Oh ... nuestro último encuentro del club periódico se celebra hoy!

De repente, se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a un hombre verde en un paseo del Cabo junto a él. "P-piccolo? W-¿por qué estás aquí?" Gohan le preguntó, sorprendido.

"... No preguntes ..." Piccolo respondió mientras seguía caminando en línea recta en la dirección opuesta de Gohan.

Por Dios, ¿qué pasa con él ... y por qué incluso caminar en esta escuela? Gohan preocupado como él continuó para pasar a la clase de la Srta. Nekonome, ... Espero que salga pronto de este mundo.

Todo el mundo estaba allí con excepción de Ginebra que al parecer había fallado el examen por un par de puntos y tuvo que tomar clases de verano. Fue un alivio para las niñas, ya que odiaba el tipo de sus entrañas. Al parecer, todos habían pasado el examen incluyendo Kurumu, que estaba motivado para pasar el verano con Tsukune.

"Tsukune-Kuun! Los dos nos pasó, yo no lo puedo creer! Voy a ser capaz de pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes! Jeje" ella se rió.

Yukari miró Kurumu y sacudió la cabeza. "Yo te vi! Usted fue el maestro y el encanto MMPH-!" Kurumu puso su mano sobre la boca de la bruja, y se echó a reír nerviosamente.

"Ahora, ahora, Yukari-chan. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?" le fulminó con la mirada, con los ojos contraídos.

Yukari se apartó de ella y puso los ojos. Ella pensó que era injusto, pero ella no se va a preocupar de eso ahora.

La Sra. Neknome caminaba aparentemente más amable que de costumbre. Era evidente que estaba tan emocionado que estaba saltando arriba y abajo a la vista.

"Mañana, todos vamos a salir al campo en el mundo humano!" La Sra. Nekonome anunció con su cola hacia arriba, las orejas de altura, y las manos posicionado como un gato.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al gato y maestros. "¿Qué?"

"Nekonome-sensei, pensé que se le prohibió salir hasta que nos graduamos!"Tsukune recordó.

La Sra. Nekonome rió. "Oh, tonto! Mew! No pasa nada si me dan permiso ... creo que ..." Todo el mundo sudor dejó en la forma en que parecía aún más la Sra. Nekonome no tenía ni idea acerca de las reglas de la escuela también.

"Mew! No te preocupes por que a pesar de! Lo importante es que esta será una gran oportunidad para hacer un informe especial sobre el mundo humano!"

"... Informe especial?" Gohan miró.

"Sí, que va a hacer un informe sobre la vida humana, sus ciudades, el pescado, quiero decir, alimentos mew ...!" ella se rió cuando ella empezó a soñar despierto de todos los productos del mar maravilloso que el mundo de los humanos tenían que ofrecer.

Gohan podía decir de inmediato la verdadera intención de su profesor de aula para el viaje. No podía quejarse, aunque ya que este giro de los acontecimientos significó que él sería capaz de visitar a su madre como había , evitar otro incidente como lo que causó Piccolo para venir aquí.

Yukari bajó la cabeza, nerviosismo. Gohan se dio cuenta. "Yukari-chan, es su algo malo?" , preguntó.

Yukari trató de sonreír. "¡Oh-oh no, no te preocupes por mí!"

"¿Vienes con nosotros?" Moka preguntó.

Yukari se alejó. "I. .. eh ... Estoy realmente asustado de ir al mundo humano ..."

Gohan recordó la primera vez que la conocí como una niña muy sola, que era odiado por todos, incluyendo a los seres humanos.

"Estamos aquí ¿verdad? Usted no tiene que tener miedo ... en realidad no es tan malo ..." Gohan sonrió, que parecía consolarla. Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó.

"Sé que voy a ir ... entonces", respondió ella. Ella no podía dejar de mirar hacia él como un hermano mayor porque él siempre fue amable, gentil, y hay que proteger.

La Sra. Nekonome gritó de emoción. "Entonces, está arreglado! Todos vamos ... a excepción de Ginebra, pero estoy seguro de que todos haremos bien sin él."

Kurumu tosió. "Vamos a hacerlo aún mejor sin él", murmuró.

El grupo salió de su salón de clases todos emocionados con excepción de Yukari quien fue recordando su pasado con los seres humanos que le mostraron no hay amor ... no sentía simpatía alguna ... nada, sin embargo, ella sabía que, debido a Tsukune que no todos los seres humanos eran así. Ella no esperaba que todo el mundo sepa cómo se sentía sin embargo.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vemos mañana! Vamos a Tsukune!" Kurumu dijo mientras tiraba hacia Tsukune los dormitorios femeninos.

"Wha-aferrarse Kurumu, no puedo entrar ahí!" que él llamó mientras trataba de mantenerse al día con el súcubo.

Yukari se quejó. Todavía no parecía demasiado entusiasmado para mañana. "Te voy a ver todas las tarde supongo", dijo mientras su escoba apareció y ella se alejó flotando.

Moka y Gohan se quedaron solos. Gohan se alegró al ver que iba a pasar algún tiempo con sus amigos.

"Bueno, espero que sea emocionante", dijo Gohan.

"Um ... Gohan?"

"¿Qué es Moka?" Gohan respondió.

"Would you ... cuenta si hago la cena de esta noche?" -preguntó ella.

Gohan parpadeó un poco sorprendido y luego se ruborizó. "I. .. uh, supongo. No me importaría", respondió.

Moka sonrió, "¡Qué bueno! Sólo pensé que sería bueno sobre todo desde que chupan la sangre ... eheh ..." se echó a reír nerviosamente.

No me lo recuerdes ... Gohan pensó.

De repente, abrió la boca y señaló Moka. "¡Hey! ¿No es tu sensei?"

Gohan miró de arriba para ver Piccolo delante de la luna, mirando hacia ía muy tranquilo, aparte de antes en la escuela. Se preguntó si estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre lo que estaba mal.

"Oye, Piccolo!" que él llamó.

Piccolo miró y suspiró. "Gohan ... yo realmente no estoy de humor para cualquier chat", explicó.

Gohan nunca había visto tan deprimido Piccolo antes. ¿Qué pasó debe haber sido malo.

De repente, le ocurrió una idea. "Piccolo! De hecho, estamos yendo en un viaje de mañana de vuelta a nuestro mundo! ¿Por qué no viene usted!"

Piccolo ojos como platos. Parecía muy sorprendido. "Usted me quiere decir ... que en realidad estás dejando este mundo!"

Gohan enarcó las cejas. "Um ... sí. Me acabo de enterar hoy! Esta es tu oportunidad de salir de aquí!"

Piccolo se sacudió y venas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de su cuerpo."Ese hombre ... ese hijo de puta ... sabía que él sabía lo que iba a suceder ... WRAAAAAAAAH!"

Gohan y Moka quedó sin aliento cuando el suelo empezó a temblar. Gohan fue confundido como el infierno, pero era evidente que Piccolo estaba enojado ... no, estaba más que enojado. Rocas comenzó a flotar en el aire, como si la gravedad no era nada.

"Piccolo, detente! Díganos lo que está pasando!" Gohan le gritó.

Piccolo Gohan ignorado, sólo sentía animadversión hacia el director de engañarlo.

"Oh ... hoho parece que finalmente tirando de los pelos. Va a ser un maestro interesante como nuestro nuevo entrenador de artes marciales para el próximo semestre ..." una voz misteriosa habló.

Gohan y Moka se volvió a encontrar el director. "¿De qué estás hablando!", Gritó Gohan como el temblor creció aún más furiosa.

"Él había firmado un contrato con la escuela. A cambio de ser un maestro aquí en la Academia Yokai, por lo menos al final de este año, luego será transportado de regreso al mundo humano ..."

"Espera ... que quiere decir que le dijera que lo engañó para convertirse en un maestro? ¿No sabes por Nekonome-sensei que íbamos a salir de viaje?"

El director se rió entre dientes. "Me acabo de enterar hace poco de hecho y aprobado, ya que la relacionada con la escuela. Si lo hubiera sabido antes ... tu sensei podría haber unido y estar fuera de nuestra jurisdicción ..."

Un aura blanca apareció sobre Piccolo. No parecía que iba a dejar a todos!Moka comenzó a celebrar Gohan bien. Ella se asustó en lo enojado el hombre verde podría conseguir.

"Poner fin al contrato, entonces!" Gohan exclamó, agarrando ahora el director de su túnica. No mostró ningún signo de temor hacia Gohan sin embargo. Empezó a reír.

"Me temo que no puedo ... se trataba de un contrato por parte de la sangre después de todo ... él sólo tendrá que esperar ..." explicó el director. Gohan suspiró y lo soltó.

Piccolo vio el director y de inmediato todo lo tonificado. Él desapareció y reapareció al lado del director. Él gruñó furioso y cogió el misterioso hombre sobre la tierra.

"Usted ... tiene algo de nervio ..." Piccolo apretó los dientes.

El director mantuvo sonriendo como de costumbre y se encogió de hombros."Me temo que no puedo hacer nada ... me mata, destruye este mundo como te gusta, pero seguiré vinculado a ella hasta que el contrato está hecho ..."

Manos de Piccolo empieza a temblar y parecía que iba a hacer un agujero a través de él.

"Espere a Piccolo! ¡No lo hagas!" Gohan se declaró. Él no quería ver al director daño aunque lo merezca.

Piccolo se contuvo y lanzó el director pies, posiblemente, de distancia. Él gruñó y luego despegó a tomar un tiempo a solas.

Gohan se volvió hacia el director, pero él desapareció misteriosamente. Suspiró.

"... Y yo que pensaba que esto iba a ser un gran día ..."

Gohan y Moka se encontraban en el dormitorio, que era un cambio agradable de antes. Lo sorprendente fue que mucha gente estaba durmiendo y ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de cualquier terremoto causado por Piccolo. Gohan se preguntó si ese era el hacer de director, pero él no sería capaz de decir.

"Gomen Moka ... Sé que no quería ver que ..." se disculpó por las acciones de Piccolo.

Moka sonrió, aunque temblando un poco. "Yo-que está bien, quiero decir que sería una locura también, si me engañó ..." como se explica en ella se movió un poco de curry para arriba.

Gohan suspiró. "Se acabó ahora para que no tenga que seguir moviendo. Yo no quiero que te duele la cocina", advirtió.

Moka se dio cuenta y empezó a reír, sentirse avergonzado. "Oh, gomen! Yo sólo soy ... eh ..."

Gohan podía verlo en sus ojos. Sólo podía adivinar lo que le preocupaba.

"Moka, no me digas que eres ... tomar clases del arte marcial, después de esto?"

Moka se detuvo la agitación y dejó caer la cabeza. "... Sí," respondió ella en voz baja.

Gohan suspiró, un poco sorprendido de que ella estaba tomando una clase de artes marciales. "¿Por qué?"

Moka se sonrojó y se continuó agitando. "Um ... bueno, yo siempre pensé que sería divertido tomar clases sobre todo porque siempre veo que luchar!"

Gohan se preguntó por qué alguna vez tendría que tomar una clase como que teniendo en cuenta la otra Moka fue especialmente fuerte en la lucha o, mejor dicho, más aún en sus patadas.

Gohan sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Moka. Moka empezó a crecer el rojo como el curry que estaba preparando. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero ya no sentía miedo por la sensación de estar tan cerca de Gohan.

"No te preocupes por Piccolo ... es genial, una vez que lo conoces!" explicó.

"Está bien", asintió. Ella entonces se dio cuenta el curry casi hecho, "¡Oh! Tu cena está casi lista!"

"No puedo esperar a probar la cocina de Moka!" Gohan dijo emocionada mientras se preparaba en la mesa. Moka se sonrojó, pero le hizo preocuparse si la cocina era lo suficientemente bueno. Ella acabó de agitar y luego se coloca un recipiente con el curry en la mesa.

"Ten cuidado que es ho-"

Gohan empezó a comer sin esperar más a que su advertencia. Gohan sorbió el tazón de fuente entero en cuestión de segundos y luego le dio la taza de vuelta a Moka.

"Es un gran Moka! ¿Puedo tener más?"

Moka se sorprendió al verlo comiendo tan rápido, pero ella felizmente asintió al tiempo que volvió a llenar el recipiente. Estoy tan contenta de que le gusta!

De pronto, su Rosario brillaron. Usted y yo tendré que finalmente le debe saber ahora que usted no puede mantener esta amistad, ya que es ...

Moka suspiró. I. .. lo sé, pero ... sólo que ... todavía no. Lo amo, pero todavía tengo miedo, si no puede sentir lo mismo ...

Tonta. No me gusta ser encarcelada por usted! Un vampiro que no tiene confianza! Si no lo hace, a la larga lo haré ... porque lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Al final, no importa, ya que sólo voy a ser yo, y él ...

¡No! Ella pensó y comenzó temblando de nuevo, yo .. no puedo preocuparme por eso ... no ahora. Sólo quiero disfrutar el tiempo con él mientras pueda ...

Así que un capítulo más ligero aquí porque muy pronto, mucho va a suceder en los capítulos siguientes. Espero que todos ellos disfruten tanto como yo le gusta escribir a


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: El mundo de los humanos

Hola chicos, sólo para saber. La tierra será realmente el sentido de universo Dragonball Z que no hay Japón. Eso no significa que usted no verá el algunos de los lugares conocidos como Cerro Bruja. Usted puede pensar en él como una fusión, supongo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece Dragonball Z o Rosario Vampire +.

Gohan no podía sentir más feliz que el de hoy, mientras esperaba el autobús para venir. Era oficialmente las vacaciones de verano y Gohan junto con el personal del Club Diario entero, excepto Gin iban a hacer un informe especial sobre el mundo humano. Más importante, sin embargo, fue una oportunidad para escapar de la locura de la Academia Youkai.

Estaba preparado, con su habitual gi naranja y camisa azul. Era mucho más cómodo que los uniformes malditos que tenían que usar normalmente a la escuela todos los días. También trajo un poco de ropa pero aparte de eso, que en realidad no tiene que traer mucho más.

"Ohayo, Gohan-kun!" Moka saludó con la mano saludando a Gohan. Ella sonrió, que parecía ser más brillante de lo normal.

Gohan no podía dejar de mirarla con asombro cómo se acercó a él en un vestido casual de color de rosa.

_Wow ... ella se ve increíble_ , pensó.

"O-ohayo Moka", sonrió de nuevo Gohan, sonrojándose un poco, "Te ves fantástica!"

Moka bajó un poco la cabeza para ocultar su rubor. "Arigato! Te ves bien así, Gohan!" felicitó a la espalda.

"Sí, se siente como una eternidad desde que he usado este. Para ser honesto, me gusta el uniforme de la escuela!" dijo.

"Ah, sí? No veo un problema con el uniforme, aunque ..." afirmó. Ella se dio cuenta de las características musculares de Gohan que no había podido hacer antes por el uniforme.

_Sugoi!__Puedo ver por qué no le gusta el uniforme ... es probable que no le encaja muy bien!_ Moka se rió en sus pensamientos.

"Ohayooo!" Kurumu recibido con entusiasmo mientras ella estaba arrastrando a la bruja, Yukari detrás de ella.

"No no no! He cambiado de opinión! Yo no quiero ir al mundo humano!" la bruja se quejó, luchando por escapar de las garras del súcubo.

Kurumu puso los ojos. "Salga de su yappin! Va a estar bien!"

Tsukune seguido detrás de un poco de vergüenza la forma en que los dos estaban en contacto entre sí. Hizo un gesto. "Ohayo ..." saludó.

"¿Qué pasa con Yukari-chan?" Gohan le preguntó.

Yukari carraspeó, cruzando los brazos. Ella estaba un poco loco que los súcubo había arrastrado con fuerza.

Kurumu levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros. "Acaba de ser un bebé, eso es todo!"

Una vena apareció en la frente de Yukari. "¿Qué te entiendo! No eres más que una rubia tonta grande!"

Kurumu gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Yukari, pero Tsukune la mantuvo abajo. "C-calmen los dos!"

Gohan suspiró. "¿Es el miedo de Yukari del mundo humano es tan malo?" , preguntó.

"No puedo echarle la culpa ... estoy un poco de miedo del mundo humano también ... Yo era más o menos se sentía solo", respondió Moka al ver Yukari y Kurumu discutir con Tsukune jugar como mediador.

Gohan miró con simpatía, pero Moka sonrió alegremente de él. "... Pero eso está bien, porque sé que no todos los humanos son malos, especialmente cuando te conocí y Tsukune ..."

"¿Yo?" Gohan señaló a sí mismo.

Moka se rió. "Bueno, por supuesto! Aparte del hecho de que eres un extranjero, que ha estado alrededor de los seres humanos durante toda su vida ¿no?"

Gohan empezó a frotar su mejilla seguro de si eso era cierto teniendo en cuenta que puede haber sido alrededor de los humanos, pero en su mayor parte, no eran seres humanos normales de seguro ... ni mucho menos.

"... Me imagino", respondió Gohan, riéndose entre dientes.

"Estoy muy contento, aunque ... porque para eso eres tan amable y gentil ¿no?"

"Moka ..." Gohan dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de su amigo. Ella era definitivamente mucho más lindo y hermoso día de hoy de lo normal. Su corazón latía más mientras miraba dentro de ella.

"Oh ... eh ... puedo chupar la sangre?" Moka preguntó de pronto lo que le hace caer.

"S-seguro ..." Gohan respondió a regañadientes. Moka chilló de alegría y comenzó a cavar en el cuello.

* Capu-chuu *

Gohan se congeló cuando la vida fue arrastrada fuera de él, una vez más. Cuando terminó, ella le sonrió a los pobres de media saiyan.

"Arigato Gohan!" dio las gracias.

Gohan se estremeció. "N-no hay problema ... uf ..." un hilo de voz respondió.

Moka ladeó la cabeza. "Gohan, estás bien?"

Gohan se recompuso y asintió con la cabeza. "D-no te preocupes por eso", dijo.

De repente, el asesor se unieron "Ohayo! Mew! Parece que todo el mundo está aquí!" el asesor, la Sra. Nekonome saludó a todos. Ella llevó su mano una pequeña nevera. Lo más probable es lleno de peces.

"El conductor de autobús debería estar aquí un momento a otro", explicó.

El autobús llegó rodando hacia abajo, fuera del túnel. El grupo comenzó a entrar en una por una. Gohan suspiró. _Se siente como una eternidad desde que fui a la Tierra ... es una lástima que Piccolo no pudo venir ..._

" _Long time no see niño_ ", sonrió el conductor de autobús que se volvió hacia Gohan.

Gohan entrecerró los ojos. "... Tiene ... ¿Te he conocido?"

De repente, el conductor de autobús cayó. Él no esperaba una pregunta como esa. " _¿De verdad es cruel ... la academia debe de haber cambiado ... "_

Gohan no estaba seguro de lo que él estaba hablando acerca de lo que se encogió de hombros. Se sentó junto a Moka, mientras que Kurumu y Tsukune se sentaron juntos. Yukari se sentó solo, aunque a pesar de sus amigos se ofrecen a sentarse a su lado. Parecía que no quería llevar la emoción hasta con su propia preocupación.

_Realmente espero ... que el mundo humano no es tan malo como Gohan y Tsukune dice que es ..._ -pensó-.

El conductor de autobús apareció un cigarrillo y sonrió como de costumbre. " _Vamos a ir ... eheh ..._ "

Cuando el autobús se salió de la túnel, una luz brillante resplandeció. Las chicas sin aliento al ver su primer vistazo al mundo humano. Tsukune y Gohan los observaba divertida.

"No puedo esperar para mostrarles todo el algunas de las ciudades ... ¿verdad Gohan?" Tsukune pidió.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, probablemente puede tener mi amigo no nos dan un recorrido por la Corporación Cápsula también", agregó.

Tsukune parpadeó un poco sorprendido de que él tenía un amigo que trabajaba en una gran corporación. "Entonces, ¿quién es tu amigo?" -preguntó con curiosidad.

Gohan sonrió cuando empezó recordando los viejos tiempos con Bulma, especialmente en Namek. "Bulma ..."

Tsukune cayó la mandíbula. "De ninguna manera! ¿No querrás decir ... Bulma Briefs ¿verdad?"

Gohan parpadeó un poco confundido. ¿Era famoso o algo así? "Sí ... es ella. ¿Por qué?"

Tsukune no podía creer que él conocía como una persona grande que ha hecho un gran impacto en el mundo. "H-¿cómo siquiera la conoces?"

Gohan suspiró. "Bueno, mi padre la conocía bien, y además hemos tenido un montón de cosas que pasan en el pasado ... así que supongo que se puede decir que es realmente un amigo de la familia ..."

Tsukune estaba totalmente conmocionado. Aquí estaba Gohan que era el tipo más fuerte que jamás haya conocido, el más inteligente, y ahora se enteró de que tenía conexiones con una gran empresa!

_Este hombre ... No puedo creer que un tipo como él existe!__Él debe tener la vida muy fácil ..._ Tsukune pensamiento, ... _pero, de nuevo, tal vez no con la cantidad de batallas en las que probablemente ha sido sin embargo ..._

"¿Qué es la Corporación Cápsula?" preguntó Moka.

Gohan pensó por un momento. "Bueno ... que hacen un montón de investigación y desarrollo de formas de hacer las cosas más móvil y más fácil para todos. Ellos crean todo tipo de cápsulas que contienen una variedad de cosas que pueden ser rápidamente liberados para el acceso ... como motocicletas, ", explicó.

Moka pareció brillar en el entusiasmo. "Sugoi! ¿De verdad crees que puedes conseguir un viaje!" -preguntó ella.

Gohan se echó a reír. "Por supuesto, si vamos al Oeste de la ciudad ..."

La Sra. Nekonome sonrió, al oír ellos. "Oh, eso es bueno porque nos dirigimos allí de todos modos! Mew!"

Varias horas más tarde, el autobús se detuvo y todos miraron a su alrededor, sólo para ver un mar de girasoles, con hermosas montañas que rodean la zona. Fue sin duda una hermosa vista, pero ni de lejos el destino de la ciudad de West ...

El grupo se bajó del autobús para comprobarlo. Las chicas sin aliento la forma en que muchos de sus girasoles eran.

"Sugoi ... Nunca he visto a muchos antes de que los girasoles ..." Kurumu admirado. Miró a Tsukune y lo abrazó. "¡Oh, me alegro de que puedo pasar tiempo con usted en un paisaje hermoso!"

Empezó a soñar con ella y Tsukune, besándose apasionadamente mientras el sol brillaba de color naranja a través de las montañas, afectando a todos los de girasol en el campo de la creación de un efecto de iluminación.

_Aaah ... Tsukune-Kuun ..._ fantaseaba. Tsukune miró y levantó una de sus cejas.

Moka sacó un girasol y la olió. Por desgracia, en realidad no tenía mucho de un olor, pero sí tiene un color brillante. Voló en el campo, y sopló en el aire.

"Gohan! ¿No es increíble!" , exclamó. Gohan miró y se sonrojan al ver Moka brillante a causa de los girasoles.

"Y sí ... es increíble, ¿no es así ..." me contestó un poco humilde. Sus ojos se centraron en Moka, aunque en lugar de los girasoles, sin embargo ... algo no estaba bien. Él no podía poner su dedo en la llaga, pero se sentía algo mal con toda la escena.

Yukari se aferró a Gohan y parecía que ella vio algo malo también. "I. .. Creo que acabo de ver que algo se mueva!"

Tsukune suspiró y se volvió hacia el conductor de autobús y el asesor. "Bueno, esto ha sido una parada agradable, pero creo que se debe volver a estar-¿Qué están haciendo!"

Vio que el conductor de autobús y de la Sra. Nekonome abrazos juntos. El gato y maestros se reían mientras el conductor de autobús le sonrió muy de cerca. "¡Oh! Usted ha sido siempre el dulce hablador! Purr ~"

" _Simplemente estoy siendo generoso ... te gustaría salir a un restaurante de mariscos_ conmigo? " -preguntó él, brillando los dientes.

La Sra. Nekonome rió como el conductor de autobús llevó de vuelta al autobús. "¡Por supuesto! Me looove pescado! Mew!"

"W-espera! Usted no puede salir de aquí!" Tsukune llamada, llegando a su brazo.

El conductor de autobús se volvió hacia Tsukune. " _Creo que usted encontrará que esta parada tiene cierta importancia ... c-ya ..._ "

El autobús rápidamente cerró sus puertas y dejó el grupo. Las chicas se detuvo y la boca abierta como el autobús se salió de ...

"¿Por qué nos deja?" Gohan le preguntó, evidente que no estaba prestando atención.

"Yo no lo entiendo bien ..." Tsukune respondió preguntando por qué la Sra. Nekonome, estarían interesadas con un hombre misterioso. Nunca se sabe qué monstruos pensamiento en su mente.

Gohan se sentía como si ese era el menor de sus preocupaciones. Él se aferró a Yukari y luego rápidamente se volvió la cabeza hacia Moka. Tenía la frente arrugada. Definitivamente había algo que hacer que no era normal.

Moka miró a Gohan, curiosamente preguntándose por qué de repente actuando tan grave ahora. "Gohan? ¿Hay algo malo?"

Gohan oyó un crujido que viene en alguna parte de los girasoles. "Moka! ¡Sal de ahí!" , gritó.

Todo el mundo comenzó a buscar algo defensivo sabiendo que iba a salir. Moka intentó correr de regreso al grupo hasta una viña le llamó la pierna.

"Eyah No estoy atascado!" ella gritó.

Como si en el momento justo, varios monstruos con dientes enormes que parecían plantas germinadas en el aire y estaban planeando un ataque a todos los del vampiro atrapado en el suelo. Moka cerró los ojos con miedo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de Gohan apareció ante Moka justo cuando los monstruos de las plantas se encontraban en el aire.

Estiró los brazos hacia fuera y cargos. "HAA!"

Blanco Gohan aura rápidamente envolvió y volaron en todas direcciones, empujando y desintegración a todos los monstruos que estaba a punto de ganar en Moka. Rápidamente se levantó Moka, arrancando las viñas que había capturado al parecer, su pierna. Él desapareció y reapareció de nuevo con el grupo safetly.

Moka estaba encantado con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella se sorprendió de lo rápido que Gohan le había salvado. Ella comenzó a ponerse rojo como un tomate de la calidez y la comodidad que sentía de ser llevado en brazos de Gohan. Podía oír los latidos del corazón que sólo parecía calmar.

_Gohan ..._ pensó con amor, pero para su desilusión, Gohan dejase en el suelo, poniendo fin a la tranquilidad que se sentía estar cerca de él.

"¿Qué ... eran esos?" Kurumu preguntó, un poco asustado y disgustado.

"Se veían como una especie de monstruo de plantas ... pero ¿por qué iban a estar aquí?" Gohan cuestionado mientras revisaba el área de girasol. No podía sentir cualquiera de los monstruos de la planta si no hubiera ninguna.

Tsukune gruñó. _¿Es esto lo que el conductor de autobús entiende por "importancia"?_

"Oye Gohan!" de pronto una voz llamó. Gohan y los demás se volvió y vio un coche con un corto calvo agitando su brazo. Todos los problemas de la zona de girasol, parecía ser ignorada como Gohan reconoció a su amigo, Kirllin.

"Krilin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gohan le preguntó, corriendo hacia su coche. El resto se quedó atrás y sólo vio como Krilin y Gohan murmuró.

"Oh, ya sabes ... Dieciocho quería algunos vestidos de Maron, así que ella me mandó a hacer la compra! Soy un chico Gohan ... ¿cómo puedo saber qué elegir para mi hija!" gimió.

Gohan se echó a reír. "Dieciocho No es que le da un mal rato es ella?"

Krilin se turbó. "Yo te digo que Gohan ... mujeres ... no discutir con ellos", resumió. Miró detrás de él a ver a un chico y varias chicas.

"Parece que has estado muy ocupado con la escuela secundaria no es cierto? ... Así que una de esas bellas damas es tu novia?" -preguntó con una sonrisa.

Gohan dio un paso atrás, sonrojándose. "G-novia? No no no ... los que en realidad son mis amigos ..."

Krillin hizo una mueca. "Oh, por supuesto ... de todos modos, se está haciendo aquí ... Chichi me dijo que estabas en la escuela secundaria llamada ... um ... Yaokai academia?"

"Es la Academia Youkai," corregido Gohan, "... pero estamos en vacaciones de verano ..."

Krillin ojos miró, y sonrió. "Oh, ya veo ... usted está utilizando esta oportunidad para hacer un movimiento ¿no?"

Gohan suspiró. "Krillin por favor ... no hagas suposiciones más ..."

Krilin levantó las manos en defensa. "Está bien, sólo decir ... ¿Ustedes necesitan un ascensor? Que regresar a la ciudad de Occidente ..." él ofreció.

Gohan sonrió. "Sí, eso sería increíble!"

Hizo un gesto en más de sus amigos para introducir Krilin. "Chicos ... este es Krilin, un buen amigo mío," le introdujo.

Moka hizo una reverencia. "Encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Akashiya Moka", saludó ella. Los demás le siguieron in

"... Kurono Kurumu ..."

"... Aono Tsukune ..."

"... Um ... Sendo Yukari ..."

Krilin asintió con la cabeza. "Encantado de conocerlos a todos", respondió y luego se dio cuenta de la niña que iba vestida como una bruja. Se volvió hacia Gohan con recelo. "¿Por qué es una parte pequeña de su grupo?"

Gohan pensó rápidamente. "... Um ... ella es la hermana de Moka ... quería venir ..."

Moka miró a Gohan a. Poco preocupado si la mentira era tan buena idea, pero rodó con ella Yukari cayó muerto preguntándose cómo Gohan podrían constituir una mentira tan mal. Ellos se parecían en nada!

Krilin miró a Yukari con el pelo corto castaño y ojos marrones a Moka, que tenía el pelo largo, de color rosa y ojos verdes. Krilin sabía que no podría haber sido hermanas ... pero ¿quién era él para decir. Se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno ... gracias a Dios por un segundo, pensé que se estaban convirtiendo en un pedófilo! Haha!" se echó a reír.

Gohan ojos como platos. "¡No! Krilin, ¿por qué siquiera decir eso?"

Krilin siguió a reír. "Estoy bromeando! Vaya, aligerar el hombre ... de todos modos por lo que, puedo sólo tres personas por lo que tendrá que encontrar otros medios de transporte y uno de tus amigos ..."

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Eso va a ser ningún problema Gracias por tu ayuda Krilin!"

Krilin asintió con la cabeza triunfante. "¡Por supuesto! Eso es lo que son los amigos! Entonces, ¿quién será?"

Moka tiró a Gohan. "De hecho, me gustaría quedarme con ustedes, Gohan ... si no te importa ..." sugirió lindamente.

Gohan se sonrojó. _¿Por qué es tan malditamente lindo!_ Pensó.

"Muy bien", respondió y miró a Kurumu, Tsukune, y Yukari. "... Que significa que tres pueden montar con Krilin."

"Hai! Mientras estoy con Tsukune-Kuun! Jeje!" ella se rió. Tsukune suspiró.

Yukari estaba un poco nervioso y tímido, especialmente desde que no sabía Krilin en absoluto, sino sabiendo que él era amigo de Gohan, sentía que podía confiar en él.

"Está bien, supongo ..." Yukari respondió.

Los tres se metió en la parte de atrás del coche de Krillin ... todavía estaba un poco apretado, pero que no hay problema ya que Kurumu y Tsukune ya estaban cerca.

"Te veré en la cápsula a Bulma Corp. probablemente puede mantenerlos ocupados. Probablemente debe visitar a su madre en primer lugar Gohan", sugirió.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, cya later Krilin", saludó él como Krilin se marchó.

"A-realmente vamos a ver a su madre, Gohan?" Moka preguntó.

Gohan sonrió de mala gana. "Sí ... me matará si no aprovechar esta oportunidad", bromeó.

Moka juntó las manos en la emoción. _No puedo creer que estoy en realidad va a ver a la madre de Gohan ..._ pensaba en la emoción.

Gohan por su parte empezó a sudar como locos. _Kuso!__¿Qué voy a hacer?__No puedo dejar que mamá le ve!__Tengo miedo de cómo va a reaccionar!_

"¿Cómo vamos a llegar a su casa?" -preguntó ella.

Gohan tomó su mente del problema futuro, y sonrió. "Bueno ... normalmente me volaría, pero creo que esto va a ser más fácil con ustedes ... Nimbus!"

De repente, una nube de color amarillo, hinchada apareció en el cielo y voló a una velocidad sorprendente. Moka parpadeó, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba viendo.

"Es una nube ...?" se cuestionó.

Gohan se echó a reír. "Sí, pero es una nube especial. Uno como un recordatorio a mi padre ..."

"Oh ..." Moka terminado sabiendo que su padre había muerto.

"Vamos, vamos!" dio un salto en la nube y buscó la mano de Moka.

"W-¿qué pasa si me caigo bien?" , exclamó.

Gohan se rió entre dientes. "Sólo se va a caer por si usted no tiene un corazón puro ... a pesar de que eres un vampiro, eres demasiado inocente para caer a través de esta nube ..."

Moka se sonrojó ante el cumplido de Gohan. Ella bebió y caminó hacia la nube con su mano en Gohan. Para su sorpresa, la nube de su apoyo. Sus preocupaciones se convirtió en la felicidad y ella se rió.

"Esto es increíble Gohan! No la gente comienza a sospechar, aunque si nos ven volando en una nube?" -preguntó ella.

"No, si volamos con las nubes!" -exclamó, como la aureola empezó a despegar.

"¡Ah!" Moka gritó cuando ella agarró frenéticamente de Gohan. Ella se ruborizó ferozmente.

_Posterior de Gohan ... es tan cálido ..._ pensó y se acurrucó más cerca de él. Su miedo a caer de repente desapareció con su presencia.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse tan bien como él sintió que sus pechos tocar para arriba en él. Esto causó que fuera mucho más difícil concentrarse en las maniobras de la nube. _Esto es realmente preocupante ..._

Bajó la vista hacia los girasoles que visitaron. Una vez más, sintió algo extraño en toda la zona. Debe haber sido a los monstruos, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo amenazante ... que era familiar de una manera ...

"En realidad estamos volando! Haha", se rió.

Gohan se alegró de ver que Moka estaba disfrutando y divirtiéndose. Ahora el único problema sería su madre.

Como Yukari, Kurumu y Tsukune viajaban en la parte de atrás del coche de Krillin, Krillin conducía y recordaba los viejos tiempos con Gohan y sus días de juventud también. Realmente nunca fue a la escuela secundaria y en su mayoría se entrenó durante varios Torneos Mundiales de Artes Marciales.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a Gohan?" Tsukune le preguntó, tratando de ignorar Kurumu mientras sostenía el brazo entre sus pechos.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo? ... ¡Oh hombre que ha sido desde hace tiempo. Creo que desde que era un niño pequeño. Oh, esos eran los buenos tiempos en ese entonces ..."

... _o tal vez no_ , pensó teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas malas que pasaron.

De repente, Krillin recuerda la importancia de la zona de girasol. "Ah, ahora me acuerdo! No hay supuestamente una leyenda sobre el área de girasol que ustedes visitaron ..."

El resto miró hacia arriba, interesados en escuchar la historia.

"Supuestamente, dicen las personas que nunca visita. Es todo por culpa de una bruja que quiere vengarse de la humanidad de la destrucción de partes de la naturaleza", explicó.

Tsukune miró a Yukari y se rió, nerviosa. Para él, que era una posibilidad que podría explicar esos monstruos que atacaban a las plantas de Moka, pero no podía estar seguro. Se le hizo darse cuenta de algo sin embargo que incluso los monstruos que vivían en el mundo de los humanos ... más que probable que, escondido en alguna manera.

"Aunque yo no creo que sea cierto, después de todo, ustedes todavía están aquí", agregó Krilin.

Tsukune se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza, con voz temblorosa. "Bueno ... supongo que se podría llamar suerte, entonces nosotros jeje ..."

"Así que de todos modos, ¿qué pasa con el traje, Yukari?" Krilin le preguntó.

Yukari no estaba seguro de qué decir, pero Tsukune intervino "Ella es cosplay ... para una futura convención en la ciudad ..."

"Oh, cosplay ... eso es lindo! Bueno, tú eres una bruja adorable, Yukari!"

Yukari sonrió con dulzura. Realmente parecía agradable que era un alivio para ella desde que tenía miedo desde el principio de los seres humanos, a excepción de Tsukune.

_Me pregunto si lo haría jamás Dieciocho de cosplay ... hmm, eso suena bien ... lástima que nunca va a suceder ..._ Krilin renunció.

" _Parece que tenemos algunos visitantes ... "_

" _maestro de Hai ... todos ellos parecen ser humano, pero no estoy seguro. que puedo decir sin embargo que no es una bruja joven que está con ellos y un hombre con un misterioso poder ... que brillaba como nada que he visto antes ... "_

" _Nos preocupa que una tarde ... Quiero que tratar de convencer a esa bruja joven a unirse a nosotros ... ella es después de todo, nuestra hermana ... "_

" _Hai amo ... Una cosa más ... "_

" _¿Qué es mi amor? "_

" _Los monstruos de la planta ... se parece cada vez más activa de lo normal ... "_

"..."

" _Maestro? "_

" _Bueno ... supongo que es normal teniendo en cuenta que tenemos un monstruo más que pronto nos va a ayudar ... No se preocupe Ruby ... muy pronto, la humanidad dejará de existir y la naturaleza florecerá! "_

" _No tengo ninguna duda de maestra, pero para este monstruo ... es 'ayudar' la palabra correcta? "_

" _Jaja ... No te preocupes mi querido ... todo va a salir bien al final ... "_

_De vuelta en la Academia Youkai ..._

"... _y así fue como me convertí en el director de esta academia ..._ " explicó el director.

Piccolo suspiró y bebió una botella de cerveza Youkai. Él se quejó. "Patético ... ¿por qué deciden ir a la academia?"

"... _por supuesto, para ayudar a los monstruos conviven con los humanos_ ... "

Piccolo bebieron un poco más e hizo una mueca. "No me vengas con esa mierda! No va a funcionar si se encuentran en su zona de confort ..."

" _Tal vez ... pero es demasiado arriesgado a aceptar públicamente los seres humanos en esta escuela ..._ " sus ojos brillaban. Hizo saber que Tsukune era un ser humano, sin embargo, era obvio que sin sus amigos, él estaría muerto.

"Entonces no tiene sentido a esta escuela! Lo siento en los estudiantes ... muchos de ellos odian a los humanos ..." Piccolo argumentó.

"... _No eras tú el mismo? "_

Piccolo se detuvo y soltó un gruñido. Se terminó la última de la cerveza. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba bebiendo cerveza, pero era la manera más fácil para él para refrescarse ante el director hijo de puta.

"Yo era ... yo despreciaba la humanidad, pero he aprendido de mis errores y cambió ..."

"... _entonces usted debe enseñarles a cambiar ... ¿cuáles fueron sus errores? "_

Piccolo suspiró y pensó en todas las personas que habían ahora lo aceptan, casi como en familia. Él nunca interactuaron mucho, pero todavía estaba allí.Gohan, quien era hijo de su propio enemigo, era ahora como un hijo para él. Goku, que había sido su rival, ahora era un amigo. Así que muchas personas más que lo había aceptado. Era como si hubiera recibido una segunda oportunidad.

"Yo estaba ciego para no ver que la gente puede aceptar y están dispuestos a cambiar demasiado ... pero eso es sólo si tú cambias ..." explicó.

El director se rió entre dientes. " _Interesante ..._ "

Piccolo se sentía un poco fuera. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró en el suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

"¡Hijo de puta ... ¿qué diablos le hiciste a mí?" dijo con voz débil.

" _Parece que nunca ha bebido mucho menos bebían cerveza youkai ... te acostumbras a él, aunque ..._ "

_Cuando todo esto termine ... No voy a dejar que salgan con la suya ..._ Piccolo cree que finalmente se desmayó.

El director se rió entre dientes. " _Desde luego, es diferente de su padre, King Piccolo ..._ "


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Malvadas Brujas

\ N: Bueno, aquí viene el próximo capítulo!

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Dragonball Z o Rosario + Vampire

Como Gohan y Moka voló en el cielo en la nube Nimbus, Moka no podía mantener los ojos fuera el paisaje debajo de ella. Estaba lleno de montañas rocosas que fueron cubiertas por un manto de árboles verdes. Moka nunca había viajado en el mundo humano demasiado ya que se había quedado en su mayoría dentro de las ciudades durante la secundaria. Era increíble ver lo hermosa que el mundo humano estaba más allá de las ciudades.

"Este ... es hermoso ..." -susurró-.

Gohan miró el paisaje con ella y le sonrió. "Sí ... mi familia vive realmente cerca de las montañas y los bosques. No me puedo imaginar la vida en las ciudades, como todos mis otros amigos", explicó.

Moka quedó sin aliento. "¿Significa eso que estamos cerca de su casa?"

Gohan gimió cuando él se centró en las maniobras de la nube. _Por desgracia ..._ él contestó en el pensamiento.

Moka ladeó la cabeza, notando la expresión preocupada de Gohan. "Um ... va a ser un problema para mí conocer a tu familia?" -preguntó ella.

Gohan suspiró. "No sé para ser honesto ... yo realmente no estoy seguro de cómo mi madre va a reaccionar a verte ..." , respondió.

Moka bajó la mirada con la decepción en su voz. "Yo entiendo que si usted está preocupado. Que no tienen que reunirse con su familia si usted está preocupado acerca de ellos me conozcan ... después de todo, soy un vampiro ... que probablemente me odia ..."

La culpa se arrastró a Gohan. Sabía que no podía negar a su amigo de conocer a su familia, especialmente cuando ella estaba tan emocionada de ver. No era el hecho de que ella era un vampiro que le molestaba ... era el hecho de que ella era una niña y él no estaba seguro de cómo su propia madre iba a reaccionar. Suspiró.

"No es porque eres un vampiro Moka, confía en mí. Es sólo que ... yo nunca he traído conmigo una chica a casa ..." explicó.

Ella bajó la mirada. "Está bien ... me voy a quedar escondido en alguna parte, Gohan ..."

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No. .. me voy a presentar ... Sólo trato de actuar normal, ¿de acuerdo? Eso significa que no chupar mi sangre!"

La cara se iluminó de Moka y ella asintió. "No te preocupes Gohan! Ni siquiera sé que soy un vampiro!"

Gohan suspiró, preguntándose si se trataba de una decisión que iba a lamentar. _Espero que mamá no me maten por esto ..._

Se sentía feliz de ver a su cúpula en forma de casa con el vapor que sale de la chimenea. A pesar de que fue un año desde que se fue, no se sintió mucho.

"Aquí estamos", anunció Gohan en la nube Nimbus comenzó a bajar de altitud. Se gritó como él comenzó a frenar hasta detenerse delante de la casa.

Ojos brillaban Moka cuando vio en casa de Gohan. "Sugoi ... usted vive en una casa tan bonita!"

Gohan se frotó la cabeza tímidamente. "Bueno ... no es mucho, pero de su casa ..."

Gohan y Moka se bajó de la nube y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Gohan oyó los pasos de su hermano a lo largo de la hierba.

"Bro! Has vuelto!" Goten llama felices, corriendo hacia Gohan.

Gohan sonrió y cogió a su hermano pequeño en sus brazos. "¡Hey! ¿Cómo te va?"

Goten se quejó. "Ha sido tan tranquilo en la casa sin ti, dime que te quedarás aquí!"

Gohan suspiró y dejó caer a su hermano de regreso a la tierra. "Lo siento Goten, sólo estoy aquí de visita para las vacaciones de verano. Todavía tengo un par de semestres para terminar!"

Goten bajó la cabeza en la decepción. "Oh", se quejó: "¿Por cuánto tiempo es entonces? Tenía la esperanza de que podría ayudar a entrenar a mí! Yo no quiero discutir con mamá nunca más!"

Gohan levantó una ceja. "Espera, mamá ha sido parco con usted?" , preguntó a los que Goten asintió con la cabeza.

Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. _Eso es raro ... ella nunca se animaría a esas cosas y mucho menos participar como papá ... Supongo que la muerte de mi padre la afectó más de lo que se dio cuenta ..._ -pensó-.

Se revolvió la cabeza de su hermano. "Definitivamente, voy a encontrar el tiempo para entrenar con usted! ¡Lo prometo!"

La cara de felicidad Goten se amplió mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor. "Yay!"

Él entonces se dio cuenta de la situación dama de pelo rosa detrás de su hermano. Dio un paso de distancia de su hermano. "Ew! ¿Ese es tu novia?"señaló. Moka y Gohan empezó a ruborizarse.

Goten se rió de su reacción. "¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Gohan tiene una novia! Gohan tiene una novia!" cantaba.

"N-no, no lo son, Goten!" Gohan farfulló sentirse nerviosa, "W-lo que dio esa idea?"

Goten siguió riéndose, disfrutando de la reacción de su hermano mayor.

Gohan suspiró, tratando de mantener la redacción y no tener a su hermano pequeño llegar a él. Era todavía demasiado joven para comprender.

"Así que es ama de casa?" , preguntó.

La pregunta fue respondida ya que su madre abrió la puerta de la casa con gran entusiasmo.

"Gohan! ¡Qué sorpresa! Tú eres él-" su saludo fue interrumpido cuando ella vio a una chica al lado de Gohan. Choque fluía a través de todo su cuerpo mientras examinaba a esta joven, atractivo, que estaba de pie junto a su hijo. Su rostro se puso pálido.

_No puede ser ... mi hijo ya tiene una novia!__No. .. así ..._ pensó un momento antes de que ella se sintió mareada.

"¡Mamá!" Gohan le gritó mientras corría y atrapó antes de que ella podría chocar con el suelo. La sacudió, tratando de despertar un poco, pero parecía que se había desmayado.

Gohan suspiró. _Kuso ... ya que resultó ser el peor escenario ..._

Moka corrió al lado de Gohan con la preocupación. "Gomen Gohan ... esto debe ser mi culpa alguna manera ..."

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso ... vamos a tener dentro de ella," que luego se volvió a Goten ", Goten, podría obtener un vaso de agua para la mamá?"

"Hai!" Goten respondió como él entró en la primera casa, seguido por Goten, Moka, y una mujer sorprendida.

"Aquí estamos, oeste de la ciudad!" Krilin ha anunciado que la ciudad quedó a la vista después de mucho en la carretera.

Kurumu vitorearon. "Woo hoo! ¡Por fin! Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más iba a tomar!"

Yukari repantigado en el asiento y se estremeció. "Yo no estoy seguro si quiero pasar por esto!" , exclamó.

Tsukune acarició la cabeza de la brujita, tratando de consolarla lo mejor posible. "No te preocupes Yukari-chan, estamos aquí para ti ... En poco tiempo, verás que la ciudad no será tan malo como piensas ..."

Yukari asintió con la cabeza lentamente y correctamente se sentó en el asiento. Ella no dejó de temblar, aunque como no tenía malas experiencias con los seres humanos antes. _tengo que ser valiente ..._ pensó.

Cuando por fin se había mudado a la ciudad, el grupo quedó sin aliento en el temor al ver los altos edificios que parecían elevarse sobre la ciudad y las carreteras haciendo su camino por la ciudad en todas las formas posibles. Sin duda era una ciudad grande y en rápido crecimiento. Una de las razones fue porque de algunas de las más grandes corporaciones se encuentra en la zona.

"Bueno, yo creo que voy a dejar que todo fuera en el laboratorio de Capsule Corporation. Estoy seguro de que Bulma no le importaría que le da un tour si no está ocupada", explicó.

"Arigato Krilin-san", agradeció a Tsukune.

Krilin gesto con la mano a la espalda. "No seas tan formal! Llámame Krilin!"

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de cápsulas se crean en el laboratorio?" Tsukune le preguntó, con curiosidad.

Krilin se rascó la cabeza cuando él comenzó a pensar, todavía se centra en el camino. "Bueno, eh ... yo no estoy muy seguro de sí que las cápsulas que contienen los elementos ..."

Kurumu comenzó a sonreír, dejando que su imaginación salvaje. _¡Ooh!__A lo mejor tienen cápsulas humanos!__Sería lo ideal para llevar a Tsukune conmigo donde quiera que vaya!__Es casi como un amante de personal-a-ir!__Hohoho!_ Pensó, con picardía.

Tsukune de sudor cayó y tiró un poco hacia atrás mientras miraba a Kurumu que sonreía maliciosamente. "Tengo miedo de pedir lo que estás pensando ..."Tsukune murmuró.

Después de varios kilómetros, el coche finalmente llegó al frente de un edificio en forma de cúpula que no era otro que el laboratorio de Capsule Corporation.

"Vamos a entrar en Bulma es ... espero que ella no está demasiado ocupado ..." dijo mientras estacionaba su auto y apagó el motor.

El grupo siguió Krilin al entrar en un edificio diferente al lado del laboratorio. Ellos se sorprendieron al encontrar un lugar, como en casa interior.

"¡Hola! Bulma, está usted aquí?" Krilin llamada.

Bulma entró, preguntándose quién la llamaba y se sorprendió al ver a Krillin con algunas otras personas. "Oh, hey Krilin! Ha sido un rato! ¿Cómo va el pelo cada vez más la técnica que va para usted?"

Krilin se puso roja de vergüenza. "L-que no a hablar de eso ahora mismo!" tartamudeó y luego señaló a la Kurumu, Tsukune, y Yukari.

"Estos son los amigos de Gohan en su escuela. Al parecer, venían de vacaciones de verano .."

La mujer de pelo azul parpadeó. "¿Eh? Estos son los amigos de Gohan? ¿Está usted seguro ... quiero decir, se ven como una extraña mezcla ¿no te parece?" se preguntó mientras examinaba los tres.

Kurumu gruñó. "Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso!"

Bulma, simplemente miraba. Uno de ellos era una bella y pechugona, chica de pelo azul, el siguiente era un niño sordo, media, y, finalmente, una linda chica vestida con un traje de bruja. En conjunto, se trataba de una mezcla inquietante de la diferencia.

_Sí ... muy raro ..._ Bulma pensó.

Krilin se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ellos estaban con Gohan mientras estaban de visita en un campo de girasoles. Les ofrecí una bajada aquí con la esperanza de que tal vez podría darles un tour si no estaban demasiado ocupados ..."

Bulma suspiró. "Bien", comenzó.

"Krilin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" una voz un poco irritada llamó y Bulma interrumpido.

Krilin se estremeció, como la cabeza girada ligeramente hacia la única mujer que nunca había esperado ver, su esposa. Un ambiente frío y miedo cayó sobre él como los ladrillos mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de dieciocho años.

"¡Oh! ¡Dieciocho! Jeje ... pensé que estabas en casa!" se echó a reír nerviosamente, poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Nuestro horno de microondas se rompió, y Bulma se ofreció a arreglarlo ..." se volvió hacia las tres personas detrás de él, "... y veo que te hayas divertido, ¿no? Pensé que se suponía que conseguir los vestidos para nuestra hija, pero en cambio, te veo haciendo el tonto!"

Krillin empezó a mover las manos en la negación. "Nononono! Sólo he venido a dejar a estos niños aquí si Bulma estarían dispuestos a darles una visita!"miró a Bulma esperanza de que ella pudiera hacer copias de seguridad, pero ella sólo sonrió, divertida.

Dieciocho suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apretando el puente de la nariz. "Todo lo que ... acaba de obtener el vestido _querida ..._ no queremos mantener a nuestra hija en espera ", le ordenó.

Krilin rápidamente asintió con alivio y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta. "Adiós cariño, Bulma ... hasta luego!" que él llamó antes de que él cerró la puerta.

Bulma se rió. "Es sin duda su príncipe azul, ¿eh?" le dio un codazo a dieciocho.

El primero Android cruzó de brazos y carraspeó. "Hmph! Que el hombre puede conseguir tan fácilmente distraído!"

Bulma miró a los niños que todavía estaban en la puerta. Eran un poco de miedo por el ex androide y su personalidad dominante. Parecía más como si fuera el marido y Krilin era la esposa.

"¡Bueno, no vamos a estar aquí todo el Ven y siéntate voy a hacer un poco de té", que ofrece a Bulma con entusiasmo, "me gustaría saber más acerca de todos ustedes ya que eres amigo de Gohan, después de eso, me estará encantado de darle toda una gira alrededor de este lugar! "

Tsukune sonrió. "Arigato! Eso sería genial!"

Todos se sentaron en los sillones que estaban en la sala de estar, con excepción de Bulma que estaba haciendo el té. Era una habitación amplia, junto con un televisor pequeño. Una niña linda con dos colas de caballo rubia se sentó cerca del televisor viendo un programa de niño. Ella tarareaba para sí misma y se balanceaba su cabeza de lado a lado mientras miraba a su espectáculo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Bulma regresó con las tazas de té en un pedestal. Ella se sentó frente a los tres estudiantes. Todo el mundo se tomó su taza de té.

"Vamos a presentarnos, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs. Soy un científico aquí, en Capsule Corporation", presentó con orgullo. Se refirió a dieciocho años que estaba sentado a su lado, "... esto es de dieciocho ... como habrá adivinado, ella es la esposa de Krillin ..."

_Dieciocho?__¡Qué nombre tan extraño ..._ Tsukune pensó mientras miraba a la rubia, seria mujer de ojos. Era un poco de curiosidad de preguntar por qué se llamaba así, pero se resistió a la tentación de no querer correr el riesgo de ofenderla.

"Hai! Mi nombre es Kurumu Kurono!" los succumbus se presentó con gran entusiasmo. Sus pechos se recuperó mientras saltaba un poco.

"Um ... El mío es Yukari Sendo", dijo la pequeña bruja, con timidez. Para ella, esto era más contacto con los seres humanos que había antes, si bien, esta gente parecía estar bien.

"Mi nombre es Tsukune Aono. Encantado de conocerte!" el ser humano saludó respetuosamente a bajar un poco la cabeza.

"Encantado de conocerlos a todos! Entonces, ¿cómo sabes Gohan?" Bulma le preguntó.

A pesar de que Yukari era el más nervioso desde que la transición hacia el mundo humano, fue el primero en hablar.

"Bueno ... eh ... me salvó de algunos matones hace mucho tiempo ..." se explican, pensando en cómo Gohan ocupó de los hombres lagarto no una, sino dos veces. Estaba muy agradecido con él por haberla ayudado a porque ahora ella no se sentía solo nunca más. "Es casi como un hermano mayor para mí ..."añadió con un poco de inocencia.

Bulma y dieciocho años no podía dejar de reír. La chica era muy mona pero algo estaba apagado. Bulma se dio cuenta rápidamente que sus palabras fueron procesados.

"Ehh! Espera un minuto, estás en la escuela secundaria? No puede ser!" dijo ella, sorprendida.

Yukari se encogió un poco. No estaba segura de qué decir. "Um ..."

Tsukune sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en la pequeña bruja en la cabeza. "Yukari-chan es muy inteligente ... por lo que se podría decir que dejó pasar una gran cantidad de grados ..." Tsukune se explica tan bien como pudo.

Bulma parpadeó, aún no puede creer que esta chica linda e inocente se encontraba en un público de mayor edad de los adolescentes. "Sugoi ... usted debe estar dotado de entonces! Si fuera mi hija, sin embargo, no creo que lo que podía soportar lo que le permite a la escuela secundaria ... Apuesto a que es una de las razones que fueron intimidados en el primer lugar!"

Yukari se quedó en silencio, pero ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, después de todo, era en parte cierto que debido a su edad era la más vulnerable en la escuela. Eso no llegar a ella ahora, especialmente con amigos que la protegerían y al que protegería a la espalda.

Dieciocho sonrió un poco. "Bueno ... Es bueno que usted tiene Gohan con usted, es como tener una protección casi garantizado", explicó.

Tsukune y otros que se supone que esto implicaba que sabía todo acerca de Gohan. Tal vez esta era una oportunidad para aprender más sobre su amigo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti, Kurumu-chan", se convirtió Bulma.

Kurumu sonrió con aire de suficiencia. "Bueno ... además de la protección ..." le agarró el brazo de su amante, "... que protegió mi un destino ... jeje!" ella se rió.

Tsukune empezó a frotar la parte posterior de su cuello en la vergüenza, sin embargo, era ciertamente la verdad. Numerosas veces, Gohan le había salvado ... pero con suerte, él sería capaz de ser más de una ayuda y una menor carga.

Dieciocho no podía dejar de poner los ojos con disgusto. "Lindo ..." , dijo con sarcasmo. Era demasiado acaramelados por su propio gusto. Ella amaba a Krilin, pero desde luego no iba a expresar su afecto por el estilo.

Bulma, sin embargo, pensé que era realmente bonito y notable cómo Gohan se hizo amigo, simplemente debido a su fuerte voluntad de proteger. Parecía que su voluntad se hizo más fuerte desde que murió su padre.

Bulma estaba feliz de ver cómo todos ellos tenían algo del mismo razonamiento detrás de su amistad con Gohan. "Bueno ... no se ve que necesito ningún razonamiento de que Tsukune-san ..."

Tsukune se echó a reír un poco. "Supongo, pero también porque es la única persona en quien pueda confiar ..."

Kurumu miró sorprendida Tsukune. "¿Eh? Puedes confiar en mí también, ¿verdad Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune sudar un poco. "No estoy muy seguro de eso ..."

Bulma relajado un poco en el sofá y le sonrió. "Bueno ... ustedes son muy afortunados, sin embargo, después de todo, Gohan es un luchador como su padre, Goku ..."

Tsukune ojos se abrieron como platos al oír ese nombre en alguna parte. _Goku ..._ pensó, _estoy seguro de que había oído ese nombre antes ... pero ¿dónde?_

La respuesta cayó en la cuenta al recordar a su padre a llevar a un Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales en su cumpleaños cuando era un niño pequeño. Él recordaba haber visto a un hombre con un estilo extraño de pelo de punta. El hombre tenía una fuerza increíble y el poder que fácilmente se subió el estaba seguro, pero recordó a lo mejor de sus habilidades que el hombre también fue llamado Goku. ¿Podría ser ...

"Espera, ha sido padre de Gohan en cualquier torneo de artes marciales antes?" Tsukune pidió.

Bulma parpadeó y ella se echó a reír pensando que era una pregunta tonta. "Por supuesto ... todos y cada uno de ellos ..." su rostro y el tono cambió para expresar la tristeza, "... por lo menos, hasta que murió ..."

Parecía Tsukune que ella no quería seguir el debate sobre el padre fallecido de Gohan por más tiempo, sin embargo, Tsukune estaba seguro ahora que él había visto a su padre antes de ... pero, ¿cómo puede morir un hombre como el padre de Gohan? Era demasiado increíble para aceptar, después de todo, Gohan hasta ahora parecía invencible a todo lo que él hizo frente ... pero, sin embargo, su padre murió justo cuando Gohan había mencionado antes ...

Tsukune suspiró y bebió un sorbo de té. _Gohan debe de haber sido el padre de un Saiyan ... pero creo que murió ... ¿qué pasó?_

" _... Yo os declaro, marido y mujer ", anunció el pastor mientras cerraba su libro.__El público aplaudió frente a la pareja de recién casados, Gohan y Moka, que ahora se besan apasionadamente._

_Chichi se sentó en medio de la audiencia, un pequeño choque.__Ella sólo tenía en sus 30 años de edad y ya, parecía que iba a estar recibiendo nietos pronto.__Ella no se ha hecho incluso jugar el papel de la madre ya que todavía estaba Goten para ser atendidos!_

_"No. .. Esto no puede estar sucediendo ... ... Soy demasiado joven para ser abuela!"__pensó y luego procedió a gritar._

"¡Mamá!" Gohan a su llamado.

Chichi gimió y se despertó de una pesadilla posible ... o una visión, que no estaba segura. Ella miró a Gohan que estaba delante de ella, seguido por una señora bastante joven y su hijo, Goten.

"¿Estás bien, mamá?" Goten le preguntó con preocupación.

Chichi sonrió y asintió heartwarmingly Goten. Ella entrecerró los ojos a Gohan y Moka e hizo una mueca.

"W-lo que es mamá?" Gohan le preguntó, sudando un poco al contemplar la expresión de desaprobación de su madre.

"¿Quién es esta joven que trajeron con ustedes, Gohan?" -preguntó ella ... no se exige.

Gohan rió un poco, con la esperanza de mejorar el medio ambiente sospechoso de su madre estaba llevando a cabo. "Jaja ... bueno, ella es un buen amigo mío en la Academia. Estamos en vacaciones de verano en este momento y que quería conocer a nuestra familia ..."

Chichi miró de soslayo Moka, quien inmediatamente se animó cuando captó su mirada. "... Y tú quién eres?"

Moka intentó poner su mejor sonrisa. "Um ... mi nombre es Akashiya Moka", respondió ella y se inclinó cortésmente, "... el placer de conocerte"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de Chichi aflojado. Ella suspiró. _Bueno ... al menos ella tiene muy buenos modales ..._ pensó.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven. "Encantado de conocerte, Moka-chan ... estoy Chichi, la madre de Gohan ..."

Gohan suspiró, aliviado de que la atmósfera había cambiado un poco. No estaba seguro, aunque si se quiere ser solamente temporal.

"Gomen si me parecía sospechoso, pero esta es la primera vez que mi hijo trajo a una chica con él en casa ... Supuse que podría ser su novia", se disculpó, aunque el interior se preguntó si realmente era algo más que un "amigo".

Moka se sonrojó mientras asentía. ChiChi ojos se estrecharon cuando ella cogió el rubor. _¿Podría ser ... que a ella le gusta?__¡Ja!__Bueno, ¿cómo podría cualquier chica le resisten después de haber sido criado por mí ... ¡espera!__¿Qué estoy pensando!__No estoy listo para los nietos!__Gohan es demasiado joven para tener una novia!__No. .. sólo estoy exagerando aquí ... que son sólo amigos, después de todo ..._ la madre dentro de su cabeza divagaba.

"Um ... ¿hay una mamá problema?" Gohan le preguntó a la que Chichi rápidamente sacudió lejos de sus preocupaciones por el momento.

"No no no! Por supuesto que no! Yo sigo siendo ... un poco sorprendido de que Gohan", respondió ella con un poco de una pérdida en su voz.

Gohan sonrió ampliamente y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Lo siento mamá ..." se disculpó.

Chichi suspiró. "Bueno, está bien ahora, después de todo, ella parece ser una joven muy agradable."

Moka sonrió de su elogio.

Chichi se volvió a Gohan. "Así que espero que todo esté bien en la academia ... He tratado de enviarle cartas, pero por alguna razón, no puedo localizar la escuela! Hasta le pregunté a su amigo Piccolo para localizar dónde estaba usted?"

Gohan y Moka de sudor cayeron juntos. Moka acordé de cuando Piccolo entró en furia sobre todo hacia el director. Fue sin duda uno de los ambientes más miedo que había pasado. Moka expresión se tornó sombría al recordar que el hombre verde sería uno de sus profesores. Lamentó la firma de la clase de artes marciales para el próximo semestre.

_Bueno ... desde luego lo puso en una madre que desastre ..._ Gohan respondió en su propia mente sabiendo el dolor que Piccolo debe estar pasando en estos momentos. Simplemente no se ajustaba a derecho ... Piccolo y la escuela.

Chichi llevó un dedo a la barbilla como ella pensaba. "Ahora que lo pienso de ella ... Yo no recuerdo que volver! ¿Te encontrar, Gohan?" -le preguntó

Gohan se echó a reír un poco nervioso. "Um ... bueno ... no, no ..." mintió. No quería que la dejara sospechar de la academia. Iba a ser un dolor si su madre tuviera que ir allí.

Chichi se enfureció un poco. "Ese hombre! Honestamente ... pero supongo que está bien ya que vino a visitar por lo menos ..."

Gohan suspiró. _No estaría de más que ser un poco preocupado por Piccolo ..._

Dejando a un lado Piccolo, Chichi heartwarmingly volvió a Moka. "Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste a conocer a mi hijo?" -preguntó ella.

Moka se sonrojó al recordar el pasado. Se podría decir que ella lo conoció después de que ella había chupado su sangre, pero ella sabía que Gohan no quiere ese tipo de respuesta.

"Um ... yo pensaba que era un tipo muy cool! Es tan amable y-", explicó, detenerse y se le calienta. Gohan, pero no se sienten avergonzados por las palabras podría Moka, pero feliz, no obstante.

"Arigato, Moka", sonrió Gohan.

Moka se sonrojó aún más y trató de retractarse, pero sin resultado. "N-no hay problema ..." -respondió ella, tratando de mantenerse lo más fresco y se recoge como sea posible.

Chichi echó un vistazo al tanto de ellos. "¿Es así ..."

En el momento en que el té de todo el mundo se llevó a cabo cerca de Capsule Corporation, Bulma se ofreció amablemente a los tres estudiantes de la academia Youkai un recorrido por el laboratorio. Tsukune estaba un poco decepcionado de que Gohan y Moka no había regresado, sin embargo, parecía que se divertían en la casa de Gohan. Hablando de eso, Tsukune recordó que probablemente debería visitar a su casa más tarde también.

Dieciocho etiquetado junto con su hija, Marron en sus brazos. Ella pensó que bien podría ser una experiencia divertida para su hija antes de salir hacia la casa.

"Ah ... y esta es la zona de pruebas ... aquí es donde se comprueba por la seguridad, la estabilidad y la productividad en todos nuestros productos antes de que estén listos para ser enviados ..." Bulma explicó que el grupo siguió.

Kurumu miró sin interés mientras examinaba la zona. _Kuso ... ¿dónde está la cápsula humana cuando lo necesitas!_

Yukari siguió con cautela ya que se veía por todas partes que pudo. La tecnología fue increíble y avanzada, pero eso es exactamente la razón por la que se sentía cuidado de su entorno y los seres humanos. Si las cápsulas se podrían crear para contener objetos de entonces, ciertamente, los monstruos y las brujas no fueron una excepción. El pensamiento miedo a la muerte.

A medida que el grupo salió de la zona de pruebas y en un pasillo. Tsukune a un hombre en lugar construido con algunas de las características ásperas y el pelo muy de punta se mueve en la dirección opuesta. Parecía bastante peligrosa e intimidante.

"Divertirse con su entrenamiento, querida?" Bulma se detuvo para pedirle a su marido, Vegeta.

"Hn." Vegeta gruffed mientras seguía caminando.

Tsukune no estaba seguro de por qué, pero se sentía extrañamente disminuyó a medida que el hombre pasó por él. Fuera lo que fuese, el tipo tenía un aura de frialdad a su alrededor. Además, parecía increíblemente grosera.

"No me digas que es usted es marido!" Tsukune le susurró a Bulma Vegeta cuando parecía que estaba lejos de ser capaz de oírlo.

Bulma se rió. "Sí, él es mi príncipe ... pero no le hagas caso", explicó y luego juntó las manos. "Bueno, parece que no hay realmente nada más te puedo mostrar ... Espero que todos lo pasamos muy bien!"

Marron rió de felicidad, mientras que dieciocho suspiró con alivio. Teniendo en cuenta que solía ser un androide, visitando el laboratorio y en todas partes parecía recordar el pasado que ella no siente demasiado afecto. Parecía que era el momento para que ella vaya.

"Bueno, me voy, me llaman cuando el horno de microondas es fijo," Dieciocho saludó como ella se separó del grupo con su hija.

Bulma le devolvió el saludo. "Cya en torno Dieciocho ... y tratar de ser más amable con Krilin!"

Dieciocho sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente antes de que ella se marchó con su hija.

Tsukune volvió a Bulma. "Arigato Bulma ... también tenemos que hacer un informe después de nuestra vacaciones de verano, así que esto es una gran manera de empezar", dio las gracias a él.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. "No hay problema! Me alegra ser de ayuda! ¿Todos tienen un lugar para quedarse?" -preguntó ella.

Tsukune parpadeó sorprendido. Casi se había olvidado de que teniendo en cuenta que la Sra. Nekonome y el conductor del autobús había zanjado.

"Todavía no", respondió tímidamente Tsukune, "... pero estoy seguro de que encontrará algún hotel."

"Bueno, si quieres, yo estaría feliz de pagar por un hotel de su elección para todos ustedes y Gohan", ofreció.

Kurumu gritaba de alegría. "¡Ahh! Tsukune, ¿has oído eso? He oído que hay un lugar que puede ir a la llama de un amor caliente mmf!"

Tsukune de inmediato puso su mano sobre la boca de Kurumu antes de que ella pudiera terminar. Sudaba copiosamente y se echó a reír, muy nerviosa.

"Eheh ... lo que quiere decir es que sería genial y cualquier hotel agradable hacer sería!" Tsukune explicó.

Bulma estaba un poco confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Claro que nada, voy a tener a alguien acompañe a todos a que el lugar más tarde. Hasta entonces, no dude en explorar el jardín!"

"Nosotros, arigato!" Tsukune agradeció una vez más antes de retirar la mano de la boca de Kurumu para que de inmediato se reunieron de nuevo Kurumu la respiración rápida.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. "El placer es mío", dijo y se alejó, dejando a los tres estudiantes de sí mismos.

"Oh ... Tsukune-kun ... no un sonido agradable hotel, el amor entonces?" Kurumu puso mala cara, la apertura de sus fascinantes ojos azules a su amante.

Tsukune se volvió roja ritmo rápidamente y miró hacia otro lado. "N-no! O-por supuesto que no!"

Yukari asintió con la cabeza. "¡Sí! No quiero que despertó con los ruidos extraños durante la noche!"

Tsukune no podía dejar de sonreír y rizar el cabello de la niña de nuevo, pero entonces algo cayó en la cuenta. "Espera ... ¡Qué demonios! ¿Q-qué entiende usted por los ruidos extraños '? L!"

Yukari se rió al ver la expresión sorprendida y cómico de Tsukune.

Una mujer joven que se podía ver en la parte superior de un edificio al otro lado del laboratorio de Capsule Corporation. Ella frunció el ceño con disgusto mientras contemplaba a todos los científicos que salen del edificio para el almuerzo.

"Asqueroso ..." ella gritó, "... a cambio de la promoción de su propia especie, hacen daño a la naturaleza ... y nosotros ... ¿Por qué una bruja visitar este maldito lugar?"

Ella suspiró. "No importa ... Le prometí a mi amo que me convencer a este joven bruja a unirse a nuestra causa ..."

En una explosión de plumas negras, de repente desapareció de la vista, dejando sólo las plumas oscuras a flotar hasta el suelo del edificio.

Volver cerca del monte Pouzu, Chichi y Moka conversaban entre sí o, mejor dicho, Chichi estaba interrogando a Moka absoluta no tiene fin. Moka respondió a lo mejor de sus habilidades y la mayoría de las veces tuve que mentir un poco acerca de sí misma.

Si bien lo que estaba pasando, Gohan aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar de las garras de su madre y echa un vistazo a lo mucho que su hermano pequeño había mejorado desde que salió de la academia.

"Vamos Goten! Vamos a ver lo que tienes!" llamó a Goten en una posición con el movimiento de su mano.

Goten saltó con entusiasmo. "¡Muy bien! Aquí vengo!" él respondió que saltó a una velocidad rápida y acusado a su hermano mayor.

Goten comenzó a tirar golpes, mientras que Gohan fue esquiva y el bloqueo de todos ellos. Eso era de esperar, pero lo que fue impresionante fue como Goten estaba causando Gohan para retroceder un poco.

_Definitivamente es más fuerte ... que puedo decir de sus golpes ... Antes, era difícil para él conseguir incluso la confianza que me dio, pero ahora lo está haciendo con tanta naturalidad ..._ Gohan pensó.

Gohan se deslizó a un lado de Goten y se utiliza la apertura para atacarlo, sin embargo, Goten rápidamente capturado y tratado de bloquear el golpe de su hermano mayor con su brazo más cercano.

Se conecta y ambos permanecieron en silencio antes de que Goten no podía dejar de llorar un poco. Trató de contener las lágrimas y aunque apretó los dientes.

"Eso ... duele!" -gritó mientras retrocedía y se frotó el brazo.

Gohan se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza con un poco de culpa. "Lo siento, yo probablemente debería haber retenido en eso ... pero wow, Goten ... Estoy impresionado de que ya has mejorado tanto!"

Goten sonrió ampliamente, feliz de complacer a su hermano mayor. "Mamá era duro!"

Gohan se rió entre dientes. "Apuesto! Eres reacciones son bastante buenos!"

Goten repente sonrió. "Tengo una cosa más para mostrar, hermano mayor!"

Gohan ladeó la cabeza como Goten se fue a la postura y empezó a cobrar ...? Antes de darse cuenta, Goten explotó con la energía y la cobran a Gohan como un Saiyan ... Super!

"Wha-?" Gohan Goten comenzó antes de lo golpearon en el pecho con la cabeza. Por reacción, Gohan movió el brazo hacia abajo y le dio un codazo a su hermano pequeño directamente en el suelo! Él gimió un poco.

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. _mierda!__No quise decir eso ... pero me sorprendió!_ Gohan pensó.

Goten se levantó, sintiéndose muy poco del impacto, pero miró a su hermano mayor con la vergüenza. "Todavía estoy ... no es suficiente", se quejó.

Gohan suspiró, aliviado de que Goten no estaba herido de gravedad. Gohan no estaba seguro de cómo su hermano pequeño era capaz de subir a una edad tan temprana teniendo en cuenta que no fue capaz de ascender hasta él era un adolescente. Parece que Gohan perdió el título a ser el más joven Super Saiyan.

"¿Cómo ... cómo fueron capaces de ascender?" Gohan le preguntó, incrédulo. Él no podía dejar de saber la respuesta ya.

Goten sonrió y puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza. "Mamá ..."

Gohan suspiró. "Ah ... pensé. Ella debe haber sido realmente te empuja entonces ..."

"¿Es eso algo malo?" Goten le preguntó.

Gohan sonrió. "No, en absoluto! Mira ..."

Empezó a cobrar y al instante, su pelo se volvió de oro y de punta. "¿Ves? Puedo cambiar demasiado, pero yo sólo era capaz de hacerlo cuando yo era mucho mayor que tú. El hecho de que la madre le empujó a convertirse en un Super Saiyan a una edad tan temprana es increíble!"

Goten sonrió tonto como él se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. "Arigato! Trunks dice que puede hacerlo también!"

Una vez más, Gohan se sentía un poco abrumado de este nuevo desarrollo. _¿Estás bromeando?__Es como si estos niños ni siquiera intentarlo!_ Gohan pensó, un poco celoso.

Gohan y Goten no se dio cuenta de que Moka se quedó allí mirando a su pequeña pelea. Ella parecía bastante sorprendido por las formas doradas de los dos hermanos. Ella sólo había visto una vez durante la lucha con Kuyou, sin embargo, que era a los ojos de su yo interior, por lo que todavía era , ella tenía una visión clara de la forma de Gohan.

Gohan se fijó en ella y luego se frotó la cabeza, avergonzado. "¡Oh, usted nos ha estado observando todo este tiempo, Moka-chan?"

Moka se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. "Los dos look ... impresionante", felicitó a ella.

Gohan y Goten se rió entre dientes antes de regresar a la normalidad.

Chichi salió en quizás el momento adecuado. Gohan se dio cuenta de que si Chichi vio que Moka sabía de la Super Saiyan, entonces definitivamente se convertiría en sospechoso de por qué alguna vez tendría que verlo a menos en algún tipo de situación grave. Es decir, a menos que, ya sabía ...

"Bueno, Gohan", dijo Chichi con un arranque de genio, "yo apruebo ..."

Gohan parpadeó en la confusión. "¿Qué?"

Chichi entrecerró los ojos. "Usted sabe muy bien" qué ", joven!"

Gohan parpadeó una vez más, mientras miraba a Moka que estaba ruborizándose.

"Yo-No es nada de eso, la señora Chichi! Sólo somos amigos!" el vampiro vergüenza explicó.

Gohan no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero de alguna manera él sintió que debería haber quedado con su amigo en vez de salir a entrenar con Goten.

Chichi suspiró. "Bueno, lo que sea," saludó ella su mano, "Ya puedo decir que va a suceder tarde o temprano ..."

"That's-" ella se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta venció rojo.

Chichi se volvió a Gohan. "Bueno, parece que usted tiene otros amigos ¿no? Usted no quiere mantenerlos esperando?"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Sí ... Creo que, nimbo!" gritó.

La hinchada nube amarillenta apareció dentro de un latido del corazón y se deslizó a una parada justo en frente de él. Se levantó y saludó a más de Moka.

Moka sonrió feliz cuando ella se subió en el asiento trasero de Gohan.

Goten saludó a su hermano. "Adiós Gohan!"

Gohan sonrió, tirando de un pulgar hacia arriba. "Sigan con el gran trabajo Goten!"

Chichi puso sus manos en las caderas. "Te espero volver tan pronto como sea posible, se oye! ... Y también, proteger a esa niña ... así que es bastante obvio que usted ha estado luchando ..."

Gohan ojos se abrieron como platos. "Um ... me puede explicar?"

Chichi negó con la cabeza. "Creo que debo confiar en ti más, Gohan ... te estás convirtiendo en un adulto, después de todo ..."

Gohan se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse un poco. "Gracias, mamá ..."

Chichi asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, fuera de ustedes dos van!"

Los dos se movió lejos como el nimbo voló y ganó altura. De repente, Chichi recordó algo.

Ella gritó con las manos. "Ah, y asegúrese de traer de vuelta Piccolo si puedes! Estoy un poco preocupado!"

Gohan oído y él dejó caer el sudor-. _No creo que eso es posible ahora, mamá ..._ pensaba en la derrota.

Chichi y Goten le devolvió el saludo a los dos. Goten sonrió ampliamente con un nuevo sentido de orgullo por sus logros de acuerdo con su hermano mayor.

Chichi suspiró. _Bueno, supongo que será mejor esperar nietos pronto ..._ -pensó-.

Los dos guardaron silencio sobre el viaje de regreso a Capsule Corporation. Lo único que se oía era el sonido de la nube Nimbus acelerando por delante.

Gohan se preguntó lo que realmente había hablado. "Así que ... lo que era ' _que_ 'todo esto? " Gohan le preguntó, con la esperanza de Moka lo entendería.

Moka se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. "N-no ..."

Gohan suspiró. "Oh ..."

Un momento de silencio antes de Moka se rompió. "Gohan ..."

"¿Sí?"

"Ten ... ¿alguna vez has amado a nadie?" -preguntó ella, sonrojándose.

Gohan se rascó la mejilla como él pensaba. "Creo que ... me encanta mi familia y amigos más que cualquier otra cosa ..."

Esa no era la respuesta Moka estaba buscando. Ella suspiró. "Quiero decir ... a alguien que causa una sensación de pesadez en el pecho ... ..."

Gohan sabía dónde iba y de todos los tiempos, tenía que ser cuando ellos estaban flotando en el cielo en una nube. De repente, su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápidamente. Él tragó saliva. "Yo eh ..." vaciló.

"Eiyaa!" Moka repente gritó como un pájaro voló cerca junto a ella.

Gohan se volvió hacia el vampiro. "¿Estás bien?"

Moka asintió con la cabeza. "Gomen ... pero me tomó de sorpresa!"

Gohan rió entre dientes y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de poder ver la ciudad de West en la distancia. Suspiró con alivio. _Gracias pájaro ..._ -pensó-.

"Bueno, aquí estamos, Moka ... con suerte, que lo pasamos muy bien!" dijo.

Moka sonrió. "Me lo pasé genial. Estoy muy contento de haber llegado a conocer a tu familia, Gohan!"

Gohan se rió entre dientes, con timidez.

"Um ... Gohan".

Gohan el corazón agitado. Desesperadamente espero que no traería a la pregunta de nuevo.

"No puedo resistir ... la sangre ya!"

Gohan se amplió en los ojos de terror. "Waah!"

* Chuuu ~

Tsukune, Kurumu, y Yukari miró con asombro dentro de la cubierta-jardín de la Capsule Corporation. Era espaciosa y casi increíble que esta era en realidad una cubierta y no fuera. El aire era muy fresco y parecía más fácil respirar.

"¡Oh, qué romántico! Tsukune y puedo dar un paseo por este jardín juntos!" Kurumu dijo mientras agarraba del brazo Tsukune y la sostuvo entre los pechos firmes.

Tsukune comenzó a ponerse rojo ritmo. "K-Kurumu ... n-no así, por favor!"

Kurumu sonrió, seductora. "Ah, sí? ¿Prefiere la celebración de ellos?" sugirió, poniendo su mano sobre sus pechos.

Kurumu gimió mientras Tsukune trató de apartarse rápidamente.

"¡Eh, vosotros dos! No se permite la indecencia en este centro!" un científico advirtió que vio a ellos.

Kurumu soltó y gruñó el hombre. "Por Dios, ¿cómo se atreve a arruinar el momento!" -murmuró.

Tsukune gritó cómicamente. Si todo iba a ser así con Kurumu, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría durar, sobre todo en público!

Yukari puso los ojos y decidió explorar por su cuenta. Tsukune y Kurumu ni se dio cuenta al salir de los dos. Ella se distanció lo suficiente de la pareja para que ella no tenía que asociado con estas molestias.

De repente, una bandada de cuervos apareció y se reunieron alrededor de Yukari. Ella agachó la cabeza con rapidez en la respuesta y empezó a correr.

"Kyaa!" ella gritó, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el rebaño había logrado levantarla con su peso combinado y llevársela.

Moka y Kurumu tanto escuchó el grito y se dio cuenta de la pequeña bruja se había ido. "Yukari!" ambos gritaron, persiguiendo a donde primero escuché por primera vez los gritos.

Tsukune podría haberse dado una bofetada. _Kuso ... ¿cómo la he perdido!_ Pensó con rabia.

Finalmente se detuvo al ver a una cantidad inusual de plumas negras esparcidas por el suelo delante de ellos. No se veía como su fuera cualquier rastro de Yukari.

"¿Cómo podría haber animales, dentro de aquí?" Kurumu tela de juicio.

Tsukune se encogió de hombros desde que era un poco confuso también. Él miró al suelo de las flores y se encontró después ... un camino de plumas negras?

Él suda-cayó. "Bueno ... parece que sé por dónde empezar a buscar ..."

Moka y Gohan finalmente llegó a la sede de la Corporación Cápsula, como la nube Nimbus aterrizó suavemente hacia el suelo, en frente del edificio.

Gohan sonrió. "¡Muy bien! Ahora, eso es fuera del camino, vamos a comprobar para arriba en nuestros amigos", afirmó, aliviado de que no fue un incidente de furia completa en su casa.

Moka sonrió. "Hai!" ella respondió con entusiasmo. Ella estaba muy feliz por decir lo menos tener la madre conoció a Gohan y el hermano pequeño. Se hizo un poco celoso al ver que Gohan tenía una familia tipo. Fue ashame no pudo conocer a su padre, aunque ...

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente. _No,_ pensó, _me pongo triste por su padre ... Gohan no parecen querer ninguna piedad ..._

Ella parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta Gohan había conseguido ya fuera de la nube y se dirigía hacia la puerta principal del edificio. Ella rápidamente se bajó y corrió a ponerse al día con él.

"¡Ah! Chotto Matte, Gohan!" -gritó ella, un poco molesto que se olvidó de ella.

De repente, como Gohan entró, se detuvo en seco, lo que permite Moka para ponerse al día con él.

"Gohan, ¿cuál es el hur-" la sentencia fue interrumpida cuando vio el interior del edificio, varios científicos y un recepcionista hembra puso todo en el suelo con la sangre que cubre cada uno de ellos de alguna manera. Las plumas negras corría por todas partes en el suelo.

Moka jadeó, apretando su mano sobre su boca. Fue inesperado y horrible por decir lo menos. Ella miró a Gohan que tenía una mirada desconcertada en sus ojos, pero una boca con el ceño fruncido. Se dio cuenta de sus puños cerrados y temblando.

Rápidamente se hizo una exploración del ki y se permitió un pequeño respiro para sus propios pulmones. No parecía que nadie había muerto o cerca de la muerte ... pero eran sin duda necesita de un hospital.

"¿Quién ... quién podría haber hecho esto?" Gohan gruñó.

De repente, la recepcionista mujer gimió. Abrió los ojos y miró débilmente a los dos estudiantes. Gohan se dio cuenta de inmediato y trató de ayudarla lo más posible. No se parecía a cualquiera de los órganos vitales se vieron afectados, pero fue herido con una barra aparente a través del hombro. Ella lo apretó en el dolor.

"Relax Maam ... ¿sabes qué pasó?" Gohan le preguntó, tratando de ocultar su enojo.

La recepcionista negó con la cabeza. "I. .. no sé ... todo era como un borrón y antes de darme cuenta ..."

Gohan suspiró. _Tal vez es mejor si nadie no se acuerda de ..._ Gohan cree saber cómo podría ser tramatic para ella y para todo.

"Gohan! Oh, gracias a kami que estás aquí!" una voz con urgencia y un poco de alivio.

Gohan reconoció la voz de Bulma mientras se volvía para hacer frente a la mujer de pelo azul que viene de otra entrada.

"¿Qué pasó?" Gohan le preguntó.

Moka sacó la mano más cerca de su pecho. No le gustaba esta situación en absoluto y comenzó a temer por sus amigos. ¿Cómo pudo haber salido así?Todo lo que quería era pasar tiempo con sus amigos y no tener que hacer frente a nunca más batallas.

Bulma intentó mantener la calma con la situación actual. "Alguien parece haber roto la seguridad!"

Miró a todos los cuerpos que gemían y se volvió a Gohan con preocupación. "¿Son ellos ..."

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No. .. son muy vivos, pero que necesitan atención médica!"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza con un poco de tranquilidad. "¡Lo tengo! Voy a llamar a la ambulancia de inmediato! Haz lo tuyo, Gohan! Tus amigos están en el jardín!"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. No iba a permitir que nadie salga con los daños de este tipo. Quien había hecho esto parecía ser algo más que un delincuente común, sobre todo si se había conseguido pasar la seguridad. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba cortado con una espada, pero por extraño que parezca, que no hizo ninguna explicación de las plumas negras.

"Vamos a prisa, Moka!" Gohan dijo.

Moka asintió con la cabeza vacilante antes de que ella comenzó a seguir a Gohan en la cubierta-jardín donde Yukari, Tsukune, Kurumu y en especial tenían sus propios problemas.

Yukari casi pensó que debió haber tachado de haber sido llevado por una bandada de cuervos negros. Cuando los cuervos se disipó, se encontró de pie en un área relativamente pequeña rodeada de árboles. Ella no estaba segura si ella todavía estaba en el interior o al aire libre ya que todo parecía ser tan grande y natural.

De pie frente a ella, vio a una mujer joven en un corsé rosa con cordones negros. Su cabello castaño oscuro y se dividió en dos colas de caballo y un par de trenzas.

"¿Q-¿dónde estoy?" Yukari le preguntó.

La joven suspiró, exasperado. "Desafortunadamente, los dos estamos todavía dentro de esta área sucia, poco natural llamada de un jardín, que apestaba a los seres humanos ..."

Yukari entrecerró los ojos. "... 'Apestaba a los seres humanos? ... W-quien es usted?" -preguntó ella, confusa y un poco asustado.

La dama sonrió. "Yo soy Ruby, una bruja ... como usted y yo desprecio a la raza humana ... del mismo modo que también debe", explicó.

"W-¿qué?"

Rubí apretó los puños, como explicó su razonamiento. "Como las brujas, se debe conocer la historia de nuestra raza como la mayoría de que era la supresión de los seres humanos. Se infiltran en la hermosa naturaleza de la Tierra como un virus y destruir a modificar a sus necesidades y deseos ..."

Yukari bajó la cabeza mientras ella experimenta sentimientos encontrados. Sentía que era cierto, sin embargo, con su experiencia con los seres humanos hasta el momento, no parece en absoluto malo.

Rubí se acercó a la pequeña bruja y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Yo vivo en 'bruja Ranch', un espacio hermoso girasol que está en peligro de sufrir daños debido a la interferencia humana. Quiero ser tu amigo tuviera a bien aliarse con nosotros para que podamos proteger a la hacienda de estos seres humanos miserables! "

Yukari la miró con sorpresa. No tiene mucho sentido ahora por qué la había monstruos de la planta. Fue debido a que las brujas estaban tratando de proteger! Algo la hizo sentirse obligado a ayudar a esta bruja compañero, pero no estaba seguro acerca de su punto de vista de los seres humanos, ya que, después de todo, su amiga, Tsukune, era un ser humano ... "

Ella miró más allá de que, como ella hizo un gesto solemne. La cara de Ruby poco a poco desplazado hacia deleite mientras abrazaba a Yukari.

"¡Ah, estoy tan feliz!" chilló y luego se dio cuenta que había olvidado de pedir el nombre de esta pequeña bruja de "Casi se me olvida, me dice su nombre, la bruja ..."

Yukari estaba un poco sorprendido por Ruby de su acción, pero era agradable de alguna manera. "... Yukari Sendo Yukari," respondió ella.

Rubí chilló de nuevo mientras se abrazaba a la más estricta brujita. "Ah, Yukari-chan! Estoy tan feliz de tener un amigo!"

"Yukari-chan!" alguien gritó.

Yukari quedó sin aliento cuando ella reconoció la voz de Tsukune, pero antes de que pudiera volver a llamar, Ruby rápidamente la retiró y cerró la boca con la mano. "Mmf ... Ruby-san!" dijo ella, ahogada.

"Ssh!" Silencioso como múltiples alas negras Rubí brotado de su espalda. Ella se arrastró hacia las profundidades de los árboles con Yukari para evitar la detección.

Kurumu y Tsukune se encontraron en la misma zona donde creyeron oír Yukari. Tsukune escanear la zona, volvió a llamar.

"Yukari-chan, ¿dónde estás?" gritó.

Yukari no podía dejar de separarse de su nueva amiga. Quería desesperadamente para hacerles saber que estaba bien, sin embargo, Ruby no iba a tener.

"Vamos a ir, Ruby-san! Son mis amigos!" -susurró-.

Tsukune se detuvo cuando le pareció oír a alguien. Caminó lentamente hacia el origen, sin embargo, algo lo sorprendió con la guardia baja, como un dolor agudo le infiltrado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de oír gritar a su amante.

"Tsukune!"

Se sentía un poco desorientado y cayó de rodillas, la sangre vomitada al instante de una herida profunda en la mitad superior de su espalda. Se quedó en estado de shock al encontrar Yukari, temblando con los ojos horrorizados y otra mujer que estaba sonriendo.

Algo de pronto penetró sentidos Gohan cuando sintió Tsukune en serios problemas. Gohan apretó los puños y gruñó.

"Agárrate de mí, Moka. Voy a Sprint por ello!" Gohan advirtió.

Moka entró en pánico por un momento, porque no quería quedarse atrás. Ella agarró frenéticamente de su brazo, que fue un error, rápidamente se darían cuenta.

Gohan comenzó a acelerar, arrastrando el vampiro de los pobres junto con él como una muñeca.

"Kyaa!" Moka gritó mientras sacudía la vuelta y luchó por mantener su control sobre Gohan. Ella no quería quedarse atrás. Por suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo como Gohan vio a Tsukune, en el suelo, sangrando. La ira llenó todo su cuerpo como él entrecerró los ojos en la única persona que podía de hecho tal cosa, que era la persona con alas negras. Él no tuvo un momento para examinar el enemigo se abalanzó contra ella.

"¡Ja!" Gohan ejerció como dejar de Moka y un puñetazo directo a la bruja.

Ruby fue tomado por sorpresa, pero pronto se bloquearon con sus alas negras sólo momentos antes de su golpe en realidad podría conectarse.

Sin embargo, Ruby sintió la libra enojado y poderoso de la media saiyan y aún tomó algunos daños por el golpe, sobre todo a sus alas. Ella se deslizó varios metros antes de que cayera la parte de atrás de un árbol.

"¡Ah!" Gritó como su posterior impacto en el árbol.

La ira de Gohan se disipó cuando tomó un momento para examinar el enemigo. Se sorprendió al encontrar a una mujer que había golpeado.

_Kuso ... perdí la cabeza por un momento ..._ pensó mientras se volvió a mirar a Tsukune, que todavía estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

_Gracias Kami, no parece cualquiera de los órganos vitales se vieron afectados_ , pensó con un suspiro de alivio. Eso no excusa la joven a atacar a sus amigos.

Rubí se levantó lentamente, muy enojado ahora.

"H-¿cómo te atreves!" Rubí le gritó.

Gohan mantuvo su postura y sólo respondió con una mirada feroz.

De repente, Yukari corrió y puso su auto entre los dos. "S-que parar!" gritó ella.

Gohan fue una sorpresa poco para que ella sea la defensa del enemigo. "Yukari ... ¿cuál es el significado de esto?"

Yukari bajó la mirada. "Ruby-san ... no lo entiende. Ella piensa que los seres humanos son lo peor, pero ... Yo sé que no es verdad ..."

Rubí se mordió el labio. "No me digas, Yukari-chan ... que realmente simpatizar con estos seres humanos! Ese chico?" Se refirió a Tsukune que estaba tirado en el piso.

Yukari entrecerró los ojos. "Ese hombre es mi amigo, Tsukune! I. .. No puedo dejar que le duele o cualquier otra persona! Usted no es amigo mío, si eso es lo que se supone que debe suceder!"

Ruby era más o menos, shocke. Ella lo miró, acusador en el todo el mundo. "Todos ustedes que un lavado de cerebro ... esta pequeña bruja, ¿no? No te puedo perdonar!"

Rubí cobran a Gohan, mientras que saltar más allá de la pequeña bruja. Gohan sintió una oleada de determinación en Ruby ahora. Suspiró. Sería una vergüenza para golpearla, pero parecía que Gohan tenía que llamar a su inconsciente.

Rubí lanzó sus alas, que parecían brillar y la punta, a Gohan, sin embargo, él se agachó y arrojó un golpe rápido en su abdomen. Él no quería herirla gravemente, como lo hizo antes.

Incluso con un golpe, aunque, Ruby cayó de rodillas y miró a Gohan con el odio.

"Sólo ... ¿qué eres?" -le preguntó antes de que ella no podía aguantar mucho más. Por fin se había desmayado aumentando las preocupaciones de mueve su mano cerca de su pecho.

_Gomen, Ruby-san ..._ Yukari pensaba.

Kurumu corrió al lado de su amante. Ella pudo evitar la lluvia de lágrimas.

"Tsukune! Por favor, estar bien", suplicó.

"Itai ... Kurumu ... chan", se lamentó, una mueca de dolor de la lesión en la espalda.

Kurumu quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de la herida había sanado al parecer hasta un simple corte. Ella no se va a preocupar más de lo que ocurrió sin embargo. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza a sabiendas de que definitivamente iba a estar bien. Nunca sería capaz de perdonar a esa bruja si se trataba de que pase algo peor a su destino-uno.

"Juro Tsukune, voy a matar a esa perra, si alguna vez se acerca de nuevo!" juró.

Tsukune negó con la cabeza, con voz débil. "No, Kurumu-chan ... yo .. yo no creo que sea culpa de ella ... Creo que es igual que Yukari lo dijo ... ella no entiende pero ..."

Gohan suspiró. "Bueno, está bien ahora ..." Gohan se volvió hacia Yukari con una sonrisa reconfortante, "... ¿estás bien, Yukari-chan?"

Yukari no podía creer lo preocupado que todos sus amigos eran para ella. Ellos realmente se va a protegerla ... y sabía que ella, ella tendría que intervenir para protegerlos cuando más lo necesitaba.

"Sí," respondió ella, "... pero, Ruby-san ... ella es una bruja como yo! No podemos dejarla así!"

Gohan suspiró. Fue raro por decir lo menos, él no se sentía mal dentro de ella ... tal vez, si Gohan le mostró cómo no todos los humanos son malos, que iba a cambiar ...

"Voy a llevarla a continuación ..." Gohan se ofreció y él sacó de Ruby completamente sobre su espalda.

Gohan tuvo una buena mirada en ella como ella puso apoyada en su hombro. _Es curioso ... no hay duda de que resultaron heridas varias personas para llegar hasta aquí, pero ... que no los mataron a pesar de que podría tener fácil ... es como ... ella estaba frenando ..._

Gohan suspiró. Se pondría en duda la dama más adelante una vez que ella estaba despierta y bien. No podía dejar de sentir culpable de haber roto, aunque sea por unos segundos, pero después de ver a varias personas heridas y, finalmente, su amigo, no podía evitarlo. A pesar de que había bloqueado su golpe, la fuerza todavía llevan a cabo y se debilitó lo suficiente por un golpe simple que en realidad su fuera de combate.

Él suda-cayó. _Tengo la sensación de que no va a ser muy feliz cuando se despierte ..._ -pensó-.

Yukari siguió hasta que de repente tropezó con algo ... o más bien, un vampiro que era más bien muy mareado. Sus ojos se arremolinaban tras ser arrastrado en el aire por Gohan como si nada.

"¡Ah, Moka-san! ¡Oh, no, tú también estás dolida!" Yukari quedó sin aliento.

Moka sólo murmuró con delirios va en su cabeza. _"_ Ah Gohan ... Te amo demasiado! "

Yukari suspiró. _Bueno, supongo que no ..._ -pensó-.

\ N: ¡Menos mal! Ese fue el capítulo largo, pero estoy contento de que lo tengo terminado. Espero que ustedes disfruten lo que está a punto de llegar ..


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: El despertar

\ N: Es hasta ahora han sido 18 (con exclusión de las actualizaciones) capítulos y que no se siente para nada como va a terminar pronto. Ciertamente hay mucho en el manga de principio a fin, pero estoy divagando.

_'Ruby ... la ciudad es bastante bonita en la noche, ¿no? "__El padre de Ruby declaró que él y su esposa tomó la mano de su hija._

_Rubí asintió con la cabeza alegremente y miraba con asombro a las muchas luces de la ciudad.__"Es tan bonito, papá!"_

_El padre y la madre de Rubí se echó a reír juntos._

" _Pronto ... "__prometido a su padre, "... los seres humanos y las brujas podrán coexistir juntos. Vamos a ser capaces de ayudarnos unos a otros ..."_

" _No olvidéis nunca que, Ruby ... queremos que usted sea capaz de vivir la vida al máximo sin ningún problema ... "__su madre, añadió._

_La felicidad de Ruby, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo como un coche se acercó a la vista el exceso de velocidad.__Sin lugar a tiempo para el coche se detenga, los padres de Ruby empujó a su hija fuera de peligro._

_Un estruendo se oyó ... y pronto los gritos de una niña pequeña se oía desde lejos._

...

Rubí quedó sin aliento cuando se despertó, frenéticamente en sudor frío. Su corazón no dejaba de golpear tan horribles recuerdos de su pasado apareció en su mente. Rápidamente se movió lejos cualquier horribles recuerdos de sus padres. Poco tiempo después, se vengó al igual que con todo el resto de las brujas que han sufrido a causa de los seres humanos.

En este momento, sin embargo, ella no estaba en el jardín falso o en cualquier otro lugar. Sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones mientras examinaba sus alrededores. Parecía que estaba en una especie de habitación de hotel.

"Ah ... estás despierto?" Gohan cuestionado como él entró en la habitación por una puerta. Llevaba consigo dos tés helados para él y Ruby.

Rubí, simplemente miraba al recordar lo que pasó y que éste era el hombre que tenía el poder más antinatural que había visto nunca. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor para encontrar una vía de escape posible. Sabía que cualquier cosa que este hombre era, él era sin duda más fuerte que ella. Por el momento, parecía que sólo podía esperar en la presencia del hombre musculoso.

" _¿Quién eres tú?_ " -preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a la cama y apretó las manos. Se sentía como un prisionero, aun cuando la situación no se parecía a él.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de aliviar la tensión en ella, sin embargo, sabía que probablemente no iba a pasar, después de todo, él le había noqueado.

"Mi nombre es Gohan", se presentó alegremente.

Rubí siguió al resplandor dagas en él. Ella estaba esperando un momento para que él la golpeó interrogar o, sin embargo, no era nada como lo que él le ofreció un vaso de té helado.

"Té helado?" ofreció con su brazo.

Rubí se estremeció ante la oferta repentina y rápidamente se alejó, desconfiar de las verdaderas intenciones del saiyan medio de. Por lo que sabía, que el té helado puede ser envenenado! O podría ser drogados por lo que puede tener su manera con ella!

Gohan suspiró y puso el vaso de té helado en una mesa pequeña al lado de ella.

"Me quieres decir nada malo, Ruby-san ..." aseguró: "Mi única intención es ver que estás bien ..."

Rubí apretó los dientes y gruñó. "Eso es una mentira descarada ... tú eres la única que me ha atacado!"

Gohan se sentía culpable al recordar. "Gomen ... Sé que lo hice, pero que había atacado a mi amigo, Tsukune. Por suerte, él está bien ..."

Ojos de rubí ampliado. ¿Por qué Gohan disculpas a ella, incluso después de que ella se había lesionado a su amigo? ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? A ella le han matado a cualquiera que tratara de hacer daño a su amo, pero este hombre no intentó nada por el estilo de su comrad. Ella sacudió la cabeza desafiante. ¡No! Este hombre estaba tratando de engañar!

"No voy a estar para sus trucos! Usted puede tener un lavado de cerebro Yukari-chan a la existencia de su" camarada ", pero que sin duda no va a pasar conmigo!"

Gohan parpadeó, confundido. "Lavado de cerebro? Yo ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo! Que protegerla, al igual que hago con todos mis amigos!"

Rubí hizo una mueca. Su voz sonaba realmente sincera y amable, pero ella no quiso dejar que llegar a ella. No importa qué, no podía confiar en él ni a sus amigos tampoco. Se puso del lado de los seres humanos repugnantes, sin embargo, la desconcertó a ninguna medida en cuanto a por qué sobre todo porque todo parecía estar monstruos ... Gohan, sobre todo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que son?" Rubí preguntó: "he visto a nadie con su tipo de fuerza! ¿Qué hay detrás de esa piel lamentable de la tuya!"

Gohan tomó un sorbo de su té helado y exhalado con un refresco. No había ninguna razón para ocultar su identidad, pero no quiero entrar en explicaciones detalladas sobre todo con una chica que era aún muy hostil hacia él.

Miró hacia el techo mientras trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de explicar esto. "Bueno ... supongo que se podría decir que soy mitad humano y mitad extraterrestre ..."

La sala quedó en silencio durante un momento y luego Rubí apretó los dientes con rabia.

"No me mierda, Gohan, dime la verdad quien eres!" -preguntó de nuevo, no creer una palabra de Gohan.

Gohan movió las manos en defensa. "No, en serio! Soy mitad humano y mitad extraterrestre! Mi sangre ajena es la de un Saiyan ..."

Ruby no se apreciaba el hecho de que Gohan era burlándose de ella. Si pudiera, ella le he cargado y le arrancó dentro y por fuera. Ella sabía bien que no era posible, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que era este monstruo. Una vez que se enteró de la verdadera naturaleza de esta persona, ella tendría que escapar e informar a su amo cuando recibe la oportunidad.

"¿Cómo eres capaz de convencerme de que los extraterrestres existen!" -gruñó ella.

Gohan a su cara de palo. "Tienes razón bromeando? Con brujas, súcubos, vampiros y otras formas de monstruos, que sinceramente, no creo que hay otros seres fuera de este mundo?"

Rubí miró, los ojos muy abiertos a Gohan. No, de hecho, ella no lo había considerado en absoluto. Ella había estado demasiado ocupado ayudando a su plan maestro de la venganza contra los seres humanos a pensar en esas cosas. Rubí decide ir junto con él al ver cómo no puede ser una mentira.

"Si eso es cierto ... entonces por debajo de esa forma humana miserable debe ser su forma extraña ..." adivinó.

Gohan continuó impasible y suspiró, sin remedio. "No. .. este es mi verdadera forma. No somos tan diferentes, aparte del hecho de que tenemos la cola de un mono cuando nacemos. Me había quitado mi cola cuando yo era un niño, aunque ..."

De repente, Ruby se tambaleó un poco en la cama. La descripción fue proporcionada era incómodamente familiar. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se centró en la situación actual. La familiaridad que se sentía cuando la obligó a creer Gohan.

Volvió la cabeza lejos de Gohan y carraspeó. "Está bien ... te voy a creer que por el momento ... así que ¿qué piensas hacer? Holding me prisionero?"

Gohan eyesbrows fruncido. "No, Ruby-san ... pero yo al menos me gustaría saber por qué atacó a los seres humanos de vuelta en la Capsule Corporation y, especialmente, uno de mis amigos, Tsukune ..."

Rubí miró hacia abajo y apretó los dientes, recordando a sus padres que murieron a manos de un ser humano.

"Los seres humanos son ... _la basura_ . mi pueblo los oprimidos, asesinados, y dada una posición en este mundo por los seres humanos! Por lo tanto, voy a matar a cualquier ser humano en mi camino si se ponen en el camino de la meta de mi maestro ... "

Gohan entrecerró los ojos. "... Pero no los mataron. He visto el daño que has hecho y aunque no me gusta nada, no había nada que los hospitales no podían ayudar. ¿Por qué es eso? " , preguntó.

Rubí suspiró molesto. "¿Importa? No puedo perder el tiempo matando a todo ser humano ..." explicó y luego hizo una mueca, "... no te preocupes, pronto, mi señor y yo haré llover venganza sobre estas ciudades!"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Gohan definitivamente podía sentir su odio hacia los seres humanos. Tenía que haber alguna injusticia que le pasó a ella que la llevó a actuar así.

"Ruby-san ... Yo no sé quién es su amo es o cuál es su plan, pero esto no es la manera correcta de hacer cualquier cosa!" explicó.

"No me digas lo que está bien! No tienes idea de lo que he pasado! El hombre es el enemigo aquí, siempre lo han sido! Ellos son los que mataron a mis padres!" -gritó ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear mientras apretaba con fuerza la manta.

Gohan sentía simpatía por la bruja. La pérdida de sus padres fue sin duda rompe el corazón. Él sabía que, después de todo, desde que perdió a su padre.

"Ruby-san ... permítanos ayudarle a continuación. Sin duda, hay una manera de que podamos ayudar sin tener que recurrir a la violencia!" que se declaró.

"¿Por qué debo confiar en ti? Usted probablemente no es diferente de un ser humano teniendo en cuenta que fueron criados por una ..."

Gohan se rascó las mejillas mientras el sudor-se redujo un poco. Claro, es cierto que su madre estaba planteando que era un niño normal, pero que en realidad no sucede con su padre alrededor.

"Bueno, yo no diría que ..." sudó-ha caído, "... pero te puedo decir que la gente puede cambiar. Mi padre fue enviado una vez para destruir este planeta como un bebé, pero en su lugar, fue llevado y criado por su abuelo. Sé que otras personas también que ha cambiado para mejor. "

Pensó Piccolo, Vegeta, y Dieciocho ... todos los que habían cambiado drásticamente con el tiempo. A pesar de que estaban muy lejos de los seres humanos normales, que se aplica a todo el mundo. Si Ruby vio esto, entonces tal vez su opinión de las personas iba a cambiar.

Rubí tomó un momento para dejar que esto se asiente y sacudió la cabeza. "No, estás mintiendo! He visto a los repugnantes actos de los seres humanos más que suficiente para que usted pueda ser capaz de convencerme de lo contrario!"

Gohan suspiró. "No estoy diciendo que todos los seres humanos son buenos tampoco ... pero pueden cambiar y tú también puedes ..."

Rubí dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. No había nada para ella creer a dar marcha atrás. Los seres humanos habían invadido sus vidas pacíficas, los persiguió durante siglos, y los mataron. Para los seres humanos para cambiar no parecía posible en absoluto! Ella nunca aceptar o perdonar a ellos!

Gohan se encogió de hombros. "Está bien si usted todavía no me creen ... pero permítanme decir que me siento que eres realmente una chica de buen corazón ... que me pareció ... engañado ..."

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió y entró un grupo alegre de las chicas y un hombre cansado. Moka, Yukari y Kurumu finalmente había decidido salir por su cuenta para ver la ciudad y tal vez comprar un par de cosas.

"Konichiwa! Gohan, yo lo hice, finalmente salió de la ciudad!" Yukari gritó, emocionado.

Moka y Kurumu sonrió la forma en que Yukari era ahora mucho más segura que un día atrás, cuando ella estaba un poco aprensivo acerca de visitar el mundo humano.

Gohan acarició la cabeza de la bruja pequeña. Por suerte, llevaba más ropa casual para que atraería toda la atención no deseada. "Eso es genial Yukari-chan! Me alegro de que superó su miedo!" Gohan elogió y se volvió a Tsukune que parecía ser el menos excitado. "¿Qué te pasa, Tsukune?"

Tsukune se quejó. "Oh ... Gohan que era ..."

"... Genial!" Kurumu interrumpido, aferrándose a su destino-un, "ayudó a elegir la mejor ropa erótica que pudo encontrar para nuestro ... _el futuro_ ", sonrió ella. En verdad, Tsukune se vio obligado después de mucho quejarse de su novia.

Tsukune gimió más fuerte esta vez. _Todas las chicas en la tienda debe de haber pensado que era un pervertido!__Lo vi en sus ojos!__Oh kami, mátame ahora!_Pensó.

Gohan sudor cayó. _Tsukune Pobre ... no creo que estoy listo para una relación, si va a ser algo así!_ Pensó.

Gohan miró hacia Moka, que fue inusualmente silencioso y sombrío un poco. Rápidamente se sonrió y se iluminó cuando vio a Gohan mirando hacia ella.

"Espero que hayan tenido un buen tiempo, Moka", dijo Gohan.

Moka sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero en verdad, ella realmente no comprar nada para sí misma. Ella sobre todo ayudó Yukari tienda de ropa y otros artículos únicos. Ella se entristeció de que Gohan no pudo llegar a fin de mirar hacia fuera para Ruby. Ciertamente, ella se ha comprado ropa si lo tenía para asesorarle.

Ruby tenía una mezcla de emociones que pasan por ella: la confusión, la ira y los celos. ¿Cómo podrían felizmente aceptar el mundo de los humanos como este, especialmente Yukari! ¿Podría haber sido un error acerca de los seres humanos? ¡No! Eso definitivamente no es el caso!

"Todos ustedes ..." Apretó los puños, una vez más, tenso. "¿Cómo ... cómo pueden ustedes tan dispuestos a aceptar de este mundo de los humanos? ¿Todos se dan cuenta que todo el mundo se volvería contra ti, si es que alguna vez averiguar sus verdaderas identidades"

Todo el mundo callar por un momento, antes de Moka habló. Esta sería la primera vez que hablaba con ella, pero ella esperaba que no le ofenden si decía algo malo.

"Um ... Ruby-san, creo que los seres humanos y monstruos, como las brujas pueden coexistir! I. .. No estoy seguro si sabe, pero Tsukune es humano ... y Gohan fue criado por una madre humana ! Creo que pueden coexistir, si llegamos a conocer a los demás! "

Yukari asintió con la cabeza triunfante. "¡Sí! Confío Tsukune y Gohan! Me encontré con otros seres humanos también y que no son tan malo como usted piensa!"

Kurumu suspiró. "Amo a mi Tsukune-kun ... incluso si es humano. Él es bondadoso y gentil. Estoy seguro de que hay otros seres humanos como él, que pueden ser igual de aceptar!"

Moka asintió con la cabeza. "Ruby-san ... Yo solía odiar a los seres humanos ... pero con Tsukune, me di cuenta que no todos son malos y creo que algunos pueden cambiar también!" explicó.

Ruby estaba sorprendido ..., por decir lo menos. Realmente parecía que estaban seguros de que tales existencias pacíficas podrían estar juntos en el principio, pensó que podría haber sido lavado el cerebro, pero ahora ... parecía que era poco probable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo Tsukune hecho era un ser humano.

Gohan estaba empezando a ver la confusión de Ruby. Esperemos que, con sus palabras anteriores y sus amigos, podrían ayudar a Rubí cambiar su forma de pensar. No tendría que estar solo entonces.

"No te das cuenta de Ruby-san ... usted no tiene que estar solo en esto. Usted no tiene que pasar por este plan y hacer algo que no te va a ayudar en todo!"

Ruby no estaba seguro de qué decir. La evidencia fue más que convincente. Si ellos estaban tratando de engañarla, y luego que estaban haciendo un trabajo muy bueno de hacerlo. Ella pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas bajan por su mejilla al recordar una vez más las palabras de su padre ...

_'Pronto ... los seres humanos y las brujas podrán coexistir juntos.__Vamos a ser capaces de ayudarnos unos a otros ... "_

"Ruby-san ..." Gohan llama, llegando a la mano a ella, "Si nos dejan, con mucho gusto te acepto como un amigo!"

Rubí dudó cuando vio la mano de Gohan. Se volvió hacia el ser humano.

"D-significa esto que usted me perdone ... para ..." Rubí se atragantó.

Tsukune asintió, feliz. "No fueron los primeros en tratar de matarme a mí, Ruby-san", que de media, bromeó.

Rubí recordó a la gente que se lesionó de nuevo en la Capsule Corporation. "¿Qué pasa con la gente de vuelta en el otro edificio ..."

Gohan suspiró al recordar la acalorada discusión entre él y Bulma. Lo hizo convencerla de que perdonar y olvidar el incidente, pero no sin una lucha. "Bueno ... yo convencido de Bulma, el jefe de la compañía que te perdone. Te prometo que no le dará ningún problema tampoco", explicó.

Ruby no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Ella fue una increíble sensación de conflicto en el interior. Se volvió para mirar hacia atrás en el medio-Saiyan y luego, de repente, no podía dejar de sentir un calor llevarla al ver su sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó y luego tomó de la mano de Gohan, la sensación de que esto puede no ser un truco ... esto puede haber sido lo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo ...

"I just ... Gomen! I. .. No estoy seguro de qué decir!" -exclamó ella, orinarse en la cama un poco más con sus lágrimas.

Yukari saltó sobre la cama y la abrazó.

"Vamos a estar aquí para ti, Ruby-san!" Yukari prometido, tratando de consolarla.

Rubí se secó las lágrimas en los ojos y sonrió. "Yukari-chan ... gomenesai ... Yo dudaba y juzgado mal a tus amigos. Ustedes son verdaderamente afortunados ..."

Ruby, en el interior, triste cuando pensaba en su maestro. _Por desgracia_ . _.. ya es demasiado tarde para mí no volver ... no puede ser realmente un amigo ..._

Era de noche y todo el mundo se había quedado a dormir. Ruby estaba fuera en el balcón, listo para despegar. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Gohan desde antes de que él describió su rostro ...

_"... Esta es mi verdadera forma.__No somos tan diferentes, aparte del hecho de que tenemos la cola de un mono cuando nacemos.__Me había quitado mi cola cuando yo era un niño, aunque ... "_

La cola de un mono ... sí ... es cierto, ella lo ha visto antes ... Debe haber sido un par de años atrás y que le daba miedo que no hay límite ...

...

" _Mi preciosa Rubí, ... Ven a mirar ... "_

_Rubí, con 14 años de edad caminaba con cuidado por una de las montañas.__Se sentía algo muy ... Enfurecedora y de gran alcance.__Se sentía como que iba a ahogarse en las profundidades del mar._

_Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio una vez, el hombre musculoso, con pelo largo y negro y de punta.__No tenía nada más que un par de pantalones de extranjeros como ropa y un collar raro en el cuello.__Parecía que estaba descansando, con toda tranquilidad, pero en una segunda mirada, se dio cuenta de que el hombre encerrado en hielo._

" _¿Eso es ... un maestro humano,? "__-Preguntó Ruby._

_La anciana sonrió.__"Tal vez ... sin embargo, tener una mirada cuidadosa, Ruby ..."_

_Rubí miró sus ojos y cogió algo que parecía una cola.__No vio el mono con el hombre, pero la cola que parecía ser una parte del hombre._

" _W-¿quién es? ¿Cómo es él? "__-Preguntó Ruby, completamente confundido y preocupado.__Cuanto más tiempo se quedó aquí, más preocupado se sentía._

_La anciana suspiró.__"No lo sé ... pero una cosa es cierta ... Estoy seguro de que puede sentir el inmenso poder que este hombre está emitiendo ... incluso en un profundo sueño. Podemos usar a este hombre para lograr nuestros objetivos ... "__explicó._

_Rubí se dirigió a ella, los ojos muy abiertos.__Ella vio en la expresión de su amo que no había espacio para los argumentos.__Ella se había puesto a este hombre como un bien preciado y ella se aseguraría a toda costa que nadie sabía sobre esto, excepto ellos._

Rubí quedó sin aliento cuando finalmente se acordó. No había forma en que esta fue una coincidencia. Ese hombre era en realidad un Saiyan ... al igual que Gohan ... tal vez aún más peligroso. Si eso era cierto, ella tuvo que advertir a su amo ... antes de que ella hizo algo que iba a lamentar.

Oyó una voz ronca la luz procedente de un cuervo estaba parado en el borde del balcón. Ella cerró los ojos mientras ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

_"El maestro ha estado esperando por ti!__Rápidamente, date prisa o de lo contrario ella se enoja! "_ el cuervo habló telepáticamente.

Rubí se limitó a asentir y levantó su bastón, lo hace brillar un poco. Al instante, las alas negras apareció detrás de ella.

"Ruby-san?" oyó su nombre se llama.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar Yukari miraba con preocupación. "¿Vas a dejarnos ya?" -preguntó ella.

Rubí bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. "Debo volver a mi maestro, Yukari-chan ... onegai, salir con tus amigos de esta ciudad tan pronto como sea posible ..."

Yukari ojos como platos. Ella había oído de algún tipo de "plan" que su amo se había estado preparando para vengarse de los seres humanos. No puede ser ...

"Ruby-san, no me digas ..." empezó a decir.

Rubí se volvió a su rostro entristecido. "Onegai ... antes de que sea demasiado tarde", declaró que antes de que ella se fue con sus alas. Se volvió para ver la expresión sorprendida de la pequeña bruja '.

_Gomenesai, Yukari-chan ... me gustaría ... Yo había conocido a ustedes antes,_ pensó, con remordimiento.

Ella se fue volando cuando oyó Yukari volvió a llamar.

"Ruby-san!"

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Ruby-san a la izquierda para volver a su amo?" Moka preguntó con profunda preocupación.

Gohan se mordió el pulgar como se empezó a pensar. "Esto es malo ... todo el mundo estará en peligro si no se lo impidáis ..."

"Pensé que había cambiado ..." Kurumu dijo con desprecio.

Yukari negó con la cabeza. "¡No! Ella debe haber tenido otra opción! Debe de ser su amo que está tirando todas las cadenas!"

Tsukune asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es probablemente cierto ... vamos a tener que evitar que de cualquier manera ..."

Gohan suspiró. No estaba haciendo nada en pie por aquí. "Vamos a averiguar qué hacer después, pero por ahora, vamos a toda prisa! Ruby-san nos necesita ahora más que nunca!"

"¡Muy bien!" todas respondieron y rápidamente se transformó en la ropa del día habituales.

Todos ellos consiguieron fuera del hotel y se sorprendieron al ver a su autobús en frente de ellos! El busman sonrió mientras encendía su cigarro y se recostó en su autobús.

" _Yo,_ "saludó extrañamente," _He oído que tienes un lugar donde ir ..._ "

"Oh, hola a todos! Es bueno ver que todos ustedes están bien!" La Sra. Nekonome alcanzó su punto máximo a cabo desde la puerta del autobús.

Una mezcla de alivio y la ira nubla a través del grupo. Era lógico teniendo en cuenta que los abandonó desde antes para comer en algún restaurante de mariscos en algún lugar de la ciudad.

"¿Dónde diablos se fueron dos?" Tsukune le gritó a ellos, que muestra las venas a través de su piel.

El gato-profesor sonrió sin decir nada. "Comer un delicioso marisco, por supuesto! MEW!" ella respondió. Tsukune caído, asombrado de cómo su tutor tenía peces en su mente la mayor parte del tiempo.

" _Parece que el maestro de Ruby está listo para comenzar asalto a algunas de las principales ciudades, incluyendo el presente ..._ " la busman explicó.

Gohan ojos como platos. No estaba seguro de cómo el conductor de autobús se enteró de la bruja, pero por el bien de todos y Ruby, no podía dejar que eso suceda. Se acordó de lo que Ruby le había dicho ...

_"... No te preocupes, pronto, mi señor y yo haré llover venganza sobre estas ciudades!_

No iba a hacer eso, ¿no? Su maestro, sin embargo ...

" _Así que chico ... ¿estás pensando en regresar al rancho de la bruja?_ " el conductor de autobús le preguntó, teniendo en algunos de los cigarros y la salida de una nube de humo.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Toma el resto del grupo en el autobús, voy a volar ahí ... Tengo que tratar de convencer a su amo que esta no es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas!"

El busman sonrió ampliamente. " _... y si el maestro no está convencido?_ " , preguntó.

Los ojos de Gohan brilló a medida que crecía la popa. "Entonces, voy a detenerlo o ella a toda costa", respondió.

"Gohan!" Moka llama "Déjame ir contigo!"

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No Moka ... yo sólo ... Sólo quiero estar a salvo de un poco más. No estoy seguro por qué, pero siento que esto puede no ser tan fácil ..."

Moka se sonrojó, no estoy seguro si ella debe ser feliz o triste escuchar su preocupación por ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

"II sabe que va a hacer muy bien, Gohan ... estar a salvo", dijo ella con su propia preocupación. Ella se subió al autobús seguido por el resto del grupo.

"¡Oh, que vamos a volver al campo de girasol, ¿eh? Vamos a tomar un poco de pescado a lo largo del camino!" La Sra. Nekonome ronroneó.

"¡NO!" todos en el autobús gritó.

Gohan rió de las payasadas de su tutor. Saludó a la busman. "Te voy a verlos a todos allí!"

Él despegó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde se podía sentir la fuerza de Ruby vida. Con ella, se sentía otra presencia con una fuerza de vida similar a la de Ruby.

Es preocupante que se sintió un ki tercera y débil que guarda cierta familiaridad. Se sentía casi como ... no, eso era imposible. Se rió en el pensamiento de él.

_Te preocupas mucho más, Gohan,_ se dijo, ... _murió mi padre hace varios años ... no hay manera ..._

Rubí voló y aterrizó en el campo de girasol frente a su maestro, vestido con una túnica blanca. Ella daba a lo que ella recibió información actualizada de sus cuervos.

"Llegas tarde ... mi amor, Ruby ..." hablaba en voz baja, volviéndose hacia ella, revelando una mujer pálida, con muchas cicatrices y una marca roja en sus ojos. Parecía como si su antigua belleza había desaparecido ya que la corrupción se apoderó de ella.

"Gomenesai Oyakata-sama ... I. .." Rubí empezó.

"¿Estaba usted disfrutar de su tiempo con el que el ser humano y sus amigos amantes de los monstruos?" -le preguntó en un tono tenso.

Rubí abrió la boca, sorprendido, pero ella sabía que era obvio que su amo se va a saber que tarde o temprano.

"Gomenesai", se disculpó de nuevo.

La bruja más entrecerró los ojos en Ruby y frunció el ceño. "Parece que tengo que castigarte por tu desobediencia!"

Vines arrojados de sus ropas y constreñido su discípulo. Ruby hizo ningún intento en la lucha, aunque sabiendo que merecía ser castigado.

"Oyakata-sama ..." gimió, como las vides apretado alrededor de ella y de su cuello, "I. .. No puedo respirar ... ..."

" _**No siempre me decepcionó una vez más, Ruby ...**_ " advirtió en un tono áspero antes de que ella se retractó de las viñas de distancia.

Rubí quedó sin aliento, inhalando mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Oyakata se volvió hacia las montañas cercanas, donde su tarjeta de preciosos pronto alimentar a su ejército de monstruos come plantas por el hombre.

"Todo está listo, Ruby ... una vez que tomar el control del hechizo que le daba a ese hombre que encontró años antes se activará. Mientras duerme, su energía será lentamente socavado lejos a todos los monstruos de cada planta. Vamos a ser capaces de destruir todo sin que nada ponerse en nuestro camino ... un ejército estúpido humano o cualquier otra persona! "  
>cambió de Ruby incómodo. Tenía una sensación terrible de esto y preocupado por su amo.<p>

"Oyakata-sama ... I. .. siento que hay un gran riesgo si el hechizo sale mal ... Ese hombre es un Saiyan ... y una de gran alcance que puede despertar!"

Rubí tragó saliva cuando vio que sus dagas deslumbramiento magistrales en ella. " _**¿Estás diciendo que todo este trabajo que hemos preparado para se debe tirar? Ruby, ¿Ha olvidado el sufrimiento de nuestro RACE tenido que soportar durante siglos!**_ "

"Oyakata-sama ... no, yo .. yo nunca olvidado ... Siento que hay una forma mejor de todo esto, eso es todo!" explicó.

Rubí se estremeció al ver a su amo riendo ahora ... un poco demasiado duro. "Eh ... parece que tu odio hacia los seres humanos ... se ha debilitado considerablemente. Si eso es cierto ... _**entonces voy a tomar el control de esto por mí mismo!**_ "

Oyakata restringió su discípulo, una vez más con algunos de sus vides. Rubí gritó de dolor mientras el resto de sus vides en rodajas y azotado la llevaron.

"¡Ah! Oyakata-sama, onegai ... no hagas esto!" Rubí pidió al mismo tiempo apretando los dientes.

Oyakata frunció el entrecejo. " _**¡Silencio!**_ Saiyan o no, el plan seguirá adelante! He esperado demasiado tiempo para este día! "

"No si puedo evitarlo!" se oyó una voz repitiendo.

Ojos de rubí se amplió cuando vio a Gohan desde el cielo cayendo y aterrizar perfectamente en entre ella y su maestro. Como las viñas de su lugar, Gohan pasó su brazo hacia abajo en las vides de Oyakata. Él fácilmente en rodajas las vides, como la mantequilla, la liberación de Ruby de castigo de su amo.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad en el luchador que se enfrentaba a su amo. Ella estaba feliz y asustada al mismo tiempo. Si ella no podía razonar con su amo, tal vez podría Gohan, pero ella no iba a conseguir sus esperanzas saber cómo determina su amo fue.

"Usted debe ser dueño de Ruby," se redujo Gohan sus ojos a la mujer.

Oyakata gruñó. "Sí, y usted debe ser ese niño, Gohan, que derrotó con facilidad a mis monstruos de la planta por última vez ..."

Gohan aflojado un poco y suspiró. "Onegai, déjate de tonterías! No hay necesidad de la violencia para resolver sus problemas!"

Oyakata hizo una mueca. "¡Tonterías!" Dices? _**¿Qué es 'absurdo' es la escoria humana de tomar el espacio en este planeta! no lo voy a tolerar!**_ "

"... Y matarlos lo hará mejor? Usted lo único que se está dañando al final! Que te pido, maestro de Ruby, no hagas esto!" él respondió.

Rubí convocó a un poco de coraje para hacer frente a su amo. Ella estaba dispuesta a ir en contra de su amo si eso significaba que podía salvarla de hacer algo lamentable. Después de años de estar con ella, se olvidó de lo mucho que ha cambiado de la bruja, una vez feliz y hermosa que ella admiraba puso de pie junto a Gohan, con confianza.

"Oyakata-sama ... yo no te he pedido mucho, pero sólo que esta vez les pido que por favor, parar! La forma en que hemos estado haciendo esto estaba equivocado! Claro, algunos seres humanos no pueden ser perdonados, pero que no significa que todos ellos son de la misma manera! ¿Qué estaríamos pensando que si matamos a aquellos que no tomaron parte y, de hecho nos podría aceptarlo? "

Oyakata bajó la cabeza. Sus ojos, la sombra de la capucha de su túnica. Apretó los dientes. "Estoy decepcionado de ti ... Ruby ... pensé que compartimos el mismo dolor de perder a nuestros seres queridos, sin embargo, parece que usted ha ganado otros nuevos ... estoy en lo cierto?"

Ruby estaba desconcertado. No quería admitirlo, pero ... de repente la búsqueda de las personas que la aceptaría era algo que había deseado en secreto para. En el interior, que quería ser amigo de Gohan ... Tsukune ... Kurumu ... Yukari ... todo el mundo. Ella quería ser amado, una vez más, pero lo más importante, ella quería que su nuevo viejo maestro ... la clase y el maestro gentil que amaba.

"Me temo que si ... no puedo volver atrás. No después de tanto tiempo preparando y preparándose para este momento ... _**Yo no puedo perdonar cualquier ser humano ahora!**_ "

Gohan se preparó en una posición difícil como se dio cuenta de un aura oscura emitida por la bruja. Se podría decir que cualquier forma de persuasión se había ido. Tendrían que luchar.

"Ruby-san ... gomenesai", se disculpó a sabiendas de que no había logrado convencer a su amo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No. .. yo debería ser el pedir perdón. Yo estaba demasiado ciego para mi propio bien. Si tan sólo me encontré con ustedes antes ... Realmente envidio a todos ustedes ..."

"Ruby-san ..."

Oyakata había hablado suficiente. Era el momento de comenzar su venganza largamente esperada. Es lamentable que su discípulo sería la primera de las víctimas y no el comandante. " _**Así que la intención de detener a mí también, Ruby? ¡Muy bien! cuenta de que eres una desgracia para BRUJAS! ven fuera mis soldados!**_ "

Al igual que una película de terror, lima las uñas de color rosa de la tierra, ya que escapar de la oscuridad de la Tierra bajo tierra. Uno por uno, todos se empuja hacia fuera y saltó en el aire. Gohan no podía dejar de recordar las Saibamen que estaban en cierto modo, similar a estos monstruos.

Cientos de monstruos de la planta se levantó del suelo, sin sentido y con hambre. Al ver los objetivos que su maceta estaba buscando. Saltaron a Gohan y Ruby.

Rubí dibujó rápidamente sus alas de cuervo, su arma favorita, que era más cortante que toda espada de ordinario y lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de los ataques medios. En un solo golpe, que redujo varios monstruos de la planta a la mitad y luego procedió a taparse con una de sus alas para usar como un escudo.

Por el lado de Gohan, fácilmente cuenta de que a pesar de que eran viciosos, actuaron nada más que animales. A sus ojos, todos estaban moviendo demasiado despacio. Le dio una patada fuera un monstruo de la planta de su lado, el envío de varios metros de distancia. Otro cargo contra él en la parte delantera, que sólo parecía demostrar, además, que estos monstruos sólo tenía un apetito peligroso y eso es todo.

Tomó la iniciativa y aterrizó un golpe bajo en el monstruo de la planta. Él no se retractó, sin embargo, continúa empujando hacia adelante y penetrar en la concha supuestamente duro de los monstruos. Su golpe fue directamente a través de la tripa del monstruo permitiendo que los jugos verdes que se derrame fuera de su boca. El impacto del punzón dividir el monstruo abierto y permitiendo que el brazo de Gohan libre.

Él gruñó mientras miraba a los numerosos monstruos que lo rodeaban y Ruby. Era bastante molesto por decir lo menos y sabía Ruby no sería capaz de continuar recortando los monstruos a los bits durante todo el día.

Abrió sus brazos hacia fuera y luego se esforzó. "Haaaaa!"

"Él fue inmediatamente encerrado por su aura blanca furioso y envió una fuerte ola de viento en todas las direcciones. Ruby y Oyakata patinó un poco en su intento de defender su territorio por la fuerza de Gohan. Los girasoles todos doblados lejos de la media-saiyan como sopló el resto de los monstruos hacia el exterior. Sabía muy bien que ninguno de los monstruos estaría muerto, pero al menos les daría un respiro por un rato. El esfuerzo se calmó la devolución de los girasoles a sus posiciones que les corresponden.

Okayata fue ... por decir lo menos, sorprendido, pero también furioso. " _**¿Cómo te atreves! SOLO LO QUE USTED ES EXACTAMENTE, luchador?**_**"**

Gohan miró a ella, dándole una expresión estoica. "Half-saiyan ... que voy a decir que no tienen ninguna posibilidad si continúa este tipo de cosas!"

Oyakata ojos como platos. Su enojo ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa divertida. " _**Si lo que mi antiguo discípulo dice es verdad ... entonces me siento muy emocionado en cuanto a la potencia de nuestro invitado de honor traerá a nosotros!**_ "

Gohan ojos como platos. "¿Qué?" se volvió a Ruby esperanza de que ella sabría lo que su amo estaba hablando.

Rubí sacudió la cabeza. "Esto no es bueno Gohan ... creo que en las montañas de aquí, hay otro Saiyajin que fue encerrada en el hielo. H-él ... él tenía un aura peligrosa y amenazante a su alrededor, incluso mientras dormitaba. .. mi maestro tiene la intención de llevar a cabo ese poder para mejorar sus monstruos de la planta para que nadie pueda detenerla! " explicó.

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. "Entonces ... esta aura débil que se había sentido antes ..."

_Broly ..._

Oyakata comenzó a cacarear, como un maníaco. " _**HAHAHAHA! ¡Sin duda! Yo no quería iniciar este hechizo todavía, pero parece que tendrá el honor de presenciar este gran momento!**_ "

Oyakata comenzó a murmurar un hechizo de su libro que llevaba. Al instante una columna de luz brillante apareció desde las montañas, sin duda, donde la "fuente de energía 'venía.

Rodeado por los monstruos de la planta, Ruby y Gohan vio que todos estaban extrañamente brillante. Una profunda aura verde se levantó de la creación de cada monstruo desde el punto de vista del espectador, un anillo de fuego verde.

Rubí hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia su amo. "¡Maestro! ¡No hagas esto!" le rogó una vez más.

" _**¡BASTA!**_ " Oyakata escupió, " _**YO NO TE NECESITO A MI PEDIDO! TODOS LOS SERES HUMANOS Y TRAIDORES debe perecer!**_ "

"Gohan, ¿qué hacemos ... No estoy seguro si voy a poder aguantar más a mí mismo si se ponen demasiado fuerte!" Rubí advirtió.

Por suerte, la ganancia de potencia era lento sobre todo porque no se fue directamente adquirida y tuvo que ser distribuido. Si lo hicieron de un solo golpe, el hechizo se espera pueda anulado. Expresó la esperanza de Ruby se lo perdonaría por dañar esta hermosa zona, pero era todo o nada.

Rápidamente desapareció en un instante y volvió a aparecer fuera de la pista verde brillante de los monstruos. Los monstruos eran ajenos a Gohan como todo lo que podía hacer era gritar como energía extranjera corría a través de ellos. Se agazapó en una postura más firme y puso sus manos a un lado, ahuecando ellos.

" _Kame ... "_ , comenzó, haciendo eco en la distancia.

Ruby y Oyakata cuidadosamente vigilado Gohan mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento. Ruby no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando vio una bola de manifestar la luz en la mano, lo único que pudo hacer es observar con asombro.

_¿Es esto ... algún tipo de hechizo?__No. .. sin duda no es una bruja ... pero ... ¿qué está cantando?_ pensó.

Oyakata sonrió. " **Lo que usted está planeando Saiyan, no va a funcionar! Estos monstruos se volverán más fuertes cada segundo! Fácilmente podrá extraer la carne de sus huesos! "**

" _Hame ... "_

Manos de Gohan hacia fuera como la pequeña bola de energía azul se expandió en el tamaño de una esfera. Sonidos de la carga se hizo eco en todo el campo. Rubí se quedó atónito como un ligero tinte azul se desvaneció a la vista de sus ojos. La carga se detuvo rápidamente cuando Gohan se enteró de lo mucho que necesita para sacarlos todos.

Él frunció el ceño a los monstruos come plantas por el hombre. " _**¡Haaa!**_ " Gohan gritó, extendiendo los brazos en la parte de los monstruos que fueron poco a poco cada vez más feroz cada segundo.

Ruby no podía creer lo que estaba viendo como un rayo de energía azul claro echado de la mano de Gohan. De inmediato llegó el anillo de los monstruos, vaporizando ellos. Gohan luchando mientras trataba de sacar su onda de Kamehameha hacia adentro para que la ola se curva a la forma del anillo.

Gritos y alaridos se escucharon como uno por uno, ya que estaban envueltos por la energía de la luz. Un pequeño viento sacudió todo lo pasado como los sonidos de su esfuerzo se escucharon.

Cuando Gohan no podía curva que cualquier movimiento, lanzó su ejercicio, lo que permite la ola a punto de explotar en el impacto.

Ruby y Oyakata rápidamente se cubrieron como la explosión hizo pedazos y partes de los monstruos de la planta, el suelo, y los girasoles que estaban en el camino.

Ojos de rubí se amplió con incredulidad cuando vio al menos un tercio de los monstruos de la planta había sido bien vaporizado o volado en pedazos por un ataque increíble de Gohan.

Oyakata se estremeció con su propia forma de incredulidad. La mayoría de los monstruos que había estado creciendo y cuidando durante años sólo para ese momento se habían ido en un instante.

Gohan sudado un poco sabiendo muy bien que Kamehameha no eran la forma más fácil de manejar más cuando se trata de grandes curvaturas. Sabía que podía haber hecho simples explosiones a su alrededor en vez de ki, pero el daño en el campo puede haber sido mucho más salvaje en lugar de ser compacto.

Un anillo de girasoles quemados se presentaron en el lugar de los monstruos con un pequeño cráter, cuando Gohan tenía que explotar.

_El campo de girasoles ..._ Rubí pensó con tristeza.

Gohan volvió a lado de Ruby. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Gomen Ruby ... pero esta era la única manera de terminar vi a la mayoría de ellos rápidamente ..."

Rubí asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. "Va a estar bien ... esta zona se curan, siempre y cuando hay algunos que quedan girasoles ..."

Oyakata gruñó, furioso. " _**Ya te he subestimado Saiyan ... no importa ... yo tendré que matarlos a todos yo mismo!**_ "

Su libro brillaban mientras ella se echó a reír histéricamente.

Rubí sintió que sus rodillas de su fracaso como ella cayó al suelo. Las lágrimas se formó en los ojos y corría por su mejilla. Ella sabía lo que escribe a su maestro estaba haciendo ... que era el _último_ hechizo que jamás usaría a menos que fuera una situación de emergencia ...

"No señora! Usted musn't!" ella gritó.

Gohan se preparó, pero estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de los monstruos pronto se abalanzó sobre ella en lugar de él, que le pegaba al cuerpo como un bebé. No podía creer sus ojos cuando vio el resto de los monstruos mezclando entre sí y se fusiona con mayor bruja.

" _**He vivido por más de 100 años! Te voy a enseñar ... LA EXPERIENCIA Y EL PODER QUE LE tratando! "**_ gritó mientras su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una transformación.

Gohan fue, por decir lo menos, horrorizado ante la escena que estaba viendo. Algo le decía que no se trataba de una transformación que significaba que ella podía dar marcha atrás, por lo tanto la urgencia de que el hechizo.

No por mucho tiempo, la transformación se complete y de pie delante de él era un gigante verde que se encontraba a varios pies de alto que él. Tenía una boca enorme que contenía el interior de la bruja mayor, el control de la persona que se funden con.

(A \ N:. A diferencia de la enorme bestia de la manga, Oyakata sólo será un tercio de lo alto y desde antes)

Oyakata gimió con gran placer. " _**Lo siento ... la energía de su amigo corre por mis venas! Ahora que mis soldados y yo se han convertido en una sola entidad, que será más fácil concentrarse aquí que la energía de las montañas ...**_ "

Gohan miró a ella, de desaprobación. "Te equivocas si piensas que otra Saiyan es mi amigo ... usted está cometiendo un grave error aquí!"

De repente, un autobús entró en el campo en una forma de salto. Gohan fue sintiendo cada vez lamentable para pensar que debería haber vino ... porque ahora, Oyakata era más peligroso que nunca.

"Gohan! Somos ella," Moka se detuvo su entrada feliz al ver un poco el campo de batalla y ahora una bestia de grandes instalaciones de delante de Gohan y Ruby. Por supuesto, su reacción natural sería la de jadear.

Kurumu y los otros entraron y se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba delante de ellos.

El súcubo se estremeció con los pelos de punta al ver a la criatura repugnante. La mujer fea se fusionó dentro de la boca de la bestia no ayudó mucho tampoco.

"¡Uf! Digusting! Usted podría haberlo matado antes de venir aquí!" Kurumu se quejó.

Los otros ignoraban la señora de grandes pechos y tomó en la situación.

" _**HAHAHAHA! REFUERZOS ¿eh? me aseguraré de que te arrepentirás de venir aquí para ayudar a tus amigos! "**_ gritó ella, el envío de las vides de su cuerpo y atacar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Gohan quedó sin aliento como todo el mundo se llevó a cabo en el aire por las viñas. Él rápidamente arrancados de las vides y se dejó caer al suelo. No podía permitir que Oyakata para conseguirlos.

" _**Todos tendremos el placer de ser uno conmigo! voy a ser invencible con estos amigos youkai de la suya, Gohan! hahahaa!**_ "

Gohan gruñó mientras se apresuró a fin de Moka. Acusó directamente a través de las vides, causando el vampiro de pelo rosa a jadear mientras ella se iba a caer.

Gohan rápidamente se agarró a ella, sin embargo, la agarró del Rosario inadvisedly lugar, tirando a la basura.

(\ N: POR FIN!)

Moka ojos se amplió cuando empezó su transformación en el aire. Su pelo se volvió blanco-plateado, mientras que gran parte de sus 'activos' se hizo más grande también. Gohan tragó saliva cómicamente cuando se dio cuenta que él sólo había publicado el interior de la moka, pero tal vez eso era lo mejor.

El ahora real Moka se dio vuelta y con gracia mantiene su equilibrio en el suelo. Ella miró a Gohan con una sonrisa incómoda.

"Ha sido bastante tiempo, Gohan ..."

Gohan sudor cayó. "Eh ... sí," rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de estar en el chat, "Vamos a tener que hablar más tarde, Moka! Todo el mundo está en problemas!"

Moka cerró los ojos y carraspeó. "¿Crees que no lo sé?"

Ella abrió los ojos y saltó inmediatamente, con el objetivo de la vid que fue la celebración de Yukari. Gohan sonrió, contenta de que tenga otra persona junto con Ruby le está ayudando.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos habían sido liberados de las garras de Oyakata, sin embargo, ella simplemente se quedó en el grupo con la diversión.

" _**Un vampiro ... uno ... dos saiyan brujas ... un succubus ... y un ser humano ... todo de la variedad aquí! que sin duda desea que el vampiro y saiyan para convertirse en uno conmigo ...**_ " ella sonrió, lamiéndose los labios con su lengua.

Yukari se estremeció con repugnancia. _¿Cómo ... cómo podría otra bruja acabar así?__¿Qué pasó?_ pensó.

De repente, sintió Oyakata la energía que había circulando por ella ... el deslizamiento. " _**Wha-**_ "empezó a decir, no entender la situación y lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora ...

Algo atravesado través de los sentidos de Gohan. El peor escenario que podría haber imaginado que acaba de suceder. Echó un vistazo a Oyakata que tenía ya no es una expresión de victoria pero que estaba horrorizado. Gohan podía sentir la energía extra que había absorbido a lo lejos, bajando ... rápidamente.

Gohan se volvió hacia el grupo. Sus ojos se llenaron de urgencia. "TODO EL MUNDO, SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA!"

En lo profundo de las montañas, el legendario Super Saiyan, Broly se estremeció un poco, como los recuerdos de su pasado lleno de su mente. Más importante aún, algo familiar fue ligeramente llegando a sus oídos. Era un eco ... un eco que había viajado kilómetros de distancia y apenas había llegado a él.

_Kame ..._

Broly sacudió un poco al recordar el ataque de energía preferida de Kakkorot. Se acordó de cómo iba a ser el que llorar como el guerrero que lo hace lucir triste y no aptos.

_Hame ..._

Recordó ... cuando Kakkorot había casi lo mata. Después de tomar prestado de las energías de sus compañeros, que había volado casi las tripas fuera. Por suerte ... él era capaz de sacar bien y tomar una cápsula espacial de repuesto de distancia antes de que el falso 'el planeta Vegeta fue destruido.

_HAA!_

Broly se había roto, por último, el pelo de inflexión al instante amarillo, el hielo que lo encerrado agrietada.

"KAKORROOOOOOOOOOOOT!" -bramó, liberarse del hielo y de paso, el hechizo que había sido colocado a su alrededor, rompiendo así lo liberó de su traslado involuntario de energía. Instintivamente sabía que había intentado domarlo ... o al menos su poder. Esa persona no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo estúpido que fue a tomar algo de distancia de su ...

_De vuelta en el mundo y la academia Youkai ..._

Piccolo chasqueó los ojos abiertos al aire libre después de alguna meditación profunda. Algo familiar e inquietante le había interrumpido.

" _Ah, sí? Se puede sentir también, ¿eh Piccolo ..._ " el director se unió a la Namek.

Piccolo no le hizo caso. Cualquiera que sea que lo había interrumpido, comenzó a preocuparse para Gohan.

El director se rió entre dientes. _"No sé por qué ..."_ , dijo y sonrió como de costumbre, _"... pero me siento como si la atmósfera es más oscuro que de costumbre ... ¿verdad?"_

Por una vez, Piccolo estaba de acuerdo con el director despreciable. "Hn." que sonaba en el acuerdo. Miró al cielo y apretó los puños. En lugar de volver a la Tierra ... estaba atrapado en este lugar miserable.

\ N: Tengo serias disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo. Bueno, mi semestre en la universidad comienza mañana, así que quiero pedir disculpas por dejar esto en un melodrama. El tiempo Cya siguiente ... cuando tengo la oportunidad ...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Un Sacrificio Error

Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece Dragonball Z o Rosario Vampire +.

El aire estaba frío y todo el mundo se detuvo a sentir un pequeño temblor bajo sus pies. La bruja, Oyakata, palideció cuando sintió que su conexión de corte de energía sin previo aviso. Ahora, ella sólo sintió que se vuelven más débiles ... casi hasta el punto en que era inútil continuar por más tiempo. Se puso de pie, demasiado sorprendido para entender el giro de los acontecimientos.

"¡Fuera de aquí todo el mundo **YA** ! " Gohan le gritó, sintiendo el peligro inminente de que iba a desarrollarse.

" _**Kakorrooooooooooooot**__!_ "

El grito de guerra resonó más allá de la montaña y fue claramente audibles para el oído de todos. Era el sonido de puro odio y el asesinato que envió escalofríos a los que no tenía ni idea del monstruo que había despertado. Yukari, Kurumu y Tsukune se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de oír.

Ruby y el vampiro publicado recientemente, Moka se estremeció significativamente a medida que el eco llegó a sus oídos. Ruby estaba horrorizado por decir lo menos, mientras que Moka parecía prudente. Rubí apretó la bodega de su personal para evitar que ella temblaba demasiado.

Gohan apretó los dientes, maldiciendo en voz baja para no ser capaz de detectar se Broly antes. Se podría haber evitado la pandilla de unirse a él si hubiera sabido. Tenía que llegar a todos sus amigos fuera de este área, mientras que Broly se recuperaría de su largo sueño.

El conductor de autobús que había estado observando todo el tiempo sonriendo, de alguna manera, incluso inquietante que de costumbre. " _Las cosas se han interesante ..._ " afirmó, haciendo estallar un cigarro en la boca de su bolsillo.

"Oh, I-¿Sigue siendo una buena idea?" La Sra. Nekonome pidió sentirse un poco preocupado por la seguridad de los estudiantes. Parecía que este viaje había tomado un giro drástico (en parte por su culpa), pero ahora con lo que se había despertado justo, parecía mucho más peligroso que la situación actual con Oyakata.

El conductor de autobús consideró que debería ser la decisión de la mitad de los saiyan. Era evidente que sabía lo que acababa de ser liberado. " _Así que chico ... ¿cuál es el plan ahora?_ " -preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Gohan miró preguntándose cómo podría encontrar a su divertido. Volvió a mirar al resto de la pandilla y suspiró.

"Gomen a todos, pero ... tienes que salir de esta zona que ahora", explicó con algo de una manera más tranquila.

Kurumu trató de actuar con incredulidad a Gohan, pero su cuerpo dijo lo contrario. "G-Gohan! W-no podemos salir, cuando acabamos de llegar!" ella respondió con un temblor en su voz.

Gohan apretó los puños. No era el momento para empezar a discutir! "¡Escúchame! Esto ya no es una batalla que puede dejar a nadie meterse en ¡Por favor, por su propia seguridad ..."

Yukari y Tsukune se quedó en silencio, ya que estaban a punto de añadir a la frase de Kurumu. No quería creerlo, pero su fue sin duda que algo venía de las montañas y fue sin duda mucho más poderoso que cualquier enemigo que se había encontrado antes.

" _Bueno ... usted oyó el muchacho ... vamos a ir ..._ " el conductor de autobús declaró, soplando una nube de humo de su cigarro.

Kurumu estaba a punto de seguir defendiendo hasta que los ojos de Gohan conoció a su propia, sino que era en serio, que le dijo que no se trataba de cualquier tipo de enemigo al que había luchado antes. Ella suspiró con fastidio.

"Está bien, vamos a ir ... pero primero nos dicen qué diablos era eso!" -preguntó ella.

Gohan exhalado con un poco de alivio. Es posible que así les digo rápidamente. "Eso fue Broly, otro saiyan. Él de alguna manera para vivir y llegar a la Tierra después de que todos pensamos que murió a causa de mi padre", resumió.

La cabeza de Oyakata se animó mientras estaba allí, las palabras estaban recibiendo a través de ella. No estaba segura de cómo podría haber sido tan ingenuo como para pensar que todo iría perfectamente en términos de extracción de la energía de la bestia.

Kurumu ojos como platos. Si se supone con razón, que significaría un enemigo que sobrevivió a su padre. Ella no sabía mucho sobre el padre de Gohan, pero sí darle una idea clara de que esto no iba a ser bonita o fácil.

"Vamos Kurumu-chan ... seria de Gohan. Sin duda, nos sólo en el camino si nos quedamos aquí ..." Tsukune sugirió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del súcubo.

Kurumu asintió a regañadientes y se dirigió hacia el autobús, mientras que morder sus propios labios. Habían conseguido sólo aquí y ahora tuvieron que salir por algún "asuntos pendientes". Ella realmente quería ayudar, pero ahora parecía que la única cosa que podría ayudar se iba. Eso le molestó un poco.

Yukari siguió un poco reacio también, pero ella confió en Gohan. No podía dejar de sentir preocupación por él, que era sin duda inusual, después de todo, Gohan no había tenido demasiada dificultad frente a cualquiera de sus enemigos, pero de alguna manera, era diferente esta vez.

_Tenga cuidado, Gohan-san ..._ la joven bruja pensaba antes de entrar en el autobús.

Tsukune miró a Gohan que ahora muestra un cierto alivio de que sus amigos se estaban lejos de aquí. Tuvo que hacer seguro de una cosa antes de que él se iría.

"Gohan!" que él llamó.

"Hm?" Gohan respondió preguntando qué Tsukune tenía que decir en esta ocasión.

"No te olvides de nuestra promesa!" Tsukune recordó como él hacía referencia a la promesa de la formación de él más adelante.

Gohan parpadeó y luego trató de hacer una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No te preocupes, yo no", respondió.

_... Tengo la intención de mantener esa promesa, Tsukune ..._ Gohan añadido en sus pensamientos.

Los ojos brillaban como Busman analizó las personas restantes. Se podría decir por pie de Ruby y de Moka que no tenían ninguna intención de irse. Si Gohan quería que se fueran, entonces probablemente tendría que recurrir a la fuerza. " _Supongo que eso es todo, entonces ..._ " dijo, el ajuste de la gorra.

Gohan, sin embargo, se negó a renunciar a esa facilidad. "Moka ... Ruby ... Yo quiero que ustedes dos para dejar así", declaró con firmeza Gohan.

Moka se cruzó de brazos y miró a Gohan. "¿De verdad cree que va a convencerme tan fácilmente como los otros? Las cosas han llegado demasiado interesante para que me vaya ..."

Rubí asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también no dejar sin ayuda a solucionar todo esto, Gohan-san", añadió.

Gohan suspiró. "Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que está recibiendo en sí mismo ..."

Moka sonrió, mientras que Rubí asintió con la cabeza como si comprendiera los peligros.

" _**KAKKOROOOOOOOOOOOT!**_ " Broly gritó, haciéndose eco de las montañas.

_BOOOOOM!_

La tierra se sacudió violentamente y todo el mundo se quedó mirando las montañas en la incredulidad, ya que empezó a desmoronarse y se dividen frente a sus ojos.

Oyakata toda la planta-cuerpo se estremecía de la sacudida de la Tierra. Ella de todas las personas pueden sentir el poder de Broly con mayor intensidad desde que se fue a tierra con la Tierra.

Rubí celebrada el personal con firmeza tragó saliva para ayudar a la sequedad en la garganta. La vista de las montañas que caen era una persona simple ... no, monstruo ... daba miedo. No estaba segura de cómo ella y su maestro han sido capaces de aguantar tanto tiempo con una presencia tan poderosa gran interés ... y ni siquiera lo había conocido, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ella tenía que ayudar a en todo lo que podía

Cejas Moka alzar los ojos con sorpresa. Al instante sabía que esto iba a ser una pelea mortal, pero que no iba a hacer su espalda abajo, después de todo, todavía hay mucho que deseaba aprender acerca de la carrera.

El busman rió entre dientes ligeramente, aunque era evidente que no estaba fuera de la diversión. " _Creo que esa es nuestra señal para salir ... He aquí algunos consejos niño, tener toda la ayuda que usted puede conseguir ... después de todo, disminuye las probabilidades de muerte, incluso por un poco ..._"

Se dio la vuelta en el autobús, mientras que la Sra. Nekonome miró frenéticamente a izquierda y derecha en el autobús. "Mew? Les estamos dejando?" -preguntó ella.

Nadie se molestó en responder a las puertas del autobús cerrado. El autobús gritó que las ruedas se volvió contra el suelo. Se aceleró locamente y sin decir una palabra, que se escapó del campo de girasoles, como un coche de carreras a toda velocidad.

_Kuso ... no hay que ayudar ahora ... tengo que arrastrar la atención de Broly.__No puedo permitir hacerle daño a mis amigos!_ Gohan pensó.

" **KAKKOROT!** " el legendario saiyan gritó con una mayor definición. Gohan miró al frente en las montañas rotas y por encima de ellos, vio que el monstruo se saiyan elevándose en el aire. Broly fue sólo en un formulario estándar de Super Saiyan, pero Gohan sabía que no iba a durar por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos azules miró a Gohan con rabia.

" **KAKKOROT!** " -gritó de nuevo, arquearse hacia atrás. Esta vez sonó más como una demanda más que un grito. Por desgracia para él, Goku no estaba aquí para la segunda ronda, pero Gohan estaba más que dispuesto a tomar su lugar.

Moka examinó el hombre más musculoso. Ojos azules, cabellos dorados ... Esto, sin duda una característica de un Super Saiyan que había visto antes, cuando Gohan en la lucha contra Kuyou.

Moka sonrió. "Interesante ... se puede ir Super Saiyan también?"

Ojos de rubí ampliado. _S-Super Saiyan?__¿Qué entendemos por ese vampiro 'demasiado'?_ Le preguntó a sí misma. ¿Significaba eso que Gohan Super Saiyan podía ir así? Ella sacudió la cabeza con rapidez para eliminar estas preguntas de su mente, ya que no parece ser el momento de preguntar. Ella entrecerró los ojos en el hombre musculoso enojado, sigue levitando por encima de las montañas. Él parecía en nada a la larga de pelo negro que ella vio como un niño encerrado en el hielo, pero sin embargo, podía sentir que era sin duda la misma persona, excepto feroz.

Gohan apretó los dientes. Ya era demasiado tarde para convencer a (no como si tuviera alguna posibilidad) la bruja y un vampiro, ahora que Broly estaba totalmente despierto. Tenía que asegurarse de que no iban a participar en esta lucha. Esta fue su lucha ahora ...

"Moka ... Ruby ... onegai, mantenerse al margen de esto para mí ... esta es mi única lucha ..." Gohan dijo con firmeza.

Moka se rió entre dientes. "Sus ojos me dicen que mucho más. No te preocupes, no tengo la intención de conseguir entre su lucha, pero voy a ser capaz de manejar mi solo ..."

Rubí asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con el vampiro. "A medida que puedo, pero voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a Gohan a una distancia ..."

Estas chicas fueron tal vez, un exceso de confianza. No estaba seguro de si se podían manejar, pero si se podían quedar fuera de la manera de Broly tanto como sea posible, a continuación, que por lo menos darle un poco de tranquilidad.

"Tengo que preguntar ... um ... ¿has luchado antes a este hombre?" -Preguntó Ruby.

"Ha ... Sí, pero no puedo decir que todo salió bien ..." Gohan respondió un poco deprimido. En aquel entonces, incluso en el Super Saiyan 2, se le venció de manera exhaustiva, moler, y se estrelló a una pulpa. De alguna manera, él no tenía ganas de que sería más fácil en esta ocasión especial, ya que no había estado al tanto de su formación.

" _**HAHAHAHA!**_ "

Todo el mundo parpadeó y volvió la cabeza a la bruja mayor, que había irrumpido en una carcajada. "Esto es genial! Puede que no tenga que preocuparse de nada si mata a todos!" se echó a reír.

Gohan miró con frustración. Incluso ahora, que no entendía que no tiene sentido continuar con su plan, sobre todo ahora. Tenía que asegurarse de que tiene eso en la cabeza.

"No creo que usted entiende ... Si no, sólo va a terminar soplando todo el planeta ... todo el mundo va a morir!" explicó.

Rubí miró a Gohan en el horror. ¿Sabía que el monstruo realmente tiene tanto poder de destruir planetas? Moka endureció un poco. Ella estaba un poco sorprendido también, pero por dentro, sabía que estos saiyans tenía poder más allá de lo de la comprensión.

Oyakata congeló una vez más, pálido, incluso más que cuando Broly se había despertado con anterioridad. Ella desvió la mirada hacia el monstruo en la distancia. Ella no quería creerlo, pero desde el poder de Broly emanaba simplemente, ella sabía que era verdad.

_No. .. todo el mundo ... incluyendo ... las brujas ... Ruby ..._ pensó. Ella se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma aún no puede dejar de pensar en su joven alumno ... los dulces de Ruby, que era como una hija para ella. A pesar de su alumno tratando de detener e incluso hacerle daño girando traidor, la idea de perder todo el mundo era igual a muerte de Ruby.

Ruby estaba preocupada por el silencio de su amo. "O-oyakata-sama?" llamó. Eso le dolía ver a su maestro en una forma tan horrible, pero era insoportable para ella encontrar este silencio.

"Ya veo ... He cometido un error", admitió en voz baja, "Parece que ahora parece que tendré que limpiar mi error si esto significa que para salvar a nuestro poeple ... _y tú, Ruby._ " La última parte de su condena era más tranquilo que antes, pero Ruby era capaz de oír. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

"Oyakata-sama! Usted no debe! Te vas a morir!" Rubí-exclamó, con lágrimas comienzan a formar en la parte inferior de su ojo.

Oyakata lentamente asintió con la cabeza como si supiera el costo. "Si ese es el caso, voy a asegurarme de que lo bajan conmigo ..."

Gohan ojos se abrieron como platos. _Ella está pensando en suicidarse?,_ pensó, _No, yo no podía dejarla hacer eso!__Va a ser inútil!_

La cara de Ruby horrorizado mientras se ponía las manos a la cara. Ella tenía un sentimiento profundo en la boca del estómago que ella no iba a ver a su maestro por más tiempo. "N-no-y no lo hace m-media ..."

"Gomen mi precioso rubí ... que yo era ciego y tenías razón ... esto no era la manera de manejar las cosas ..." se disculpó de dar algo de Ruby que no había visto en mucho tiempo ...

Una sonrisa.

Rubí tratado de ser rancio, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "N-no ... no ... yo no te dejaré!"

La paciencia de Broly se estaba agotando. Él no iba a esperar más.

" **HAHAHA!** " Broly se echó a reír como él se escondió más de un metro por encima de la tierra. El chorro a través de los girasoles hacia Gohan con gran velocidad.

Gohan rápidamente se cruzó de brazos para cubrirse, como él sabía que no tendría tiempo para transformar a la velocidad de Broly estaba cobrando menos.

Afortunadamente para Gohan, Broly fue detenido poco como multitud de enredaderas se pegó a él desde el suelo, tal como él se acercó a pasar viñas verdes cubrieron rápidamente el saiyan, la restricción de él lentamente. Broly, a su vez mantiene que rasga la vid hasta todos y cada uno, pero sólo para tener más viñas brotan de la tierra.

Oyakata sabía que lo contiene como este no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo. Saltó hacia adelante con su planta de cuerpo y abrió las fauces de lo que retumbó a medida que más brotaron de la tierra y de su propio cuerpo para asegurarse de Broly no se escapara. Ella se cerró al sentir que el saiyan dentro de la boca y luego se alejó, rompiendo algunos de los viñedos que estaban sujetando a Broly en el lugar.

Se sentía un poco de poder de Broly corriendo a través de ella como algunos viñedos excavado en la piel de la bestia. Se sentía absolutamente increíble y maravilloso, pero ella sabía que la lucha desde dentro en su interior no iba a calmarse, por lo que tuvo que poner fin a esto ahora.

_Aunque sea un poco, su propia energía que me ayude a acabar con él!_ Ella pensó, apretando los dientes. Era difícil de controlar tantas viñas sólo para ellos para ser destruidos. Este saiyan era más allá de lo que imaginaba!

Echó un vistazo a Ruby que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella estaba realmente vas a arrepentir de haber maltratado a su propio discípulo, que era como una hija para ella. Ella iba a extrañar su sonrisa y la risa del sol cuando era un niño. Todo era por su bien ... que iba a morir por su causa y con eso, ella bajó la mirada hacia el libro que estaba conectado a ella.

" _No vuelvas a perderte como lo hice yo. Vivo ... para que todos podamos convivir un día ..._ " explicó y le sonrió una vez más.

Gohan ojos abrieron cuando sintió que su ki persona adición a un ritmo alarmante. De alguna manera, ella estaba absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de ki Broly como pudo mientras que la gestión de contenerlo. Además de su propia, que sería segundo antes de que ella iba a explotar.

_Kuso!__Gomen, Ruby-san_ , Gohan pensó con pesar.

"Moka" Gohan llama.

Moka sabía lo que estaba pasando. Apretó los dientes como ella saltó hacia atrás tan lejos de la planta-monstruo. Gohan rápidamente agarró a la bruja llorando en el suelo y tiró de ella muy de cerca en sus brazos.

Cuando Ruby se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo llevado de la zona y de su amo, luchaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el medio-Saiyan. No podía dejarla morir ... no ahora ... no cuando su amo le había finalmente sonrió a ella después de tanto tiempo.

"Oyakata-sama! _NOOOOO_ ! " -exclamó ella.

Oyakata libro, que había sido la fuente de su magia comenzó golpeando violentamente a su lado. Se sobresalía en todas direcciones como si estuviera hecho de goma. Todo mucho que estaba sucediendo y que no podía soportar la presión de Broly se emite!

_Esto es ... sayonara, mi precioso rubí ..._ pensó mientras se permite todo lo que se escape de su interior.

Una pequeña bola de energía blanca brillaba en el interior Oyakata y rápidamente desató en una explosión de energía, que sopla todos los girasoles hacia el exterior. Moka, Ruby, y Gohan salió de la zona, justo a tiempo para presenciar la explosión. Ondas de choque criticó el pasado como hacia el exterior de la explosión terminó en expansión.

Rubí apretó gi Gohan y gimió al oír la explosión. Ella debería haber estado allí ... por lo menos allí cuando el maestro murió. Si ella hubiera muerto con su amo, que podría tener por lo menos están juntos.

Después de ver cómo la explosión se detuvo en su radio máximo, Gohan detuvo sus movimientos para ver que se desvanecen, sólo revela una densa nube de polvo y un gran cráter en medio de los girasoles. Fue un poco triste ver a parte de una hermosa zona destruida, pero no había una manera de evitarlo. Se examinaron más de cerca y apretó los puños. Justo cuando Oyakata finalmente había empezado a entender los errores de sus caminos, tuvo que sacrificarse sin siquiera saber si terminaría con éxito Broly. Era demasiado caótico, con toda la energía que se filtró a Gohan para comprobar si había muerto Broly verdad, pero una cosa era segura, Oyakata se había ido.

Gohan sintió que su gi se moja como las lágrimas de Ruby inundado en él. No estaba seguro de qué decir a la bruja, salvo pedir disculpas.

"Gomen ... Ruby-san", se disculpó Gohan, lo que le permite continuar a llorar sobre su camisa.

El vampiro, Moka saltó desde el cielo a Gohan y la niña llorando. Tenía una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

"Tch ... yo que pensaba que las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes ..." -murmuró.

"W: ¿por qué ... por qué hizo eso!" Rubí gritó, apretando en la ropa de Gohan más estrictas.

Gohan y Moka permaneció en silencio. Esta situación recuerda a Gohan de la muerte de su padre por el que se sacrifica para salvar al planeta de la cé dolía el corazón al recordar eso.

"... Creo que al final, ella todavía se preocupa por uno, Ruby-san," respondió Gohan en voz baja.

Rubí parpadeó y miró a Gohan con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Fue un poco reconfortante estar en el brazo del saiyan en un momento de gran pérdida para ella, además de que sabía que no estaba en un estado de estar de pie por su cuenta.

"S-ella no tenía por qué hacer eso ... aunque ... I. .." explicó, lloriqueando un poco.

Moka suspiró con fastidio. "Esto ya no importa ... lo que importa es si Broly está realmente muerto o no. Usted no quiere que su sacrificio para ir en vano", explicó.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si se trataba de una idea tan buena, aunque para ser insensible de tal pérdida, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando escuchó el llanto de Ruby se redujo a un pequeño gemido.

"Yo-Estoy bien ... que me puede defraudar ahora", explica Ruby, con voz débil.

"A usted está seguro?" Gohan le preguntó.

Rubí asintió con la cabeza lentamente y Gohan que la bruja hasta el suelo donde se inhala el aire lentamente. Miró hacia el cráter y medio de polvo que cubre el aire. Ella se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Moka-san tiene razón ... yo nunca le perdono a mí mismo mi señor muerto en vano", explicó mientras que el cuerpo se estremeció con remordimiento.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. La bruja ya había comenzó a aceptar la situación. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron al recordar acerca de las Esferas del Dragón. Sería por lo menos dar alguna esperanza de Ruby.

"Oh, eso es correcto!" Gohan le gritó que él plantó un puño en una mano abierta, "... Podemos usar las Esferas del Dragón para desear la espalda a la vida!"

Moka y Ruby ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Qué?" que tanto pidió a la confusión.

Rubí parpadeó por un momento. Sí, había oído hablar de esta leyenda antes por Oyakata vez ... fue todo vuelve a ella ahora, sin embargo, se marcó nada más que una leyenda.

"H-¿cómo puede ser eso verdad? Es sólo un mito, ¿no?" Rubí en duda.

Moka se cruzó de brazos. Ella nunca había oído hablar del mito como de las Esferas del Dragón. Al parecer, ella tendría que tener un montón de preguntas para Gohan más adelante.

Gohan movió la cabeza. Se alegró de que Ruby sabía lo que eran, al menos, aunque puede que tenga que explicar a Moka ya que por la expresión de su cara, ella no tenía idea de lo que eran. "Son reales ... Mis amigos y yo a un par de veces, sin embargo, que sólo se puede utilizar una vez al año antes de que se dispersan por todo el mundo ..." él respondió.

Ruby no estaba seguro si debía creer las palabras de Gohan, pero él llegó a decir que lo han utilizado por lo que debe ser real, ¿verdad? Si lo que Gohan dijo era cierto, entonces ...

Ojos de Ruby se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad. Gohan le había dado esperanza. "A-arigato!" ella lloró y abrazó a Gohan.

Gohan se rascó la mejilla con timidez, pero luego se sintió un aura oscura que le recordaba a su madre cuando ella se enojaba. Su cabeza giró lentamente hacia la Moka, que estaba lleno de fastidio, pero los celos en especial.

"¿Qué _diablos_ crees que estás haciendo, _la bruja_ ? " -preguntó ella con uno de sus ojos espasmos.

Rubí parpadeó y dio un paso atrás lejos de Gohan, sonrojándose. "N-no! Soy ... Estoy tan contento de que vamos a ser capaces de revivir mi señor!"

Aura oscura de Moka desaparecido y carraspeó ella. Miró dagas a la bruja. "Eso sí, no lo volveré a hacer ..."

Ruby estaba en condiciones de discutir, pero parecía perder la calidez y la sensación de protección que Gohan le dio.

En ese instante, el corazón de Ruby saltó y se abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente del vampiro y del saiyan para ocultar su rubor.

_¡Oh, no ... ¿por qué me siento de esta manera?_ Pensó vergonzosamente, _¿Podría ser ..._

Gohan suspiró. Moka actuó como si fuera su propiedad. Echó una mirada al vampiro frío, pelo blanco y de repente sintió que su corazón late con más fuerza. Él miró hacia otro lado con otro suspiro.

_Maldita sea ..._ -murmuró Gohan en su cabeza.

" _Jeje ... "_

Gohan frunció las cejas como el ki de inmediato se dispararon de la nada. Una fuerte presión emanaba todo el campo como las densas nubes de polvo desde el cráter comenzó a disiparse.

Rubí se convirtió rápidamente en el cráter en frente de ellos, mientras que su expresión cambió en estado de shock puro. Ella no quería reconocer lo que venía de la formación del cráter ... pero no había lugar a dudas más allá de que su amo ... no había.

" _Ehhehe ..._**HAHAHAHAHA!** " una risa psicótica atravesó el cielo. El polvo se arremolinaba alrededor de Broly al salir del cráter ileso. Estaba rodeado de un aura amarilla que se encendió en todas las direcciones.

"No. .." Rubí se inició y cayó de rodillas. Fue increíble ... Broly era realmente un monstruo ... no, un demonio que ha sobrevivido. Se hacía parecer como si el sacrificio de su amo era un intento patético. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar en sus ojos, pero rápidamente se las secó y apretó los dientes. Agarró a su personal que estaba a su lado y sostuvo con firmeza. No podía permitir que ella se dejen confundir con las emociones. Ella ayudaría a poner fin a todo esto por el bien de su maestro y para todos los que encontraba. Ella se recuperó y se levantó del suelo. Si un vampiro y un saiyan podría permanecer a su tierra, de modo que lo haría. No iba a permitir que la muerte de su amo para ir en vano!

En realidad, sin embargo, Moka era apenas la celebración de su tierra como lo haría normalmente. A pesar de una explosión como la que pudo haber matado a su o cualquier monstruo no, Broly. Su sensación de peligro se elevó más que cualquier otra cosa antes.

_Debería haber sabido ... una explosión como que no lo mataría_ , Gohan pensó. Movió los pies hacia afuera por el suelo para no caerse. Puso los puños por su desperdicio y exhalado. Ya era hora de ponerse serios.

" _Haaaaaaa ... "_ Su voz sonaba moderadamente ya que comenzó a cobrar. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar un poco, mientras que pedazos de tierra comenzó a levantar desde el suelo a su alrededor como si la gravedad no existiera. Un aura blanca rodeada al incrementar su ki, mientras que una pequeña ola de aire en círculos a su alrededor.

Moka y Ruby miraba como el pelo de Gohan comenzó a brotes hacia arriba como la hierba en el viento. Dudó un poco, casi esperando un poco de resistencia para empezar a dar patadas youkai, pero afortunadamente para él, no estaba en el reino youkai ahora. Se detuvo un segundo para mirar puñales a Broly que esperaban con ansiedad tanto para una batalla.

" _**HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ " Gohan finalmente gritó, ejerciendo y explotó en un brillante Super Saiyan en un solo movimiento. Moka y Ruby retrocedió un poco y se taparon la cara de polvo que soplaba hacia el exterior a ellos.

Moka miró con asombro cómo ver a Gohan perforar el aire con sus gritos. Sus músculos se hincharon un poco como las venas empezaron a surgir alrededor de su cuerpo. Había algo diferente en esta transformación. El vampiro hubiera esperado Gohan para acabar con ella allí, pero él seguía aumentando su velocidad de alimentación, como nada de lo que había visto antes, sobre todo con Kuyou.

" _**haaaa! "**_ Gohan no paraba de gritar, tratando de aumentar su poder tanto como sea posible. Ha sido un tiempo desde que Gohan se había transformado en un Super Saiyan 2, de manera natural, que era un poco más difícil, pero sabía que podía hacerlo.

_¿Qué es esto?__Su poder es ... sigue en aumento!_ Moka pensó con incredulidad. Al parecer, Gohan tenía el poder, incluso más de lo que había pensado!

Una chispa de electricidad comenzó a vacilar delante de la cara de Gohan ... Sería una señal de que las cosas se van a empezar a disparar para apretó los dientes mientras trataba de empujar más lejos.

"Vegeta! Cena está casi lista!" Bulma gritó.

Vegeta oído, pero le importa ahora mismo a su hijo luchaba por conseguir un golpe de su padre. Vegeta no se mueve rápido en absoluto en la cámara de la gravedad de la Capsule Corporation, pero que era más probable porque se había acostumbrado a la mayor gravedad, mientras que su hijo todavía estaba ajustando al nivel inhumano de la gravedad.

"Vamos muchacho! Ni siquiera estás tratando!" Vegeta gritó, cuando menos muy impaciente. Mientras que su hijo estaba sudando a por lo menos tocarlo, Vegeta estaba completamente limpio.

"Estoy tratando de ...!" Trunks masculló apretando los dientes, "... Es demasiado difícil ... con esta gravedad!"

"Deja de quejarte y me golpeó!" Vegeta gritó de nuevo.

"C-no puede acabo de ir Super Saiyan?" Trunks le preguntó.

Vegata gruñó. "Eso contradice el objetivo de este entrenamiento! Otro hijo de Kakkorot (Goten) ya se está volviendo más fuerte y es gracias a su madre de todas las personas! No dejes que se hacen más fuertes que tú!"

Trunks se quejó mientras continuaba tiró puñetazos, patadas a su padre. No era justo tener un padre tan duro y difícil, pero sabía que no iba a dejar que su amigo y rival de sacar el máximo partido de él la próxima vez que enfrentaron juntos.

De repente, una violenta huelga atravesado en los sentidos de Vegeta, la apertura de una nueva línea de conexión. Sus ojos se abrieron como él tartamudeó un poco.

_No. .. no hay manera ..._ Vegeta pensaba, el sudor cayendo de su frente.

Trunks sonrió, contenta de que su padre había conseguido de alguna manera distrae. Él aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer que un golpe pulgadas

Como Trunks se acercó a fin golpear a su padre, cerca del abdomen, Vegeta rompió de nuevo a la realidad y se fue por los reflejos. Su rodilla elevada lo que rompió la pierna a su hijo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para Trunks para gritar por la sorpresa mientras que él golpeó la pared detrás de él desde el saque de su padre. Su cabeza cayó de nuevo añadiendo a la lesión por golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes de metal. Finalmente cayó al suelo e inmediatamente agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza en el dolor.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué es eso de!" Trunks le preguntó con enojo.

Vegeta era un poco en shock, no para golpear a su hijo sin querer, pero a causa de una nueva revelación impactante. Sus sentidos no estaba mintiendo o bien que hizo las cosas un poco incómodo. No había ninguna duda ... Broly había sobrevivido de alguna manera y fue aquí en la Tierra.

"La formación es despedido por ahora. Dile a tu madre que tendrá que perderse la cena ..." Vegeta gruñó, saliendo de la cámara de gravedad y dejando a su hijo bastante confundido.

Baúles ojos abrieron cuando empezó a sentirse demasiado. Se trataba de un ki desconocida pero de gran alcance. Él no está seguro de qué hacer, pero tal vez por eso su padre había desechado la formación inicial. Su curiosidad creció a medida que se preguntaba qué es exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Vegeta salió a la calle de la Capsule Corporation y miró hacia el cielo. Apretó los puños y los dientes. De todos los posibles peores días, tenía que ser el día de hoy, donde su esposa iba a cocinar todo un festín.

_Maldito seas kakkorot ... sólo tenía que dejar este trabajo sin terminar!_ Maldijo en su cabeza.

Se despegó, lo que aumenta su altitud y velocidad. Podía sentir a Gohan ya estaba allí. No estaba seguro de si le gustaba la idea de luchar junto con el hijo Kakkorot, pero en este momento, que eran los dos únicos que podían ir en contra Broly. Vegeta sólo esperaba que Gohan había mantenido con su entrenamiento durante todos estos años, pero aún así, eso sería suficiente?

\ N: va a terminar allí y terminar más tarde en el próximo capítulo. Me doy cuenta de que ha sido un tiempo, así que prefiero escribir un capítulo que ahora en lugar de alargar el tiempo de espera sólo para terminar todo en un solo capítulo.

Por otro lado, ya he empezado a planear algunas cosas después de Broly, así que espero que ustedes son tan emocionados como yo por lo que tengo en la tienda.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: De fuerza bruta y poder Parte 1

Hola a todos! Feliz (Edición: TARDE) de Acción de Gracias! Desde que estoy en vacaciones, voy a tomar un descanso en ese ensayo de 15 páginas sobre la demencia tengo que escribir ... sin embargo, voy a tener que completarlo durante esta pausa: (

Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece Dragonball Z o Rosario Vampire +.

"Haaa!"

Los gritos de Gohan atravesó el cielo mientras él se esforzó y comenzó a ascender al segundo nivel de un Super Saiyan. Su aura y el pelo de punta de oro fluía como si estuviera bajo un viento furioso. Los bits de la electricidad estática pequeña apareció en torno a él un par de veces con su propia picadura de la media saiyan gritó en un esfuerzo por ir más allá de su normal forma de Super Saiyan. Sabía que podía hacerlo, pero que no iba para nada como un buen viaje. Él no había entrado en un Super Saiyan 2, ya que su batalla con Bojack, después de lo cual se había establecido y se centró en sus estudios. Por desgracia, eso era, posiblemente, su mayor error de descuidar su formación. En este momento, sin embargo, Gohan no iba a lamentar, porque ahora, todo el planeta estaba en peligro; _No podía permitirse perder_ .

Aumentar la energía de Gohan y el poder a la izquierda el viento que sopla en torno a él en todo tipo de direcciones. El vampiro que estaba en su forma liberada, Moka, protegidos los ojos de que el polvo y la suciedad, el viento soplaba a ella. Rubí protegido a sí misma con un simple hechizo de barrera invisible, lleno-frontal lo que le permite una mejor visualización de Gohan aumento de poder. Ambos mantienen un ojo atento sobre Gohan al incrementar su nivel de potencia.

_Gohan ... sólo la cantidad de energía es lo que realmente tiene?_ Moka pensaba. Su presencia era más fuerte que la batalla de Kuyou y fue poco a poco cada vez un poco más grande. Ella sabía que los Saiyans eran fuertes, pero más empuje de Gohan en el poder parecía reforzar sólo esa declaración.

Ruby no podía dejar boquiabierto cuando vio el guerrero dorado. ¿Era éste el "Super Saiyan" que Moka había hablado? Definitivamente fue estupendo y lo irreal, tal vez. Si este era el poder Saiyan, entonces sólo podía temblar al pensar en Broly. Sacrificio de su amo era sin duda una apuesta arriesgada, pero esto no fue un tiempo de arrepentimiento. Sabía que todo el mundo ... todo el planeta estaba en peligro. Fue completamente irreal ...

Gohan ojos pronto se ensancha por la sorpresa, como si algo hubiera hecho clic. Gohan dejó escapar otro grito, más fuerte que antes mientras se arquea la espalda. Un destello brillante explotó hacia el exterior de Gohan envolvente Moka y Ruby. La bruja simple barrera se rompió, ya que perdió la concentración.

"¡Ah!" ella gritó y comenzó a cubrir sus ojos como Moka, pero esta vez de la ceguera. Ella se estremeció por los gritos que Gohan había estado enviando a cabo. Era sólo el esfuerzo, pero todavía era un esfuerzo de gran alcance.

Las dos chicas se relajó lentamente sus brazos, como la cegadora luz se desvaneció. Conmoción y sorpresa fluía a través de los sistemas de la bruja y el vampiro. Gohan fue envuelta por un aura como llamas. Su pelo se había imposible se hizo aún más puntiaguda y definido que el estado base de Super Saiyan, el aumento de masa muscular un poco, y su comportamiento era grave aún que antes. Los tiros de la electricidad doblado a su alrededor como una manta.

"Wha-¿qué es esto?" -Preguntó Ruby a pesar de su garganta, sensación de sequedad. Se sentía como si estuviera viendo una especie de dios. Su estatura, su poder y su presencia.

Gohan sonrió un poco. "Bueno, yo supongo que se podría llamar a esto un Super Saiyan 2," respondió, "Es un nivel más alto que la forma que ya vimos",

Moka se quedó tranquilo y procesa esta nueva información. Él _hizo_ tener otra forma, si bien es similar a la primera forma. Volvió la cabeza hacia Broly, que sonreía con anticipación. Ella casi se sentía una gota de sudor de la frente. ¿Cuántos niveles se esta otra Saiyan tienen?  
>"Ahora, Moka ... Ruby, por favor, salgamos de aquí, no puedo garantizar su seguridad en caso de que estés aquí!" Gohan miró a las dos niñas por última vez.<p>

Ojos Moka se redujo y luego se cruzó de brazos que se expresan en cada desafío manera. Incluso si las montañas se va a dividir o aplanadas, incluso, que no iba a perder la lucha. Rubí expresó su propia reticencia por permanecer en sus trece con su personal.

"Por favor, Gohan, vamos a ayudarle! Usted no puede luchar contra esto por su cuenta!" Rubí exclamó.

Gohan apretó los dientes. "Usted no debe asumir que-"

" **UWAAAA!** "

Gohan y todo el mundo dejaron de discutir y centraron sus ojos en Broly, que había comenzado a aullar con sus pupilas azules desvaneciendo. Un aura verde cubrió a su alrededor como agua hirviendo. La tierra comenzó a temblar, mientras que por debajo de piedras y pedazos de rocas se elevó en el grietas comenzaron a formarse en todas partes en su cuerpo, pero sobre todo sus ojos como si estuviera listo para ...

_BOOM!_

" _**Hiyaaaaaaaaa!**__"_ Broly chilló como su cuerpo hacia el exterior reventó todo. La energía verde dispersos a su alrededor como una esfera que se expandió arounded el medio ambiente circundante causando todo el campo de girasoles y las montañas de color verde.

"Esto es ..." Moka no pudo terminar la frase, mientras miraba en la misma Saiyan que había explotado, excepto que era tampón varias veces. Su pelo era más rígido y definido como Gohan, pero él tenía más de un resplandor verdoso-amarillento en él a diferencia de Gohan, que en la actualidad con un flujo de oro puro. Sus ojos mostraban sin pupilas visibles en absoluto, que sólo parecía augument es la estatura psicótico.

Rubí se mantuvo fuerte, pero sus piernas se sentían un poco insensible al ver Broly. Ella miró hacia Gohan, que parecía mostrar ninguna emoción en el momento ... sólo una resolución feroz para detener a Broly, sin embargo, no estaba segura ahora si aumento del poder de Gohan serviría de nada.

"HAHAHAHA!" Broly se echó a reír con una locura muy poco. Él sonrió ampliamente a la media saiyan que estaba delante de él y listo para pelear.

" **Yo te reconozco ahora ...**_**el hijo de Kakkorot! El niño ha crecido**_**! HeheHaHa ...** " se complementa con pesar en su voz profunda y crepitante.

Gohan apretó los puños y le gruñó. Él no podía hacer nada sobre el vampiro y la bruja ahora. Tenía que confiar en ellos pero no queremos verlos salir herido ... no por Broly. En este momento, tenía que mantener la atención del legendario Super Saiyan en él.

"Por favor, chicos ... Os exhorto a salir de aquí ... Esto no es nada como antes!" Gohan instó una vez más. Él no esperó a escuchar los argumentos de Moka y Ruby ya que bajó en picada hacia el cráter que fue causado por Oyakata.

Moka suspiró mientras sus ojos twiched con agitación. "Eso Gohan ... realmente es persistente. Está muy preocupado por todo el mundo a su alrededor."

Rubí se quedó mirando al vampiro y al mismo tiempo que normalmente se pueden haber sentido intimidados por la presencia del vampiro, que fue derrocado de largo por Broly. Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa a aliviar lo que puede haber sido apropiado para esta situación al final de la Tierra.

"Supongo, pero yo personalmente creo en eso como un rasgo bueno ... él debe estar más motivados para proteger a sus amigos ..." Rubí respondió no puede dejar de ruborizarse un poco.

Moka miró a la bruja y no podía dejar de sentir muy molesto por ella. Tal vez fue su creencia tonta ... no era definitivamente otra cosa. El vampiro miró hacia otro lado y carraspeó. Con mucho cuidado, miró a los dos Saiyans. A pesar de saber Gohan, sintió una sensación desconocida de la preocupación. Ella trató de suprimir la sensación, pero un poco quedado y se negó a dejarla.

En el autobús, Kurumu, Tsukune, Yukari, Nekonome la señora, y el misterioso conductor de autobús se dirigió hacia Capsule Corporation, ya que era probablemente el único lugar en estos momentos que estaba cerca de donde se podía esperar. Una sensación extraña de silencio llenó el autobús y se estaba poniendo de los nervios de Kurumu.

"Mooh ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¿Por qué no podemos ayudar a Gohan y los demás con esta batalla!" se quejó, levantándose de su asiento.

Tsukune de sudor cayó y trató de calmar a la súcubo abajo. "Kurumu-chan, no hay nada que podamos hacer ... Gohan era en serio. Esto no es como las peleas que hemos tenido juntos", explicó el niño humano.

Kurumu suspiró con fastidio. "Yo sé que ... es sólo, ni siquiera llegar a ver quién es este 'Brócoli' es!"

Tsukune de sudor cayó un poco más. "Creo que Gohan dijo que era Broly, Kurumu-chan", corrigió.

"A quién le importa! Yo simplemente no les gusta el hecho de que tenía nos dejes!"

Yukari se movió incómodo al recordar la sensación de presencia de Broly. Era una presencia tan horrible y mal que no era nada como Kuyou o cualquiera de los otros monstruos que habían luchado. "Ano ... que todos sentimos la presencia de la derecha Broly? Gohan tenía sus razones, probablemente", explicó.

Kurumu suspiró y cayó derrotado a su asiento. "Cualquiera que sea ..." miró a su destino-uno y luego sonrió. _Bueno ... al menos yo estoy con mi destino-una ..._ pensó con alegría.

_SCREEEECH!_

De repente, el autobús se detuvo haciendo que todos a gritar por la sorpresa, ya que cayó al suelo. El conductor de autobús había llegado de repente se rompe. Al instante, todo el mundo estaba en él.

"¿Qué diablos hiciste eso de!" Kurumu le gritó.

El conductor de autobús sacó el cigarro de la boca, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo. Volvió la cabeza hacia el grupo de estudiantes furiosos con su sonrisa habitual. "Gomen, yo estaba distraído ..."

"Distraído por qué?" Kurumu preguntó con fastidio.

El conductor de autobús se echó a reír. "Seguro que se siente?" , preguntó.

Yukari frunció el ceño. "Siente lo ..." Su sentencia se redujo a un alto y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Era la misma sensación horrible, desde antes. El mismo que no podía dejar de temblar para ... ¿pero cómo todo el camino desde aquí?

Kurumu también lo sintió y le agarró la mano de forma instintiva Tsukune y la sostuvo con firmeza. Tsukune fue un poco confuso, ya que no era tan sensible a la energía que el resto de sus amigos ... él tenía una sensación de pesadez en la boca del estómago sin embargo.

_Gohan ..._

La señora Nekonome que era ajeno a todo lo que estaba comiendo un poco de su pescado se animó y se dio cuenta de las expresiones preocupadas de sus estudiantes.

"Mew? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?"

" **¡Ja!** " Broly no se hizo esperar por más tiempo que acusó directamente a Gohan, disparando contra él con el puño levantado. El suelo resquebrajado de sus movimientos abruptos. Después de varios años encerrado en hielo, se moría de ganas de luchar y sobre todo conseguir su venganza en ía a su hijo, así como el resto de sus camaradas en este planeta patético. El sádico Saiyan sonrió ampliamente mientras lanzaba su puño grande en Gohan.

La media saiyan rápidamente esquivó, pero antes de que pudiera regresar una patada, el suelo inmediatamente se dividieron como Broly que el puño continuar más allá de Gohan para conectar con el suelo.

Gohan perdió el equilibrio y sólo podía volar para escapar de la zona de Broly de efecto. Él rápidamente se abalanzaron detrás de él y le dio un rodilla derecha a la parte posterior de su cuello. Se conecta y Broly tartamudeó hacia sentir la descarga eléctrica de la rodilla de Gohan. Las rocas que se separaron de conexión a Broly en el suelo se detuvo.

"Urgh!" Broly sonaba en la agitación. Su brazo sacudido atrás como rápidamente se agarró la rodilla de Gohan que estaba conectado justo antes de que pudiera dejar ir. El musculoso saiyan rió agradablemente como él se retractó de su brazo hacia atrás y seguido a través de aplastar a Gohan en la parte de las rocas que habían sido levantados desde antes.

"Gah!" Gohan gritó al sentir la fuerza de Broly rompiendo su cuerpo en las rocas como un muñeco de trapo. No lo hizo Gohan ningún bien cuando por fin soltó la pierna, pero mandándolo a volar en la tierra que ya contaba con una fuerte pendiente a la misma.

El polvo y la suciedad acumulada por todas partes cuando se dirigía contra la parte delantera del suelo en primer lugar. Gohan, por decir lo menos, no se sentía bien y dandy. De hecho, casi había olvidado cómo era Broly prima a la hora de su ofensiva, que era ... siempre. No le hacía falta a la defensiva.

"Esto no era lo que mis vacaciones de verano se supone para parecer", murmuró en voz baja Gohan con una ligera sonrisa. Esto no pudo haber sido el mejor momento para tomar a la ligera las cosas, pero Gohan sabía que nada iba a ser la luz en absoluto en esta lucha. La media saiyan se recompuso y miró a Broly, que parecía divertido bastante. Gohan tenía varios arañazos y manchas de suciedad en él, pero hasta ahora nada grave ... todavía.

"Gohan!" Rubí exclamó con preocupación. Se subió a su personal listo para INCANT, sin embargo, Moka la detuvo con un brazo extendió la mano.

"No ... en este momento, no saldrá nada de nada bueno si se ataca a Broly. Por lo que hemos visto, este saiyan es toda la fuerza bruta, simplemente. Esto es algo que tenemos que pensar", aconsejó Moka .

Rubí regañadientes retiraron su personal. No estaba segura de un plan que podría funcionar en estos momentos. Este monstruo puede destruir montañas, terrenos fraccionados y podía manejar explosiones que matarían a cualquier otro monstruo! Además, no sabía muy conjuros por adelantado, principalmente de manipulación de la naturaleza y las barreras simples.

" **AHAHAHA!** " Broly continuó la batalla, la carga de nuevo a Gohan, mientras que su risa psicótica llenaba el aire. Gohan apretó los dientes y gruñó mientras se carga hacia adelante. Su aura aumentado como él atacó poco sobre el suelo hacia Broly. Ambos se reunieron y empujó el uno al otro, ya que agarró los brazos del otro. La media saiyan deslizó ligeramente hacia atrás de la cantidad de Broly de la fuerza lo que le hace temblar.

Hubo un momento de la lucha antes de que Gohan le soltó el equilibrio y el uso de las armas de Broly como palanca, izó sus piernas y sus pies se estrelló en la cara de Broly. El legendario Super Saiyan Gohan soltó como arqueado y dio un paso atrás para cubrir su rostro, como falta de Gohan en su rostro se endureció.

Gohan aprovechó la ocasión para arruinarlo, a quemarropa. Claro, sin éxito, que su padre había intentado, pero en este momento, Gohan al menos podría hacerle daño si no un poco.

"Kame Hame ... ... H"

Gohan no pudo terminar su movimiento como ahora enojada Broly soltó de su propio rostro y rápidamente agarró la cabeza de Gohan con su mano grande.

" **URWRAAAAAH!** " Broly gritó apretando la mano que sostenía la endeble media saiyan la cabeza y arrojándolo lejos en el punto de vista de las montañ a gritos un poco como su cabeza estaba aplastada, pero se quedó corto después de haber sido lanzado, sin embargo, no podía dejar de millas que vuelan lejos en las profundidades de la montaña. Estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer que su cuerpo hacer nada útil, excepto muestran un pequeño signo de muecas.

Un estruendo se oyó en las profundidades de las montañas que sentaron las millas de distancia del campo de girasoles, que a partir de ahora, se ve bastante mal. Ruby y Moka no podía creer lo que veían, sin embargo, de Moka, que era todo un espectáculo ver a Gohan en su nivel más alto todavía tiene dificultades con el legendario Super Saiyan, a pesar de que no era justo decir que Broly no se lastiman o bien, pero las probabilidades miró a favor de Broly en la actualidad. La preocupación creció un poco en Moka, aunque sabía que Gohan estaba bien ... probablemente no sólo en buena forma en este momento.

Broly, que todavía estaba enojado podría haber normalmente continuó la batalla con Gohan, pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a las dos señoras que vieron la batalla. Su cara llena de descontento se convirtió en una sonrisa sádica. El pensamiento de los amigos de torturar a Gohan sonaba mejor en estos momentos.

" **Las niñas no deben estar por aquí ... jeje ... "**

Ruby y Moka apretó los dientes y se preparó. Esto no iba a ser bonita, pero no había mucho donde elegir en la materia. La pierna del vampiro brillaba con un aura púrpura que le sugirió que se iba a utilizar una gran cantidad de su energía en los ataques de sus piernas. El personal de Ruby brillaba con su propia aura.

Moka levantó la pierna y rápidamente lo tiró al suelo, enviando una onda de choque en un radio pequeño. La tierra agrietada y partieron en dos, el envío de grandes pedazos de roca en el aire. Ella saltó rápidamente a algunas de las rocas y envió algunas de esas rocas de vuelta en Broly que aún estaba abajo en el área del cráter.

"Waah!" Rubí gritó. Ella no esperaba que el vampiro de hacer eso, sin embargo, que creció rápidamente sus alas negras y se fue para escapar de las piezas ya la caída de rocas.

Broly frunció el ceño como varias de las grandes rocas que habían sido enviados a él. Como las rocas se acercó a él afectan, de repente se rompió, ni siquiera tocarlo. Su aura propia de gran parecía haber hecho el trabajo sin ningún tipo de trabajo.

Moka frunció el ceño mientras volaba de vuelta a varios metros de distancia de Broly. "Mierda ..." -murmuró en voz baja. La bruja rápidamente se unió a ella, mientras que la celebración de su personal. Ella aterrizó a su lado y se retractó de sus alas. Ella no estaba muy contento con la forma en Moka no le dio ninguna advertencia.

"Me podrías haber dado algún tipo de advertencia-ack!"

Broly desató una pelota grande, oscilando de la energía verde en ellas. La bruja y un vampiro de forma rápida se levantó de alta, mientras que Rubí se desarrolló rápidamente sus alas de plumas negras de nuevo. La bruja agarró a Moka en la cima de su salto justo antes de la bola verde de la energía cayó al suelo, donde una vez fueron originalmente. Las explosiones fueron un poco más lento que lo que Moka había visto desde una de las explosiones de ki de Gohan ... excepto que no se expandió ...

_BOOM!_

La tierra reventó abierta como un maní, mientras que la bola de energía verde se expandió hacia el exterior con un radio enorme sobre el campo de girasol o lo que quedaba de él de todos modos.

Moka y Ruby se apartó de la fuerza de la explosión causando la bruja a perder su control en el aire, especialmente cuando tenga que llevar a un ha costado un poco antes de su control sobre el vampiro soltó lo que la hizo caer. Rubí cayó al suelo y la arrastró contra algunos de los girasoles. Ella lanzó un gruñido de disgusto, y trató de levantarse, sin embargo, fue bastante complicada. Estaban casi a punto de vaporizado de los ataques de Broly que era bastante aterrador.

Moka aterrizó en el suelo con gracia a diferencia de la que la llevó, sin embargo, pronto cayó de rodillas y jadeó. El enorme poder de Broly se podía sentir y sobre todo con sus ataques de energía. No estaba segura de si sería capaz de esquivar otro ataque ... o de cualquier ataque para el caso.

En Rubí se levantó, sintió que una de sus manos en la tierra un material diferente de la suciedad. Ella tomó rápidamente una mirada y sus ojos se de su mano fue el libro ... el mismo libro que Oyakata tenía ... pero ... ella destruyó no lo hizo?

Su mente se desvaneció de repente, como si algo le apartó en un sueño ...

Gohan gruñó mientras se levantaba de su propia huella en las rocas de la montaña. Él había ido bastante lejos del cráter, pero nada que no pudiera regresar en cuestión de segundos. Escombros pequeños de roca se deslizó junto a él, como él mismo sacó de la montaña. Estaba medio esperando a Broly vuelto a la carga en las montañas después de él lo que significaba ...

"Moka ... Ruby!" Gohan exclamó. Denunció, permitiendo la electricidad para cubrir de él de nuevo como él cavado en la montaña de nuevo al cráter con la velocidad de pesado. Cerca del cráter, vio con el ceño fruncido en el Moka Broly como el monstruo caminó hacia ella, haciendo de cada paso el sonido como una máquina pesada. Rubí mira como si estuviera en un sueño.

"¡Ja!" Gohan gritó como él atacó con todas sus fuerzas a las Broly y lo echó de su camino hacia el vampiro. Broly gruñó como la fuerza de Gohan lo expulsó.Se acercó unos pasos hacia atrás, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio. Él sonrió al regresar media saiyan.

" **Yo estaba a punto de pasar un buen rato con tus amigos ...**_**"**_ Broly, dijo con la intención de hacer daño.

Gohan gruñó y acusado de su ki de nuevo, soplando un poco de viento a su alrededor. Se volvió hacia una postura dura de estilo y frunció las cejas.

"No voy a dejar que te salgas con esto!" Gohan le gritó.

Broly se echó a reír como si las palabras Gohan no quería decir nada. Una bola de energía verde apareció en su mano y amplió un poco más hacia el exterior. Los ojos del saiyan medio-se abrieron como platos y se volvió hacia las dos muchachas. Él no podría conseguir que, tanto fuera del camino en el tiempo. Se maldijo y comenzó a cobrar a Broly, con la esperanza de expulsar a la explosión de distancia en el tiempo.

"¡Ja!"

Un brillante destello envolvió la zona que causó a todos a detenerse, incluyendo Gohan. Los ojos saiyan media aumentó al escuchar un tono familiar de esfuerzo. El fogonazo terminó mostrando Broly incline hacia un lado con la bola de energía que vuelve como otro rodillazo de cabellos dorados saiyan él en el lado de la grande en el cuello.

Gohan no podía ser más feliz en un momento como este. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta cayó de nuevo al lado de Gohan. Estaba en su forma de Super Saiyan, excepto que había algo diferente que antes ... de repente una chispa de electricidad apareció delante de su cara. Gohan ojos como platos. Cuando había subido a Vegeta Super Saiyan 2? Bueno, iba a suceder tarde o temprano, pero él debe de haber estado entrenando duro.

Vegeta hizo una mueca cuando Broly se recuperó del ataque de Vegeta. Era un poco herido, pero al mismo tiempo, Vegeta podría decir que él estaba también más peligroso. Cuanto más larga sea esta batalla se fue, las posibilidades de derrotar a Broly disminuido. Incluso en su forma ascendido nueva, Vegeta no podía dejar de dudar de sí mismo.

"¡Maldita sea Gohan ..." Vegeta masculló con fastidio en la voz.

"V-Vegeta?" Gohan llama preguntando cuál era el problema.

"No ha sido mantener el ritmo de su formación es cierto?" Vegeta le gritó.

Gohan se sorprendió, pero no podía negarlo. Se frotó el dedo por debajo de la nariz con un poco de vergüenza. "No, no he sido ..."

El vampiro miró los dos Saiyans que ahora se instalaron frente a Broly. Fue en su propia manera de una escena espectacular. Al parecer, el recién aparecido saiyan estaba en el mismo estado en que Gohan como el pelo era tan rígida como Gohan y la electricidad cubrió su forma.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste ..." Gohan comenzó.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír como su ego creció. "A diferencia de usted, he estado entrenando durante meses para ascender! Usted es el padre debe estar avergonzado de ti como un guerrero!"

Gohan suspiró. Él lo sabía y que había llegó a morderle en contra Broly. De hecho, si hubiera continuado con su entrenamiento, él sabía que no tendría que apoyarse en el estado Super Saiyan contra Kuyou tampoco. En este momento, sin embargo, no había nada que podía hacer.

"Tienes razón ..." Gohan dijo sin rodeos.

Vegeta carraspeó y se centró la mirada en Broly que tenía una sonrisa sorprendentemente extraña.

" **Bueno, mira quien vino a morir!** " Broly se rió, **"¿Me inclino ante ti, el príncipe de todos los Saiyans? HAHAHA"**

Vegeta frunció el ceño a Broly. Ciertamente no era en cualquier estado de ánimo que se rían. Fue totalmente un impulso del momento cuando Vegeta sintió Broly y que le hizo perder la cena debido a ella.

"Ahora, debemos ser capaces de poder ganarle aunque el derecho de Vegeta?" Gohan le preguntó, sintiéndose más confiado ahora que otro luchador estaba a su lado.

Vegeta no dijo nada lo que hizo Gohan sudar un poco. Gohan había estado esperando "Yo puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta!" o "Sólo quédate fuera de mi camino!" pero Vegeta estaba seriamente dudando incluso en su estado actual, que fue sin duda mas fuerte que el estado actual de Gohan.

Ojos de Ruby se abrió y ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo como ella misma se encuentra en un mar de hermosas flores y árboles. Fue igual que antes había ido Oyakata dañado cuando jugaba con su amo como un niño.

" _Ruby ..._ "

Ojos de Ruby se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ella se dio vuelta y vio a su maestro en frente de ella ... pero era el maestro que le tomó cariño. La bruja hermosa y resplandeciente, una vez que no tenía ninguna venganza.

"O-Oyakata!" Rubí gritó corriendo hacia ella y llorando en su pecho. No le importaba si se trataba de un sueño ... pero si era de alguna manera ... muertos y se trataba de ... ¡NO! Ella no podía dejar a sus amigos ahora ... todavía no!

Ella dejó de llorar y con confianza miró a los ojos de la hermosa Oyakata.

"¡Maestro! Las bolas de dragón son reales! Podemos traer de vuelta y ..."

"Yo sé ... mis Rubí preciosos", susurró Oyakata, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la bruja joven. Rubí vio a su dulce sonrisa y casi quería llorar de nuevo. Ella quería una vez más este sueño o lo que fuera para no terminar, pero luego sus amigos volvió a entrar en su mente ... no, el mundo volvió a entrar en su mente.

"Ruby ... me escucha con mucha atención, ya que no queda mucho tiempo ..."

"¿Soy yo ... muerto?" Rubí ahogó la esperanza media temerosa, pero la mitad. Temiendo por dejar a sus amigos, la esperanza de reunirse con su amo.

Oyakata negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ruby. "No. .. me puse un poco de mi fuerza vital en este libro para que yo pueda hablar con usted si no lo consigo ... que creo que es verdad ..."

Labios rojos se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Ella asintió con la cabeza dolorosamente lenta no querer mentir a su amo.

Oyakata suspiró. "Ah ... me lo imaginaba ... Me he sentido ese monstruo venir conmigo ... entonces Ruby, usted debe hacer algo para mí ..."

"¡Cualquier cosa!" Rubí respondió con todo su corazón.

"Hay un hechizo en este libro que yo necesito que usted utilice. Es un hechizo muy poderoso que sólo usted puede hacer. Se requerirá mucho tiempo y la mayoría de sus amigos tendrán que protegerle, pero va a debilitar al monstruo considerablemente. Si no hubiera sido tan ignorante de años de este monstruo, yo lo habría usado en su lugar. "

Ojos de rubí ampliado. "¿Q-qué es?" -preguntó ella.

Oyakata sonrió y movió la mano a la mejilla de su discípulo. "Mi tiempo se ha acabado ... pero usted lo sabrá después de esto, Ruby ..."

De repente, el mundo comenzó a temblar y Oyakata poco a poco comenzó a dar vuelta translúcido. Las lágrimas cayeron de Ruby con rapidez y ella apretó su asimiento en Oyakata.

"No, yo no te dejaré ir! Es demasiado pronto!" Rubí lloró.

Oyakata continuó sonriendo. "Oh, mi preciosa Ruby ... nos encontraremos unos a otros antes ..."

"Vamos a utilizar las Esferas del Dragón para traer de vuelta a la vida después de todo esto! ¡Lo prometo!"

Oyakata negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo claro, azul mientras seguía a desaparecer. "No ... porque ... me he encariñado con este cielo ... Nosotros no envejecen nunca aquí y no puedo esperar una eternidad para reunirse con usted Ruby ... quiero vivir .. . ser feliz ... y encontrar a alguien que cuide de usted tanto como yo ... Por favor, Ruby, hacer esto por mí ... Vamos a ver uno al otro pronto otra vida ... "

"Oyakata ..." Ruby no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Esta fue su maestro ... feliz en el cielo ... esto era el cielo ... Era terriblemente bello.

Oyakata comenzó a desvanecerse, pero luego de Ruby di cuenta de algo ... que no era su amo, que se desvanecía, que en realidad sí misma que se estaba desvaneciendo ... Cerró los ojos y ya swollowed. Fue un duro prometer y no sería difícil esperar, pero que respetaría los deseos de su amo. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

" _Te veré pronto, Ruby,_ "dijo Oyakata pero fue apenas un susurro antes de que Ruby había desvanecido.

La joven bruja abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en un buen lío. Moka estaba detrás de Gohan y otra aparente Saiyajin que habían llegó mientras dormía. Para su horror, Broly todavía estaba aquí y sonriendo con malicia hacia los dos Saiyans. ¿A qué distancia había que llegaron a la muerte real?

Para su sorpresa, Ruby no se sentía miedo de morir ... tal vez era porque sabía que iba a Oyakata estará esperando allí. Ella sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños ... la muerte no era una opción. No cuando el mundo estaba en juego.

Ella abrazó con fuerza el libro que había encontrado a gusto. ¿Fue una pura coincidencia que ella había aterrizado justo en frente de ella? Quién sabe si la información fue clara y sin problemas en la cabeza. Ella sabía que el hechizo y se trataba efectivamente de una poco aterrador, pero no hay nada más aterrador que da el destino de la Tierra a Broly.

"Espero que estés listo para este muchacho", llamó a Vegeta.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "No será fácil", respondió.

"Gohan!" Rubí llama. Gohan rápido vistazo atrás para ver Ruby que había despertado de su estupor para su alivio.

"Estoy Rubí finas! ¡En serio! I-" Gohan comenzó rápidamente pero Ruby negó con la cabeza para indicar otra cosa.

"Tengo un plan! Usted tiene que confiar en mí en esto, sin embargo!" Rubí respondió.

Vegeta comenzó a mostrar señales de agitación. "Lo que en el nombre de Kami es esa mujer hablando? Te metas en esto!"

Rubí gruñó ante lo que parecía Saiyan el que ahora importa un bledo. Ella continuó. "Hay un hechizo que puede debilitar a Broly, pero requiere mucho tiempo! Hay que tener Broly ocupada por una hora!"

Gohan entrecerró los ojos preguntándose qué hechizo podría tener ningún efecto sobre Broly, sin embargo, Ruby se puso serio.

Gohan suspiró. No era como que tenían los saltos así que por qué no con este legendario Super Saiyan. "¡Claro!" Gohan respondió rápidamente sabiendo que cada minuto que pasó por una disminución de la probabilidad de que la Tierra y todos los demás.

"Ya he tenido suficiente de hablar! HAA!" Vegeta gritó y comenzó a cobrar a los picos de electricidad que causan el desbordamiento fuera de su aura. Gohan también se añadieron y acusado, gritando junto con la completa saiyan. Juntos, producen una onda de choque que envió a la zona enviado temblando y los girasoles restantes, que habían sobrevivido a la masacre, vacilante. Una luz brillante y se disipa rápidamente brilló, mostrando dos Saiyans en la cima de la Super Saiyan 2 Form y su aura de quema hacia arriba. La electricidad fluye por todas partes sin ningún tipo de límite. Vegeta era ligeramente más fuerte que Gohan en términos de poder, sino que relativamente cerca a pesar de la falta de Gohan de la formación. Pudo haber sido, probablemente, debido a algunas de las peleas que tuvo en la escuela.

Era el turno de Broly ahora como él cargado, excepto que no era tan intermitente como la de dos Saiyan frente a él. Él ya era un centro neurálgico que crecen más y más como la lucha continuó. Tenía una fuente infinita de energía para destruir todo el universo! No había nada de que estos saiyans insignificantes podía hacer para detenerlo.

Moka observaba el espectáculo y ella comenzaron a preguntarse cómo Saiyans tales existido en este mundo sin problemas de todos los que tienen que causan. Esta enorme cantidad de poder de cualquiera de los Saiyans actuales habría causado el estado de alerta en el mundo Youkai al igual que el poder de Alucard.

Moka rápidamente se bloquean fuera de su propio pensamiento antes de que los recuerdos pueden aparecer. Los recuerdos que no quería ver sobre todo ahora. Ella bajó la mirada a la bruja que acababa de abrir su libro a una página específica.

"Justo lo hechizo podría ayudarnos, bruja?" Moka pidió un poco desconcertado.

Rubí miró al vampiro y sonrió un poco. " _Voces de Caronte "_

Así que, obviamente tuve que hacer un poco de encanto. No, realmente no tiene nada que ver Caronte (Un dios mitológico, búscalo en Google), pero me gusta pensar de Caronte similar a la Parca. Él básicamente le llevará por el infierno ... pero voy a dejar el hechizo de su imaginación. De todas formas, en el capítulo siguiente debe ser el último de este "Arco Broly" y con Vegeta, que debería ser un buen combate.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20: De fuerza bruta y poder Parte 1

Hola a todos! Feliz (Edición: TARDE) de Acción de Gracias! Desde que estoy en vacaciones, voy a tomar un descanso en ese ensayo de 15 páginas sobre la demencia tengo que escribir ... sin embargo, voy a tener que completarlo durante esta pausa: (

Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece Dragonball Z o Rosario Vampire +.

"Haaa!"

Los gritos de Gohan atravesó el cielo mientras él se esforzó y comenzó a ascender al segundo nivel de un Super Saiyan. Su aura y el pelo de punta de oro fluía como si estuviera bajo un viento furioso. Los bits de la electricidad estática pequeña apareció en torno a él un par de veces con su propia picadura de la media saiyan gritó en un esfuerzo por ir más allá de su normal forma de Super Saiyan. Sabía que podía hacerlo, pero que no iba para nada como un buen viaje. Él no había entrado en un Super Saiyan 2, ya que su batalla con Bojack, después de lo cual se había establecido y se centró en sus estudios. Por desgracia, eso era, posiblemente, su mayor error de descuidar su formación. En este momento, sin embargo, Gohan no iba a lamentar, porque ahora, todo el planeta estaba en peligro; _No podía permitirse perder_ .

Aumentar la energía de Gohan y el poder a la izquierda el viento que sopla en torno a él en todo tipo de direcciones. El vampiro que estaba en su forma liberada, Moka, protegidos los ojos de que el polvo y la suciedad, el viento soplaba a ella. Rubí protegido a sí misma con un simple hechizo de barrera invisible, lleno-frontal lo que le permite una mejor visualización de Gohan aumento de poder. Ambos mantienen un ojo atento sobre Gohan al incrementar su nivel de potencia.

_Gohan ... sólo la cantidad de energía es lo que realmente tiene?_ Moka pensaba. Su presencia era más fuerte que la batalla de Kuyou y fue poco a poco cada vez un poco más grande. Ella sabía que los Saiyans eran fuertes, pero más empuje de Gohan en el poder parecía reforzar sólo esa declaración.

Ruby no podía dejar boquiabierto cuando vio el guerrero dorado. ¿Era éste el "Super Saiyan" que Moka había hablado? Definitivamente fue estupendo y lo irreal, tal vez. Si este era el poder Saiyan, entonces sólo podía temblar al pensar en Broly. Sacrificio de su amo era sin duda una apuesta arriesgada, pero esto no fue un tiempo de arrepentimiento. Sabía que todo el mundo ... todo el planeta estaba en peligro. Fue completamente irreal ...

Gohan ojos pronto se ensancha por la sorpresa, como si algo hubiera hecho clic. Gohan dejó escapar otro grito, más fuerte que antes mientras se arquea la espalda. Un destello brillante explotó hacia el exterior de Gohan envolvente Moka y Ruby. La bruja simple barrera se rompió, ya que perdió la concentración.

"¡Ah!" ella gritó y comenzó a cubrir sus ojos como Moka, pero esta vez de la ceguera. Ella se estremeció por los gritos que Gohan había estado enviando a cabo. Era sólo el esfuerzo, pero todavía era un esfuerzo de gran alcance.

Las dos chicas se relajó lentamente sus brazos, como la cegadora luz se desvaneció. Conmoción y sorpresa fluía a través de los sistemas de la bruja y el vampiro. Gohan fue envuelta por un aura como llamas. Su pelo se había imposible se hizo aún más puntiaguda y definido que el estado base de Super Saiyan, el aumento de masa muscular un poco, y su comportamiento era grave aún que antes. Los tiros de la electricidad doblado a su alrededor como una manta.

"Wha-¿qué es esto?" -Preguntó Ruby a pesar de su garganta, sensación de sequedad. Se sentía como si estuviera viendo una especie de dios. Su estatura, su poder y su presencia.

Gohan sonrió un poco. "Bueno, yo supongo que se podría llamar a esto un Super Saiyan 2," respondió, "Es un nivel más alto que la forma que ya vimos",

Moka se quedó tranquilo y procesa esta nueva información. Él _hizo_ tener otra forma, si bien es similar a la primera forma. Volvió la cabeza hacia Broly, que sonreía con anticipación. Ella casi se sentía una gota de sudor de la frente. ¿Cuántos niveles se esta otra Saiyan tienen?  
>"Ahora, Moka ... Ruby, por favor, salgamos de aquí, no puedo garantizar su seguridad en caso de que estés aquí!" Gohan miró a las dos niñas por última vez.<p>

Ojos Moka se redujo y luego se cruzó de brazos que se expresan en cada desafío manera. Incluso si las montañas se va a dividir o aplanadas, incluso, que no iba a perder la lucha. Rubí expresó su propia reticencia por permanecer en sus trece con su personal.

"Por favor, Gohan, vamos a ayudarle! Usted no puede luchar contra esto por su cuenta!" Rubí exclamó.

Gohan apretó los dientes. "Usted no debe asumir que-"

" **UWAAAA!** "

Gohan y todo el mundo dejaron de discutir y centraron sus ojos en Broly, que había comenzado a aullar con sus pupilas azules desvaneciendo. Un aura verde cubrió a su alrededor como agua hirviendo. La tierra comenzó a temblar, mientras que por debajo de piedras y pedazos de rocas se elevó en el grietas comenzaron a formarse en todas partes en su cuerpo, pero sobre todo sus ojos como si estuviera listo para ...

_BOOM!_

" _**Hiyaaaaaaaaa!**__"_ Broly chilló como su cuerpo hacia el exterior reventó todo. La energía verde dispersos a su alrededor como una esfera que se expandió arounded el medio ambiente circundante causando todo el campo de girasoles y las montañas de color verde.

"Esto es ..." Moka no pudo terminar la frase, mientras miraba en la misma Saiyan que había explotado, excepto que era tampón varias veces. Su pelo era más rígido y definido como Gohan, pero él tenía más de un resplandor verdoso-amarillento en él a diferencia de Gohan, que en la actualidad con un flujo de oro puro. Sus ojos mostraban sin pupilas visibles en absoluto, que sólo parecía augument es la estatura psicótico.

Rubí se mantuvo fuerte, pero sus piernas se sentían un poco insensible al ver Broly. Ella miró hacia Gohan, que parecía mostrar ninguna emoción en el momento ... sólo una resolución feroz para detener a Broly, sin embargo, no estaba segura ahora si aumento del poder de Gohan serviría de nada.

"HAHAHAHA!" Broly se echó a reír con una locura muy poco. Él sonrió ampliamente a la media saiyan que estaba delante de él y listo para pelear.

" **Yo te reconozco ahora ...**_**el hijo de Kakkorot! El niño ha crecido**_**! HeheHaHa ...** " se complementa con pesar en su voz profunda y crepitante.

Gohan apretó los puños y le gruñó. Él no podía hacer nada sobre el vampiro y la bruja ahora. Tenía que confiar en ellos pero no queremos verlos salir herido ... no por Broly. En este momento, tenía que mantener la atención del legendario Super Saiyan en él.

"Por favor, chicos ... Os exhorto a salir de aquí ... Esto no es nada como antes!" Gohan instó una vez más. Él no esperó a escuchar los argumentos de Moka y Ruby ya que bajó en picada hacia el cráter que fue causado por Oyakata.

Moka suspiró mientras sus ojos twiched con agitación. "Eso Gohan ... realmente es persistente. Está muy preocupado por todo el mundo a su alrededor."

Rubí se quedó mirando al vampiro y al mismo tiempo que normalmente se pueden haber sentido intimidados por la presencia del vampiro, que fue derrocado de largo por Broly. Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa a aliviar lo que puede haber sido apropiado para esta situación al final de la Tierra.

"Supongo, pero yo personalmente creo en eso como un rasgo bueno ... él debe estar más motivados para proteger a sus amigos ..." Rubí respondió no puede dejar de ruborizarse un poco.

Moka miró a la bruja y no podía dejar de sentir muy molesto por ella. Tal vez fue su creencia tonta ... no era definitivamente otra cosa. El vampiro miró hacia otro lado y carraspeó. Con mucho cuidado, miró a los dos Saiyans. A pesar de saber Gohan, sintió una sensación desconocida de la preocupación. Ella trató de suprimir la sensación, pero un poco quedado y se negó a dejarla.

En el autobús, Kurumu, Tsukune, Yukari, Nekonome la señora, y el misterioso conductor de autobús se dirigió hacia Capsule Corporation, ya que era probablemente el único lugar en estos momentos que estaba cerca de donde se podía esperar. Una sensación extraña de silencio llenó el autobús y se estaba poniendo de los nervios de Kurumu.

"Mooh ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¿Por qué no podemos ayudar a Gohan y los demás con esta batalla!" se quejó, levantándose de su asiento.

Tsukune de sudor cayó y trató de calmar a la súcubo abajo. "Kurumu-chan, no hay nada que podamos hacer ... Gohan era en serio. Esto no es como las peleas que hemos tenido juntos", explicó el niño humano.

Kurumu suspiró con fastidio. "Yo sé que ... es sólo, ni siquiera llegar a ver quién es este 'Brócoli' es!"

Tsukune de sudor cayó un poco más. "Creo que Gohan dijo que era Broly, Kurumu-chan", corrigió.

"A quién le importa! Yo simplemente no les gusta el hecho de que tenía nos dejes!"

Yukari se movió incómodo al recordar la sensación de presencia de Broly. Era una presencia tan horrible y mal que no era nada como Kuyou o cualquiera de los otros monstruos que habían luchado. "Ano ... que todos sentimos la presencia de la derecha Broly? Gohan tenía sus razones, probablemente", explicó.

Kurumu suspiró y cayó derrotado a su asiento. "Cualquiera que sea ..." miró a su destino-uno y luego sonrió. _Bueno ... al menos yo estoy con mi destino-una ..._ pensó con alegría.

_SCREEEECH!_

De repente, el autobús se detuvo haciendo que todos a gritar por la sorpresa, ya que cayó al suelo. El conductor de autobús había llegado de repente se rompe. Al instante, todo el mundo estaba en él.

"¿Qué diablos hiciste eso de!" Kurumu le gritó.

El conductor de autobús sacó el cigarro de la boca, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo. Volvió la cabeza hacia el grupo de estudiantes furiosos con su sonrisa habitual. "Gomen, yo estaba distraído ..."

"Distraído por qué?" Kurumu preguntó con fastidio.

El conductor de autobús se echó a reír. "Seguro que se siente?" , preguntó.

Yukari frunció el ceño. "Siente lo ..." Su sentencia se redujo a un alto y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Era la misma sensación horrible, desde antes. El mismo que no podía dejar de temblar para ... ¿pero cómo todo el camino desde aquí?

Kurumu también lo sintió y le agarró la mano de forma instintiva Tsukune y la sostuvo con firmeza. Tsukune fue un poco confuso, ya que no era tan sensible a la energía que el resto de sus amigos ... él tenía una sensación de pesadez en la boca del estómago sin embargo.

_Gohan ..._

La señora Nekonome que era ajeno a todo lo que estaba comiendo un poco de su pescado se animó y se dio cuenta de las expresiones preocupadas de sus estudiantes.

"Mew? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?"

" **¡Ja!** " Broly no se hizo esperar por más tiempo que acusó directamente a Gohan, disparando contra él con el puño levantado. El suelo resquebrajado de sus movimientos abruptos. Después de varios años encerrado en hielo, se moría de ganas de luchar y sobre todo conseguir su venganza en ía a su hijo, así como el resto de sus camaradas en este planeta patético. El sádico Saiyan sonrió ampliamente mientras lanzaba su puño grande en Gohan.

La media saiyan rápidamente esquivó, pero antes de que pudiera regresar una patada, el suelo inmediatamente se dividieron como Broly que el puño continuar más allá de Gohan para conectar con el suelo.

Gohan perdió el equilibrio y sólo podía volar para escapar de la zona de Broly de efecto. Él rápidamente se abalanzaron detrás de él y le dio un rodilla derecha a la parte posterior de su cuello. Se conecta y Broly tartamudeó hacia sentir la descarga eléctrica de la rodilla de Gohan. Las rocas que se separaron de conexión a Broly en el suelo se detuvo.

"Urgh!" Broly sonaba en la agitación. Su brazo sacudido atrás como rápidamente se agarró la rodilla de Gohan que estaba conectado justo antes de que pudiera dejar ir. El musculoso saiyan rió agradablemente como él se retractó de su brazo hacia atrás y seguido a través de aplastar a Gohan en la parte de las rocas que habían sido levantados desde antes.

"Gah!" Gohan gritó al sentir la fuerza de Broly rompiendo su cuerpo en las rocas como un muñeco de trapo. No lo hizo Gohan ningún bien cuando por fin soltó la pierna, pero mandándolo a volar en la tierra que ya contaba con una fuerte pendiente a la misma.

El polvo y la suciedad acumulada por todas partes cuando se dirigía contra la parte delantera del suelo en primer lugar. Gohan, por decir lo menos, no se sentía bien y dandy. De hecho, casi había olvidado cómo era Broly prima a la hora de su ofensiva, que era ... siempre. No le hacía falta a la defensiva.

"Esto no era lo que mis vacaciones de verano se supone para parecer", murmuró en voz baja Gohan con una ligera sonrisa. Esto no pudo haber sido el mejor momento para tomar a la ligera las cosas, pero Gohan sabía que nada iba a ser la luz en absoluto en esta lucha. La media saiyan se recompuso y miró a Broly, que parecía divertido bastante. Gohan tenía varios arañazos y manchas de suciedad en él, pero hasta ahora nada grave ... todavía.

"Gohan!" Rubí exclamó con preocupación. Se subió a su personal listo para INCANT, sin embargo, Moka la detuvo con un brazo extendió la mano.

"No ... en este momento, no saldrá nada de nada bueno si se ataca a Broly. Por lo que hemos visto, este saiyan es toda la fuerza bruta, simplemente. Esto es algo que tenemos que pensar", aconsejó Moka .

Rubí regañadientes retiraron su personal. No estaba segura de un plan que podría funcionar en estos momentos. Este monstruo puede destruir montañas, terrenos fraccionados y podía manejar explosiones que matarían a cualquier otro monstruo! Además, no sabía muy conjuros por adelantado, principalmente de manipulación de la naturaleza y las barreras simples.

" **AHAHAHA!** " Broly continuó la batalla, la carga de nuevo a Gohan, mientras que su risa psicótica llenaba el aire. Gohan apretó los dientes y gruñó mientras se carga hacia adelante. Su aura aumentado como él atacó poco sobre el suelo hacia Broly. Ambos se reunieron y empujó el uno al otro, ya que agarró los brazos del otro. La media saiyan deslizó ligeramente hacia atrás de la cantidad de Broly de la fuerza lo que le hace temblar.

Hubo un momento de la lucha antes de que Gohan le soltó el equilibrio y el uso de las armas de Broly como palanca, izó sus piernas y sus pies se estrelló en la cara de Broly. El legendario Super Saiyan Gohan soltó como arqueado y dio un paso atrás para cubrir su rostro, como falta de Gohan en su rostro se endureció.

Gohan aprovechó la ocasión para arruinarlo, a quemarropa. Claro, sin éxito, que su padre había intentado, pero en este momento, Gohan al menos podría hacerle daño si no un poco.

"Kame Hame ... ... H"

Gohan no pudo terminar su movimiento como ahora enojada Broly soltó de su propio rostro y rápidamente agarró la cabeza de Gohan con su mano grande.

" **URWRAAAAAH!** " Broly gritó apretando la mano que sostenía la endeble media saiyan la cabeza y arrojándolo lejos en el punto de vista de las montañ a gritos un poco como su cabeza estaba aplastada, pero se quedó corto después de haber sido lanzado, sin embargo, no podía dejar de millas que vuelan lejos en las profundidades de la montaña. Estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer que su cuerpo hacer nada útil, excepto muestran un pequeño signo de muecas.

Un estruendo se oyó en las profundidades de las montañas que sentaron las millas de distancia del campo de girasoles, que a partir de ahora, se ve bastante mal. Ruby y Moka no podía creer lo que veían, sin embargo, de Moka, que era todo un espectáculo ver a Gohan en su nivel más alto todavía tiene dificultades con el legendario Super Saiyan, a pesar de que no era justo decir que Broly no se lastiman o bien, pero las probabilidades miró a favor de Broly en la actualidad. La preocupación creció un poco en Moka, aunque sabía que Gohan estaba bien ... probablemente no sólo en buena forma en este momento.

Broly, que todavía estaba enojado podría haber normalmente continuó la batalla con Gohan, pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a las dos señoras que vieron la batalla. Su cara llena de descontento se convirtió en una sonrisa sádica. El pensamiento de los amigos de torturar a Gohan sonaba mejor en estos momentos.

" **Las niñas no deben estar por aquí ... jeje ... "**

Ruby y Moka apretó los dientes y se preparó. Esto no iba a ser bonita, pero no había mucho donde elegir en la materia. La pierna del vampiro brillaba con un aura púrpura que le sugirió que se iba a utilizar una gran cantidad de su energía en los ataques de sus piernas. El personal de Ruby brillaba con su propia aura.

Moka levantó la pierna y rápidamente lo tiró al suelo, enviando una onda de choque en un radio pequeño. La tierra agrietada y partieron en dos, el envío de grandes pedazos de roca en el aire. Ella saltó rápidamente a algunas de las rocas y envió algunas de esas rocas de vuelta en Broly que aún estaba abajo en el área del cráter.

"Waah!" Rubí gritó. Ella no esperaba que el vampiro de hacer eso, sin embargo, que creció rápidamente sus alas negras y se fue para escapar de las piezas ya la caída de rocas.

Broly frunció el ceño como varias de las grandes rocas que habían sido enviados a él. Como las rocas se acercó a él afectan, de repente se rompió, ni siquiera tocarlo. Su aura propia de gran parecía haber hecho el trabajo sin ningún tipo de trabajo.

Moka frunció el ceño mientras volaba de vuelta a varios metros de distancia de Broly. "Mierda ..." -murmuró en voz baja. La bruja rápidamente se unió a ella, mientras que la celebración de su personal. Ella aterrizó a su lado y se retractó de sus alas. Ella no estaba muy contento con la forma en Moka no le dio ninguna advertencia.

"Me podrías haber dado algún tipo de advertencia-ack!"

Broly desató una pelota grande, oscilando de la energía verde en ellas. La bruja y un vampiro de forma rápida se levantó de alta, mientras que Rubí se desarrolló rápidamente sus alas de plumas negras de nuevo. La bruja agarró a Moka en la cima de su salto justo antes de la bola verde de la energía cayó al suelo, donde una vez fueron originalmente. Las explosiones fueron un poco más lento que lo que Moka había visto desde una de las explosiones de ki de Gohan ... excepto que no se expandió ...

_BOOM!_

La tierra reventó abierta como un maní, mientras que la bola de energía verde se expandió hacia el exterior con un radio enorme sobre el campo de girasol o lo que quedaba de él de todos modos.

Moka y Ruby se apartó de la fuerza de la explosión causando la bruja a perder su control en el aire, especialmente cuando tenga que llevar a un ha costado un poco antes de su control sobre el vampiro soltó lo que la hizo caer. Rubí cayó al suelo y la arrastró contra algunos de los girasoles. Ella lanzó un gruñido de disgusto, y trató de levantarse, sin embargo, fue bastante complicada. Estaban casi a punto de vaporizado de los ataques de Broly que era bastante aterrador.

Moka aterrizó en el suelo con gracia a diferencia de la que la llevó, sin embargo, pronto cayó de rodillas y jadeó. El enorme poder de Broly se podía sentir y sobre todo con sus ataques de energía. No estaba segura de si sería capaz de esquivar otro ataque ... o de cualquier ataque para el caso.

En Rubí se levantó, sintió que una de sus manos en la tierra un material diferente de la suciedad. Ella tomó rápidamente una mirada y sus ojos se de su mano fue el libro ... el mismo libro que Oyakata tenía ... pero ... ella destruyó no lo hizo?

Su mente se desvaneció de repente, como si algo le apartó en un sueño ...

Gohan gruñó mientras se levantaba de su propia huella en las rocas de la montaña. Él había ido bastante lejos del cráter, pero nada que no pudiera regresar en cuestión de segundos. Escombros pequeños de roca se deslizó junto a él, como él mismo sacó de la montaña. Estaba medio esperando a Broly vuelto a la carga en las montañas después de él lo que significaba ...

"Moka ... Ruby!" Gohan exclamó. Denunció, permitiendo la electricidad para cubrir de él de nuevo como él cavado en la montaña de nuevo al cráter con la velocidad de pesado. Cerca del cráter, vio con el ceño fruncido en el Moka Broly como el monstruo caminó hacia ella, haciendo de cada paso el sonido como una máquina pesada. Rubí mira como si estuviera en un sueño.

"¡Ja!" Gohan gritó como él atacó con todas sus fuerzas a las Broly y lo echó de su camino hacia el vampiro. Broly gruñó como la fuerza de Gohan lo expulsó.Se acercó unos pasos hacia atrás, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio. Él sonrió al regresar media saiyan.

" **Yo estaba a punto de pasar un buen rato con tus amigos ...**_**"**_ Broly, dijo con la intención de hacer daño.

Gohan gruñó y acusado de su ki de nuevo, soplando un poco de viento a su alrededor. Se volvió hacia una postura dura de estilo y frunció las cejas.

"No voy a dejar que te salgas con esto!" Gohan le gritó.

Broly se echó a reír como si las palabras Gohan no quería decir nada. Una bola de energía verde apareció en su mano y amplió un poco más hacia el exterior. Los ojos del saiyan medio-se abrieron como platos y se volvió hacia las dos muchachas. Él no podría conseguir que, tanto fuera del camino en el tiempo. Se maldijo y comenzó a cobrar a Broly, con la esperanza de expulsar a la explosión de distancia en el tiempo.

"¡Ja!"

Un brillante destello envolvió la zona que causó a todos a detenerse, incluyendo Gohan. Los ojos saiyan media aumentó al escuchar un tono familiar de esfuerzo. El fogonazo terminó mostrando Broly incline hacia un lado con la bola de energía que vuelve como otro rodillazo de cabellos dorados saiyan él en el lado de la grande en el cuello.

Gohan no podía ser más feliz en un momento como este. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta cayó de nuevo al lado de Gohan. Estaba en su forma de Super Saiyan, excepto que había algo diferente que antes ... de repente una chispa de electricidad apareció delante de su cara. Gohan ojos como platos. Cuando había subido a Vegeta Super Saiyan 2? Bueno, iba a suceder tarde o temprano, pero él debe de haber estado entrenando duro.

Vegeta hizo una mueca cuando Broly se recuperó del ataque de Vegeta. Era un poco herido, pero al mismo tiempo, Vegeta podría decir que él estaba también más peligroso. Cuanto más larga sea esta batalla se fue, las posibilidades de derrotar a Broly disminuido. Incluso en su forma ascendido nueva, Vegeta no podía dejar de dudar de sí mismo.

"¡Maldita sea Gohan ..." Vegeta masculló con fastidio en la voz.

"V-Vegeta?" Gohan llama preguntando cuál era el problema.

"No ha sido mantener el ritmo de su formación es cierto?" Vegeta le gritó.

Gohan se sorprendió, pero no podía negarlo. Se frotó el dedo por debajo de la nariz con un poco de vergüenza. "No, no he sido ..."

El vampiro miró los dos Saiyans que ahora se instalaron frente a Broly. Fue en su propia manera de una escena espectacular. Al parecer, el recién aparecido saiyan estaba en el mismo estado en que Gohan como el pelo era tan rígida como Gohan y la electricidad cubrió su forma.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste ..." Gohan comenzó.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír como su ego creció. "A diferencia de usted, he estado entrenando durante meses para ascender! Usted es el padre debe estar avergonzado de ti como un guerrero!"

Gohan suspiró. Él lo sabía y que había llegó a morderle en contra Broly. De hecho, si hubiera continuado con su entrenamiento, él sabía que no tendría que apoyarse en el estado Super Saiyan contra Kuyou tampoco. En este momento, sin embargo, no había nada que podía hacer.

"Tienes razón ..." Gohan dijo sin rodeos.

Vegeta carraspeó y se centró la mirada en Broly que tenía una sonrisa sorprendentemente extraña.

" **Bueno, mira quien vino a morir!** " Broly se rió, **"¿Me inclino ante ti, el príncipe de todos los Saiyans? HAHAHA"**

Vegeta frunció el ceño a Broly. Ciertamente no era en cualquier estado de ánimo que se rían. Fue totalmente un impulso del momento cuando Vegeta sintió Broly y que le hizo perder la cena debido a ella.

"Ahora, debemos ser capaces de poder ganarle aunque el derecho de Vegeta?" Gohan le preguntó, sintiéndose más confiado ahora que otro luchador estaba a su lado.

Vegeta no dijo nada lo que hizo Gohan sudar un poco. Gohan había estado esperando "Yo puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta!" o "Sólo quédate fuera de mi camino!" pero Vegeta estaba seriamente dudando incluso en su estado actual, que fue sin duda mas fuerte que el estado actual de Gohan.

Ojos de Ruby se abrió y ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo como ella misma se encuentra en un mar de hermosas flores y árboles. Fue igual que antes había ido Oyakata dañado cuando jugaba con su amo como un niño.

" _Ruby ..._ "

Ojos de Ruby se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ella se dio vuelta y vio a su maestro en frente de ella ... pero era el maestro que le tomó cariño. La bruja hermosa y resplandeciente, una vez que no tenía ninguna venganza.

"O-Oyakata!" Rubí gritó corriendo hacia ella y llorando en su pecho. No le importaba si se trataba de un sueño ... pero si era de alguna manera ... muertos y se trataba de ... ¡NO! Ella no podía dejar a sus amigos ahora ... todavía no!

Ella dejó de llorar y con confianza miró a los ojos de la hermosa Oyakata.

"¡Maestro! Las bolas de dragón son reales! Podemos traer de vuelta y ..."

"Yo sé ... mis Rubí preciosos", susurró Oyakata, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la bruja joven. Rubí vio a su dulce sonrisa y casi quería llorar de nuevo. Ella quería una vez más este sueño o lo que fuera para no terminar, pero luego sus amigos volvió a entrar en su mente ... no, el mundo volvió a entrar en su mente.

"Ruby ... me escucha con mucha atención, ya que no queda mucho tiempo ..."

"¿Soy yo ... muerto?" Rubí ahogó la esperanza media temerosa, pero la mitad. Temiendo por dejar a sus amigos, la esperanza de reunirse con su amo.

Oyakata negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ruby. "No. .. me puse un poco de mi fuerza vital en este libro para que yo pueda hablar con usted si no lo consigo ... que creo que es verdad ..."

Labios rojos se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Ella asintió con la cabeza dolorosamente lenta no querer mentir a su amo.

Oyakata suspiró. "Ah ... me lo imaginaba ... Me he sentido ese monstruo venir conmigo ... entonces Ruby, usted debe hacer algo para mí ..."

"¡Cualquier cosa!" Rubí respondió con todo su corazón.

"Hay un hechizo en este libro que yo necesito que usted utilice. Es un hechizo muy poderoso que sólo usted puede hacer. Se requerirá mucho tiempo y la mayoría de sus amigos tendrán que protegerle, pero va a debilitar al monstruo considerablemente. Si no hubiera sido tan ignorante de años de este monstruo, yo lo habría usado en su lugar. "

Ojos de rubí ampliado. "¿Q-qué es?" -preguntó ella.

Oyakata sonrió y movió la mano a la mejilla de su discípulo. "Mi tiempo se ha acabado ... pero usted lo sabrá después de esto, Ruby ..."

De repente, el mundo comenzó a temblar y Oyakata poco a poco comenzó a dar vuelta translúcido. Las lágrimas cayeron de Ruby con rapidez y ella apretó su asimiento en Oyakata.

"No, yo no te dejaré ir! Es demasiado pronto!" Rubí lloró.

Oyakata continuó sonriendo. "Oh, mi preciosa Ruby ... nos encontraremos unos a otros antes ..."

"Vamos a utilizar las Esferas del Dragón para traer de vuelta a la vida después de todo esto! ¡Lo prometo!"

Oyakata negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo claro, azul mientras seguía a desaparecer. "No ... porque ... me he encariñado con este cielo ... Nosotros no envejecen nunca aquí y no puedo esperar una eternidad para reunirse con usted Ruby ... quiero vivir .. . ser feliz ... y encontrar a alguien que cuide de usted tanto como yo ... Por favor, Ruby, hacer esto por mí ... Vamos a ver uno al otro pronto otra vida ... "

"Oyakata ..." Ruby no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Esta fue su maestro ... feliz en el cielo ... esto era el cielo ... Era terriblemente bello.

Oyakata comenzó a desvanecerse, pero luego de Ruby di cuenta de algo ... que no era su amo, que se desvanecía, que en realidad sí misma que se estaba desvaneciendo ... Cerró los ojos y ya swollowed. Fue un duro prometer y no sería difícil esperar, pero que respetaría los deseos de su amo. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

" _Te veré pronto, Ruby,_ "dijo Oyakata pero fue apenas un susurro antes de que Ruby había desvanecido.

La joven bruja abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en un buen lío. Moka estaba detrás de Gohan y otra aparente Saiyajin que habían llegó mientras dormía. Para su horror, Broly todavía estaba aquí y sonriendo con malicia hacia los dos Saiyans. ¿A qué distancia había que llegaron a la muerte real?

Para su sorpresa, Ruby no se sentía miedo de morir ... tal vez era porque sabía que iba a Oyakata estará esperando allí. Ella sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños ... la muerte no era una opción. No cuando el mundo estaba en juego.

Ella abrazó con fuerza el libro que había encontrado a gusto. ¿Fue una pura coincidencia que ella había aterrizado justo en frente de ella? Quién sabe si la información fue clara y sin problemas en la cabeza. Ella sabía que el hechizo y se trataba efectivamente de una poco aterrador, pero no hay nada más aterrador que da el destino de la Tierra a Broly.

"Espero que estés listo para este muchacho", llamó a Vegeta.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "No será fácil", respondió.

"Gohan!" Rubí llama. Gohan rápido vistazo atrás para ver Ruby que había despertado de su estupor para su alivio.

"Estoy Rubí finas! ¡En serio! I-" Gohan comenzó rápidamente pero Ruby negó con la cabeza para indicar otra cosa.

"Tengo un plan! Usted tiene que confiar en mí en esto, sin embargo!" Rubí respondió.

Vegeta comenzó a mostrar señales de agitación. "Lo que en el nombre de Kami es esa mujer hablando? Te metas en esto!"

Rubí gruñó ante lo que parecía Saiyan el que ahora importa un bledo. Ella continuó. "Hay un hechizo que puede debilitar a Broly, pero requiere mucho tiempo! Hay que tener Broly ocupada por una hora!"

Gohan entrecerró los ojos preguntándose qué hechizo podría tener ningún efecto sobre Broly, sin embargo, Ruby se puso serio.

Gohan suspiró. No era como que tenían los saltos así que por qué no con este legendario Super Saiyan. "¡Claro!" Gohan respondió rápidamente sabiendo que cada minuto que pasó por una disminución de la probabilidad de que la Tierra y todos los demás.

"Ya he tenido suficiente de hablar! HAA!" Vegeta gritó y comenzó a cobrar a los picos de electricidad que causan el desbordamiento fuera de su aura. Gohan también se añadieron y acusado, gritando junto con la completa saiyan. Juntos, producen una onda de choque que envió a la zona enviado temblando y los girasoles restantes, que habían sobrevivido a la masacre, vacilante. Una luz brillante y se disipa rápidamente brilló, mostrando dos Saiyans en la cima de la Super Saiyan 2 Form y su aura de quema hacia arriba. La electricidad fluye por todas partes sin ningún tipo de límite. Vegeta era ligeramente más fuerte que Gohan en términos de poder, sino que relativamente cerca a pesar de la falta de Gohan de la formación. Pudo haber sido, probablemente, debido a algunas de las peleas que tuvo en la escuela.

Era el turno de Broly ahora como él cargado, excepto que no era tan intermitente como la de dos Saiyan frente a él. Él ya era un centro neurálgico que crecen más y más como la lucha continuó. Tenía una fuente infinita de energía para destruir todo el universo! No había nada de que estos saiyans insignificantes podía hacer para detenerlo.

Moka observaba el espectáculo y ella comenzaron a preguntarse cómo Saiyans tales existido en este mundo sin problemas de todos los que tienen que causan. Esta enorme cantidad de poder de cualquiera de los Saiyans actuales habría causado el estado de alerta en el mundo Youkai al igual que el poder de Alucard.

Moka rápidamente se bloquean fuera de su propio pensamiento antes de que los recuerdos pueden aparecer. Los recuerdos que no quería ver sobre todo ahora. Ella bajó la mirada a la bruja que acababa de abrir su libro a una página específica.

"Justo lo hechizo podría ayudarnos, bruja?" Moka pidió un poco desconcertado.

Rubí miró al vampiro y sonrió un poco. " _Voces de Caronte "_

Así que, obviamente tuve que hacer un poco de encanto. No, realmente no tiene nada que ver Caronte (Un dios mitológico, búscalo en Google), pero me gusta pensar de Caronte similar a la Parca. Él básicamente le llevará por el infierno ... pero voy a dejar el hechizo de su imaginación. De todas formas, en el capítulo siguiente debe ser el último de este "Arco Broly" y con Vegeta, que debería ser un buen combate.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21: De fuerza bruta y poder Parte 2

Hola a todos! Ha sido un tiempo y es hora de conseguir un nuevo capítulo en! Primero, sin embargo, quiero tomar algún tiempo de la escritura para que todos sepan los planes con la historia para que no haya malentendidos.

Este fic sobre todo se ocupa de eventos en Rosario Vampire + con unos pocos de DBZ se une aquí y allá. No va a ser posible para mí para cubrir _todo lo que_ en Vampire DBZ o Rosario +, pero la idea es combinar cuando sea posible y, por supuesto, entretener al lector (usted). Así que muchos de ustedes se le preguntó si habrá una saga de Buu. No puedo dar una respuesta definitiva, pero voy a decir que no va a suceder en mucho tiempo. Supongo que se podría decir que estoy cambiando los acontecimientos un poco hacia delante para hacer espacio.

De todas formas, esa es mi explicación. Yo personalmente no me preocuparía demasiado.

Este capítulo es largo y puede ser la más larga hasta ahora! Yo sé que habrá errores aquí y allá, y me disculpo por cualquier error sin capturar.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenece Dragonball Z o Rosario Vampire + de alguna manera.

_Voces de Caronte ..._

El vampiro clase S, Moka se quedó mirando a la bruja, Ruby con un aumento de una de sus cejas. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír a la bruja tonta.

"Ah, sí? Usted no está pensando seriamente en que un hechizo serviría de nada en esta situación?"

Rubí levantó el brazo y empezó a frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente ... "eheh ... bueno la verdad es que en realidad no sé si será de ayuda ..."

Los ojos del vampiro se estrecharon cuando cruzó los brazos se expone claramente que ella no le hizo gracia, pero ella continuó para escuchar el plan insensato de la bruja.

Rubí bajó los brazos y la cabeza al pensar en su maestro y comunicarse con ella por última vez. "... Pero ..." , continuó, "... por el bien de mi maestro ... tengo que probar!"

Apretó el personal lleno de una gema de color rubí en la parte superior, así como el libro de hechizos, el único recuerdo de su amado maestro.

"¿Sabes lo que escribe su maestra le dio?" preguntó el vampiro.

Rubí asintió lentamente. "Un poco ... este es un ... prohibido ... hechizo que se ha pasado por generaciones de brujas. Mi maestro me ha confiado el conocimiento de este hechizo para ayudar a poner fin a este monstruo ... yo no saber exactamente qué va a pasar, pero sólo puedo confiar en ella con todo mi corazón en este ... "

Ambos se volvieron para mirar a los tres Saiyans que se brillando delante de ellos. Moka no podía dejar de burlarse un poco como ella cerró los ojos.

"Hmph ... eres un tonto", que habló de vampiros con un poco de un tono molesto.

Ruby no podía dejar de contener la risa. "... Bueno tal vez yo no soy más que son realmente alguna idea mejor? Eso es ... a menos que estos dos Saiyans puede terminar este monstruo juntos ..."

La bruja no se hizo esperar la respuesta del vampiro que ella plantó su bastón en el suelo y se concentró intensamente en el libro que Oyakata había dado a ella. Con una plantilla de un lado y un libro relativamente viejo en el otro, ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El conocimiento ya se habían dado a ella milagrosamente sin ninguna necesidad de estudiar los complejos hechizos gracias a Oyakata. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que ella no sería capaz de realizar el hechizo correctamente, especialmente cuando su maestro fue en función de ella. Dio una última mirada a los maliciosos Saiyan que sonreía en sus dos últimas víctimas de pie delante de él. Si se las arreglaron para terminar Broly antes de terminar el hechizo, entonces genial, pero hasta entonces, no parecía una mala idea para llevar a cabo el hechizo. Ruby no era demasiado optimista, pero aunque ella no iba a pesimista.

Moka cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado de la bruja que comenzó a cantar en un tono débil y poco clara. El vampiro era ahora sólo interesado en ver la batalla que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en realidad no era nada para que ella haga y la bruja debe darse cuenta de esto. Miró la sonrisa sádica de Broly con consternación mucho. Si un monstruo existía, eso significaría que hay monstruos más fuertes que Broly? El pensamiento casi la hizo estremecer.

Gohan no podía dejar de mirar a la bruja detrás de él al oír su canto inaudible. No estaba seguro de lo que la bruja tenía previsto, pero en este momento, tenían que mantener un Broly de todos modos a distancia por lo que no puede lastimar para permitir que un hechizo. Gohan sabía que Ruby era una bruja capaz de lo que él ha visto, pero le haría bien a esperar algún tipo de éxito.

_En este momento, sólo tengo que mantener mi enfoque en Broly el mayor tiempo posible, no más de joder!_ Gohan pensó con determinación. La primera orden del día iba a dirigir la batalla lejos de los vampiros y las brujas tanto como sea posible.

"¡Ja!" Gohan le gritó en el lanzamiento de una explosión ki pesada a Broly. Vegeta se mantuvo firme con los brazos cruzados como la media saiyan lanzó el primer paso.

BOOM!

La tierra se sacudió un poco de polvo y la suciedad que causa a brotar y rodean el legendario Super Saiyan. Gohan rápidamente voló desde el suelo y envió una nueva explosión en la nube de polvo. Obviamente Gohan sabía que no estaba haciendo daño a Broly con estos ataques, que tendría que utilizar una explosión mucho más potente encargado que le duele en absoluto. En este momento, quiso centrarse de Broly para permanecer en él.

" **Wrahahaha!** " Broly se echó a reír, mientras volaba desde la nube de polvo y suciedad sin ni siquiera una marca en su cuerpo. Apuntó alto a Gohan con los puños hacia arriba.

Gohan se detuvo a sus propios brazos en defensa y se agachó tan pronto como sea Broly le había llegado y estaba enviando su brazo alrededor.

Vegeta gruñó mientras desarrollaba sus brazos. "No creo que voy a dejar de tomar en Broly por ti mismo!"

Él desapareció de la vista mientras se movía a una velocidad super hacia los dos Saiyans como Broly estaba dispuesto a tirar de otro brazo a Gohan. Broly no llegó a golpear como Gohan vio a Vegeta en movimiento sobre él. Él sonrió cuando Vegeta apareció frente a él y al lado de Gohan. Poco a poco arqueado hacia atrás un poco de mantenimiento de su amplia sonrisa en su rostro como falta de Vegeta perdió la cabeza por una pulgada.

Vegeta gruñó con disgusto, pero antes de que él y Gohan podría seguir para atacar el abultado saiyan, Broly levantó los codos hacia afuera y en el centro de su pecho una gran bola verde de ki se reunieron de la nada.

_¡Mierda!_ Vegeta maldijo cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

KaBOOM!

Un área grande de humo apareció y dos saiyans salió volando lejos unos de otros, ya que se encogió de la explosión de Broly por adelantado. Ellos rápidamente se retiró junto a medida que se detuvo la caída al suelo.

Vegeta apretó los dientes mientras miraba a Broly con disgusto mucho. Sacó los brazos a los costados como su aura dorada, eléctrica comenzó a flaquear de manera significativa, mientras estaba reunido energía. Después de un par de segundos de carga rápida, de inmediato cerró los brazos juntos, pero con las manos hacia el exterior a Broly.

"Tener este Flash! Final!" Vegeta gritó como una descarga masiva de color amarillo dorado rayo de energía a Broly.

Broly no pudo ser impresionado por la gran viga de la energía que estaba siendo descargado en él. Un sonido agudo de la carga de llenado de la atmósfera en forma de Broly desató un escudo verde de la energía a su alrededor. Haz de Vegeta se llenaron de su punto de vista completo, sino dispersos en torno a él, ya que no podía penetrar el escudo de energía.

Después de que el haz de dispersarse en la atmósfera, Broly rió silenciosamente. " **¿Eso es todo-Urgh! "**

En ese instante, después de Vegeta había mantenido preocupados Broly, Gohan tuvo la oportunidad de la tierra con firmeza un golpe de rodilla en el pecho de Broly, que parecía haber cavado en el cuerpo de Broly por un segundo y luego se retractó, como Broly se dirigió directamente al suelo. El área sacudió de nuevo desde la pura fuerza del accidente que causó Moka y Ruby a retroceder a pesar de que ahora estaban alejados de la batalla.

Gohan no podía dejar de levantar una pequeña sonrisa que tiene éxito gracias tomado por sorpresa a Vegeta Broly. Su sonrisa se perdió, aunque tan pronto como Vegeta gruñó.

"No dejes que llegar a la cabeza que estamos haciendo equipo porque no somos! Haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no se interponga en mi camino!"Vegeta gritó Gohan hacer retroceder un poco. Típica de Vegeta. Gohan no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero se supone que significaba Vegeta estaba bien, con "ayuda".

...

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el grito inquietante de Broly rasgó el aire y el suelo donde se había estrellado Broly empezó a descender rápidamente hacia el interior. Luego, en ningún momento a todos, Broly voló a Gohan a una velocidad alarmante.

_Kuso!_ Gohan pensó que él trajo a sus brazos. Él sabía que no sería capaz de esquivar esta. Broly empujó el brazo y se conecta directamente a Gohan en la que se estaba protegiendo. La media saiyan se encogió al sentir la fuerza de Broly con él a pesar de la protección buscada. Finalmente soltó al caer hacia atrás y muy a su necesidad, lejos de Broly.

"¡Ah!" Vegeta ejerció como él apareció detrás de Broly y firmemente plantado un codazo en la nuca.

Broly se tambaleó hacia delante un poco, pero no se sorprendió bastante cuando se dio la vuelta y giró su brazo, golpeando a Vegeta en la cara con el dorso de su puño. El príncipe Saiyan fue volando hasta el suelo en un instante que parecía simbolizar las palabras de un Saiyan cabreado.

Gohan volvió a Broly después de una recuperación rápida y tiró de un ataque rápido a través de la mandíbula de Broly haciendo que el legendario saiyan para atornillar la cabeza hacia un lado. Gohan rápidamente se alejó antes de dar la oportunidad de Broly para volver a una huelga de los suyos.

Broly no hizo nada por un momento volvió la cara hacia delante revelando una contusión leve después de un ataque de Gohan. Su ceño fruncido en su rostro era una indicación a Gohan que era mejor estar listo de nuevo.

Broly brilló hacia adelante otra bola de energía verde de la palma de su mano a Gohan que al instante se puso la media saiyan por la sorpresa. Los ojos saiyan media aumentó rápidamente en verde inundó repentinamente su punto de vista ...

BOOM!

Una ráfaga de viento hizo volar el pasado Vegeta mientras se levantaba de la tierra que se había estrellado contra, dejando escombros de tierra y roca a caer detrás de él. Apretó los dientes y los puños irritado. Estaba enojado, más en sí mismo que nadie en este momento.

_¿Es esto todo lo que puedo hacer?_ Vegeta rugió en el fondo de su mente. Su aura batalla se prolongó de nuevo como se despegó del suelo en el aire, donde Gohan se plantó detrás de una nube de humo. A medida que el polvo se disipó, Gohan estaba de espaldas y se sacudió sus brazos hacia adelante, cubriéndose. La parte posterior de sus brazos tenía muchas quemaduras visibles de la obstrucción de éxito de un ataque de energía de Broly, aunque, no parecía Gohan podía bloquear los ataques de energía Broly, si quería mantener sus brazos.

"¡Idiota! Debería haber sólo redirigir sus ataques!" Vegeta criticó que no hizo Gohan sentir mejor.

"Yo estaba sorprendido con la guardia, está bien ... No va a suceder otra vez", respondió Gohan mientras miraba fijamente a los psicóticos sonriente saiyan que se había doblado ya los brazos pulgadas

Vegeta gruñó. "¡Bah! ¿De verdad no han estado al tanto de su entrenamiento ... Yo me encargo de esto por mi cuenta si tengo que hacerlo! ¡Ja!"

Vegeta cargada hacia adelante a Broly mantener uno de su puño en el lado a bloquear si es necesario. Broly desplegó sus brazos con una nueva promesa en el que sale de él. Él envió a su gran puño en Vegeta, pero el príncipe saiyan rápidamente desapareció de la vista delante de él y dentro de poco tiempo, el legendario Super Saiyan fue enviado hacia adelante como era de doble puño en la parte posterior de su cuello. Vegeta no iba a parar allí, sin embargo.

Broly rápidamente se recompuso y se detuvo a sí mismo de estrellarse contra el suelo otra vez. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar en el medio-saiyan, pero descubrió que no estaba allí.

" **Urgh!** " Broly rugió como el príncipe saiyan apareció delante de él en esta ocasión, el barrido de un codo directamente en el abdomen.

"Haaaa!" Vegeta le gritó que él puso en marcha con todas sus fuerzas y empujó a Broly, con el codo todavía implantada, en las profundidades de las montañas que sentaron al otro lado del campo de girasoles rotos. Un choque en las rocas se oyó como Gohan se quedó muy impresionado.

"Creo que debería ser más agresivos también, ¿eh?" Gohan le susurró a sí mismo. Su aura batalla brillaban como él persiguió a los dos saiyans profundos en las profundidades de la montaña.

Fuera de la batalla, el vampiro hizo una mueca, porque ahora ella no sería capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando, si tenían previsto continuar la lucha en las montañas. Si este mantiene, ella tendría que seguir a pesar de lo que el infierno Gohan pensó.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la bruja que seguía cantando muy a su disgusto. Podía sentir su edificio yokai dentro de ella, que era señal de que este hechizo puede ser mucho más de lo que se dio cuenta, sin embargo, no hacía falta ser un vampiro para saber que esta chica estaba empezando a sí misma cepa.

Moka cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ella sabía que esto era una batalla saiyan ahora, pero que podía dejar de sentir celos, porque ni ella ni a nadie para esa materia podría hacer frente a Broly, excepto estos dos Saiyans, pero incluso entonces, Moka podría decir que los dos Saiyans estaban teniendo un mal momento por sí solos.

"¿No lo entiendes!" Piccolo gritó como martillo con el puño contra el escritorio del director. Su voz parecía hacer que todas las personas dentro de la gama a retroceder y sólo se preguntan lo que estaba pasando detrás de las puertas cerradas del director.

El director estaba sentado en su escritorio con los brazos en la parte superior, entrelazadas mientras miraba en el Namek verde antes de él. No había una sonrisa en su rostro que sólo hizo que sus ojos se muestra claramente a través de sus túnicas blancas con capucha.

" _Entiendo perfectamente Piccolo;. sin embargo, me temo que nadie puede salir de esta zona ahora "_ , explicó el director de una manera perfecta calma.

Muy por el contrario de Piccolo, que estaba perdiendo su propia fría simplemente tener que pedir al director a abandonar ya que no había manera aparente de la dimensión Youkai especialmente con su contrato binded.

"¿Por qué no?" Piccolo le preguntó, irritado.

El director no podía dejar de parpadear una sonrisa a pesar de que la situación era grave. " _Lamentablemente, sólo mi querido amigo, el colectivero, es capaz de transmitir correctamente entre el mundo humano y de este mundo ... y dos, si dos Saiyans está teniendo un momento difícil, ¿qué te hace pensar que un tercio puede ayudar? "_

Los ojos de Piccolo se amplió seguro de si había escuchado mal las palabras del director. "Dos Saiyans? Procedimientos"

El director levantó la mano de lo que hizo Piccolo poner fin a su condena. De un cajón del escritorio, sacó, lo que parecía, un mando a distancia clara pequeña.

_Haga clic!_

Su oficina estaba llena de varias puertas y bookshelfs. Uno de los estantes al instante se retrasó aún más que el resto pasó sin problemas a continuación, detrás de uno de sus vecinos adyacentes que revelan una superficie de tamaño mediano de vidrio pegado a la pared.

La superficie de vidrio lleno de la sala con repentinos pequeñas partículas de la luz como una imagen comenzó a aparecer antes de que la superficie del vidrio. Piccolo ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que Gohan corriendo hacia abajo hacia una zona montañosa con una mirada determinada en los ó a Piccolo de bola de cristal de Baba.

El director se rió un poco. "No siempre puedo estar en alguna parte a controlar a los estudiantes así que por supuesto esto es sólo _uno de mis métodos_ ".

Piccolo no estaba seguro de qué hacer con esta nueva revelación, sino que tenía sentido lo que el director fue capaz de reunir tanto de los Saiyans en general. Fue un poco inquietante la forma en que parecía que podía comprobar en cualquiera en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

" _Si se me permite añadir, que también se puede comprobar en los maestros, Piccolo_ ", añadió el director con un toque de alegría.

Piccolo se congeló sólo por un segundo, pero no respondió como él sólo se preocupaba de la situación actual de la batalla en estos momentos. Se podría tratar con el director sobre este tema en particular más adelante otra ... si Broly se detuvo por lo menos.

Vegeta se puso un poco caído, jadeando un poco de sus esfuerzos para impulsar Broly con toda su fuerza en las rocas. Se está lejos de terminar y aunque sabía que a la larga, ninguno de sus ataques no tendrían sentido si no terminar esto ahora. Cuanto más tiempo la batalla se ha elaborado, el más adaptable Broly se va a conseguir.

De pie frente a Broly, que se depreció en las rocas montañosas, Vegeta sacó los brazos y las manos y gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones, que ejerció una gran masa de energía en la montaña.

_BOOOOM!_

Tan pronto como había llegado por fin Gohan Vegeta, fue enviado de vuelta lejos de la pura fuerza de la explosión. Como no quería chocar con nada nuevo, Gohan plantado sus pies firmemente en el suelo y se cubrió los ojos como el polvo y el viento sopló más allá de él.

Duró varios segundos antes de que el viento finalmente se estableció. Gohan abrió los ojos y bajó la guardia para ver de pie a Vegeta en frente de un enorme cráter en una gran montaña había estado una vez. Por un momento, Gohan sintió un alivio inmediato ...

... Casi.

Vegeta maldijo entre dientes, mientras empezaba a saltar fuera de su posición, pero ya era demasiado tarde antes de que el brazo de Broly brotaban de debajo de la tierra y atrapó el pie de Vegeta. Gohan rápidamente saltó adelante para ayudar a Vegeta, pero como el resto de Broly salió, fue enviado inmediatamente de vuelta de la gran saiyan de esfuerzo. El suelo debajo de ellos no como las rocas y la tierra rociada por todas partes. A pesar de que Gohan acababa de ser empujado hacia atrás, su cuerpo reacciona de forma automática a partir de ser golpeado en cualquier otro lugar que incluye rocas afiladas. Desafortunadamente, Vegeta no tuvo tanta suerte.

Broly empezó corriendo hacia adelante, más profundo dentro de las montañas con saiyan príncipe en sus manos como un muñeco de trapo. Vegeta no tuvo tiempo suficiente para escapar como él sintió que su cuerpo de golpe más cercano a las paredes de roca que se establece en todas partes.

Fue apenas un suspiro audible como Vegeta se sintió estrella y el arado contra las rocas. Broly no renunciar a su alcance como él siguió corriendo hacia delante y arrastrando Vegeta, aunque nada de lo que podía, riendo como un maníaco.

Gohan rápidamente corrió hacia adelante para detener el maltrato de Broly Vegeta, posiblemente más, pero tan pronto como él se acercó feets de él, Broly soltó de Vegeta, que le permite golpear una superficie más rocosa antes de que él se volvió y se reunió Gohan frente.

Por impulso, los dos Saiyans bloqueado sus manos como se empujó contra la otra. Gohan ya sabía que estaba en desventaja por lo que rápidamente dejaron de empujar y en su lugar, se estira hacia Broly, horizontal patadas en la parte superior del torso. Broly retrocedió unos pasos con una mueca al sentir falta de Gohan.

Vegeta se levantó y sacudió la cabeza con rapidez para eliminar cualquier deslumbramiento que tenía de lanzar muñeco de trapo de Broly. Tenía varios cortes y sangre alrededor de su cara. Su good ol 'saiyan armadura estaba hecha jirones. Vegeta malditos como él apretó los puños. Tenía recién ascendido y entrenado, pero incluso eso no parece ser suficiente para detener la masacre de Broly. Esto es cada vez más frustrante y no parecía Gohan estaba haciendo mejor.

Moka no tenía necesidad de ver nada para saber lo que estaba sucediendo en las profundidades de las montañas. Al oír los gritos, gruñidos, y los esfuerzos innumerables que se estaban produciendo, casi parecía que los montes fuesen pontificar. El eco de los gritos aún resuenan en sus oídos, ya pesar de su naturaleza, se estaba convirtiendo en preocupación para Gohan.

_I. .. Espero que Gohan está haciendo bien,_ se hizo eco de una voz en cuestión dentro de su mente. Los ojos del vampiro parpadeó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que era su "inocente otro" que se estaba comunicando a través del sello. Ella suspiró con irritación y prohíben a sí misma para mostrar ningún signo de preocupación.

_Lo último que necesitamos es otra niña llorando en mi cabeza,_ pensaba volver con un tono agudo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y parecía que el otro había sido tomado por sorpresa. Moka suspiró con un poco de la derrota. A quién estaba tomando el pelo? Ella estaba casi hablando consigo misma. No importa lo mucho que quería negarlo, ambos sentían lo mismo, aunque la forma en que expresan puede ser totalmente opuesto.

_Gomen ..._ la otra se disculpó con sinceridad. El vampiro de pelo blanco, simplemente puso los ojos. Podría haber sido que ella era simplemente de mal humor. Después de todo, tratando de ver una pelea, mientras que una bruja mascullaba no era exactamente el alivio.

A pesar de la murmurando, Ruby ya había completado tres cuartas partes del hechizo. Ella estaba sudando profusamente como si estuviera en una especie de calor del desierto. También era fácil de decir que su voz se hacía tensa. Al parecer, esta bruja nunca había hecho un largo período antes o al menos en un apuro. A pesar de la cantidad de tensión, sin embargo, la bruja sabía que ella estaba demasiado cerca para detenerse.

_Simplemente ... un poco más,_ Rubí pensó para sus adentros mientras continuaba cantando cada palabra indescriptible que el libro contenía. El cristal en su equipo brilló, sin embargo, el propio personal estaba llena de un aura oscura que fluye, que levemente obstruyó la luz del derramamiento.

La batalla se había incrementado la velocidad de manera significativa en los bloques, ataques, esquiva todos aparecieron en torno a la zona de montaña rota al azar. El aire palpitaba con cada aparición ya sea por Gohan o Vegeta, ya que atacó a la abultada saiyan.

Broly fue haciendo cada vez más molesto por el minuto. No fue como la última vez en la que podría diezmar por completo a sus enemigos. Ahora, sus enemigos eran capaces de plasmar en la realidad una medida de la dificultad de Broly que era algo que él no estaba acostumbrado. La ventaja es que, aunque Broly podía luchar por día si quisiera con su energía aparentemente ilimitada y la fuerza que contrasta con Vegeta y Gohan.

Vegeta y Gohan tenía su propio beneficio, simplemente trabajando juntos, pero era sólo una ventaja si era cierto.

Los tres saiyans se detuvo un instante en el aire frente a la otra formando un triángulo. Broly no tenía daños tanto en comparación con Vegeta y Gohan, que se habían agotado. Ellos jadeó con la esperanza de que este momento sería suficiente para recuperar rápidamente su ritmo cardíaco.

"Esto no está funcionando Vegeta ... ja ... que tenemos que trabajar juntos y pensar en esto!" Gohan explicado.

Vegeta gruñó irritado. "¿Te callas! Lo último que necesitamos escuchar es algo que su maldito padre propia diría!"

Gohan hubiera normalmente se estremeció si no hubiera estado tan cansado. Por supuesto, esperaba esta reacción del Príncipe Saiyan. En este momento, parecía que Vegeta estaba pensando lo que significa que probablemente lo sabía en el fondo de su mente que él podría manejar esto por sí solo.

" _**HAHAHA! ¿Qué pasa? Cansado ya?**_ " Broly se echó a reír con gran diversión. Él sabía que ellos estaban planeando algo, pero lo que estaban planeando sería inútil.

Gohan gruñó con su propia irritación. No podía pensar en otra cosa ahora mismo. Podrían seguir luchando, pero finalmente él y Vegeta no podría ía que haber alguna manera de derrotarlo!

Gohan parpadeó un segundo antes de una cantidad pequeña pero notable de la energía atravesó sus sentidos. Por la mirada de los ojos de Vegeta quienes se abrieron un poco, parecía que también lo sintió. No era el tipo de energía que estaban familiarizados con, pero no había una palabra para describirlo, excepto ser ... diferente.

Gohan casi había olvidado y no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar Ruby. _Justo a tiempo ... no tenía ninguna de todos modos las ideas ..._

Moka suspiró al escuchar el último bit que sale de encantamiento de la bruja. Su personal de crujía con alguna forma de energía oscura, manteniendo implantados en la corteza terrestre.

Rubí sonrió un sentimiento poco realizado, pero ella sabía que era demasiado pronto para llamar a la victoria. No era que ella no se fiaba de su amo, pero ella podría ayudar a poner en duda la eficacia de este hechizo sea. Bueno, había una sola manera de averiguarlo.

Ella tomó un gran respiro, que era muy necesario en los preparativos. Ella tuvo que incoar el hechizo. El vampiro se centró la mirada en la bruja esperando a ver qué iba a pasar.

" _Desde las sombras tus de la Tierra; que yo llamo a ti voces para tomar la ganancia de tu enemigo!_ "

Hubo un momento de silencio y Ruby casi se preguntó si había hecho algo malo, pero de repente su personal comenzó a desvanecerse.

"¡Ah, mi personal!" Rubí gritó como ella instintivamente trató de agarrarla, pero ella terminó pasando por el palo y caer de bruces al suelo.

BAP!

"Ay ~" Ruby gimió débilmente mientras depositaba en el suelo. Ella trató de volver a subir, pero para su sorpresa, sus piernas estaban un poco débil. Ella no dejó que eso le impidió dar la vuelta para ver cómo estaba el personal, sin embargo, su personal se había desvanecido por completo.

Moka cruzó de brazos y se echó a reír un poco. "Parece que el personal que te fuiste ..."

Rubí gruñó. "Ya lo sé! ¿Qué ha pasado entonces? No pensé que iba a suceder!"

"... Y justo lo que pensaste que sucedería?" el vampiro le preguntó cerrando los ojos.

Rubí suspiró dio unas palmaditas en la suciedad de su ya dañada de brujas ropa. "Yo no estaba seguro pero seguro que no iba a ser mi personal ... dejando ... yo?"

Pena de Ruby disminuyó a un alto, como de repente un gran terremoto tuvo el área casi al instante. El vampiro y bruja ambos tuvieron que rápidamente se cambian a sí mismos evitar que se caiga. Gran parte tanto de su sorpresa, se encontraron en el centro de una división de entrada en el grupo. Rápidamente, Moka saltó en el aire, mientras que Rubí desplegó sus alas de pájaro, una vez más.

Miraron debajo de ellos, ya que la corteza de la apertura de más y lava líquida caliente comienza a verter. Ambos aterrizaron en la cima de un acantilado cercano sólo para supervisar las aperturas cada vez mayores de la Tierra. Rubí se quedó afuera en el rancho de la bruja ... su casa ... su santuario ... ahora todo destruido. ¿Su maestro sabe de esto? Ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas que funcionar más allá de la mejilla, mientras su cuerpo se estremeció con el choque. Siguió libro de conjuros de su amo con firmeza en su brazo, aunque no está dispuesto a igualar posibilidad de dejarlo ir.

Moka ojos se abrieron como platos al ver las grietas que fomenten en las montañas donde el saiyans combatían. Ella estaba empezando a sentir algunas dudas y que este hechizo podría hacer más daño que bien.

"Esto es sólo el inicio de la misma, estoy en lo cierto, bruja?" Moka preguntó en un tono serio mucho.

Rubí sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Ella comenzó a arrepentirse de haber realizado el hechizo, incluso si era el deseo de su amo ... pero sin duda su amo sabía que los efectos del hechizo, ¿no? En este punto, parecía que el costo fue la destrucción de la hacienda.

_Espero que todo salga bien ...,_ Rubí pensó. Lo último que quería ver era Broly y si lo hacía, no estaba segura de lo que ella haría.

El autobús de la Academia Youkai tarareaba solo como el resto del club de prensa se sentó en silencio en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Es seguro decir que las vacaciones de verano todo había ido sobre todo a perder con la toda la lucha que estaba pasando.

" _Estamos aquí ..._ " el misterioso busman señaló como poco a poco aumentó la presión sobre la ruptura que permite el autobús para llegar a una parada completa en frente del hotel que había reservado Bulma gracia para ellos. Todo el mundo parpadeó cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en la ciudad de Occidente. Todos ellos no habían estado al tanto de la ubicación ya la preocupación había apoderado de ellos sobre sus amigos.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?" la joven bruja le preguntó.

El conductor de autobús se echó a reír y sacó su cigarro, fumando un círculo de humo. Dio Yukari como una sonrisa espeluznante que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

" _Eh_ ... _A todos nos puede morir pronto, así que no desea que sus últimas horas cómoda?_ " , preguntó.

Kurumu apretó los dientes y se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido en el conductor de autobús. "¿Ni siquiera se atreven a pensar en esa posibilidad! Creo en Gohan al igual que no todo el mundo! Él no va a dejar que esta" brócoli "o lo que sea su nombre es destruir todo! No lo hará!"

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza con fuerza. Tuvieron que creer en su amigo, especialmente después de luchar tanto. Sería una mentira, aunque si no pensar en la posibilidad de que la final la Tierra.

"... _y si no?_ " el conductor de autobús le preguntó, claramente divertido.

La cabeza baja Kurumu y ella miró con cariño a Tsukune que causó el corazón del niño humano a revolotear mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos morados.

"... Bueno, si eso sucede ... lo que puedo decir que he disfrutado cada momento con Tsukune ..."

"K-Kurumu-chan ..." Tsukune susurró sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Oh, el amor joven!" La Sra. Nekonome chilló como ella juntó las manos.

"Bleh!" Yukari puso los ojos y le sacó la Tonque con disgusto. Cuando llegó a su primer amor, fue _que nunca_ va a ser tan acaramelados como los dos pares.

"Lástima que el amor sólo se detiene un mal final en la cola de hadas ..." una voz que habló haciendo que todos en el autobús a moverse, ya que buscaron en el área de la persona desconocida.

Tsukune llamó la atención de un sempai más familiar y pervertido que se encontraba fuera del autobús al lado de las ventanas. Se apoyó en un coche deportivo de color rojo estacionado al lado del autobús, mientras sonriendo con sus dientes blancos como perlas.

"Gin-Sempai!" Tsukune gritó en sorpresa, acercándose a la ventana.

Kurumu gimió cuando enterró el rostro entre las manos. "¡Oh kami ... último hombre que tenía que ver."

Yukari con cara de palo que el maestro gato. "Que me lo envíen de vuelta a los confines de la Tierra?" pidió en un tono de voz mientras levanta su varita mágica.

"Mew?" El maestro gato respondió confundido.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿No estás contento de verme?" Gin le preguntó, alejándose de las miradas malas de los miembros de su club.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que tenía la escuela de verano?" Tsukune le preguntó, suspicaz.

Gin suspiró, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. "Tch ... no pasó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que los idiotas se metió en problemas otra vez. Como líder del club de prensa, que es mi trabajo para cuidar de usted y"

Kurumu se quejó con fastidio y felizmente interrumpida mayor que ella. "Su perdiendo el tiempo! ¿Cómo siquiera saben lo que está pasando?"

_RRRRRRRRRRRR!_

De pronto la tierra tembló durante unos segundos que causan todos los miembros de la zona, incluyendo la gente en la calle para derrocar a punto de terminar. La banda se aferró a los asientos del autobús con fuerza, casi mirando como si estuvieran preparando para un impacto. Pequeñas grietas aparecieron en la calle, pero después de que la tierra dejó de temblar, se constató que no hubo heridos o daños visibles a cualquiera de los edificios.

Gin aflojó después de la espera desesperadamente que ase de su coche. El alto recuperó la compostura y se exhala con alivio. Él volvió la cabeza hacia lo que parecía humo en la distancia. Frunció el ceño, tan pronto como se enteró la gente de la zona comienzan a despertar.

"Oh, Dios mío! ¿Un incendio empezar?" un hombre habló como todo el mundo dejó de moverse para ver la agitación gran cantidad de humo.

La banda salió del autobús para conseguir una mirada más clara. La ciudad se había vuelto más fuerte que el terremoto causó una gran conmoción.

"No puede ser un incendio! Los incendios no se inician los terremotos!" otro hombre gritó.

"C-¿Podría ser un volcán?" -preguntó una mujer con mucha ansiedad.

"No es un volcán de kilómetros a la redonda, aunque aquí!" otro hombre contestó.

Yukari ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que el humo venía. Fue el alrededor de la zona salieron a Gohan, Moka, y Ruby. Teniendo en cuenta que Gohan estaba luchando contra Broly, el pequeño terremoto y el humo en la distancia sólo parecía indicar que la batalla todavía estaba en marcha. "Gohan-san, Ruby-san, Moka-san ..."

Gin ojos se abrieron un poco, pero aparte de que él no expresó ninguna sorpresa. "Ellos son los que está causando este problema? Eh ... Tendría que haber sabido. ¿Quién es Ruby?"

"Es una larga historia de Gin-sempai ..." Tsukune respondió con un suspiro.

En las montañas de Rancho de la bruja cae, todo el mundo se detuvo cuando un terremoto de gran magnitud lleno de las profundidades de las grietas en las montañas y la corteza por debajo de los separó de lava sobre la agitación reveladora.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Vegeta preguntó mientras rised hacia arriba para escapar de las montañas y las rocas vibrantes que parecían estar cayendo.

Gohan sabía que esto tenía que ser parte de cualquier hechizo Ruby había estado llevando a cabo. Estaba dudando de la ayuda, porque ahora ella había hecho el terreno aún más peligroso! ¿Qué es exactamente que iba a suceder?

" **¡Ja!** "

Gohan movió lejos sus pensamientos antes Broly lanzó hacia él, ni siquiera pensando en lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los brazos y antes de que Gohan lo sabía, él no pudo escapar de la bodega del abultado Saiyan. Rápidamente comenzó a retorcerse y gruñendo mientras trataba de escapar de comprensión de Broly, pero el psicótico saiyan simplemente se rió mientras trataba.

"Vamos a ... ir ... a mí!" Gohan le gritó a su aura de repente duró Broly aflojando un poco. Rápidamente se inició su camino fuera de la bodega de Broly y retrocedió varios metros.

Vegeta se abalanzó por la espalda y con firmeza aterrizó un codo a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Broly. La cabeza de Broly voló hacia adelante, pero no dio lugar a ninguna disminución de la concentración de Broly.

Broly le gritó que se dio la vuelta a la cara de Vegeta. Los ojos del príncipe saiyan se abrieron como platos al ver que sus golpes no tienen un gran efecto en el legendario Super Saiyan.

Defensivamente, Vegeta se subió los brazos, pero en su lugar, juntó las Broly puños, levantó los brazos, y bien aterrizó un golpe en la cabeza de Vegeta. El príncipe no pudo evitar que comenzó a caer hacia una grieta en las montañas que escupen lava.

"Vegeta!" Gohan le gritó mientras se carga y se abalanzó hacia abajo. El sudor apareció en ningún momento al sentir el calor de la lava en su cara. A pesar del calor, él cogió Vegeta, justo a tiempo antes de que su cuerpo se ha golpeado la superficie de la lava.

En poco tiempo, Vegeta golpeó con fuerza la mano de Gohan lejos y sacudió la cabeza, tirando de él de nuevo en el aire. El levita por un momento, gruñendo a Gohan, pero no dijo nada más. No era él la persona que quería salvar en especial del hijo de su rival, pero ni siquiera él sabía que él estuvo a punto de golpear a la lava.

La atención de Vegeta atrajo hacia Broly como el saiyan se echó a reír histéricamente. Era obvio que él se complacía en ver la lucha de los demás. No sería seguro decir que a pesar de que Broly había estado luchando con los dos Saiyans bien, pero a él, se sentía más como coger una mosca.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Gohan y Vegeta tanto se taparon los oídos, como un chillido de tono elevado penetrado en su audición. Gohan no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos apretados y los ojos de Broly, mientras trataba de bloquear el ruido.

"Lo que en el BLAST es que el ruido!" Vegeta y Gohan gritó apenas podía oírlo como él había cerrado sus oídos.

Broly se encogió ante el ruido y parecía más irritada por el momento ya que el ruido persiste. La destrucción dondequiera que el ruido venía de la era sin duda en la lista después de haber aniquilado los dos Saiyans.

El ruido chirriante finalmente se detuvo después de varios segundos el alivio de todos en la zona. Gohan abrió sus oídos y sus sentidos se dispararon cuando sintió ruido algo debajo de sus pies. Si supiera algo mejor, pensaba que era Broly, sin embargo, la masiva saiyan estaba por encima de ellos, no por debajo de ellos.

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió, como se registró en una de las grietas llenas de lava. Él vio lo que parecía ser una vid negro masivo subiendo más rápido. Sin duda esto era lo que Ruby había estado planeando y por el aspecto de la vid, no se trataba de la vid común. Parecía que se habían levantado en el centro de la Tierra.

Vegeta cuenta de la vid y negro e hizo una mueca. Tanto de los saiyans retrocedió como la vid negro de repente se disparó contra ellos, pero en vez de girar, siguió en línea recta hacia Broly.

"Esto es ridículo! ¿Cuántos más interferencias vamos a tener!" Vegeta gritó, claramente molesto e irritado por la cantidad de distracciones que se habían producido. Gohan tuvo que aceptar, pero si esto realmente era Ruby haciendo entonces sólo esperaba que ayudó. Ambos aprovecharon esta oportunidad para volar por encima de las montañas para obtener una mejor visión de lo que estaba pasando. Los resultados sorprendió a los dos ...

Vieron grandes vides negras disparando desde las muchas grietas que se formaron al azar en las profundidades de las montañas. Cada uno estaba creciendo a un ritmo increíble con el calor de la lava caliente, que les ayuden. Todos ellos estaban apuntando hacia el legendario Super Saiyan.

"Esto es ..."

Moka y Ruby, simplemente de pie, asombrado por lo que veían delante de ellos. Vides negras que estaban cada vez más alto que la propia montaña fue el objetivo de lo que parecía Broly. No podían decir, porque de lo lejos que estaban, pero las vides negras eran definitivamente grande y claro para ver que estaba apuntando a uno de los Saiyans.

Ruby no podía creer que ese hechizo ya que esto existía. Ella había visto antes, cuando las vides negras que se estaban muriendo, pero no cuando estaban vivos ... o estaban vivos?

Moka cerró los ojos y soltó un bufido. "Puedo ver por qué está prohibido ..."

Broly frunció el ceño como la vid negro le dispararon. Del mismo modo que parecía envolverse en torno a él, pateó lejos de la vid y luego desató una explosión ki verde, cortándola en dos. La vid negro no se detuvo, aunque como fue creciendo de la corte y continuó a agarrar de los Saiyan.

Gohan y Vegeta se limitó a mirar como vides más y más negro se desgarró a través de la lava y las grietas de la tierra de Broly. Antes, Broly había arrancado viñas y aniquiló cualquier oyakata, pero era diferente esta vez. Las viñas eran más resistentes y se regenera por sí mismos.

Cuando una cepa negro logró romper el espacio de Broly y apoderarse de uno de sus brazos, los ojos poderosos saiyan movió, ya que la temperatura caliente tocó la piel. Él rápidamente se alejó volando más arriba para crear una cierta distancia de las vides negras desconocidos.

El ambiente se puso en verde como un sonido de tono alto de carga rellenar el área. Los ojos de Gohan se amplió al darse cuenta de lo que Broly iba a hacer. Él estaba tratando de destruir todas las viñas negras molestos, pero a su altura, sino que también podría destruir la Tierra!

Con un grito de guerra, Broly desatado una bola verde de la energía que en cualquier momento podría ampliar. Gohan se precipitó con toda su energía y en menos de un segundo reppeared antes de la bola verde de entrada.

"Haaa ..." Gohan se encargó tan rápido como pudo para estar listo para dirigir su ataque. Tan pronto como la bola verde de la energía estaba cerca de él, empujó hacia adelante con toda su fuerza en su brazo en el ataque de energía de Broly. Luchó al principio, pero fue capaz de empujar a su ataque de nuevo, ya que osciló hacia el cielo.

BOOM!

La bola de energía verde se expandió hacia el cielo, haciendo que las nubes que se apartó de la explosión. Gohan y Vegeta se taparon los ojos de la luz cegadora verde que se formó hasta que finalmente se dispersaron.

Gohan suspiró, pero estaba lejos de terminar, cuando Broly gruñó y se abalanzó sobre él. Gohan quiso esquivar, sino que quedó atrapado en un movimiento tendedero mientras su brazo se abrió se estrelló contra su abdomen.

"Grk!" Gohan gruñó de dolor cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Su cuerpo fue enviado a volar hacia una de las grandes viñas negras que estaba tratando de llegar a Broly. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, la vid esquivar la entrada Gohan lo que le permite bloquear abajo en las rocas montañosas.

Vegeta apretó los puños y los dientes, mirando a la complacido Broly. "Idiota ... que debería haber me deja manejar ..." -susurró para sí mismo. Se esforzó, atrayendo la atención de Broly lejos de las vides entrantes mientras vuelve a encender. El príncipe saiyan pensó en su familia y si había algo, fueron ellos que lo motivó a limpiar los errores de su rival.

Gohan gimió cuando él comenzó a presentarse de nuevo. Se levantó y fue una sorpresa para sentir una superficie plana y lisa debajo de su mano. Al abrir los ojos, se amplió con una gran sorpresa al ver que nada más que blanco que llena su punto de vista. Se parecía mucho a la cámara de tiempo hiperbólico que se había entrenado con su padre pulgadas

"Gohan!"

La media saiyan parpadeó cuando escuchó una voz familiar llamándole por su nombre.

"Gohan! Vamos, eres mucho más fuerte que esto!"

Gohan rápidamente se dio la vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de la voz alegre estaba detrás de él. Se quedó sin aliento, tan pronto como vio a la persona conocida que había salvado a la Tierra muchas veces ... Esta era su padre.

"D-papá? W-espera, soy yo .. muerto?"

La idea de morir ... no hizo que sus piernas flaquean. Eso significaba que había salido de Vegeta y ... todo el mundo a morir por las manos de Broly. La idea le hizo ampliar la desesperación.

"No, no, no, no, tonto!" Goku agitó los brazos para calmar a su hijo hacia abajo. Él suspiró y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, tratando de llegar a una manera de explicar.

"No sé exactamente cómo ... erm ...".

"Hurry Up!" una voz fuerte y tapado habló.

Goku se estremeció y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo siento Kai Rey! Escúchame hijo. Yo no tengo mucho tiempo. Usted tiene que permanecer fuerte! Broly debería haber sido mi problema, pero ya no puedo estar allí, no puedes dejar que Broly destruir la Tierra!"

Gohan bajó la mirada hacia sus manos mientras miraba hacia abajo sobre ellos. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero ... "Él es el padre demasiado fuerte ... y hasta conmigo y Vegeta, sigue siendo difícil ..." Gohan dijo con un dejo de enojo. Él estaba más enfadado consigo mismo por no tomarse el tiempo para entrenar.

Goku ahogó una carcajada. "Bueno, ustedes no son exactamente trabajando juntos ... eso es Vegeta para ti!"

Gohan sonrió un poco. Fue sorprendentemente reconfortante ver y hablar con su padre a pesar de la urgencia de la situación. Él sólo deseaba que eran en realidad aquí ... y luego tal vez las cosas no serían tan lejos en el borde ahora.

Su padre se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre su hombro para mayor comodidad. "Gohan ... creo que lo puedes hacer. Usted sólo tendrá que seguir presionando, aunque Vegeta. No dejes pasar la oportunidad cuando vea una oportunidad de terminar Broly una vez por todas."

Gohan se quedó asombrado al oír las palabras de su padre. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora y más decidido que nunca. Él asintió con firmeza. "Te prometo papá ... yo no le defraudará!"

Goku sonrió y le palmeó el hombro de nuevo. "Thata muchacho! Ah, y decirle a Vegeta que le felicito por su ascenso!"

Gohan se rió entre dientes en la parte posterior de su mente. _Creo que sería la última persona que querría ser felicitado por ..._ pensó.

"Adiós hijo, la Tierra está en tus manos!" se despidió con la mano mientras su cuerpo comenzó a flotar y se desvanecen, dejando a Gohan por sí mismo.

...

Gohan se quedó en silencio mientras se preguntaba qué hacer a continuación ... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a volver?

"DESPIERTA YA!" un molesto Kai rey gritó.

Gohan jadeó mientras sus ojos de par en par en par. Volvió la cabeza para ver donde se había estrellado, pero obviamente era una roca. Los sonidos de golpes, bloqueos, y golpes llenaron el aire como Gohan se escapó de la roca y miró hacia arriba, donde vio a Broly y Vegeta luchando a cabo. Ambos estaban de ser golpeado, pero parecía que se iba a Vegeta más afectados que Broly.

Las viñas negras que ahora estaba rascacielos sobre las montañas hecho todo lo posible para agarrar el legendario Super Saiyan. Broly no tuvo tiempo, sin embargo tirando otra explosión ki para retrasar las vides que se avecinaban. Era una molestia evidente que ya estaba molestando, pero Broly con Vegeta en él, no pudo llevar a cabo un trapo limpio.

Gohan sólo podía preguntarse qué pasaría si Broly fue capturado con éxito en las vides negras. Parecía que la única manera era traer a Broly lo que significa empujarlo hacia abajo.

La media saiyan no perdió el tiempo a medida que despegó de nuevo en el aire, esquivando las viñas que estaban bloqueando el camino. Voló más allá de los dos Saiyans lucha y tiró de sus manos a su lado.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de la vigilia de media saiyan y entornó los ojos. Él mantuvo su enfoque en Broly, pero cada vez era difícil respirar. Él se había lesionado Broly un poco así, pero no se parecía a la masiva saiyan estaba disminuyendo en absoluto.

" _Ka ... me ... ja ... yo ... "_

Vegeta ojos se abrieron como platos al oír Gohan iniciar el ataque familiar de su rival. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Vegeta sabía que no tenía más remedio que dar marcha atrás antes de que él estaba envuelto en el ataque con Broly.

"¡Haaa!" Gohan desató un gran flujo de energía azul en Broly. El príncipe saiyan rápidamente dio marcha atrás en el tiempo sólo para ver a Broly había desatado un escudo de energía verde a su alrededor para bloquear los intentos de Gohan.

Lento pero seguro, Broly estaba siendo empujado más cerca de la vid entrantes negros que parecían como si estuvieran con ganas de agarrar algo.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Gohan y gruffed simplemente. Incluso si él empujó a Broly hacia las vides negras misteriosas, que sólo empezar a copiar los separa. Gohan, sin embargo, quería ver si había diferencia de algo en particular con las vides negras que la bruja, Ruby se había desatado.

Justo cuando parecía que Broly estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Gohan suelta su ataque sorpresa a Broly en la final anticipada. Al igual que Broly soltó de su campo de energía, una vid negro de gran tamaño rápidamente envuelta alrededor de su pierna.

Broly miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta de que había sido empujado hacia atrás y gritó con enojo mucho. Al igual que desgarró la vid envuelto alrededor de su pierna, otros vinieron y se envolvió alrededor de sus partes móviles, por otro.

El saiyan arrancó cada uno, pero cada vez más vino a envolver y las que él hizo destrozar simplemente regenerado. Las vides negras fueron persistentes en el que es objetivo de sacar a Broly a la Tierra. Lo más interesante que Gohan se señaló fue que las vides más diminutas fueron creciendo fuera de las viñas más grandes que fueron envueltas alrededor de Broly. Las viñas más diminutas rápidamente se incrustar en Broly tanto como pudo, pero al parecer, incluso la vid estaba teniendo dificultades en la celebración Broly.

Gohan cuenta cuando uno de los viñedos que parecía haber penetrado en el brazo de Broly con éxito. Es un pulso con la energía verde que parecía ser de Broly!

Este fue ... esta era la oportunidad para finalmente terminar Broly! En cualquier momento, Broly escaparía de las viñas para Gohan actuó con rapidez.

"Vegeta! Tenemos que atacar ahora!" , gritó.

Vegeta miró a Gohan con incredulidad. Él sabía lo que estaba pensando ya Gohan Broly fue restringido temporalmente, pero que no creía que un lleno en el ataque sería acabar con él.

"No va a funcionar, Gohan! Él sólo va a liberarse o bloquear nuestros ataques! Vamos a perder nuestra energía!" Vegeta argumentó.

"... Y si no hacemos algo ahora! Ya no volveremos a tener la oportunidad de salvar la Tierra! Confía en mí en esto!" Gohan argumentó atrás.

Vegeta gruñó y miró a Broly que estaba cada vez más difícil de extraer y contener cada segundo pasaba.

"WRAAAAH!" Broly lloraba mientras él ejerció empujando aura de poder en torno a él. Algunas de las viñas no se desintegró y de distancia, mientras que otros los días a duras penas. Una vez más, más viñas apareció como refuerzo para mantener el saiyan abajo.

"¡Muy bien!" Vegeta convenido en lo que se abalanzó hacia abajo, a varios metros de frente a Broly. Gohan seguido como él se unió el príncipe saiyan y no perdió tiempo para iniciar la carga de la ola de Kamehameha. Vegeta apartó las manos a los lados y un ángulo un poco, pero una carga eléctrica apareció en torno a su preparación de ataque en particular.

Broly se da cuenta y grita furioso con la frustración. Él no iba a permitir que algunas vides molestos detenerlo! Aunque no se pudo iniciar un campo de energía en este momento, no les permitiría acabar con él.

" **HORAAAAAAH!** " Broly gritó como una bola de energía verde comenzó a acumularse en frente de su pecho.

Gohan y Vegeta fueron una sorpresa poco pero eso no los detenía. Era todo o nada en este punto.

"Kamehame ... **HA** ! " Gohan le gritó que él ejerció su energía cobran a Broly.

"Galick pistola!" Vegeta gritó como él desató su propio ataque de energía concentrada en Broly.

Las energías azul y rosa ligeramente fusionaron para formar un ataque concentrado de alta energía violeta. Se reunió verde Broly cabeza de bola de energía de forma instantánea y se expandió sobre el impacto de los dos Saiyans empujando un poco lejos.

Broly se echó a reír a los dos saiyans mientras observaba su perdición. Las nuevas viñas que estaban empezando a llegar a Broly fue empujado fuera de la confrontación con calefacción de las energías, sin embargo, uno de ellos habían logrado encajarse en la pierna del saiyan y se bombeo con energía. El psicótico saiyan no le prestó atención, aunque como su único objetivo fue terminar estos protectores de una vez por todas.

Montañas disipó como el polvo, ya que se desintegró por la intensidad de los tres saiyans. El viento soplaba en todas direcciones, llegando incluso a Moka y Ruby, ya que contempló con profunda admiración la tala de una gran cantidad de las montañas. Esto les permitió una visión clara del choque de las energías que parecía bastante ciego, pero por suerte no estaban demasiado cerca.

Vegeta y Gohan gruñó mientras se sentían empujar más y más de bola de energía de Broly.

" _**Time to Die!**_ " Broly se rió como un maníaco. Una cepa no pudo quedarse con uno de los brazos de Broly Broly que causó a recuperar más control sobre su energía que se dirige a Vegeta y Gohan.

A pesar de que sus energías combinadas fueron de gran alcance, era difícil no someterse a Broly gran bola verde de la energía. Si dejar ir, sin embargo, no sólo que ser destruido, pero todos los que amaba iba a morir!

"I. .. No permitiré que terminar así!" Gohan le gritó, encogiéndose como él trató de ejercer más.

Vegeta no dijo nada pero se negó a creer que él iba a dejar que Broly, no importa cuán poderoso o legendaria que era, desde la recepción del placer de la destrucción de él. No había manera de que iba a dejar que eso suceda!

"Haaaaa!" gritaban, ya que poner más poder en su ataque. Bola de energía masiva de Broly fue empujado de nuevo a alrededor de un punto a mitad de camino, pero todavía es necesario poner más fuerza en sus ataques, si querían poner fin a esto.

Broly se pierden por completo de la vid a excepción de una que se mantiene fuerte en la pierna. La vid pulsos a medida que continuó a chupar Broly de su energía, pero no parecía que tenía un efecto significativo de Broly.

_BRUUM!_

El área rugió como otro terremoto pequeño apareció, pero por un período mucho más corto. Vegeta y Gohan mantuvieron su concentración, pero todavía era difícil y que aún estaban siendo empujada hacia atrás centímetro a centímetro, como Broly aumento de su propia fuerza.

Mientras tanto, las vides negras comenzaron a conectarse entre sí y encajarse uno dentro del otro. Al parecer, las vides negras estaban tratando de ganar el único puerto que tenía. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el área entera brillaba con la energía que había tomado.

Broly no parecía más débil y aunque parecía que las únicas personas cada vez más débil era Vegeta y Gohan.

"Esto no es bueno ..." Rubí con voz ronca mientras miraba en el punto de vista del choque dos energías. Se veía como Vegeta y Gohan todavía estaban contra las cuerdas y en este punto ...

"Tenemos que hacer algo!" Rubí se volvió hacia el vampiro de pelo blanco.

"Cierra la boca ... que estás siendo molesto ..." el vampiro con rudeza, dijo mientras cerraba los ojos en el pensamiento. ¿Qué podían hacer?

El vampiro abrió los ojos y gruñó con frustración. Normalmente, ella haría algo tan descarado, pero en esta situación, si los saiyans no, no importa de todos modos.

Ella bajó y saltó por encima de las grietas que arrasó en la tierra ahora estéril. Se dirigió hacia las montañas aplanadas tan rápido como pudo. Rubí vio con incredulidad, pero rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza y abrió sus alas de pájaro. No estaba segura de lo que el vampiro estaba pensando, pero tal vez se había perdido del todo su mente.

_Voy a perder mi mente y si ese es el caso ..._ de Ruby con tanta ligereza mientras seguía el vampiro en el aire. De repente, se detuvo al recordar algo importante.

"¡Ah, yo todavía no tengo mi equipo!"

Gohan sabía que estaba empujando tanto como podía. Él no estaba seguro de Vegeta, pero por lo visto, él era así, probablemente aún más que él. A pesar de ello, Broly aún estaba en la delantera, mientras que aquí, aunque su energía se estaban apoderando de distancia!

_¡Maldita sea!__I. .. No puedo dejar a mi padre así!_ Gohan pensó.

"¡Muchacho! No perder la concentración!" Vegeta gritó. Gohan asintió con firmeza cuando continuó empujando tanto como podía.

"Gohan!" se hizo eco de una voz airada a sus oídos. La cabeza de Gohan se animó cuando se dio cuenta que era Moka. No podía permitirse el lujo de mirar para ella, sino de todos los tiempos, ¿por qué tenía que venir ahora?

"Yo no te perdonará si no ahora! _Ha_ ! " Moka gritó. Gohan ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio saltando hacia Broly Moka que no parecen darse cuenta ni le importa. Su pierna era de color púrpura brillante como ella puso toda su energía en una patada.

BAM!

Su patada golpeó Broly completo en la cabeza, pero se le escapó al igual que la mantequilla no se trata de cualquier daño a él. Broly gruñó claramente molesto y no la dejaba salir sin algún tipo de castigo.

El vampiro jadeó como vamos a ir a saiyan de uno de sus brazos que fue el control de la bola de energía. En el aire, el vampiro no podía escapar a Broly directamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo, ello hizo que el desconocimiento saiyan perder el foco en el mantenimiento de su explosión.

"¡Uf!" Moka gimió cuando ella fue enviada a volar, a punto de estrellarse contra una montaña medio roto. A pesar de su lesión, se dedicó una sonrisa a sabiendas de que se había distraído con éxito el saiyan por un rato. Ahora le tocaba a Gohan y Vegeta para terminar el hijo de puta.

_BOOM_ !

Gohan apretó los dientes, resistiendo el impulso de llamar a Moka. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio a Rubí corriendo para ayudar a los vampiros. Sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que el intento de su amigo en la apertura de Broly en vano. Sus ojos se miró hacia Vegeta que simplemente asintió con la cabeza al ver la apertura de Broly. Ya era hora de terminar con esto.

" _**HAA!**_ " Vegeta y Gohan le gritó, como aumento de energía en una explosión de energía. Broly ojos ensanchados y maldijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que había sido tontamente distraído sobre todo cuando él pensaba que era todo Gohan y Vegeta podría manejar.

Broly se dio cuenta de su error y maldiciendo su propia bola de energía estaba siendo tirado hacia él, trató de crear una barrera de energía a su alrededor para mayor protección, pero es difícil cuando la vid chorro se adjuntó a la pierna.

Gruñó al inaugurar el último de la vid, lo que provocó que se secara por fin acabar con el resto de las cepas combinadas. Se sentía como si de alguna manera estaba satisfecho con lo conseguido. Rápidamente se ejecuta una barrera y puso sus brazos hacia arriba para tratar de detener su propia energía, pero tan pronto como se conocieron, él se apartó a una velocidad considerable.

Vegeta y Gohan sacó sus brazos hacia abajo a la curva de su energía concentrada hacia arriba de manera que enviaría a Broly en la medida en el espacio como sea posible. Se le enviaría al calor ardiente del sol!

Broly intentó hacer retroceder a su bola verde de las energías con ráfagas de ki pequeños pero fue en vano. Se había puesto demasiado poder en este ataque, y ahora que estaba siendo redirigido a él!

Como las energías combinadas de Vegeta y Gohan empujó a Broly más alto en el cielo, dio un buen vistazo a la vampiro, Moka que le había distraído, y luego a Gohan. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a un familiar saiyan punta que tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Gohan. No se ha dado cuenta de que Gohan ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en poner todo de sí. Fue Kakkorot! Agitaba con su otra mano en Broly con una estúpida sonrisa, casi como si él se burlaba de él!

" _**KAKKOROOOOOOOOOOOOT!**_ " Broly gritó al tiempo que tocaba la cima de la atmósfera y continuó siendo empujado hacia el espacio. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas y encendido para un último intento, pero Gohan y Vegeta estaban demasiado concentrado en poner fin a esta muy a su pesar.

El saiyan en el borde de la muerte miró hacia atrás y en el miedo, vio el sol. Era sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que se estrelló en el calor de fusión y las llamas, rompiendo a su barrera y quemar su piel. Él gritó por última vez en gran furia.

" _**!**_ "

Como Rubí ayudó a que el vampiro volver a sus pies, que rápidamente se alejó con la cabeza y se tapaban los ojos cuando el sol brilló, haciendo que todo va ir en blanco alrededor de las áridas montañas.

Vegeta y Gohan van vamos al ver la desaparición de Broly y estaban seguros de que no iba nunca a volver. A medida que el sol se puso a su color normal y sacó el color correcto de la tierra, Vegeta y Gohan cerraron los ojos, ya que perdió el control de sus formas Super Saiyan 2. Poco a poco, de agotamiento, se cayeron los dos, en dirección a un pozo de lava en una de las grietas.

Tanto Ruby como Moka actuó con rapidez y los cogían con la captura de Moka Gohan y Vegeta captura de Rubí, muy a su insatisfacción. Tan pronto como que no estaban ni cerca de donde la lava les puede hacer daño, Moka puso el tanto ha costado ganar de media saiyan muy bien abajo de la roca, mientras que Rubí se quejó y simplemente dejar que Vegeta se salga de sus manos. El príncipe saiyan gimió cuando él golpeó la roca dura de su lado que causó Rubí a preguntarse si ella había hecho una sentencia de muerte para ella. Esperemos que el arrogante saiyan estaba demasiado agotada para darse cuenta.

Gohan jadeó con furia, como un hilo de voz le abrió los ojos para ver el vampiro y la bruja delante de él. Moka parecía que tomó una lesión en la cabeza, pero a pesar de eso, ambos se fueron sonriendo a él, que era todo lo que necesitaba decirle que todo había terminado. Él sonrió y rió entre dientes mientras jadeaba a pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía todo el cuerpo. Todas las heridas y quemaduras en llegar a él tan pronto como había descendido en su forma básica.

Se dejó caer inconsciente, poco a poco, con mucha paz en su mente. Esto estaba lejos de las mejores vacaciones de verano que quería, aunque ...

..

..

..

..

Gohan se sintió despierto al oír ruidos fuertes llenando sus oídos, aunque un poco lejos.

"¿Quieres decir que me dijera que se había ido sin decir una palabra sobre la lucha contra otra doblada saiyan en la destrucción de todo?" Bulma confirmó incredulidad.

"¡Mujer! No tengo que decir todo!" Vegeta gritó.

Bien, ahora Gohan sabía que él estaba probablemente en Capsule Corporation considerando Vegeta y Bulma estaban peleando. Él se quejó mientras revisaba su alrededor, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando vio a todos sus amigos y un par mirándolo con grandes sonrisas en su rostro. Tsukune, Yukari, Krilin, Moka, Ruby, la ginebra, Kurumu, la Sra. Nekonome, e incluso el conductor de autobús estaban allí.

"Oye, parece que estás despierto! Debiste nos dijo que Broly ha vuelto!" Krilin, dijo en tono de broma.

Gohan rió una vez más, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de esa decisión, él comenzó a herir en las costillas. Debió haber roto algunos huesos en su lucha. A pesar del dolor, miró a la cara de todos y cada uno de. Una gran cantidad de prensa del club estaban contentos, pero preocupados por las condiciones de Gohan. La mayoría sabía que la media saiyan sería levantado muy pronto.

Gohan volvió la cabeza a Gin quien se sorprendió de ver. "Gin? Pensé que tenía la escuela de verano?"

Gin sonrió, mostrando sus dientes mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos. "Eh ... yo no soy la persona que puede salir de mi club en paz!"

"Baka! Quita tus manos de mí!" Kurumu gritó cuando ella tiró la mano perversa de Gin de su hombro. Tsukune negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Él sabía la verdadera razón era las intenciones perversas de Gin. El tipo realmente no vino porque sintió pena.

Gohan se volvió de nuevo la cabeza cuando se enteró de mocos, sólo para ver el Moka rosa e inocente empezando a romper. Ella lo miró con mucha preocupación y Gohan sólo podía mirar con asombro.

"Moka?"

"Gohan!" Ella lloraba, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Ella comenzó a sollozar en su pecho al lavar sus preocupaciones e inquietudes que se celebraron durante tanto tiempo. Fue especialmente difícil para ella cuando estaba bajo llave y su otro estaba en control.

Gohan estaba un poco sorprendido, pero que podía entender sus preocupaciones. Cerró los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

"Gomen Moka para preocuparse usted ..." Gohan débilmente asegurada.

Moka se alejó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Y que hiciste lo que tenías que ... pero como yo sólo podía mirar a través de mi otro ... yo .. yo no podía soportar ver que me haga daño!"

Gohan empezó a frotar las sienes con la vergüenza leve sobre sus palabras. "Eh ... bueno, te lo dije antes de que me las he arreglado a través peor antes, ¿no?"

La sala entera se echó a reír, pero Moka no se impresionó con claridad. Ella se tranquilizó aunque ahora que parecía que estaba bien. Ella se secó las lágrimas con una sonrisa forzada. Ella estaba feliz de haber conocido a un amigo como Gohan ...

_Amigo ..._

A pesar de que Moka debe ser feliz con esa palabra sabía que quería desesperadamente que Gohan sabe de sus sentimientos ... era difícil, porque aunque no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por ella. Ella amaba a su amabilidad, su fuerza, y la firme voluntad de proteger.

Era el turno de Yukari cuando se volvió a abrazar a Gohan, contento de ver a su amigo estaba a salvo. Para ella, él era un hermano mayor y no estaba segura de lo que pasaría si ella no lo tiene. Él había salvado a ella ya veces muchos otros. El hecho de que era mitad humano como ella lo hizo aún mejor.

Rubí sonrió y se ruborizó cuando vio a los otros dan su propia forma de garantías. Se alegró de que la persona que había conocido hace poco era todo y ... bueno mentalmente. Ahora entendía lo que estaba sintiendo mientras miraba a Gohan. Este medio saiyan había capturado su corazón ... y sólo en unos pocos días de conocerlo. El único problema era que, aunque no estaba segura de lo que la relación entre Moka y Gohan era. Era bastante obvio que Moka estaba enamorada de Gohan y de alguna manera, parecía que Gohan estaba enamorada de Moka también, pero ella no podía estar seguro.

Gohan recordar algo importante y miró a Ruby. "Acabo de recordar! Ruby, debemos traer a su amo a la vida con las esferas del dragón!"

Tsukune, Yukari, Gin, y todo Kurumu repente se confundió, ya que repite los elementos de los que no conoce. "Bolas de Dragón?"

Cejas Gohan criado como se le olvidó que él no les había dicho acerca de las bolas de dragón. Tendría que decirles que más tarde o, mejor aún, muestran que ...

"Er ... Supongo que pronto veremos", respondió causando confusión entre ellos.

Ruby se sacó de sus pensamientos. Casi olvidado de las Esferas del Dragón! Mientras que ella quería desearles a su amo de vuelta, después de su último enfrentamiento, tuvo que respetar los deseos de Oyakata.

Para gran sorpresa de Gohan, Ruby negó con la cabeza tristemente y trató de explicar. "I. .. durante la batalla, conocí a mi maestro de nuevo ... y bueno ... ella al parecer no quería salir ... ella estaba en el cielo Gohan!"

Gohan ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Está seguro?" Gohan le preguntó.

Rubí asintió con la cabeza. "Tengo que respetar sus deseos ... pero, tengo un deseo! Tenía la esperanza de que no le importaría pedirle al dragón ..." Rubí se inició lo que causó a Gohan para levantar una ceja. Rubí miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó, no sé por qué le daba vergüenza hacer una petición.

"... Hemos podido devolver el campo de girasoles de nuevo a la forma en que estaba?" preguntó finalmente.

Gohan parpadeó cuando se acordó de toda la zona incluyendo las montañas se había transformado en una zona sin vida, gracias a todo lo que había sucedido. Parte de los daños fue la batalla y la otra mitad era de los efectos del hechizo. Sin embargo, Gohan se preguntó si sería una buena idea perder un deseo así, pero él sabía que le debía después de todos los daños y perjuicios que se hicieron.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, definitivamente podemos hacer eso! Vamos a tener que buscar ellos, aunque ..."

"Camino por delante de ti chico," Bulma intrusión mientras terminaba discutiendo con Vegeta fuera de la puerta. Ella tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara que Gohan supone que ganó más de Vegeta. En sus manos tenía una bolsa de color naranja que brillaba. Fue sin duda las esferas del dragón.

Ella volvió a sonreír con una sonrisa. "Mira ... he estado de bloqueo a estos bebés hasta de evitar que entren en las manos equivocadas ..."

La cara de Ruby se amplió cuando vio las esferas del dragón. Eran de verdad! Ella estuvo tentado de romper su promesa a su amo por no traer de vuelta a la vida.

Los otros que no tenían idea de las esferas del dragón miró y se llevó un buen vistazo a las bolas brillantes que estaba en una bolsa grande de en trance, simplemente por ellos y de lo que pudo reunir, podría hacer que los deseos.

Gohan le sonrió a sus amigos curiosos. "Parece que ustedes chicos se ponen a verlos en acción!"

Bulma se detuvo y aunque se aclaró la garganta, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera esperando algo en Ruby. Cuando todo el mundo la miraba, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta y miró en tono de disculpa a la cabeza de la Corporación Cápsula. Rápidamente se hizo una reverencia y con voz fuerte, ella se disculpó. "Lo siento por todos los problemas que he causado!"

Bulma abrió uno de sus ojos y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella asintió con la cabeza triunfante. "Eso es bueno para escuchar. No se parece a ti alguna vez atacar a nadie más, así que te lo perdonaré. Todas las personas que te hacen daño con seguridad han recuperado".

Rubí dio un paso atrás y sonrió con gran alivio. Ella lo hizo arrepentirse de haber atacado la corporación, pero el hecho de que la perdonó hace más fácil creer que los humanos no eran tan malas como ella pensaba.

"Arigato ..." se inclinó de nuevo.

Gohan fue Bulma contenta no parecía enfadada con la bruja más. Intentó levantarse, pero se encogió cuando su cuerpo le dolía una vez más.

"Whoa Whoa! Reduzca la velocidad chico! No te preocupes, podemos hacer que el deseo ... que acaba de llegar el descanso y el sueño ... Te prometo que no le dirá a su madre acerca de esto, ¿vale?"

Gohan frunció el ceño pero asintió a regañadientes. "Gracias Bulma, que eres el mejor!"

Bulma le guiñó un ojo. "Por supuesto estoy!"

Todos ellos salieron de la sala, muchos ansiosos por ver el dragón después de una explicación por Ruby y Bulma. Kurumu fue probablemente el más emocionado como ella saltó con entusiasmo alrededor. Moka no estaba dispuesto a dejar el lado de Gohan, pero después de algunos empujones de la mitad-saiyan, que de mala gana se trasladó a ver al dragón.

En el exterior, Bulma dejó caer la bolsa y se derramaron todas las pelotas que parecían cerca de uno con el otro como imanes. Brillaban aún más brillante ahora que estaban fuera de la bolsa.

Bulma fue el primero en convocar a Shenron. "Levántate, Shenron!"

El cielo se oscureció y Moka se abrazó al sentir que una fuerza oscura invadir sus sentidos. Su punto de vista del dragón cambió de repente de la primera vez que pensé que sería un dragón bueno. El medio ambiente y la energía que se sentía de lo contrario, dijo que el Shenron gran cavado en una de las siete esferas del dragón como una fuerza de un rayo!

Todo quedó en silencio y el viento soplaba con furia, doblando cada farola y la señal de que estaban en la ciudad. Bulma sabía que tenía que hacer esto rápidamente antes de que la gente se terriblemente sospechoso.

Cuando el dragón se materializó en este dragón verde largo que podría haber estirado millas de largo, Tsukune cayó al suelo con gran temor. Todos los demás simplemente miraba con asombro como Shenron miró hacia abajo sobre ellos. El dragón rugió que causó a todos a saltar.

_T-este es el dragón?__Esto es lo que va a conceder deseos?_ Tsukune pensó temblando en su mente.

"Oh ..." La Sra. Nekonome dijo mientras acomodó las gafas y entornó los ojos.

El conductor de autobús como de costumbre, sonrió y se tocó la del cigarro para quitar las cenizas en el otro lado. No estaba claro lo que estaba pasando en la mente del monstruo desconocido.

" _**¿Por qué**_**y**_**ou me has llamado? voy a conceder tres deseos ... Sé rápido ...**_ " el dragón que resonó con voz fuerte y profunda.

(A \ N: Como Ultimate Negro As señala en los comentarios, Shenron en realidad sólo concede **dos deseos** . que no se había molestado en leer la Wikia Dragon Ball, mientras que la escritura para asegurarse de que sólo quiero señalar que el error que yo realmente no. 't desea eliminar cualquiera de los deseos que se otorgarán. Con suerte, nadie se molesta por esto y si son ... bueno ... tratar con él ...)

Bulma miró hacia el rubí que simplemente quería mirar al dragón para la eternidad. Ella no había visto nada parecido y simplemente estaba fascinado por ella.

"Ruby!" Bulma llama despertar a la bruja del trance.

Rubí parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que era el momento para que ella hable de su deseo. Ella se resistió a la tentación de traer a su maestro de la espalda y tomó un profundo respiro pensando sólo en la reparación de su hermosa casa, una vez más.

"Me gustaría que la zona conocida como Rancho de la bruja de ser restaurado a su antigua belleza!" Rubí le gritó esperando que el dragón podía oírla.

Hubo un momento de silencio como el dragón buscado lo que Ruby había llamado. A pesar de que el dragón no sabía exactamente dónde estaba este lugar, que era capaz de mirar en la mente de Ruby para entender lo que estaba hablando. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el dragón para encontrar el rancho de la bruja.

" _**Tu deseo será concedido ...**_ " el dragón retumbó a medida que los ojos rojos brillaban.

Rubí contuvo el aliento y esperó a que se procesa su deseo. El par de ojos rojos brillantes se detuvo y el dragón finalmente abrió su boca.

" _**El lugar conocido como "Rancho de la bruja" se ha restaurado ... Ahora habla de su segundo deseo!**_ "

Ojos de rubí se amplió y se quedó sin aliento con gran deleite. No podía esperar a volver a ver a su casa otra vez ... el único problema es ... que sería terriblemente solo.

"YO DESEO PODER CRECER EL PELO!" Krilin habló de repente causando a todos a la vuelta y lo miran con incredulidad.

"Krilin!" Bulma gritó, incapaz de creer que había perdido un deseo en un tema tan personal, estúpido. No importa ahora, sin embargo ya que el dragón ya lo había oído.

" _**Tu deseo será concedido ...**_ " el dragón creció otra vez a medida que los ojos rojos brillaban.

Krilin no se arrepiente de lo que él cerró los ojos a la espera. Había intentado muchos productos diferentes a la que fue en vano. Estaba cansado de ser calvo, y por lo que si tuvo el dragón que le dan la capacidad de hacer crecer el cabello, entonces que así sea.

Había una sensación de hormigueo en la cabeza durante unos segundos que le hicieron quieren picar. Se enfrentaron a la urgencia, sin embargo, no quería correr el riesgo de meter la pata su deseo de ...

Después de unos momentos, habló el dragón. " _**Usted está ahora en condiciones de crecer el pelo ... Di tu tercer deseo rápidamente!**_ "

"Wha-¿dónde está el pelo?" Krilin le preguntó cuando abrió los ojos y le tocó la cabeza, que todavía estaba calvo.

Bulma no podía dejar de empezar a soltar la carcajada en la situación de Krillin.

"Um ... bueno usted deseaba usted podría crecer el pelo ... a lo mejor tienes que esperar hasta que crezca?" Moka teorizado como ella ladeó la cabeza.

Krilin suspiró. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces él tendría que esperar ...

Para el último deseo, no era en realidad un deseo que nadie necesita o por lo menos ... se resistió a decir mucho a lo contrario de Krilin.

"Bueno, supongo que es ..." Bulma dijo que ella miró a su alrededor una vez más.

"Espera", el conductor de autobús interrumpido, deteniéndose a Bulma de falta de respeto al dragón. Él le quitó el cigarro de la boca y exhaló una nube de humo.

" _Obtener el dragón para curar al niño ... Yo no quiero estar esperando por más tiempo ..._ " el conductor de autobús, dijo y puso su puro a la boca.

Bulma parpadeó preguntándose por qué no había pensado en eso. Ella no perdió tiempo en decirle al dragón para curar a Gohan.

"Shenron! ¿Podría curar a Gohan de sus heridas?" -gritó de nuevo al dragón.

Hubo un momento de silencio ante los ojos del dragón brillaba de nuevo. " _**Tu deseo será concedido ...**_ "

...

Fue segundos antes de Shenron terminó el último deseo.

" _**El que ustedes llaman 'Gohan' está completamente curado ... Ahora voy a volver a mi sueño ...**_ " el dragón habló antes de que el cuerpo de larga todo comenzó a brillar de color amarillo.

En un instante, el dragón desapareció y hasta en el cielo oscuro, el Dragon Ball de siete habían sido rápidamente levantó del suelo. Dentro de la velocidad de la luz, las esferas del dragón dispersos por igual a los lejanos lugares desconocidos. El cielo poco a poco se volvió a su color azul normal.

Bulma suspiró con algo de molestia. Se iba a ser unos meses antes de que ella tendría que salir y coger de nuevo antes de que nadie más podía a un lado ese pensamiento, se volvió hacia el resto del club de prensa y entrecerró los ojos en ellos.

"Así que ... todavía no me han dicho lo que ustedes son ..."

Kurumu, Gin, Yukari, y Moka se estremeció, pero ellos sabían en ese momento, la mujer delante de ellos sabía mejor. Como Yukari estaba a punto de abrir la boca, el consejero intervino

"Ohoh ... lo que cada vez estás hablando, mew?" -preguntó, mientras su cola alcanzó su punto máximo a cabo, meneando y sus orejas ocultas movió.

Tsukune deadpanned su consejero y maestro. De todas las personas, ella fue la última persona que se va a convencer de lo contrario Bulma. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta que sabía que ahora era la esposa de un saiyan y que ella sabía de un dragón gigante que desee, lo lógico sería que ella sea capaz de ver incluso a través de monstruos convincentes.

Afortunadamente, el conductor de autobús tomó el profesor suavemente como él se ofreció a parar en otra restraunt pescados y mariscos más tarde para que el maestro gato aceptó con entusiasmo.

"Ustedes utilizan las esferas del dragón para sanar a mí, no lo hiciste?" Gohan le preguntó para sorpresa de todos cuando salió del edificio de la Corporación Cápsula, completamente sano y rejuvenecido.

Moka y Ruby sonrió con gran alegría al ver que la media saiyan en una forma mucho mejor y caminar sin ningún problema. Para Ruby, este despejó cualquier duda sobre el poder del dragón.

Bulma levantó una ceja y sonrió un poco. "Bueno, por supuesto! No podíamos permitirnos un deseo, como Krillin!"

"No era un deseo perdido!" Krilin se defendió.

Gohan le he pedido a lo que el deseo era, pero se resistió a preguntar. En realidad, era un poco obvia y Gohan sabía la respuesta, mientras miraba a la cabeza calva de su amigo.

"Así que vuelvo a preguntar ... ¿qué son ustedes? No me gusta que se celebra fuera cuando es aparentemente obvio ..."

Tsukune de sudor cayó como él empezó a frotar la parte posterior de su cuello vergüenza. "Bueno ... yo soy humano", comenzó a Tsukune.

"Yo sabía que ..." Bulma hizo caso omiso que hizo Tsukune bajar la cabeza cómicamente. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero se sentía bastante patético acerca de su propia raza ahora.

"Soy un súcubo!" Kurumu anunció con orgullo.

"... Pensé," miró a Bulma que provocó la mujer de pechos grandes para ser sorprendido.

"Soy una bruja!" Yukari anunció que levantó su varita mágica con orgullo. Bulma asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos felices. Todavía no podía creer que una chica tan linda estaba en la secundaria.

"... Como yo", añadió Ruby.

"Hombre Lobo ..." Gin anunció suavemente con los dientes de parpadear.

_... Y un pervertido,_ Bulma añadido en sus pensamientos. Sólo la forma en sus ojos brillaba la hizo pensar en el perverso viejo ermitaño que estaba menos entusiasmado de ver.

"Er ... vampiro", sonrió nerviosamente Moka.

Juntó las manos para indicar que estaba satisfecha con sus respuestas. Miró hacia el medio-saiyan con una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

"No sabía que estudiaba en un colegio monstruo", dijo Bulma.

Gohan suspiró. "Um, sí ... Por favor no le digas a mi madre acerca de esto, Bulma!"

Bulma se rió entre dientes. "Yo puedo llevar un chaval secreto, que es un poco de todos modos de ajuste ..."

Gohan se rió a pesar de que no estaba seguro de lo que se supone que significa eso y si lo he ofendido sido.

_Beep Beep!_

Gohan y los demás miró al costado del camino de la empresa para ver el autobús de la academia y es espeluznante busman esperando a que venga.

" _Hemos estado demasiado tiempo ... tengo que volver la cabeza a la academia ... Vamos a dejar a la bruja también ..._ " el conductor de autobús explicó con su cigarro todavía en la boca.

Kurumu gimió, pero aceptó de mala gana mientras se ponía a su destino-uno con ella en el autobús. Ella en realidad disfrutamos del tiempo a pesar de los problemas más grandes que ocurrieron. Todavía había un montón que quería ver en la ciudad con Tsukune.

Moka seguido en sus propios pensamientos mientras se reproducen los acontecimientos de la cabeza o lo que podía recordar. A pesar de que le dolía ver a Gohan hacerse daño en el rancho de la bruja, ella fue capaz de encontrarse con su madre y pasar algún tiempo con Gohan.

Yukari, Ruby, y Gohan, ya que en seguida se despidió de Bulma y Krilin. El autobús rugió como su motor en marcha, y luego se dirigió al rancho de la bruja.

En el Rancho de la bruja, que amazment de todo el mundo, la zona con montañas de fondo que es y los girasoles ha sido restaurada y algunos dirían que incluso mejorada. Rubí con impaciencia escapado el autobús mientras miraba con asombro la escena. Era como si nunca la batalla, incluso ha pasado! Si se les da la oportunidad, que sin duda gracias al dragón para la concesión de su deseo.

"¿Vas a estar bien, Ruby-san?" Gohan le preguntó como se reunió con ella fuera del autobús.

Rubí vio los girasoles, una vez más antes de girar y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Gohan. "Sí ... arigato ... Gohan", agradeció ella ruborizándose.

"I. .. um ... tengo una pregunta, sin embargo," preguntó ella, mientras que su rubor se incrementó significativamente. La bruja sabía que tenía que hacer esto o lo contrario, nunca obtendría de su mente.

"Hm?" Gohan sonaba mientras esperaba a su pregunta.

"Um ... ¿Se está usted en una relación con Moka?" -preguntó ella, sonrojándose.

Ahora era el turno de Gohan a ruborizarse y al instante comenzó a tartamudear. "R-relación? M-moka? No, no, estamos ... sólo somos amigos, eso es todo! Ehaha ..."

Moka no pude evitar escuchar las palabras del saiyan media ... y de alguna manera, ellos le dolió. ¿Era eso todo lo que vio en ella? ¿Podría ser sólo vale para él como un amigo y nada más?

Rubí examinó Gohan cuidado al pensar lo contrario. Sus ojos estaban a su y de evitar el rubor, que era posible que él estaba en amor con el vampiro y no ha hecho nada aún. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la bruja. Ella no iba a perder esta oportunidad si todavía estaba indeciso!

"Si ese es el caso, entonces ..."

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió al sentir Rubí inclinarse hacia arriba y rápidamente le beso en la mejilla con un beso.

_Wha-_ Moka pensado, pero no pudo terminar como un millar de emociones inundó su como nunca antes. Muchas de las emociones estaban relacionados con los celos.

Del mismo modo, la media saiyan tenía un millar de pensamientos y emociones que pasan por la cabeza. Miró hacia la bruja satisfechos con ó la boca pero las palabras no podría venir a través de ... sobre todo porque no tenía palabras que decir.

"... Voy a capturar su corazón Gohan- _kun_ ", declaró a la bruja con fuerza con un gol recién descubierta y la determinación de las inundaciones ella. Ella sabía lo que esto significaba que ella miró hacia el vampiro en el autobús, que rápidamente desvió la mirada con sorpresa. Ella lucha contra Moka si eso significaba que la captura de él ... _tanto ellos_ .

"Bueno, entonces ... Gohan-kun, sin duda nos reuniremos otra vez ..." Le guiñó un ojo, y luego desató las alas de pájaro, volando hacia el cielo.

Gohan siguió observando Rubí lejos todavía sorprendido por este nuevo desarrollo. Puso su mano sobre la mejilla que la bruja dio un beso y se ruborizó. Al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se estremeció porque sintió un trastorno muy peligroso de ki proveniente del bus y era un poco de miedo volver ahora.

Bueno, las cosas son sin duda convertirse en _peligrosa_ y _complicada_ ! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo muuuucho. Hasta la próxima.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: ¿Puede que le congele?

\ N: La encuesta de emparejamiento se ha cerrado. Aquí están los resultados:

Inner Moka: 13  
>Mizore: 9<br>Exterior Moka: 7  
>Ruby: 4<br>Kurumu: 1  
>Yukari: 1<p>

No estoy sorprendido de que la mayoría de la gente eligió interior Moka (yo también). Es un poco sorprendente que el segundo más elegido a un montón de personas que son fan de la chica sin embargo.

Bueno de todos modos, me gustaría agradecer a todos mis lectores por su apoyo en este fanfic. Siempre traer una sonrisa a mi cara cuando veo a alguien que se ha agregado a favoritos esta historia, que añade a sus alertas, o incluso críticas.

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no propia Rosario + Vampire, o Dragon Ball Z

Los ronquidos de un medio saiyan inundó los pasillos del dormitorio de los chicos. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, los pasillos se quedó en silencio sin que nadie se sale con las quejas. Esta fue una academia de monstruos, así que tal vez era la norma para escuchar este tipo de sonidos mientras duermen.

Gohan tendida en su cama, mirando al techo, mientras que muy inhalar y exhalar, ejerciendo un rugido de dormir. Una luz sombría alcanzó su punto máximo a través de su ventana, lento avanza lentamente hacia los ojos cerrados. Su rostro se endureció cuando la luz finalmente llegó a él. En respuesta, dio media vuelta y echó el brazo sobre la cama. Para sorpresa de su cuerpo, Gohan no se sentía una sábana plana bajo el brazo, sino más bien una masa cálida y se acurrucó.

" _Ah ..._ "

Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos cuando notó algo extraño ... Su nariz se arrugó cuando una dulce fragancia invadió su nariz. Cuando su borrado imaginada y sus ojos eran por lo menos la mitad del camino abierto, vio a un joven, de pelo negro señora con rosa-púrpura ojos fijos en él con profundo afecto.

" _Ohayo ..._ " -susurró con dulzura y se rió.

Gohan ojos se abrieron de golpe plenamente como se encontró con Ruby en su cama. Ella trató de abrazar más cerca de él, pero el shock de media saiyan se apartó al instante.

"Wah!" -gritó, al instante sentado en su cama, descubriendo a sí mismo de su manta. Se acercó más a la pared más cercana a su cama y comenzó a respirar profundamente y por fuera.

Rubí se divirtió bastante por la reacción del medio-Saiyan. Por supuesto, esperaba esto, pero en lugar de ser veraz, que quería perder el tiempo con el saiyan. Se sentó, revelando que ella llevaba un pijama de color azul. Ella lo miró inocentemente a Gohan.

"¿Qué hay de malo Gohan?" -preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

"R-ruby-san, W-¿por qué estás en mi cama? ... ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación!" Gohan preguntó incrédulo mientras se agita en toda la situación. Esto no era algo que nunca podría estar preparado para ... Nada lo preparó para esto!

La expresión de Ruby cambiado como no podía dejar de sonreír tímidamente. Oh, esto iba a ser divertido ...

"¿Quieres decir que no recuerdo, Gohan-kun?" -preguntó, fingiendo decepción.

"R-recuerda-w, ¿qué?" -preguntó él, tragando saliva, pensando en lo peor.

Rubí se acercó más a Gohan que causó la media saiyan a retroceder ya que sintió que sus manos toquen los hombros. La bruja movió la cabeza más cerca de la oreja, mientras que la de Gohan empezó a sudar profusamente.

"Usted era todo un hombre ... _anoche ..._ " -susurró insinuante.

_L-noche del pasado?_ Gohan gritó en su cabeza, _Kami, ¿qué quiere decir con 'Last Night'!_

Gohan se sentía como su mundo estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Cuando ... ¿cómo diablos sucedió esto? No podía recordar y que es lo que realmente le daba miedo. Quería desesperadamente negar ... No había manera de que acababa de _hacer_ con la bruja, sin recordar nada.

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Gohan le gritó, incapaz de aceptar esta situación.

La bruja, finalmente se echó a reír y luego miró a Gohan con una amplia sonrisa pícara en su rostro lo que provocó la confusión de media saiyan mucho.

"Yo sé ..." la bruja contestó sin pestañear.

**Crash!**

Gohan aterrizó directamente en suelo de su dormitorio mientras él se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado. Eso no era una broma que jugar!Rápidamente se levantó de su aterrizaje y gruñó con irritación.

"Ruby! Eso no fue gracioso en absoluto!" Gohan gritó que sólo causó la bruja para empezar a reír.

"Gomen gomen ... Yo no lo podía evitar, aunque! Eres muy lindo, Gohan!" ella se rió.

La media saiyan se sonrojó como las palabras comenzaron a quedar atrapados en la garganta. Hizo una pausa por un momento, tomar una respiración profunda y dejar que se fuera. Con la forma en que la bruja estaba actuando, que no podía enojarme con ella.

"¿Por qué estás en mi habitación de todos modos?" Gohan le preguntó después de mucho calmar sus nervios.

Rubí sonrió. "Bueno, la academia no fue capaz de conseguir una habitación hasta hoy, así que necesitaba un lugar para dormir por la noche ..."

Gohan parpadeó. "¿Por qué yo?"

Ruby no podía creer lo que Gohan estaba pidiendo ese tipo de pregunta. Sabía muy bien por qué. Ella suspiró y miró hacia abajo, sujetando su brazo, mientras balanceaba.

"Ano ... bueno, pensé que no le importaría. ¿Me equivoco?" -preguntó ella, mirando para arriba mientras que sonrojarse.

Gohan empezó a rascarse la cabeza. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya sea mirando a la bruja. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

"Er ... ah ... no, no! Pero, ¡ah ... ¿no sería mejor dormir con otra chica. Estoy seguro de Moka-"

"No. .." Rubí respondió rápidamente con una firmeza en su voz. Gohan fue tomada por sorpresa y sin lugar a dudas, decidió dejarlo ir así. Si había una cosa que aprendió de su padre y su madre, que nunca fue a discutir con una mujer cuando dice "no".

La bruja frunció el ceño, un poco decepcionado de que no sería capaz de dormir con Gohan un poco más. A pesar de que roncaba, hubo una calma y pureza en él que a ella le gustaba. Estaba muy bien que va a hacer todo lo posible para impulsar su relación más allá de la amistad.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación puso su personal, con una ráfaga de su mano, el bastón mágico se acercaba a la mano en cuestión de segundos. A continuación, golpeó el suelo dos veces con su personal y para el asombro de Gohan, su pijama brilló y se transforma a su alrededor. En cuestión de segundos, estaba vestida con su atuendo habitual bruja rosado y oscuro.

"Wow ..." Gohan dijo.

La bruja sonrió, complacido de que ella había impresionado a Gohan a pesar de que era en gran medida impresionante. Sólo para su conveniencia.

"Aquí, deja que te ayude a prepararse ..." dijo, tocando su personal contra el suelo otra vez.

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió al mirar hacia abajo y vio su ropa en transformación. En muy poco tiempo, fue equipado con la ropa de la academia. Había algo mejor acerca de ellos sin embargo.

"Esto es genial! También encajan mucho mejor que lo que tengo!" Gohan dijo alegremente cuando comenzó el estiramiento a cabo sin la rigidez incómoda.

Rubí asintió, contento de que ella podría ayudar. "Usted puede llamar a eso como un pago por dejarme dormir contigo ..."

Gohan, una vez más se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza. Él comenzó a preguntarse por qué, aunque ella parecía tan en contra de dormir con sus otros amigos que se encontraban las niñas.

"Bueno, mejor que te vayas ... tengo que empezar mi primer día como supervisor! Ya nos veremos más tarde, Gohan!" le guiñó un ojo. De espaldas a Gohan hacia la puerta, ella sonrió por dentro con un sentido de victoria. Si esto lo hacía, seguramente se habría conquistado el corazón de la mitad-Saiyan.

Gohan miró a la bruja cerró la puerta, pero fue sólo un momento antes de oír una conversación nervioso fuera de su habitación.

"M-Mizore! Eheh ... ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! ... No, yo no he hecho nada con Gohan ... espera ... w-¿qué estás haciendo! ... No, quédate de distancia! ... No puedes hacer esto! Yo soy un miembro del personal de la academia! ... Ah-ERK! "

_Mizore está aquí?_ Gohan pensó, confundido. Rápidamente se dio un paso fuera de su habitación y nos registramos los pasillos, pero lo único que encontraron fue un camino de llevar el agua sin ningún signo de Ruby o Mizore ...

_Extraño ..._ Gohan pensó.

Había por lo menos treinta minutos antes de la escuela se inicia y que era la oportunidad perfecta para Gohan para ver las mejores cualidades y carente de Tsukune. Tenía Tsukune a correr alrededor de la escuela durante todo el tiempo como pudo ... algo de lo que que el niño humano se está cansando. Sus pulmones estaban empezando a doler mientras sus respiraciones más débil y señaló a su garganta creció secadora. Redujo la velocidad por un momento y bebió un poco de agua de su botella, pero aun así, seguía siendo difícil de aire de admisión.

"Usted puede hacer que Tsukune!" el ser humano oído alegría Kurumu. Desafortunadamente, eso no podía dejar de pulmones Tsukune de un bit. Él siguió adelante, sin embargo, finalmente, terminar su cuarta vuelta alrededor de la academia.

"No te rindas!" Moka añadido, animando al lado de los súcubos.

"Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Tsukune!" Yukari empezó a aplaudir, saltar con entusiasmo.

Tsukune se detuvo delante de Gohan, finalmente, caer al suelo con gran agotamiento le vence. Esto fue lo último que esperaba cuando empezó a hecho, esto no estaba entrenando en absoluto!

"Tsukune Buen trabajo", felicitó a Gohan a pesar de que sabía que el ser humano tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. No podía evitar el ser humano defenderse, hasta que fue acondicionado adecuadamente. El factor más importante que había que trabajé fue la resistencia que fue una falta grave.

"Yo soy ... ja ... ja ... realmente ... fuera de forma ... ja ..." Tsukune jadeó, muy avergonzado por lo mal que se podía correr. Ni siquiera podía conseguir una milla completa en!

Gohan se rió entre dientes. "Confía en mí, Tsukune. Que lo tenía mucho más difícil cuando estaba tirado en el desierto por Piccolo. Por supuesto, usted realmente aumentar su resistencia al huir de los dinosaurios hambrientos ... Vamos a tener que aumentar su resistencia antes que nada ... "

Tsukune se estremeció. De hecho, su amigo lo tenía peor, pero que era parte de la misma razón se hizo tan fuerte. Intentó levantarse, pero en la esquina de sus ojos, su boca se amplió con horror al ver a dos grandes pechos que venía hacia él. En muy poco tiempo, él estaba siendo privado de su oxígeno, ya limitada, por Kurumu.

"Oh ... No te preocupes mi dulce destinada uno! Si esto no funciona, no me importa la protección de usted!" Kurumu arrulló como ella se tambaleó y apretó su mano de la joven humana.

"No puedo ... respirar ..." Tsukune susurró débilmente, incapaz de encontrar la fuerza para alejarse. El vampiro y bruja poco rápidamente acudió al rescate del niño humano en su intento por lo apartó de las garras del súcubo.

Mientras que las tres chicas comenzaron a discutir, Gohan se tomó en sus propios pensamientos acerca de la transformación temporal de Tsukune. Podría haber sido una cosa de una vez debido a la inyección de Moka, pero no podía estar seguro. La pregunta, sin embargo era si Tsukune fue capaz de traer a la superficie otra vez ... y si pudiera, iba a ser capaz de controlar a su antojo?

"Gohan-kun?" Moka llama, un poco preocupado por el silencio de su amiga.

La media saiyan parpadeó y rápidamente le sonrió a los vampiros. "Gomen Moka, yo estaba pensando en algo ..."

El vampiro de pelo rosa frunció el ceño. "Estás pensando en el tiempo se transformó Tsukune, ¿verdad?" adivinó.

Gohan estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella podía ver a través de él. Él asintió con la cabeza.

Moka volvió a mirar a Tsukune, mientras que ser consolada por el súcubo. Se parecía mucho mejor ahora que él era capaz de respirar en una buena cantidad de oxígeno. Se volvió a Gohan y sacudió la cabeza.

"No creo que va a suceder nunca más ..." -respondió ella.

"¿Cómo sabes?" Gohan le preguntó para estar seguro.

Se llevó un dedo en la barbilla como ella pensaba. "Bueno ... por lo general las personas que se inyectan por un vampiro sólo se convertirá en una forma temporal por un período corto de tiempo. La sangre inyectada terminaría por abandonar el sistema", explicó.

No tiene mucho sentido, pero como un niño, siempre he pensado que si tienes poco a un vampiro, que se convertiría en uno de ellos de por vida. Que al parecer fue un error.

"¡Ah! ¿Cómo fue tu clase con Piccolo? Yo no estaría sorprendido si él asustado a todos los estudiantes de distancia", Gohan no pudo evitar reírse. No se atrevería resulta divertido delante de su ex sensei sin embargo.

"Uuuh ..." Moka gruñó, incómodo. _Lo hizo asustar a todos ..._ pensó mucho a la corrección de Gohan.

"I. .. No quiero volver a Gohan ..." -susurró ella con nerviosismo, se sonrojó, e instintivamente tiró cerca de Gohan. Ella no podía imaginar las penurias que tuvo que someterse a ese maestro.

Gohan se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Yo. Eh ... no puede ser tan malo. Piccolo es grande una vez que llegue a conocerlo!"

Moka frunció el ceño, no creer las palabras de la mitad de los saiyan. No había manera de que él podría ser un gran hombre ... o lo que fuera.

_**Esto es ridículo!**____**Vamos a ver ex sensei de Gohan ... No puede ser tan malo como dicen que es ...**_

Moka se alejó de Gohan, sorprendido, al escuchar su otro a través de su rosario. No estaba segura de si eso era una buena idea, pero desde su primera clase de esta mañana fue de Piccolo, se sentía fuerte para obligar.

Ella miró a Gohan que había confusión se extendió por toda la cara. Fue un poco incómodo para el vampiro que necesita para hacer la media saiyan de esto, pero por supuesto, no había mucho donde elegir.

"Um ... mi otro quiere salir ... Ella quiere conocer a Piccolo ..." Moka solicitado, la presentación de su rosario a la media saiyan.

Gohan estaba un poco sorprendido, pero él agarró la cruz metálica en sus manos. No lo separan de las cadenas sin embargo, al mirar a Moka con la incertidumbre.

"Uh ... ¿es esto realmente bien en la escuela?" , preguntó.

_**Just do it ya!**_ El otro gritó.

"Wha-!" Gohan soltó un grito de sorpresa, rompiendo las cadenas entre sí como oyó al otro vampiro grita con impaciencia en la cabeza. ¿Por qué había escuchado la otra parte de Moka?

Los ojos de vampiro de pelo rosa se amplió por un momento un poco sorprendido por la brusquedad de la ruptura. Cerró los ojos aunque, como ella sintió que su sumerja auto detrás de ella otra, lo que le permite un control completo del cuerpo.

Algunos murciélagos volando como Moka transformada en la de su verdadera naturaleza. Gohan observó como la versión inocente se desvaneció, mientras que el vampiro más "dotado" y seria desaparecer pulg No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Gohan se paró frente a un vampiro mucho más molesto.

"Juro que mi otro ..." -murmuró, un poco de vergüenza en su otro acto. Esto le dio la oportunidad a pesar de tal vez incluso luchar contra el hombre verde que le entusiasma a pesar de que no se atrevería a mostrar en público.

"Er ... Moka-san?" Gohan llama, preguntándose cuál era el problema, como expresó fuerte disgusto.

El Moka de pelo blanco, parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que Gohan todavía estaba allí. Ella sonrió. "Así que usted era capaz de escucharme?"

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió al mirar en el rosario que había arrancado de distancia. "Sí ... raro, pensé que sólo dos fueron capaces de comunicarse entre sí ..."

Moka entrecerró los ojos y sonrió tímidamente. "Tal vez esto significa que estamos hechos el uno para Gohan otra parte, ..."

Gohan inmediatamente bloqueadas y se puso rojo. Él miró hacia otro lado sin saber qué decir. "Uh ..."

Moka encontró la reacción del medio-Saiyan divertido y me hubiera encantado que se burlan de él, pero ella sabía la razón por la que salió ... y ciertamente no iba a coquetear con el saiyan abiertamente. Ella suspiró y le arrebató el rosario de las manos de Gohan, lo que le hace retroceder al rival.

"Por mucho que me gustaría trabajar con usted, Gohan, salí a ver quien te ha enseñado ..." explicó.

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió, pero no dijo nada. En la boca del estómago, de repente se lamentó tirando del Rosario. Él no iba a dejar a la mujer ... no, eso sería mucho peor!

"Simplemente no causan demasiados problemas, Moka-san ..." Gohan se declaró.

El vampiro frunció el ceño, algo ofendida. Ella decidió mantener a sí misma sin embargo. "Usted debe aprender a confiar en mí, Gohan ..."

_... Después de todo, hay una buena oportunidad te voy a tener pronto ..._ agregó en sus pensamientos.

"Eh ... así que ese es el Gohan El legendario combatiente de esta escuela? El que venció Kuyou y quién sabe cuántos otros monstruos?" -preguntó un hombre joven con abiertos ojos de serpiente, pelo largo y negro caído, y una sonrisa depredadora.

Junto a él había otro hombre con el blanco, corto corte de pelo, un rostro resistente con varias cicatrices en su rostro azotado. Tenía un abrigo colgando sobre sus hombros y soplaba con suavidad contra el viento. Sus ojos se quedó mirando la media saiyan por encima de la escuela en la azotea con la diversión salvaje.

"No es lo que espera Moroha?" el hombre de la cicatriz-cara de pregunta.

Moroha scrached la cabeza, un poco confundido. "¿Estás seguro de Midou? Este tipo no tiene ni siquiera parece ser una amenaza. ¿Cómo podría un hombre, posiblemente, reducir la moral de nuestros miembros?"

Midou entrecerró los ojos y se echó a reír. "No tengo ni idea ... es una molestia sin embargo. Qué asco ... amistad pura sangre pura de estos, especialmente de vampiros ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer, jefe?" Mohora preguntó, lamiéndose los labios, como si supiera la respuesta.

Midou sonrió. "Ve a buscar algo más sobre él ..."

Piccolo suspiró contentamente lo puso en el suelo de su salón de clases, meditando. No había ningún estudiante que había mostrado hasta hoy, incluido el boxeador ansioso que se había estrellado contra la pared (que estaría en la habitación de la enfermera durante unos días). Esto, por supuesto, era lo que había estado esperando. Ahora que había intimidado al resto de los estudiantes, que finalmente podría tener un lugar donde pudiera descansar su mente sin ningún tipo de interrupciones. Aunque ninguno de los profesores había venido a molestarlo, ya que parecía haber sido intimidados también por su naturaleza.

Sí ... sin interrupciones ...

Ese silencio pacífica duró muy pocos minutos desde que sonó la campana para comenzar las clases. Tan pronto como oyó la puerta que se abre a la clase, él se encogió, con _grandes_ molestias.

"Déjame en paz ..." Piccolo declaró con firmeza, sin siquiera girar o abrir los ojos para ver quién entró

"No es el tipo de saludo que me esperaba de la persona que había enseñado a Gohan ..."

Piccolo gruñó y apretó los dientes. No podía en cualquier momento la maldición del dios del silencio en cualquier lugar!

Se volvió y abrió los ojos para ver una posición vampiro de pelo blanco y orgulloso notablemente en frente de él. Inmediatamente reconoció que ella era la que había ayudado a Gohan y Vegeta contra Broly.

"¿Qué quieres?" Piccolo le preguntó con mucho pesar en su voz.

Moka no era tan fácil de intimidar, ni nervioso a diferencia de su otro. Ella puso una mano sobre su lado mientras ella sonrió al engreimiento Namek sentado.

"Tenía la esperanza de que no le importaría dejarme pelear el que había sido mentor ya Gohan ..."

Piccolo ojos se estrecharon. _Esta es la última cosa que necesitaba ... un vampiro arrogante.__Yo preferiría el otro chico que esta mujer ..._ el pensamiento Piccolo.

El Namek suspiró y se levantó de su lugar. Él no tenía ninguna intención de luchar contra este vampiro, pero teniendo en cuenta que no podría dejarlo ir, puede que tenga que darle lo que ella quiere. En la parte posterior de su cuenta, sin embargo, él era un poco interesado en ver la capacidad del vampiro.

"Si quieres pelear conmigo, entonces vamos a sacarlo al exterior. Ya he metido en problemas por el incidente del pasado ..."

(* Haji)

Moka sonrió. "Está bien por mí ..."

La clase de Gohan con la Sra. Nekonome había terminado y para su sorpresa, Mizore era parte de su clase también. Durante todo el tiempo en la clase, no podía concentrarse. Él _sintió_ una frialdad a sus huesos, como la mujer de la nieve había mirado a él, el tiempo de la clase entera.

Lo que también le preocupaba era que Moka no se había presentado a la clase que le hizo preguntarse qué estaba pasando. Sólo esperaba que el vampiro no ha hecho nada imprudente que posiblemente ponga en peligro a sí misma.

Cuando se levantó de su asiento, de repente sintió un tirón frío en la adaptación unifrom academia por la única persona que conocía, Mizore.

Él miró a la mujer de cabello púrpura y perezoso de ojos con una sonrisa a pesar de la sensación de frialdad extendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Hay Mizore algo malo?" -preguntó mientras sonreía.

La mujer negó con la cabeza la nieve, el ajuste de la piruleta en la boca. Sus ojos brillaron admirablemente a Gohan. "¿Dónde vas ...?"

"Sólo para tomar un trago, ¿quieres venir?" Gohan ofrecido a sabiendas de que puede ser que desee conocer la mujer de la nieve un poco mejor. No le gustaba el silencio y la frialdad que sentía y al mismo tiempo sabía que era debido a la personalidad natural Mizore, sintió la necesidad de "romper el hielo", por así decirlo.

Mizore moderadamente sonrojó al asintió lentamente. "Me gustaría que ..."

Se dirigieron fuera del aula, mientras que Mizore le siguió cheefully. Tsukune y Kurumu visto la licencia de dos por la preocupación.

"¿Es esto realmente lo mejor que puede hacer. Obtención de amistad con Mizore podría no ser la mejor opción aquí", susurró a su destino Kurumu-uno.

Tsukune no podía dejar de pensar de la misma manera, sin embargo, a sabiendas de Gohan, él sabía que la media saiyan tenía una amabilidad natural de él cuando él no estaba en una pelea. Tsukune no podía ver a Gohan empujar a una persona de distancia ... y que puede ser su mayor defecto.

Moka y Piccolo estaban detrás de la academia, cerca de los árboles muertos que sentaron alrededor. La capa de Namek fluía como el viento se levantó, dejando un sonido inquietante entre el vampiro y el extranjero.

Piccolo se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al vampiro. "Dado que usted es el que quiere pelear ... Voy a dejar que se saque el primer paso ..."

Moka se prepararon mientras se ajustaba su equilibrio. Ella no era un tonto al creer que podía derrotar a los Namek, sin embargo, ella no iba a ralentí alrededor. Por lo menos, quería tirar de un golpe exitoso. Si no podía hacer eso, entonces ...

"¡Ja!" Moka cargada mientras lept en el aire e hizo caer la pierna, que era de color púrpura que brillan intensamente con la energía youkai.

Piccolo ojos se abrieron un poco antes de que él sacó sus brazos por encima de él para bloquear el tiro de entrada. Se conecta por un momento con Piccolo éxito detener el impulso patadas del vampiro.

El vampiro gruñó y acrobáticamente se retorció en el aire y la espalda hasta el suelo, delante de Piccolo. No se detuvo allí, sin embargo como ella continuó empujando contra el Namek, tirando un montón de combinaciones de patadas.

Patadas lado ...

Patadas frontales ...

Patadas de ancho ...

Patadas bajas ...

Todo lo cual Piccolo esquivados o bloqueados con éxito. Sus ojos siguieron el vampiro de cada movimiento como un perro guardián como bloqueado y ajustar su cuerpo lejos de todos los ataques.

Piccolo decidió vengarse un poco como de repente se apoderó de una de las piernas del vampiro, con la esperanza de recuperar el equilibrio. El vampiro estaba un poco sorprendido al descubrir que una de sus piernas había sido capturado, pero ella todavía tenía su otro.

Ella se levantó del suelo con alcance de Piccolo como el apoyo y rápidamente robó la pierna en la cabeza del hombre verde, pero el Namek levantó la cabeza, esquivando el tiro de entrada.

Moka ojos se achicaron y de marca de graduación apareció en su frente que indica que estaba claramente molesto. Se sentía casi como el Namek estaba jugando con ella! Ella no iba a dejar que burlarse de ella!

"Hya!" Moka ejerció como ella se separó de la bodega del Namek de su pierna. Pasó hacia atrás para reconsiderar sus estrategias.

Piccolo ojos se estrecharon cuando se cruzó de brazos, pero lucía una sonrisa pequeña. Podía sentir la fuerza en las piernas de la niña, especialmente cuando se les acusaba ... sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que las técnicas que luchan contra el vampiro sólo se incluyen ... bueno ... una patada.

"Estoy bastante sorprendido por la fuerza de sus patadas, vampiros ... pero el problema es que las patadas tomar más tiempo para dar rienda suelta a que los puños ..." Piccolo explicó.

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron. ¿Significaba eso que sus patadas eran demasiado lentos! Ella había estado desarrollando sus patadas desde hace años!¿Cómo podrían ser demasiado lento?

Piccolo vio como el vampiro y se oscurecen apretó los dientes. Era evidente que ella no estaba acostumbrado a la crítica, sino que era verdad. Si ella había desarrollado sus golpes a la misma altura que sus patadas, los golpes sería más rápido si tienen menos poder. Cuando se trata de velocidad de alimentación frente a los combates, es importante distribuir por igual cuando sea necesario.

Esto significa la habilidad del vampiro fueron una falta grave, porque a pesar de que tenían una mejor manipulación de sus patadas que la mayoría de los combatientes, eso fue todo. En las batallas, la única manera que iba a ganar es si los oponentes tenían reacciones más lentas que sus patadas que eran bastante rápido que los medios normales.

Moka se adelantó en el Namek con un aura resplandeciente feroz batalla a su alrededor. Las patadas llegó mucho más rápido y más feroz que antes de que incluso hizo que el Namek para esquivar de nuevo como el vampiro con atención avanzó con un tiro cada vez.

A pesar de que Piccolo se estaba moviendo hacia atrás, fue un paso atrás lentamente mientras mantenía un ojo en cada una de las patadas que el vampiro se lanzan contra él. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando lo abrió, para sorpresa de Moka, que avanzaba.

El vampiro no podía creer lo que veía como a un lado y empujó suavemente una patada frontal en el lado pisando peligrosamente cerca al cuerpo principal del vampiro.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y maldijo, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, o llevar a su otra pierna en una rodilla a su lado, el tiempo parecía detenerse ante sus ojos.

Dentro de un segundo sin pérdida de tiempo, oyó el rugido Namek y llevar adelante un golpe directamente en el abdomen. Tan pronto como los puños conectados, todo su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza como el puño, mientras que retumbó a su alrededor como un terremoto. Todos sus piernas, brazos, y el resto se detuvo como poco a poco se apartó de la fuerza. Su rostro se estremeció por un momento antes de que ella cayó en la tierra con un gemido.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el vampiro trató de sentarse en el suelo. Rápidamente se puso una mano sobre su abdomen, donde Piccolo le había golpeado y se sorprendió al sentir un dolor sordo. Había incluso la empujó sin usar demasiada fuerza.

Tan pronto como levantó la vista, el Namek se alejaba. "La razón por la que fue capaz de perforar era porque sus patadas me permitió mayor apertura ..."explicó mientras seguía caminando.

Por primera vez, el vampiro no podía dejar de sentir consciente de sus limitaciones. Ella sabía que el Namek era fuerte, pero lo último que quería era escuchar sus propias limitaciones. Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras ella se miró las manos. Ella no podía imaginarse a sí misma luchando con los puños como Gohan ... pero ahora parecía que era algo que tenía que concentrarse.

"Ayúdame con mis puños a continuación ..." Moka murmuró. Ella no se atrevería a pedir ayuda en voz alta.

Piccolo se paró en seco como su audiencia súper recogido en las palabras del vampiro. Él no podía dejar de sonreír. "¿Por qué debo ayudar a un mocoso como tú?" -preguntó él se volvió para mirarla.

La cara enrojecida de Moka y ella apretó los dientes. "Palo de golf?" le espetó.

El Namek era un poco divertido. En cierto modo, era como Vegeta ... o algo peor. Al ver lo que es técnicamente su alumna y que él la estaba atascado hasta un año ... no puede doler. También hubo una extraña sensación de deja vu al recordar los primeros días de desarrollo de Gohan cuando era niño.

Piccolo se volvió un gesto. "La próxima vez, la lucha con los puños en mi contra ..."

Moka no podía hacer nada más que ver la licencia por el hombre verde. En el interior, se sentía completamente humillado, sino también la necesidad de mejorar ... algo que ella admite que ella no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

"Tch". Moka sonaba como ella sacó el rosario que se había puesto en su bolsillo y se sujeta de nuevo en sus cadenas. Poco a poco, comenzó a desvanecerse como su pelo rosa volvió a entrar en otro control.

Moka tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando por fin se abrió. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de encontrarse a sí misma en la parte posterior de la escuela.Rápidamente miró a su alrededor y se congeló cuando vio a Piccolo, que estaba descendiendo de nuevo a la escuela.

"W-¿qué pasó?" , se preguntó. Sorprendentemente, la otra respuesta.

_**Usted y yo tenemos un montón de trabajo ...**_ su otro hablaba, mientras que el Rosario brillaba tenuemente.

Los sonidos que caen de las latas de eco como la máquina de refrescos de cola, que se encuentra fuera de la escuela, lanzó dos latas de soda. Gohan les tomó y le dio uno a Mizore aceptado.

"Arigato ..." dio las gracias, sonrojándose.

Gohan asintió con una sonrisa. "No es ningún problema", respondió.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, ya que sorbió su bebida. ¿Qué podría decir de Gohan a esta mujer de la nieve?

Gohan parpadeó cuando se acordó esta mañana que le hizo ruborizarse. Me miró con una sonrisa Mizore preocupado, pero feliz.

"Er ... ah ... ¿sabes lo que pasó con Ruby-san? Pensé que te escuché dos a mi puerta ..." , preguntó.

Mizore veía claramente a Gohan sin ningún cambio en las emociones. "Yo le congeló ..." -respondió ella, sin rodeos.

Propio cuerpo de Gohan se congeló al escuchar esas palabras. "W-¿qué?"

"Yo le congeló ..." repitió de la misma manera y el tono.

Gohan movió la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. "W-¿por qué?" -preguntó, estupefacto.

Terminó sorber su refresco y lo tiró en el basurero más cercano. Ella miró a Gohan claramente con sus ojos violetas brumosos.

"... Que estaba molestando ..." -respondió ella.

Gohan no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué ... qué se suponía que iba a decir a eso?

"Er ... lo hizo por lo menos su descongelar?" -preguntó él, quedando su compostura.

Moka asintió con la cabeza, aunque no dijo nada más. Gohan se sintió un poco aliviado, pero que no exime a nadie Mizore congelación.

"J-simplemente no se congelan a nadie más, Mizore ..." Gohan se solicita, ya se siente un poco incómodo al tener este tipo de conversación.

Mizore se sonrojó se dejó caer otra lolipop en la boca. "Está bien ..." ella respondió con solemnidad.

Gohan cejas repentinamente el ceño mientras se sentía un intento de asesinato detrás de él y Mizore. Ambos se volvieron para ver a un tipo con cara de depredador, la serpiente de ojos y pelo largo y negro con una sonrisa. Junto con él fue un punk con capucha encapsulado con alumnos poco claras visibles y una sonrisa sádica.

"Oy! Pues mira lo que tenemos aquí? Un par de tortolitos!" el punk con capucha burlaban de él y su socio, Moroha, se acercó más.

_Otra vez no ..._ Gohan pensó para sí mismo.

"No estoy en busca de problemas", comenzó a Gohan, reposicionando sus pies para prepararse en caso de que los dos hombres comenzaron a atacarlo.

Moroha sonrió más amplio. "Lo siento, pero estamos. Muéstranos cómo muchos problemas que son, Gohan ..."

Para sorpresa de Gohan, vio como Moroha levantó los brazos, que en cuestión de segundos aplanadas hacia fuera para formar un cuchillas. Sus dientes se hizo más ancha que la de un Pirhana.

"¡Aquí voy!"

Gohan ojos se agrandaron y por una fracción de segundo, agarró Mizore por la cintura y esquivó de distancia. La máquina de refrescos que estaban en anteriormente fue cortada de inmediato por la mitad como Mohora doble abrió el área con los brazos con su espada. Cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido, se lanzó un gruñido de fastidio. Se volvió hacia Gohan que todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de la mujer de la nieve. Parecía que Mizore no le importaba esta posición en absoluto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Gohan exigió, mirando a los dos hombres.

Mohora le lamían las hojas ... o los brazos con una mirada de loco en sus ojos. El punk se rió entre dientes otra humilde y ampliado el punto de vista de sus dientes.

"Ah ... que debería haber presentado a nosotros mismos. Mi nombre es Mohora y esto es ... es ... bueno, no sé quién es este tipo, pero eso es un lado desde el punto jeje ... que ' He estado manteniendo la moral de nuestros miembros muy baja últimamente. Nuestro jefe, Midou, es bastante molesto también ... "

Gohan parpadeó ante esta nueva información pronto. Soltó Mizore mucho a su decepcionado. Sin embargo, ella miró a su futuro esposo admirable.

"... Y justo lo que la organización que son chicos de?" Gohan le preguntó, volviendo a colocar los brazos y las piernas de nuevo.

Mohora rió mientras se bajaba los brazos con las hojas hacia abajo. "No puedo tener la libertad de decir, pero para ser simple, somos monstruos híbridos que desprecian a la raza pura ..."

Mizore ojos parpadearon y miró hacia los dos parias. "Son monstrels ..."

Gohan ojos se estrecharon. "Yo no sé acerca de su jefe o su compañero de grupo de monstrels, pero no tienen parte en esto ..." explicó.

" _Lamentablemente, sin embargo, que hacer .._ " Mohora respondió maliciosamente mientras corría por el medio-Saiyan y mujer de la nieve. Su compañero se unió al coro, la decisión de ir específicamente para la mujer de la nieve.

"¿Puedo congelar?" Mizore preguntó de pronto la media saiyan. Gohan sudor cayó en respuesta, un poco desconcertado por cómo se necesitaba el permiso de ahora. Cuando él dijo que no se congele la gente más, no quiso decir en cada situación.

"Cuando uno está amenazado, entonces sí!" Gohan le gritó.

Mizore los ojos y ella sonrió provocó que causa el palo piruleta a subir. Sacó los brazos hacia adelante a ambos y al instante, los dos monstrels fueron detenidos en sus pistas en forma de hielo conjurado en torno a sus pies.

"Lo que el-!" Mohora exclamó, sorprendido por el hielo que se había formado de forma inesperada. Se volvió para mirar a Mizore que tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Parecía que le gustaba la gente de congelación, especialmente cuando se trata de aquellos que se lo merecía.

El hielo creció en torno a ellos, dispuestos a encerrar, pero Mohora no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera.

"Tch ... yeah right!" -gritó mientras se redujo el hielo y se liberó del encierro. Su compañero no tuvo tanta suerte como él gritó hasta que el hielo Mizore por completo lo encerrado, mostrando una monstrel congelados de terror.

En cuestión de segundos que un ser humano normal no sería capaz de ver, Mohora apareció delante de Gohan, listo para abrir las entrañas de la mitad de los saiyan.

Gohan, por supuesto, no iba a darle un regalo de promoción como él esquivó lejos de una rebanada de arriba hacia abajo que se agitaba en el aire. Otro golpe vino por el tamaño como el híbrido de Ayashi intentado a cortar la cabeza.

Gohan se agachó rápidamente lo que le dio una buena vista del estómago de monstrel. Una apertura que no iba a perder. A medida que el Ayashi se echó a reír pensando que había que gottent media saiyan, Gohan rápidamente clavó la monstrel.

Mohora detuvo sus movimientos como si ese golpe había terminado el tiempo mismo. Se dobló y tomó un último vistazo a la media saiyan. No podía respirar cuando sintió que el viento se pronto eliminado de él.

"¿Qué ... es ... usted?" débilmente las arreglan para decir antes de que se estrelló contra el suelo en un montón de dolor.

Mizore miró al monstrel llamó a que se barajan en el dolor. Volvió la cabeza a Gohan con una mirada dudosa en blanco.

"¿Puedo congelar también?"

Midou miró cuando vio a sus hombres por completo se hacen borrosos, sin mucha resistencia. Apretó los dientes y apretó los puños con rabia. Fue humillante para decir lo menos y desde luego no iba a dejar pasar esto.

Ahora que ha visto la fuerza del luchador, era sin duda por qué los otros miembros estaban cansados. Parecía que era el protector de estas escuelas lamentable pura raza de monstruos ... y si ese es el caso, el paria Ayashi no tendría ningún problema la eliminación de él.

" _Seguramente va a pagar por esto ... Gohan ... "_ Midou gruñó mientras el viento soplaba a través de su capa.

\ N: En lo personal, Midou es uno de mis villanos favoritos en Rosario Vampire +. La mejor cosa que me gusta de él es que es persistente como el esto en cuenta, espero que ustedes disfruten de la pelea que está a punto de venir. Sé que sin duda disfrutará de la escritura de la pelea.

Este capítulo fue un poco difícil escribir sobre todo porque se trata de que sea técnicamente Tsukune estaba destinado a brillar. Más aún, no se me dio un montón de chicos malos para trabajar. Mohora que era un aspecto de una sola vez en el manga y algún tipo punk, otros que nunca fue nombrado.


End file.
